The Tutor
by Lexy4KagInu
Summary: At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal? Inu/Kag
1. Meet you tutor

**The tutor**

**Chapter 1- meet your tutor**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Summary**-_Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school along with his brother. But he doesn't have a 'special someone' or good math skills. But what happens when he meets his sexy tutor?_

-x-

Inuyasha Takahashi is one of the most popular 11th gradders in the Shikon High School. He is funny, kind, _extremely _attractive. Everywhere he went, someone would say 'hi' to him or wave at him. And he was always kind enough to respond. He lives with his mother, Izayoi, father Inutaisho, and older brother, Sesshomaru, who's in 12th grade and equally as popular as Inuyasha. Suprisingly, Inuyasha is single, many girls are crushing on Inuyasha,but he just can't find a girl who's beautiful of sweet enough for him. Especially Kikyo, the woman he hated for almost 2 years, to the point of insanity. The previous year, Inuyasha went on a date with Kikyo, but she only wanted sex from him. Like that was ever gonna happen...he avoided her ever since. Inuyasha wasn't your average 'player'. He'd rather a long-lasting, serious relationship.

Although Inuyasha is _perfect_, there's one thing about him that isn't perfect at all...his algebra. Algebra is that only thing he can never get right. he failed miserably. His highest grade in algrbra was a 76...which really isn't good at all to him... He did very well in all of his classes exept algebra...Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He didn't want to seem dumb enough to ask for the help that he needed.

Now that's strange...

-x-

The school bells rang. What seemed like thousands of students rushed to their lockers. Left, right, front and back were long hallways of green lockers and students chattering and rushing to their destinations.

Inuyasha and his bst friend, Miroku, were on their way to social studies. Inuyasha was doing well in this class because they were discissing an interresting topic about toture divices. This was Inuyasha's favorite class.

Inuyasha took a seat at Miroku's right in the second last row. He prepared himself with a notebook, a 0.5 sized led pencil and his social studies textbook. Just before Mr. Tsushiba was about to start the lesson...

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Tsushiba, I dropped my books in the hallway and had to pick them up." It was Sango. Miroku had been crushing on her since 9th grade. She was an attractive teenager. She had a slender figure, long, dark brown, blackish hair that was always tied back in a high ponytail, and she had and average beautiful Asian-girl face. Inuyasha thought she was okay looking, but still not the girl he was looking for. Plus, he thought Sango was too rough, although he _did_ like a girl who's on the tough side...sorta'. That, and the fact the his best friend loved her.

"It's alright Sango, just don't let it happen again. Do you have your excuse for your absence yesterday?"

"Oh yes, hold on." Sango began to search through her purse. When she got hold of what she searched for, she handed it to the teacher. "Here ya' go." She turned around and went back to her seat, in front of Miroku.

Inuyasha saw the way Miroku was eyeing her and rolled his eyes and the teacher started the lesson...

"Today, we are going to learn about the impaling torture used by Vladamore Tepee in Romania." he turned and began writing notes on the black board.

Hojo raised his hand.

"Yes Hojo?"

"I've read about this... it was know as 'The geatest torture in all of mankind'. You's be tied up so you couldn't escape, and a long, sharp stick would be driven directly through your body. But Vlad was sure not to peirce any vital points...that way it would take longer for you to die. Sometimes up to 5 days! And Vlad was known as 'Dracula' because he enjoyed the blood and twitchyness of the victim as they slowly died!" he made movements with his hands as he went.

Mr. Tsushiba smiled. "Very good Hojo. You'll be ahead of the class on this, I can tell." he went back to writng on the board...

-x-

"That was pretty cool." Miroku said without looking at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, that torture was so gory yet so interresting." he also said without looking at his friend.

Miroku turned to him, "Not that! I was talking about Sango! She's so pretty and smart..."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku like he was crazy, "Why don't you just ask her out and stop drooling over her! Jesus...you have charm when you're not being a pervert... I don't wanna hear you babbling about her without effort to actually try to get with her. She's single, isn't she? And you're single..."

Miroku looked down with a hurt expression. "Inuyasha...it takes time. Besides you're not dating anyone."

"That's because all of the girls in this school are too slutty... I want a girl with brains and beauty. **Not** chest and booty. I don't go for that."

Miroku smiled at his feet. "Dear Inuyasha...you will soon become interrested in someone with chest and booty."

"No I won't. That's disgusting...and those slutty chicks are _beyond _weird."

Miroku could've laughed. "Inuyasha _you're _beyond weird! All of the chicks in this school who are single- that's 87 percent of the chicks in this school like you! Not only will you not go out with them... but you won't kiss themon the lips and yer the 'hottest dude in school' and you're still a virgin!!! And you say **I **have problems!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Okay listen up _manwhore._ I _just said_... I don't like any of the slutty little whores in this school who go for the famous "hump n' dump" relation**shits** that they call 'love'. I want a smart girl who's very beautiful and is still a virgin- _like me!_ YES! I admit that I'm a fucking virgin, okay? I want to be in a **serious, long-lasting **relationship! And I'm not gonna meet that special person and go right down her pants. I'm probably not even gonna meet that special-someone in this **slut**-inffested school! And _if_ I do meet that special someone, and we do have sex, it'll be about 7 or 8 months into the relationship."

Miroku blinked..."Okay...-but what if you get drunk-"

"I don't smoke or drink." Inuyasha interrupted, rather annoyed. He felt as if Miroku _wanted _him to loose his virginity. He would always pressure him into getting with people that he didn't find _any_ interrest in, whatsoever.

"Jesus! learn to party!"

"Crap..." Inuyasha looked bored and irritated.

Miroku turned to him, "What's the matter, man?"

Inuyasha sighed a deep sigh... "I have math and I'm failing..." he turned to see Miroku's familiar, stupid smirk. "I'll see ya' later, man."

Miroku turned to walk away, "Good luck." he smiled once again and walked to his class.

"Thanks." Inuyasha murmured as he entered the class and shut the door behind him.

"You're gonna need it." Miroku sighed.

-x-

The math class started. Mrs. Oshimatsu began writing and equation on the board. **7**_**x**_** (56x -27)**

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _What... the... hell?_ Inuyasha couldn't think straight while looking at the board. He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples in frustration, feeling a headache coming on..._ Give me a fucking break..._

He took his time to study his options: 1- He can go to summer school for the summer and pay $85 just for one little class and give up on any plans he had for the summer like hanging with Miroku and Kouga at the pool... or 2- Actually talk the teacher into finding him a way to get him through math and make a fool of himself because 'Mr. Perfect' was failing one of his classes.

He didn't want to throw away the summer because he didn't want to learn about something that he _wanted_ to know about. _Option 2 I guess..._ Inuyasha thought dully.

That teacher was going over the homework with them. She explained the directions carefully and slowly... but she used big words that Inuyasha never heard before and all that came out was, "_blah blah-blah blah blah blah blah blah..."_

Inuyasha had his head down. His arms crossed around his head to cover up his angry, red face. His face wasn't only red because he was angry. He was nervous as well. He just wanted the day to end so he can go home and pout in private. He wanted to ask for help very badly, but if he did, his popularity would go down the drain and 'Mr. Perfetc' would then be 'Mr. Dumbass'.

Participating in the after school tutoring program would _really_ fuck up his reputation. Sure, others go there, but they're just a bunch of kids that no one cares about and really just don't wanna learn anything. Inuyasha was no where _near _that kind of group of kids. He wanted to keep his popularity and be a smartass at the same time. He didn't want to waste his time with daily teachers after school explaining something to him that he couldn't comprehend if his life depended on it.

Inuyasha heard some of the smaller words that she used but he still had no idea what she was talking about. She plopped the homework paper down onto his desk and shook him out of his thoughts. "What?" Realization finally caught up with him as he noticed most of the other students were gone and that the class had already ended... sucks, don't it?

"Inuyasha?" a soft spoken name "May I please speak with you alone?" It was Mrs. Oshimatsu. She had an expression the was mixed of concern and worry.

Inuyasha's body tightened under hearing her voice speak to him. He slowly turned his head to face his teacher. His heart pounded so hard, he could swear it jumped up to his head. "Yes, Mrs. Oshimatsu?" His voice trembled slightly as he spoke.

Again, she had that expression of concern still plastered to her face. "What's the matter, Inuyasha? I've spoken to all of your other teachers and they all tell me that you fly through their classes with A's and B's. My class seems to be you're only one that you're struggling in. Do you not understand the work?"

Inuyasha shook his head, he had to be honest, "I'm not doing well in this class because I don't understand the equations. No matter how hard I try... I can't understand. I desperately need help."

Mrs. Oshimatsu nodded.. "Would you be interrested in a tutor? To come to your house on weekdays after school and work withyou from 3:30 to 4:30?"

Inuyasha looked a bit happier. "Really? Who can you get?"

"One of my best students, Higurashi. I'm not sure if you know her or not but she's very kind and smart and she's sure to be a big help. She'd be more than glad to help you. She's in the 11th grade. The lowest grade she got in my class is a 98 and she's an A-average student."

_Sounds sexy... smart and kind, just my type. _"When can she start? Today?"

"Certainly. Give me your number and address and I'll send her up after school, but make sure you get home early."

Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks, I will."

"Don't mention it."

_This should be fun, a beautiful younge female tutor just for me at my house... nice. _Inuyasha smirked and walked out of the classroom. He just couldn't wait to meet this sexy new tutor of his.

-x-

Inuyasha stood in from of Miroku in the lunch line. He was telling Miroku about his conversation with the math teacher, Mrs. Oshimatsu, and the whole tutor situation that he just got himself into.

"A tutor?" Miroku asked as the short lunch lady slapped macaroni and cheese onto his tray. "Since when does someone like you need a freaking tutor? Are you doing crack?"

Inuyasha recieved his serving of the greasy school food. "Well... when someone like me fails math,you need it. Being popular is awsome but I still wanna get good grades and attend a good college like Tokyo University."

They each grabbed a straw and fork and headed to their table to join their other friends, Kouga, Bankotsu, Hojo and Shippo.

"What's up guys?" Shippo asked. Shippo was a baby-faced red-head with a childish, yet sweet attitude. He was recognized around the school because many people thought he was cute, funny and he hung out with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha did something happen? You look worried... yet... I don't know..." He looked to Inuyasha who sat down between Miroku and Hojo.

Inuyasha looked Shippo in the eyes, "I'm failing math... so I've been assigned a tutor. But not just any tutor... I don't know _her_ but the teacher described her in a sexy way."

All the guys, exept Inuyasha and Miroku, who already knew screamed, "A _GIRL_ TUTOR?!"

"Who is she?"

"What does she look like?"

"What grade is she in?"

"How old is she?"

There were so many questions being asked that Inuyasha didn't know who's to answer... or who was asking. He quickly because irritated, "Shut the hell up! I just fucking said I _don't_ know her! All Mrs. Oshimatsu told me told me that she's her best student. Her lowest grade was a '98'," everyone's mouth hung open, "She's 17 in the 11th grade. Her name is... well... the teacher only told me her last name... Higurashi..."

"HIGURASHI?!" everyone, including Miroku, asked at the same time.

"_The_ Higurashi?" Kouga asked, rather suprised.

Inuyasha was dumbstruck, "'_The?' _Why is she called _'The'_ Higurashi? And what's the matter with you guys?" Inuyasha asked, VERY confused. His result to the question was comments all around the table.

"Dude, she's sexy!"

"She's fuckin' hot!"

"You're so lucky!"

"I'd tap that!"

"No way! You don't know who she is?" Kouga asked. "She's the hottest chick in this whole bloody school!"

Miroku spoke up to this, "Second hottest." he said, "I still feel more attracted to Sango."

"Whatever." Bankotsu rolled his eyes twirling his fingers in his long braid.

"Keep dreaming." Kouga flicked a piece of bread at Miroku and hit him in the chin. Miroku blinked in anger.

Hojo completely ignored them. He was a preppy boy. He always had his brown hair slicked back with jell, or parted at the side and swished back behind his ears. Hojo was very mature, not the type to joke around much, but he was definately a ladies man. And he was quite handsome as well. "So, how long will she be at your house, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha, still watching the argument between Kouga and Miroku, said, "3:30 to 4:30, from Monday to Friday... every week until the last day of school."

Hojo looked back at the argument. "You're...gonna make a move on her, right?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Whatever."

Hojo smirked. "What are you gonna do?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Ya' know, you guys talk to me about girls like you _want _me to loose my virginity! Give me a fucking break! I'll give it up when I'm ready or if I'm fucking ass-raped!"

Hojo and Shippo burst into laughter. Bankotsu was busy watching the argument between Kouga and Miroku, and Inuyasha was clearly pissed of.

Kouga and Miroku kept arguing through the whole day... Back and forth were comments about who was more attractive. Sango or Higurashi? Teenagers and teachers were starring at them like they were crazy. All that was heard was...

"Kagome has a niss ass."

"Sango has longer hair."

"So what? Kagome's boobs are huge!"

"Sango's as well."

"Not as big as Kagome's!"

Although Inuyasha was annoyed with the continous arguing, he was _very _ineterested in the way Kgome's appearance was discribed. _Nice ass, big, perky boobs and a flat stomache. I can't wait to meet her._ Inuyasha though, rather pervertedly to himself.

-x-

Inuyasha was in his mansion flipping through the TV channels waiting for his tutor to arrive. Strangely, when he came across a 'floam' commercial, he watched it then started flipping the channels again. He finally stopped and decided to watch 'A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila'.

He was DIEING to see the sexy young tutor that was soon to visit him. He tried to picture her. What he saw was an average looking girl like the other sluts in the school. He cringed at his own thoughts. All he saw was another slut the roamed the school halls looking for sex. He prayed to God that his tutor wouldn't be like them. He was expecting the beauty that his friends and teacher described. But not just any beauty. A _decent_ looking beauty. A _virgin _beauty.

"You just can't wait for your tutor, can you?" a manly voice softly spoke. "You're never home this early."

Inuyasha turned around to see his old brother, Sesshomaru eating and apple starring at him with an evil smirk. Inuyasha didn't care though. Although they were both very popular in their school, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't get along_ at all. _"Yup, now go away. I don't want you screwing things up like you always do. I want to meet this Higurashi chick, she seems pleasing according to Mrs. Oshimatsu and the guys."

Sesshomaru's eye's widened slightly. "You mean Higurashi really is tutoring you? Oh wow! I thought you and your gay little friends were trying to fuck me over! Well I have to admit Inuyasha, I'm jealous. Higurashi certainly is a tasty looking wench. You should be thankful. But I'm suprised that you have never met her." He bagan began walking up the stairs and took another bite of his apple. "Oh, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned his head back to his brother, "What?"

Sesshomaru smirked evilly. "Don't get too horny and rape her." with that he dissapeared up the long staircase.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was used to his older brother's stupid comments. He was always trying to put Inuyasha down, but it never worked. Inuyasha would either walk away sliently or just ignore him. Although on the inside, he wanted to rip off Sesshomaru's balls and glue them to his forehead.

A few years back, in 3rd grade, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in the same gym class. Inuyasha was talking shit to Sesshomaru because he asked out a girl name Kagura, who as clearly a bitch. Mr. Bigshot, Sesshomaru thought he could get through to her by asking her out, but she turned him down. Inuyasha dissed Sesshomaru to the point where he got so mad he panced Inuyasha. His private area was exposed and small at the time, because he was young, to the whole gym class and everyone, including the coach, saw it and laughed at him. Inuyasha got so embarrassed, he cried... not even bothering to pull his pants up. It was one of the most embarrassing memories he had. He even had to go home early that day. His own _father_ laughed at him.

Inuyasha shook his head trying to get the embarrassing memories out of his head and went back to watching TV.

When the show was over, Inuyasha looked at the clock. Its was 3:22. Inuyasha was becoming _slightly_ impatient. He even dressed up for the tutor. He wore baggy black jeans, a red button-up shirt, clean, white sneakers. And he wore the silver chain that his family got for him at his 16th birthday party.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Inuyasha's heart raced as he got up to answer it. He placed a hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it to meet the beauty on the other side. What he saw left him in awe.

There stood what had to have been the most beautiful woman Inuyasha had ever dreamed to lay his eyes on. She had soft, tan skin that was 100 percent flawless. She had pink, glossy lips that curved into a perfect shape. Her eyebrows that were evenly lined up and had a perfect angle and shape, lay above two deep, dark, mysteriously beautiful chocolate orbs that glistened with happiness and spirit. She was wearing large, silver hoop earrings and a small piercing in her upper left ear. She had high, rosy cheek bones. She had long, soft, black hair that was so silky, it looked like black liquid draping to her butt. She had a slender waist and large perky breasts. Her hips came out, giving her a very womanly appearance and she had long creamy legs. She was wearing a black wife beater and tight blue jeans. She held a big mathbook, a notebook and a led pencil was clipped to her nootebook.

She smiled a beautiful smile and revieled lined-up, pearly white teeth. "Hi." She spoke softly. Her voice was so soft and gentle. "I'm Kagome. I'm supposed to be tutoring an Inuyasha... am I at the right house?"

Inuyasha trembled slightly. _She's gorgeous..._ "Umm... Yeah. I'm Inuyasha."

Kagome put her hand out to him. "It's very nice to meet you."

Inuyasha stared at it for a moment then shook it. Her hands were so soft. He stepped to the side and allowed her in. "Come on in. Just put your stuff on the coffee table." he said. Kagome stepped into the large house and looked around. Inuyasha watched her explore his mansion, feeling a hot blush creep across his cheeks. _She likes the house... that's a goo_d_ thing._ Kagome turned to him. His face grew hotter.

She smiled at him again. "Okay now let's get started. There's a lot to go over according to the teacher, so what should we do first?"

"My cock."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Uhh... I mean equations... sorry..." Inuyasha's face was unbelievably red as well as Kagome's.

"It's... uh... okay?" She book her books down on the coffee table. "Lets get started, shall we?"

Inuyasha walked over to her. "Yup. Okay...I need help with..."

-x-

"So the parenthesis means to multiply?" Inuyasha asked understanding the work better than before.

"Yup. Here, try this one." Kagome wrote another practice problem for Inuyasha to do. 2 x _6_³(84÷12) (-13). She watched as Inuyasha solved the problem within' 23 seconds. He looked well concentrated and focused, taking his time to solve the problem correctly. "Very good. Here's a dog treat." She smiled and handed him another small handful of skittles, which she had in her pocket. Inuyasha took it and ate it like he had never eaten before. Kagome giggled at his actions. Then she looked at the clock. It was 4:43. "Oh my god!" she yelled and immediately started packing her things. Inuyasha frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to leave 13 minutes ago!"

Inuyasha looked at the time and realized that Kagome was late to go to where ever she went after tutoring him...

"I'll definately see you in school sometime okay? And tomorrow." she picked up her things and headed for the door, Inuyasha followed and opened the door for her.

"Oh Inuyasha?"

He looked down into her beautiful eyes, "Yes?"

Kagome smiled. "You learned well. I can't believe how well you've improved in just one hour."

Inuyasha smirked. "It couldn't be helped. I have such a great tutor." he winked at her, causing her to giggle. "By the way, do you live at Higurashi Shrine? I mean I hear they have awsome ancient stuff there. And you're last name is Higurashi..."

"Yeah. My grandfather owns the shrine. Maybe you can check out our ancient stuff sometime."

"Yeah I'd like that. Do you wanna walk to school together tomorrow?"

"Sure. Come by at 7:30, okay?"

"Yeah."

"You know where to go right?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Okay, bye."She turned and walked out the door.

"Bye." Inuyasha shut the door and went to the window to watch the woman who captured his heart, walk away.

-x-

Inuyasha was in his room pondering about Kagome. He thought about how beautiful she was and how smart and polite she was even after he made the comment about his manparts. _She probably knew that it was an accident. _He continued to stare at the ceiling.

Suddenly, his dor opened and slammed shut. Inuyasha jumped up to find Sesshomaru sneaking around again.

"What the fuck do _you_ want? And what are you doing in my room?"

Sesshemaru completely ignored Inuyasha's angry plea. He pulled out the chair from Inuyasha's computer desk and sat on it backwards with a creepy looking smirk on his face.

"So...did you make a move on her?"

Inuyasha's face grew hot. he knew Sesshomaru was talking about Kagome. "Keh, what's it to you?"

Sesshomaru's smirk only widened. "You didn't, did you?" Inuyasha was silent. "I _knew_ it. I smelt Kagome's scent very easily and listened to what you two were talking about. You didn't make a move on her but you _did _mention your worthless little _virgin_ cock. Tell me Inuyasha, do you honestly think that Kagome would have interest in a guy that doesn't even know how to flirt?"

"Sesshomaru shut the fuck up and get out! I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable on her first day, is that such a big deal?!"

"The _big deal_ is the fact that you're a Takahashi, yet you disgrace the family's name. You're an 18-year-old _virgin_ who hasn't dated a girl in 2 years. All because of that bitch Kikyo. Now I don't blame you for not having sex with her. From all of the times she had sex and got all those abortions, I wouldn't of fucked her either. But still, Do you have any idea how many girls in the school like you?"

Inuyasha snorted, "I do but I don't care. It's as simple as that.I don't date or _especially_ have sex with those sluts. And I wouldn't have fucked Kikyo even if she _was_ a virgin.

I gladly plan to loose my freedom to a woman who is pure and is that special somone that I've been searching for-"

"For 3 fucking years, Inuyasha! Give me and everyone els a fucking break! You sound like a damn woman! Even _our parents _want you to loose your virginity!"

"Why is it that everybody I come to speak to either tries to have sex with me or make me loose my virginity. I will be a _free man_ until I meet that special someone!"

Sesshomaru smirked again. "You did." he said calmly.

Inuyasha was dumbstruck. "What?"

Sesshomaru stood up, "You just met that special someone and said goodbye to her a couple of minutes ago."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "You mean Kagome? I thought that you said that I'd never have a shot with her."

"I hate to admit it," Sesshomaru sighed, "But that girl seemed to be rather interested in you. She flirted with you and even stayed with you to the point where she was late to go off to whereever. She usually left her peers early but would see them again. _Never _has she stayed at someone's house so late. And another thing, she offered to show you the stuff at her family's shrine. And, rather quickly, agreed to walk to school with you. Now don't even tell me that you're not seeing her. I _know _that you are. It's written all over you're face."

"I won't lie. I _do _find a lot of interesting qualities in Kagome. She's smart and kind and _definately _the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on! Maybe she _is_ that special someone that I've been searching for and-" Inuyasha suddenly stopped speaking. Even _he himself_, wasn't expecting what he was about to say, but Sesshomaru was.

"And..." Sesshomaru knew that their was something els that his younger brother wanted to say...

Inuyasha mummbled something under his breath. Sesshomaru heard him loud and clearly with his demon sceneces, but he wanted Inuyasha to say it louder.

"What?"

Inuyasha mumbled again a little bit louder, but it still wasn't loud enough.

"Say that again?" Sesshomaru turned his head and put a hand next to his ear, as if he were deaf, "I couldn't hear you."

"M-m-my... my... d-de-"

Sesshomaru was now getting impatient. "Blurt it out already!"

Inuyasha protested, "I can't!"

"What do you mean 'you cant? Just say whatever you want to say but say it louder!"

"Sesshomaru, I know that you heard me."

"But I want you to say it _louder_." he did that evil smirk again. It creeped out Inuyasha to the fullest. He thought it made Sesshomaru look more like a vampire than a demon. It even creeped out Inutaisho and Izayoi.

"Say it, Inuyasha. You'll feel better if you get this off your chest."

Inuyasha hesitated to say anything els. He was scared. He knew that what he was thinking would only make people push him more to try to make him give up his freedom.

He harvested a rather perverted thought that Sesshomaru could tell his father and make him laugh to the point where he'll probably fall on the ground, laughing so hard that he'll piss himself.

If he told his mother, she would want to have _the sex talk _with him. She'd probably even buy him condoms and porn magazines. Inuyasha's mother wanted her youngest child to grow up and becaome a man. Not a perverted one, but seeing as she was his mother, she _did_ care about his sex life. She even spoke about grandchildren with Inuyasha's cute little doggy ears when he was 15. He thanked God that his family never met any of the women that he dated.

If Sesshomaru told Inuyasha's friends, they would bust on him even _after_ he'd loose his virginity.

Inuyasha would be more screwed than ever possible if his brother told _Kagome_ about his perverted thought of her. He would literaly drop dead. Not only would she not speak to him, but she'd be terrified to go nead him and tutor him for any longer. Not to mention he'd seem even more perverted then Miroku. If Kagome found out about his ebarrassing and perverted thought, he'd break down, cry, shrivle up, and die right there. Or to make hings more realistic, he'd just stnad there.

And that's what he did. He stood there and face his older brother, ready to speak up about his thoughts...even though he wasn't.

"So...?" Sesshomaru rushed. "Just blurt it out."

Inuyasha stood in a strong pose. His shoulders were broad and evenly lift. Head chin was tilted up. He body was straight and stiff. But on the inside, Inuyasha wanted to run away and keep his nasty little thought away from other, like his friends, family, and Kagome, and keep it locked up tightly in his mind.

"Ready?" Sesshomaru taunted again."

"Yes..."

"What then?"

"My demon wants Kagome."

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chappy, I worked very hard on it. Tell me what 'ya think in yer reveiws. If you want me to start making my chapters longer, just let me know. I'm a little icey on the whole typing thing because I'm new on fanfiction.**

**The next chapter will be up next week or so. I won't make you wait too long for a new chappy unless I'm sick or grounded or something, kay?**

**Yer mom.**

**-_Lexy4KagInu_**


	2. A new side of her

**Chapter 2- A new side of her**

-x-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Summary**-_Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school along with his brother. But he doesn't have a 'special someone' or good math skills. But what happens when he meets his sexy tutor?_

-x-

Inuyasha's alram clock disturbed his sleep at 6:45am. He groaned lazily as he lifted his arm and slapped the button on the clock to shut out the horribly irritating sound it made. He lifted his head from the pillow and groand again but more sleep-like. He got out of bed and made it quickly. After that, Inuyasha walked into his private bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

He was very built and had a nice muscular frame to his body. He was skinny with tight abs and big, muscular arms. His silver hair was tangled and untamed, seeing as he just woke up. Some of his frizzy hair covered his cat-like dog ears that sat atop his head.

Inuyasha thought about the brown-eyed beauty he had met the previous day.

Kagome Higurashi.

_She was so beautiful and kind. Not to mention extremely smart. Is Kagome that special someone I've been looking for for the past 3 years?_ Inuyasha thought to himself..._I sure hope so._

Inuyasha was allowed to start dating when he was 15. He had gone on many dates but every person he dated, he hoped to never see them again. Like Kikyo. He didn't even want to hear someone _els_ say her name. _That's_ how much he hated her.

He shook his head, trying to get the thought of that bitch out of his head and Kagome back in. It was pretty easy. _I've never in my life, seen anyone that beautiful. She could've had me thinking that she was a model._

It wasn't long before Inuyasha's boxers were on the floor and he was nude in the steamy shower. The beautiful woman still on his mind.

_Kagome..._

-x-

Kagome woke up to hearing he mother's voice calling her. It was almost time for school. She lazily made her queen-sized bed. Suddenly the first thing that came to her mind was Inuyasha.

She had fun tutoring him yesterday and he improved very well. She loved how he was so kind and non-perverted, despite his accidental outburst about his manhood. She also noticed that unlike other guys, Inuyasha stayed downstairs. He didn't ask to go to his room or anything.

Kagome remembered tutoring a sick pervert name Kitoni. He seemed nice at first, but then he asked to go to his room. When they did, he nearly raped her. He would've gotten away with it too if his mom didn't hear Kagome screaming. She walked in and saw Kitoni trying to take Kagome's pants off. She grabbed her son a beat the hell out of him right in front of Kagome

She watched wide-eyed but had to admit that he deserved it. When his mother got through with him, she turned and told to Kagome to go home and never bother to tutor her son again. Kagome happily agreed.

She had taken a shower last night, right before she went to sleep, so she got right into some clothes.

She put on deodorant and put on a red wife beader and tight, black jeans. She also wore her three earrings and a bellybutton ring. She sprayed herself with perfume, grabbed her school supplies and went downstairs.

-x-

Inuyasha wore blue baggy jeans, a Sean John T-shirt and white Jordans.

He put on his deodorent and tag body spray, grabbed his backpack and went downstairs.

He ran through the kitchen. He smelled the food his mother was making. Teriyaki. Inuyasha absolutely loved it. But he walked past her anyway.

His mother turned to Inuyasha, knowing right away, that something was up. "Where are you going Inuyasha? You never skip breakfast, especially when I'm making fried teriyaki."

Inuyasha turned to see his mother standing with her hands on her hips, a look of concern on her face. Inuyasha blushed. He knew that his mom knew that he was up to something. "Well...I'm going to my tutor's house. She and I planned to walk to school together today."

Izayoi's eyes widened. "_She?_ You have a _female _tutor?"

Inuyasha's blush became darker, "Yes. Her name is Kagome."

His mom smirked an evil, but motherly smirk, "You like her, don't you?"

Inuyasha just stood there, silent.

"Ah ha! I know Inuyasha, trust me. I would've knew even if you _didn't_ tell me about her. You're just like your father."

Inuyasha looked up at his mother. "Really? How?"

"Come sit." She pointed to a chair. Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"You're like your father because back in high school, he was the popular guy. He always was. But he never brought a girlfriend home. Dated a girl, yes. But never actually had a girlfriend. But when your father and I met, we almost immediately fell in love. We gave up everything."

"Everything? What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha crossed his arms on the table

Inuyasha looked up to his father. He was, indeed Inuyasha's roll model. He was a very powerful bussinessman with millions of dollars. He had much power and always seemed to be organized. Inuyasha's father even once thought about running for Japan's Prime Minister.

"Well..." Izayoi began, "We moved in with each other, got married, gave up out virginity to each other." She laughed at the look Inuyasha gave her. "Inuyasha, trust me, even if you don't meet your special someone, if you don't loose your virginity by age 21 being as popular as you are, people _will _make fun of you." Izayoi burst into laughter.

Inuyasha blushed. _even my __**mother**__ wants me to loose my virginity so badly..._

"Do you honestly think Kagome is that special someone?"

Izayoi stopped laughing and got serious again. "Well it depends, what do you like about her?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Well..._ everything_. She's so pretty and nice and she's _very_ smart and doesn't grab my ears and practically yank them out of my head. Like all the other girls did."

Izayoi laughed again. "Honestly Inuyasha, I think you're popular _because_ of your ears. Even _I_ used to play with them when you were a baby. But you and Kagome sound good for each other."

Inuyasha's face lit up. "Really?"

She sighed, "Yeah. Now get your ass to school and don't come back until you and Kagome have made one forth demone babies."

Inuyasha and his mom burst into laughter. "You're the best, mom." he kissed her on the cheek and left."

-x-

Kagome and her mom, Karori, were in the kitchen. Karori was still eating eggs, while Kagome already did the dishes and brushed her teeth, waiting for the hanyou to arrive. She looked at the clock on the stove. It was 7:36. Kagome sighed.

"So was Inuyasha a gentlemen when you were tutoring him? Or was he another pervert who tried to rape you?"

Kagome groaned. "Mom, if Inuyasha was that kind of person, I wouldn't be wakling to school with him, now would I? Inuyasha is a very sweet hanyou. He didn't even ask to go to his room like the other men did."

Karori choked slightly. "He's a hanyou?"

Kagome turned. "Yes mother, he is."

"Kagome, if the humans were all over you, what makes you think a hanyou will be any better?"

"Mom! Inuyasha _is _better because he actually looked at my _eyes_ when I spoke to him, not my chest. And he didn't ask if we can go to his room so he can do _God knows what you're thinking,_ to me. Plus, I told you, I'm not going to bedrooms anymore!"

"But Kagome, he's _half demon_. His demon nature is likely to possess him which can only make him stronger and he'll rape your virginity right out of you!"

Kagome was now _very angry._ "No he won't because he's half _human _too! His human side is all I see! Now good bye!"

-x-

Kagome, angrily stopped at the door and opened it and saw Inuyasha only a few feet away, walking up to the porch. He smiled wholeheartingly when he saw her beautiful face once again.

"Hey." he said as he got up to her. "Want me to carry your books?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, here." she handed her books to him. "So, what's up?"

"Nothin' much. Yesterday's session really helped though. I think I'm already ready for my quiz." Inuyasha said as he shoved Kagome's belongings into his backpack. "Ready?" he asked looking back into he eyes.

"Yeah. Let's go!" they began walking at a medium pace. Neither looked at each other. Inuyasha was too nervous to say anything to her. Especially after the nice ebarrassing chat he had with Sesshomaru the privious day.

He snuck a glance at her. Not only did she have an attractive body, but her face was extremely beautiful as well. She had a striaght face on as she walked looking striaght ahead. She walked with such grace, like she was dancing as she moved her legs so swiftly. Inuyasha loved her sweet scent too.

_Vanilla_ _and a mixture of flowers...roses._

He continued to stare at her face as they walked. He sighed, slightly worried when he noticed that she didn't bother to match his intense gaze. He then looked away from her.

Kagome...on the other hand...

She knew that Inuyasha was watching her. She felt his strong gaze burn holes in her perfect skin. In a way, it creeped her out that he kept staring at er but didn't say a single word. She sighed.

Kagome broke the silence, which only lasted about two minutes or so. "Inuyasha...?"

He immediately looked down into her eyes, "Hmm?"

Kagome blushed, _I didn't know he was so handsome..._"Do you wanna walk home together?"

Inuyasha's face was met with a huge smile reveling fangs, "Sure! I'll pick you up at your locker."

"Okay, my locker number is 369 on the third floor."

"Okay, cool. I'll be there."

They continued walking. There was a very large amount of silence beteen the two. But neither of them knew what to do or say to break the silence without looking like an idiot.

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "So..." he immediately regretted speaking. Kagome looked up at him with that same adorable smile.

"So?" she asked innocently.

"Umm...do you have a boyfriend?" Inuyasha's eyes widened at his own question.

Kagome was caught off guard by that. If she had a drink in her mouth, she'd spit it out hearing that question out of random. "No... Why?"

"Just wondering." Although he was very nervous, Inuyasha managed to keep his cool. Then another random question came into play that cought Kagome off guard, but Inuyasha _meant_ to ask her. "Are you interested in anyone?"

Kagome was taken back by thi, but she wanted to play his little flirting game. "Someone...although I'm not quite sure. Maybe a little bit."

"May I ask_ who_?"

"_Someone..."_

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Please tell me?" he gave her thet puppy eyes.

Kagome giggled. She absolutely _loved_ the way he flirted with her. "Hmm..." she tapped her chin pretending to think. "Maybe later."

Inuyasha faked whimpered, "Aww...why not now?"

"Because I wanna make you wait, ya' know? Just toture you a little bit and make you squirm."

"Well I'm squirming! Please tell me?"

"Why do you wanna know so badly?"

"Because I do." he winked at her. "If you don't tell me, I'll get you."

"Ohh I'm _soo_ scared! Come catch me if ya' want me!" and with that, she ran off.

Inuyasha chuckled and began running after her. _For a human, _he pondered, _she's pretty damn fast._

Inuyasha caught up to her very easily, however. He secretly watched her large chest bounce up and down as she ran. Lucky, she didn't notice where he was looking. It suprised Inuyasha that she was still in front of him. _Damn she's fast!_ Inuyasha picked up speed and was now running next to her.

They were both now running at the same speed. Inuyasha, however wasn't exactly watching where he was going...he was too busy staring at Kagome, who glanced at him, smiled and ran faster. Inuyasha tried to run faster. The school now came into view. They were about 6 houses away from it when...

_**BAM!!!!!!!**_

Inuyasha landed on the ground with a loud 'thud' sound."HOLY MOTHER _FUCK!!!!"_ he screamed in pain. He held he bleeding cheek. Kagome's eyes widened as she ran over to aid the poor hanyou's cheek.

"Oh my God! Don't move." she hovered over Inuyasha. She gently pulled his hand away from his cheek and began to rub the sore wound. Inuyasha just lay there, calming down at Kagome's soft touch. "Can you get up?" she asked with much concern in her voice and on her face expression.

Inuyasha struggled slightly to get up, but it was pretty easy thanks to his inner demon...that wanted Kagome. "I'm fine, thanks."

"But you're bleeding." Kagome stood up with him and looked at his injured skin. Inuyasha's fingures traveled to his face as put his hand over Kagome's.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about it." he smiled sweetly to her. _Even when blood travels down your flawless skin, _Kagome though poetically, _you are still very handsome._ She massaged the wound once more and they began walking again.

-x-

When they reached Kagome's lock, Inuyasha took off his backpack and gave Kagome's books to her.

"Here you go." and he did that adorably, puppy-like smile to her again. Meet me here at the end of the day, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll wait for ya'." she smiled.

"Okay, see ya'." Inuyasha zipped up his backpack and walked away. Just as he was only about 6 feet away from Kagome's locker...

**"INU-KUN!!!"**

Inuyasha cringed at hearing that bitch's voice again. He look back in Kagome's direction to see Kikyo walked up to him. She looked slutty as always. She was wearing a black mid-drift and a green and black mini skirt and long, stiletos on her feet.

"Hey Inu-baby! I missed you!" Kikyo lunged herself at Inuyasha.

Before she could fall on him, he pushed her back. "Get the fuck off me, bitch! I told you I'm done with you! I don't wanna see you ever again! Now leave me to go to class!!" Inuyasha, suddenly started to walk towards Kagome, seeing her watching the ordeal between Inuyasha and that slutty bitch that just wouldn't leave him alone!

"Excuse me?" Kikyo put her hand on her hips like she was all big and bad. "_No one, _dumps _mio._" (French for 'me' for those who don't know P)

Inuyasha turned to her again, Kagome was still watching along with everyone els who walked by. "Well, I just did. I'll say it agian." Inuyasha got in Kikyo's face like he was about to slap the shit out of her. **"We are through. get it through your fucking head!"** Inuyasha poked her forehead. Kagome cracked up in laughter.

Kikyo turned to Kagome. "Bitch, who the fuck are you?"

Kagome became quite angry right away. "None of your damn bussiness."

Kikyo flipped her hair. "_Everything_ is my bussiness. Now look here, bitch, stay away from my Inu-baby and I won't slap the shit out of you." with that, Kikyo tried to walk away, but Kagome called after her.

"Call be a bitch one more time and see what happens. I _dare_ you to." Inuyasha's eyes widened. He never heard Kagome cuss before, but he _did_ only know her for a day. "Plus, Inuyasha doesn't love you. And I'll hang out with him if I want to." Kikyo turned to look at Kagome.

"What did I just say?"

Kagome scoffed, "I don't fucking care about what you just said."

"Here's an idea, get away from him and I won't hurt you."

"Here's an idea, why don't you find something interesting to talk about and stop bitching at me about a guy the I'm _supposed_ to be with because I'm tutoring. He just said that he didn't love you and trust me honey, I'm not the only one who heard him say it."

Kikyo winced. The crowd around her started gossiping right away about the ordeal. But Kikyo was just to stupid to give up. She walked up to Kagome. "I warned you," she said and brought her hand back to slap Kagome.

To everyone's suprise, Kagome easily caught Kikyo's hand and threw it back. Kikyo gasped, Inuyasha's eye's widened and Kagome smirked.

Again to everyone's suprise, Kagome pulled Kikyo _very _close to her and punched her to the floor. Her hand was instantly covered in Kikyo's blood. Kikyo hit the floor with a nasty 'crack' as her head hit the hard floor. Blood spewing out of her mouth like a water fountain. She was instantly knocked out. On the floor. Unconcious.

Everyone around went quiet as a stone. Nobody moved. Nobody made a sound. Kagome just hit Kikyo in the face, **hard.** Inuyasha stood there just staring. Staring at Kagome's angry expression. Staring at the wounded Kikyo on the floor.(he didn't care though, he hated her) And he _especially_ stared at the blood dripping from Kagome's left hand. Everyone stood wide-eyed. Everyone eyed Kagome. Frightened. **Terrified **of her intense anger. Her anger radiated off of her. The tension was so thick, you could cut the air surrounding her.

Nobody ever threatened a Higurashi and got away with it.

**Nobody.**

Whether it was Souta, Kagome's younger broher, who was on the school's wrestling team, or Kagome, who took all kinds of martial arts classes at ages 6 through 14.

Kagome knew that Kikyo was week from the start. She talked big, but she couldn't back it up. It was very idiotic of her to yell at Kagome for hanging out with Inuyasha, who never felt strong about Kikyo.

Suddenly Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to somewhere... Kagome didn't struggle. She barely cared if Inuyasha was mad at her...or not. She was too pissed but she tried to relax as Inuyasha led her outside and pulled her into a deep hug.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome relaxed in his hold, but she didn't understand why he held her so...

"Thank you." was all he said. Kagome was dumbstruck.

"Huh? For what?"

Inuyasha pulled away from her, still lightly gripping her shoulders, he looked her in the eyes. "For the punishement that Kikyo faced from you." he smiled and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Wait a minute," Kagome was even more confused... "You _like_ the fact that I hit her like that? I honestly thought you were gonna scream at me for doing such a thing-"

she was cut off by Inuyasha's fingures on her lips.

"There's a reason." he said calmly.

"Then tell me. I wanna know why you hate her so much." Kagome put her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha sighed. This was a story to tell, "Two years ago, I went on a date with Kikyo. Don't get me wrong though, I didn't like her, but I didn't want to be rude so I agreed.

We ate at some sushi joint...it was pretty good and the date didn't really go well because Kikyo was silent almost the whole time. We stayed at the restaurant for about a half hour, then I drove her home. She asked me to go in and, again I didn't want to be rude...so I went in. I sat in her livingroom for about 5 minutes and got nervous when she came in with two beers. I told her that I didn't drink or smoke...but she _pretended _to get drunk in front of me. She kept trying to have sex with me and when I told her no, she hit me, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha continued his story, "She slapped me in the face and went on about how whoever she wanted to fuck, she fucked. But I told her that this time, she wouldn't. I pushed her down and left. She's always claims that I'm her boyfriend, but I hate her to the point of insanity, and I don't care. Which is why I'm glad you hit her." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into another tight embrace.

"Thank you, Kagome. Thank you so much..." Inuyasha took in her scent, he loved it.

Kagome pulled away from him and went to rub his cheek. She softly place her other hand on one of his ears and gently rubbed them. Inuyasha closed his eyes and started purring, making Kagome giggle. Inuyasha opened his eyes about halfway to meet Kagome's beautiful smile once again. The purring sound became louder.

"What's with the purring." she asked, giggling.

Inuyasha blushed. "I feels good when you rub my ears. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's cute!" she squealed.

Inuyasha chuckled. For some reason, Kagome wasn't irritating him. Inuyasha absolutely _hated _it when someone touched his ears. Even his mom pissed him off when she tweeked them. But now...he just stood there. Loving the massage she gave him. Kagome loved the feeling of his ears.

She loved how they twitched and fluttered and wiggled. In a way it reminded her a butterfly wings. They were so soft and fuzzy. She was having such a good time with his ears that she didn't notice Inuyasha wrap his arms around her tiny waste.

"Inuyasha...?" she called out gently.

Inuyasha looked at her and realized that she was still looking at is ears as she played with them. "Yes?"

Kagome looked at him, her face expression suddenly serious. "If anyone ever bothers you...and I mean _anyone,_ just let me know, okay?"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. "Protective much?"

Kagome laughed, "Only to my friends."

Inuyasha blinked a few times. _I'm her...friend? She takes me as a friend..._ "I'm a friend of yours?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"No, your a monkey that a found laying in the grass, crying because there was a bullet in your ass. After I pulled out the bullet, I became a crime fighter and you were my sidekick. You fought with a dildo and I fought with a giant candycane."

They both burst into laughter. Kagome laughed so hard, her abs were on fire but Inuyasha laughed so hard he nearly pissed himself. Both of their faces were red and they were close to crying.

"Of course I'm you're friend! What did you think I was, a fuckbuddy?" they laughed even harder. Inuyasha was honestly hoping so, but Kagome's sarcastic jokes made him want to pee. Her sarcasm was supposed to insult him, it was meant more like a joke...

Inuyasha slowed down, but was still chukling slightly. "You're fuckin' awsome, Kagome."

"You too." she replied.

They both stared at each other with passionate eyes. Inuyasha wanted to kiss her so badly. Just hold her in his arms and kiss her. Not only did his demon want her, but his human wanted her too. He felt like If Kagome wasn't around, he'd dissapear. But when she was around, Inuyasha felt like he was walking on a cloud. He thanked God for blessing him with such a beauty...

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. She wasn't sure about how she felt about him, but it wasn't something that she felt for anyone, it was something that she never felt before. Inuyasha was such a loving and caring boy. She never met anyone like him, and she liked being around him. He was fun and cute and smarter than he looked. Kagome thanked God for blessing her with such a good...friend...

_**RING!!!!!!!**_

As the school bells rang, Inuyasha and Kagome went wide-eyed.

They both yelled "OH SHIT!" at the same time and ran inside.

-x-

Inuyasha grabbed his tray and went to sit down with his friends. On his way there, he searched the lunchroom for Kagome. The schools were divided up by grade, and of cousre, it was the 11th grade lunch period. Inuyasha thanked God that his brother wasn't in his lunch period. If he was, he'd either be frlirting with a bunch of sluts or telling Kagome about Inuyasha's dirty little secret.

When he spotted her, he smiled. She was as beautiful as ever, wearing exactly what she wore when she met up with him that morning. He noticed that she wore tank tops a lot, but he didn't mind. She was an adorabable young woman. She was sitting with some other girls that actually _didn't_ dress unappropreately.

There was Sango, Miroku's crush. She was wearing a black sweatsuit with red stripes going down the sides of her pants and arms.

He saw a red-haired girl. He didn't know her name but he did recognize her. She was a wolf demon. She wore a white tanktop and skirt.

And lastly, he saw a girl who looked like Sango, but her face was slightly different. Her name was Rin. Inuyasha knew her from his gym class. She was awarded last year for being the girl to do the most dunks when she was on the bastekball team. She was a big tomboy and dressed like one, but only sometimes. She was wearing a yellow and green tanktop that said 'Steelers' across the chest area and she wore black jeans.

He watched Kagome for a few moments and saw the interaction with her friends. He couln't make out what they were saying due to the other teens chattering at once. He knew she was happy and having a good time. They all talked for a few moments and then started lughing. Kagome met Inuyasha's gaze and waved to him. He stood there blushing and waved back. There was that adorable smile of her's again. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off her when she smile.

Inuyasha finally started walking to his table and met up with his friends who were all grinning.

"What's with you guys?" Inuyasha said setting down his tray, not even looking at them. They all continued to grin.

"So..." Kouga erged. Inuyasha looked up at him and saw that the way he was grinning was almost as ceepy as Sesshomaru's vampire smirk. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of that creepy smile and looked away from him.

"So...what?" Inuyasha questioned, taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

Bankotsu's face got serious. "Don't be stupid. What happened with Kagome?"

Inuyasha gave him a 'duh' expression. "What do you think? She tutored me, retard."

"Anything els?" Shippo asked.

"Well this morning, Kikyo tried to hit Kagome and Kagome knocked the shit out of her..."

"Kagome beat up Kikyo?!" Hojo and miroku yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, that and she walked to me to school and we talked about math." Inuyasha lied. He didn't want them to know that he asked Kagome if she had a boyfriend.

"Inuyasha...besides that!" Hojo yelled.

"She fucking tutored me! What do you want me to tell you?! I lost my virginity?"

"Did you really? It's about time!" Shippo said sarcasticly. Hojo looked at Shippo like he was crazy. Shippo completely ignored him.

"Ya' know...you're a man. You can't be a whore if you're a man." Miroku tried to smooth out. Inuyasha felt helpless around them. They always tried to get him to give hisself up when he clearly didn't want to!

Inuyasha snorted as he sipped his ice tea, "Yes you can. It's called a _manwhore. _" Inuyasha smoothed out, over Miroku.

"Well it's only one woman, Inuyasha. It only wakes one woman to loose your virginity." Miroku spoke up again. "If it's just one woman, you won't be a virgin, and you won't be a manwhore either."

"I don't freakin' care! Is it not clear to you guys that I'm not ready to give myself up? Besides, Kagome is a virgin and I'm possitive that she's not all worried about me knocking her up. She's pure and probably isn't ready to give herself up either! She's the type who focuses on her schoolwork and doesn't spend her time looking for sex, and ya' know what? I respect her for that."

"Inuyasha, you're so phycotic about this, you need counsling. Just rape her if you have to!" Bankotsu protest.

"But I don't wanna touch her without permission and I respect her personal space."

"Fine, then rape her, but make it a few good hard thrusts. Inuyasha I've experienced sex before and let me tell ya'...I loved my first time."

Miroku and Hojo snickered. Kouga just sat there. Shippo chuckled while sipping wiater through a straw. Even that childish Shippo, was not a virgin and Inuyasha was...what a hoot!

Inuyasha was _really_ getting pissed off. A mentle image of him ass-raping Kagome scared the shit out of him.

Inuyasha cringed at the thought of Bankotsu during his first time having sex. "Yeah, thanks for telling me about your unnecissary sex story, asshole. I don't care if I'm a virgin, I will give myself up wen I am ready!"

Everyone blink. They began to fear for their lives knowing that the hanyou was about to blow off a serious fuse. It was their faults. -shrugs-

Inuyasha stood up. "And if you **ever** mention me loosing my virginity again, **I will fucking kill you!** And Bankotsu, you mind your own **fucking** bussiness or by all that is holy, I will tear off your cock and shove it down you fucking throat, so shut the **fuck** up!"

Inuyasha grabbed his tray and walked away, still screaming at Bankotsu, "**FUCKING PHYCO BABBLE-BULLSHIT ****ASSHOLE**"

Bankotsu just sat there, fearing for his life along with the others. They've seen Inuyasha mad before, but never like that. If no one was around, they would've curled up in a ball and started sucking their thumbs, crying for their mothers.

Inuyasha walked away, attracting much attention. Everyone stared at him, shivering.

Kagome watched him with soft eyes. Inuyasha caught her stare and looked away. The whole lunchroom became silent and stared at him as he threw out his tray and walked outside.

When Inuyasha went outside. The first thing he thought about was Kagome.

He'd never drempt of raping her. And it killed him to hear one of his so called _friends_ tell him to. He knew that Kagome was pure and he liked it. He was sure that if Kagome, being as smart as she is, wants to loose herself to the man that she fell in love with, she would.

He wanted to be with Kagome.

To hold her. Kiss her. To make her his and mark her as his mate. His wife. He was deeply in love with a woman that he only knew for 2 days. Two days he was in love with her, and two days he knew her.

He decided to ask her out, but not so soon. He would wait before asking her out on the dot.

**YAY! I edited this so it didn't look so freakin' retarded at the end. The part with Kagome beating up Kikyo, a lot a people told me that they loved the part in their reviews. And I had to put in the fuse that Inuyasha blew off because I saw it in a movie and it had me nearly pissing myself. I'm really sorry, I've notice multiple errors in my chapters but like I said, I'm not good at typing. Please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Summer plans

**Chapter 3- Summer plans**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**-_Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school along with his brother. But he doesn't have a 'special someone' or good math skills. But what happens when he meets his sexy tutor?_

-x-

Mrs. Oshimatsu wrote some equations on the board as classwork. As Inuyasha copied them down, he tried his best to remember what Kagome told him do to solve the problem correctly. She put up an easy one that Inuyasha would've knew even if he wasn't tutored. But after what Kagome did for him, he felt like some freakin' genius. **9 (5x3). **_Parenthesis means to multiply. Whatever is in the parenthesis, do first, then solve the rest of the problem._

Inuyasha focused on facts. Just facts. He tried not to think about Kagome, which he found difficult.

Mrs. Oshimatsu sliently approached Inuyasha from behind. She peeked over his sholder and noticed that for once he wasn't struggling. For once. She bent down and softly whispered in his ear, "I guess the tutor worked out for ya', huh?" she smiled.

Inuyasha looked up at her. "Yeah. Kagome was a great help."

"I'm just curious, what did she do to make it so easy?"

Inuyasha silently tapped his pencil. "Well...she broke everything down and explained step-by-step. I've have her for what? Three days? And I feel like I know everything. I didn't think it was possible."

"Do you think you'll still need her?" she knelt down by Inuyasha's desk and had her arms crossed on it. "I mean, you only have 3 weeks left of school. There really isn't that much for us to go over at all."

Inuyasha looked at his pencil, which he was still tapping. "Well... I guess I'll use her for the rest of the year. I was hoping she can give me lessons for other classes...or she can give me a head start on 12th grade math. If I'm failing now, and I'm just now getting it, I was hoping that there was a way that we can like, keep in touch or something. She can probably tutor me over the summer. And I'll be like an egg head when I come back to school."

The teacher smiled and nodded. "It's honestly, not up to me. All I did was assign you the tutor. But if there's something that you want, or if you're curious about something, you ask her, not me. Because remember that her tutoring you is interferring with her social life, but she doesn't mind. And she seems to get slong with you very well. If you want longer lessons, or you have to call off a day, just let her know or ask her. After all, you're the only person she tutors."

"Why won't she tutor anyone els? And if I'm her only student, how come I only get an hour a day?" Inuyasha was confused.

"Like I said, you can ask her for longer tutoring sessions. As far as how many people she tutors, she doesn't tutor much because men would like ask her to tutor them, but they were only trying to get down her pants. They use her. But not for education. For sex. Although, Kagome is a virgin. She's been in the station 4 times with stories about other students trying to rape her. So please don't be that kind of person, Inuyasha. And, she told me the she'll only tutor people that really do have prolems and that I've noticed and talk with them about their problems. She only tutors people that want education. Not a cute girlfriend. That's why she chose you. I talked to her about you and I told her about all of the problems that you're having in my class so she agreed to tutor you."

"Well I'm not that kind of perverted person who would only worry about sex with an innocent Kagome." Inuyasha half-lied through his teeth.

It was true that he wanted the education. But he admitted to his brother, who was one of the last people he'd trust with a secret, that his demon wanted Kagome.

Inuyasha suddenly faced a flashback from the day he met Kagome that Sesshomaru said, just to scare him...

_"Inuyasha, don't get too horny and rape her."_

Sesshomaru said that. As if he wanted Inuyasha to get in trouble. He only hated Inuyasha because he wasn't full demon. And because he was the son of the woman his father cheated on his mother with. Inutaisho left Sesshomaru's mom for Izayoi. Sesshomaru couldn't stand not living with his mom. But she was a prostitute. She did very bad things and had a horrible life. She did drugs, she was an acoholic, she was a sex addict. She was just so messed up.

But with Izayoi, life would be easier. He knew that his father would be happier with a chef than a druggie. Izayoi had her own cooking show. She was rich along with her husband. And they were very happy together. Inuyasha was glad he never met Sesshomaru's mom. But Sesshomaru did love Izayoi like a mother. If Inuyasha ever mentioned Sesshomaru's mom around him , Inuyasha would be on the floor with a bloody jaw and sore nuts.

He hated Sesshomaru. He regretted telling him such things about Kagome and his demon blood that wanted her virginity.

Inuyasha took his mind off his brother and began taking in everything that his teacher told him.

It was true that he had very strong feelings for Kagome, but he also wanted her mind. he wanted her to educate him and tell him everything that she knew. He didn't want to go to jail and be known as one of the sick perverts that just wanted to get down her pants and rape her. He wanted Kagome to help him get through school without D's or F's and barely C's.

"Well...I'm doing well in all of my other classes so...do you hink she can help me out with 12 grade work?" Inuyasha stopped tapping his pencil.

"Yes she can, if you ask her and she agrees. Maybe you can go with her family in the summer and she can tutor you..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Where is she going? Is she moving?!"

The teacher chuckled. "No, she's not moving so relax. Her family just goes off to the Hong Kong beach cities in the summer. They have a private summerhouse there just for her family. If her family allows you to, you can go with her, she can tutor you, and you'll have tons of summer fun and some tutoring lessons on the side." the teacher stood up and walked to where it looked like someone els needed help.

Inuyasha began tapping his pencil again and tapped his chin along with it. He knew he was very close to Kagome and he only knew her for almost a week now. There was 3 weeks left of school, but he wanted to get closer to her. If she tutored him on the weekends too, that would be one hell of a chance to get clser to her. But summer was a chance to become her fiance!

Then again, he also needed to tutoring for the appropriate education techniques for him to master algebra. Kagome was perfect for that. Inuyasha already, practically mastered algebra within the first day he had Kagome. If he went with her in the summer, he could win Kagome's heart and pass math with flying colors.

He decided that he would talk to Kagome in swim class.

Come to think if it, Kagome was in Inuyasha's swim and gym classes. Either she was never there, or she just never wanted to flirt with him because she didn't have interest in him. But she probably did. So why hadn't he ever oticed her.

_I have swim today. Not only will I talk to her, but I'll see her in a bathing suit._

-x-

Inuyasha's tight, hard abs glistend against the water of the heated pool. Shiny shadows of the clean water danced on the ceiling as Inuyasha looked at the girls' locker room door waiting for Kagome to come out. About 8 girls came out, but no Kagome. Inuyasha's ears flattened lightly.

A girl with a yellow, backless one-piece bathing suit walked up to him. "Hey." she said suductively.

Inuyasha forced a rather fake smile. "Hi...did Kagome come out of the locker room yet?" he asked desperately. The girl frowned.

"No, she's still changing. She was getting her bikini top tied when I saw her so she should be out soon."

_Bikini...? _Inuyasha's mind went wild.

The girl looked him up and down. "So do you wanna do something tonight? I'm free."

Inuyasha was disgusted, "Well, I'm not. I have a study date...**with Kagome.**"

"Well maybe another time." she winked as she walked past him.

_Or not..._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Just when he got pissed off a familiar scent filled the room. Inuyasha looked over to his left to see the beautiful Kagome walk out of the girls' locker room with a big black towel wrapped around her. She walked towards the section of the room where the other girls set there things. She sat down and worked to put her hair in a high ponytail. She obviously didn't see Inuyasha yet.

Inuyasha walked over to her. He was, yet again, greeted with a beautiful smile on her adorable face. "Hi!" she said in a perky tone. She looked over his body. _Nice abs..._ She also liked his trunks. They were red with black Hawiian flowers like the beach-type boys wear. And a blackish necklace with some white beads that looked like sharp teeth. (ya' know? OSUWARI! LOL!) "You work out?" Kagome asked, playfully poking Inuyasha's abs.

Inuyasha blushed at the way she was looking at his body, and the fact that she...poked him. "Yeah, about 5 days a week. Do you?" he was secretly waiting for her to take her towel off.

"Yeah, but not as much as you." she giggled. "But I'm still built like a stallion." she lifted her arms and flexed her muscles,"I work out about 3 times a week. Wanna see my abs?"

Inuyasha blushed, "Sure."

Kagome took off the towel, leaving Inuyasha to stare at her beautiful body, his mouth hung wide open.

She was wearing a black playboy bunny bikini with the bunny dude thingy on the left breast. She had an hourglass body with perfect luscious curves in the right spots. She had a tatoo of the cancer sing on the back of her neck and a silver bellybutton ring. Her skin was shiny as if she were made of glass and not only did she have nice curves, but she had a small 6-pack.

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off her. He eyed her 6-pack. He wanted her more now.

"Nice pack." he said, still eyeing her body.

"Thanks, but I don't have time to talk about my muscles. It's hot so let's get in the pool!" she led Inuyasha to the diving board.

As, he followed her, he stared at her ass. He liked how her hips swayed naturally and she didn't purposly circulate her hips as she moved. That personaly, disgusted him.

Kagome stood at he end of the diving board. Inuyasha stood at the side of the pool, waiting to see what she was going to do. He was expecting her to dive, but he was wrong.

Kagome did three high jumps in the air before lunging herself forward and perfectly landing a triple gainer. (a gainer is when you jump _foreward_ but you do a _backflip_)

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He never seen a girl do such a dangerous stunt before. He jumped into the pool and swam towards Kagome.

He saw her stroking towards the edge of the pool by the ladder. She began panting slightly as she clung to the poolside.

When he reached her, the first thing that he said was, "How the hell did you learn that?!"

Kagome giggled at his reaction. "My brother Souta does all this crazy crap and I copy him."

"You copy him? Do you know any other ridiculously awsome stunts?"

"Tons. But I usually just copy from my brother."

"What els do you copy?"

"Well...one time my family went to the park. Souta was being a crazy show-off, as usual. He climbed to the top of the jungle gym and flipped off it. Stupid-little-me thought I could do it better because I'm 2 years older than him. But when I flipped, I broke my leg."

Inuyasha cracked up in laughter and whipped his head back. "Ow wow! Why would you do that? I wouldn't have even copied him!"

"I was 14 at the time! Give me a break! I had to miss 7 weeks of martial arts because of it."

When they were in the middle of their laughing fit, the conversation Inuyasha had with his math teacher suddenly popped into his head. He planned to speak to Kagome about it a few minutes ago but forgot all about it.

"Hey." he said seriously causing Kagome to stop laughing. "I gotta' talk to you about something."

Kagome nodded her head signaling for him to continue.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Well, 3 days ago I spoke to Mrs. Oshimatsu about you tutoring me longer and possibly preparing me for 12th grade math over the summer. She told me about how your family goes to Hong Kong every summer. I asked her if she thought it would be okay for me to ask you so...may I go with you for the summer and you can tutor me then?"

Kagome just sat there. Her expression blank. Inuyasha couldn't make out her emotion. She wasn't frowning, but she wasn't smiling either. It was just...a stare. She just kept on staring. It scared Inuyasha to know what the answer would be.

"Okay."

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "What?"

Kagome smiled again. "You can come with me for the summer, but my family isn't going this time. Their going to Hokkaido to visit my grandmother. The only ones going to the beach are me, Sango and Ayame. They're my friends. You can bring someone if you want, but only 2 people."

Inuyasha couldn't believe that she agreed so easily but hell, he accepted. "Can I bring Kouga and Miroku? They're awsome and Miroku has a HUGE crush on Sango. He talks about her all the time. And Kouga said that red-heads are hot."

Kagome laughed. "Okay they can come. Besides, Sango talks about Miroku too. And Ayame has a thing for Kouga."

"They're both wolf demons. What do you expect? Oh and how much is it?" Inuyasha realized she hadn't spoke of a price.

"It's free. My mom's cousin owns half the beach houses their so we don't have to pay a cent. But you should still bring money in case there's something you wanna buy. Maybe about 50 dollars for clubs and stuff. But other than that, I'll pay with my family's money."

Inuyasha nodded, "Okay."

Kagome just sat there, still staring with that blank expression. It scared Inuyasha half to death. He was more than cuious to know just _what_ she was thinking. But it came out.

"I'm just curious, what kind of girls do you find interest in?"

Inuyasha thought. He didn't expect Kagome to ask this, but he was glad that she did.

"I like pretty girls with innosence and they're smart and pretty and affectionate and romantic and they're a _great_ kisser. I don't like slutty girls. I'm into long-lasting relationships. And in case you're wondering, I'm single." Kagome's eyes widened slightly. She was suprised that he wasn't taken. "I like girls that know how to have fun, like dance, sing and party. Any girl who can play guitar or piano turns me on and I like girls who can cook. And no smokers or girl that drink."

"Ya' know?" Kagome spat out flirtatiously. "I have all of those qualities. Trust me honey, I'm a _great _kisser."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up hearing her say that. "What kind of guys are you interested in?"

"I'm a virgin so I hate sex-crazed men and players. I like guys who are built and athletic and have a sexy personality. A guy who can sing and play music turns me on as much as a man who can cook. He can't drink or smoke. The apperance would have to be tall, tan, hot, muscular body, handsome face, good kisser, like you said. I especially like a man who's strong and caring and affectionate and looks forward to a family and a career. And someone who knows how to be romantic and would do anything for me and is flirty in a mysteriously sexy way."

Inuyasha smiled really big to her, showing his fangs. "You just describd me."

Kagome didn't say anything. She just winked at him, playfully and dove under water, swimming to the other side of the pool. Inuyasha watched her as she moved. She stroked slowly but big enough to get her their faster. Inuyasha soon began following her, swimming faster than she did.

When he got there, he felt a soft hand rubbing one of his ears. He lifted his head to see her playing with his ears again.

He winced at the sudden silence between the two. Whenever he felt the need to hold her, there was silence. All he wanted to do was hug her and kiss her so badly for some reason.

"Hey." he replied stupidly. Breaking the silence caused Kagome to look at him with a smile. Now he was _really_ nervous. He scratched the back of his neck trying to think of something to say.

"Hey what?" she continued smiling. Her rosy cheeks rising.

Kagome's other hand went to grab the other ear. She took firm hold of it but gently enough not to hurt the poor hanyou. She couldn't get enough of his ears. She loved how they wiggled and twitched slightly in her hold. She loved how soft they were even though they were wet. She could've died of laughter at Inuyasha's reaction. His eyes widened and his mouth formed an O shape.

Although he was suprised by her rando actions, Inuyasha couldn't keep his mind off the fact that he was alloed to go with her during thr summer for the whole summer. Just him, her and their friends. No adults. No rules. Just six teens with the whole summer to themselves.

Inuyasha knew that it wasn't only going to be full-on partying though. He knew that he would get private sessions with Kagome for tutoring.

"Kags?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly hearing what he called her but she though it was cute that he was giving her nicknames. "What is it, Inu?" she shot back a moment after his spoken word.

Now Inuyasha's eyes lit up.

"I was just wondering about the whole summer thing... Is it really gonna be just you, me, Ayame, Sango, Miroku and Kouga? No adults?"

Kagome smiled again. "Yup. No adults. Just us teens. Except my mom is driving us to the airport. But other than that, no adults."

"From June to September?"

"Yup."

"No rules."

"Only a few."

"Just partying and studying?"

"Exactly."

"How much is it gonna cost, again."

"It's free for you, but my family is paying."

"You're serious, right?"

"One hundred percent."

"School ends in two and a half weeks, so we're heading out on the last day of school?"

"No. We're leaving in a few days."

-x-

When Inuyasha got home he set his things on the couch and ushered for Kagome to follow him to the kitchen where his parents and brother was.

His parents were talking about something while Sesshomaru was eating ramen.

When Inuyasha and Kagome walked in, everything went quiet and everyone stared at Kagome.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Mom...Dad?"

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked, still looking at Kagome.

"You two had sex or something?"

"Sesshomaru!" Izayoi shot her step-son an angry glare.

"What?"

"Stop being so disrespectful to your brother, especially when we have a guest!"

"All I did was ask a question. Since when is that bad?"

"Sesshomaru! Just don't say anything!"

Inutaisho rolled his eyes and looked back at his son and the girl standing next to him. "You need something, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his had. "I need permission for something..."

"What is it?" Izayoi chipped in.

Kagome bravely stood up to them and smiled politely. "I was wondering, Inuyasha asked me if I could tutor him for 12th grade math and I agreed but I would gladly let him come with me and my family to Hong Kong so I can tutor him there..."

"You would pay for him right?" Inutaisho asked. He liked Kagome. He loved the way she was so polite and she smiled.

_Inuyasha likes this girl, no dout._

"Actually, It's free because my mom's cousin, Tokejin, owns some of the beach houses there. He's letting us stay for free and me and Inuyasha each planned to bring 2 friends. I'm bringing Sango and Ayame and Inuyasha is bringing Miroku and Kouga, if you let him go that is."

"When are you leaving?" Izayoi asked.

"In 4 days," Inuyasha spoke up. "So I can't exactly finish school. But with Kagome's amount of knoweledge, she can get me ahead in math and I'll actually pass." Kagome looked up at him and smiled in appreciation.

"So can I go with her?" Inuyasha begged.

Inutaisho and Izayoi looked at each other then back at the two teens.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. There was that creepy vampire smirk again. Kagome shuddered and looked away.

Inuyasha was getting angry. He wanted to rip out Sesshomaru's eyeballs, seeing the way he was eyeing Kagome. He eyed her like a bull eyed red. Or a dog eyed a cat. He eyed her in a very perverted way. Looking her up and down. He was mainly staring at her large chest. Inuyasha gave him the finger while his parents were whispering about whether Inuyasha could go with Kagome or not.

He begged for the answer to be yes, as well as Kagome did.

Even Sesshomaru couldn't make out what his parents were saying. All he heard was silent whispers. And the two nodded every now and then.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was looking at his parents.

When he caught onto her stare, he looked down at her and frowned. "Do you think they'll let us go?" he whispered.

Kagome stood on her toes and squared her chin so she could whisper in her ears. Inuyasha bent down slightly. He never realized how much taller he was than her. Her head only came up to his shoulders.

"I'm honestly not sure," she whispered back "But I sure hope so."

Suddenly, Inuyasha's parnets turned back to the two teens who were waiting for an answer.

Izayoi put her hands in her jean pockets and stared at Inuyasha and Kagome. Her expression was extremely serious.

Inutaisho stood with his his arms across his chest. Standing perfectly still like Jason or Michael Myers. His golden eyes glistened.

"It's been decided." Inutaisho smoke firmly. "But you two have to promise me that you won't come back with a dumbass Inuyasha who did nothing but party and get wasted over the summer..._if_ i let him go that is..."

"Don't worry sir, "Kagome chimmed in, "I'll tutor Inuyasha and he'll be smarter than Einstein when I'm through with him."

Intaisho smirked. "Oh really? Oh and I never got your name..."

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. It's very nice to meet you two." she flashed then a smile that was so cute Izayoi giggled and winked at her.

"It's nice to meet you too."

Inuyasha butted in, "So can I go?"

Inutaisho opened his mouth to speak...

* * *

**Okay the last chapter I forgot to end with the sentence that Inuyasha was thinking and I was supposed to put in the little author's note thingy but for some reason it didn't come up. And I'm sorry that this chapter is shortor than the others, but it's still over 4,000 words.**

**Anyways, Inutaisho will give Inuyasha and Kagome their answer first thing in the next chapter which I shall upload in a few days or a week or so but it'll definately be less than 2 weeks. I promise. Please review and tell me what ya think and special thanks to anyone who reviews.**

**One more thing. Feel free to make suggetions for future chappies. Any ideas that I come to like, I'll squeeze in with my ideas, kay? Like I said, I'm icey on the whole typing thingy. Help me out and it'll be easier to upload chapters fast so you don't wait around pulling out yer hair, praying to God that something good will happen. Lol. Writers want viewers to review as much as viewers want writers to upload fast. :D**

**-Lexy4KagInu**


	4. Getting together

**Chapter 4- Getting together**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**-_Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school along with his brother. But he doesn't have a 'special someone' or good math skills. But what happens when he meets his sexy tutor?_

-x-

Inuyasha butted in, "So can I go?"

Inutaisho opened his mouth to speak...

"On one condition."

"What?" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"You're gonna have to skip today's tutoring lesson to pack up." Inutaisho smiled.

Kagome squealed and jumped at Inuyasha's father, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in amusement. He never saw Kagome this happy before. _I guess this means that she's happy because she gets to spend the summer with me. _He watched Kagome hug his dad, squeezing the hell out of him. He hugged her back, but not nearly as tighy as she hugged him.

"You guys better go pack now." Inutaisho said. Kagome finally let go of him and he took in a deep breath.

"Sorry," she giggled.

"It's alright. I'm used to being hugged by excited women." he winked at Izayoi. "Now you two go pa-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Inuyasha already grabbed Kagome's hand and ran upstairs.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. His parents looked back at him.

"Inuyasha only knew that girl for a short period of time and here you two are, letting him go off with her for the summer."

"We know that Inuyasha likes her, Sesshy. It's as clear as day." Izayoi stated.

"Yeah but Inuyasha told me that his inner demon wanted Kagome. Now are you sure that he can go?"

Inutaisho and Izayoi looked at each other then back at their son.

"If Inuyasha's demon wants her than he can definately go! It's about time my boy loses his virginity!" Inutaisho proudly declared.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "What!"

Izayoi gently took hold of her husband's shoulder. "I agree. Inuyasha isn't a boy anymore. It's time for him to lose his virginity for Pete's sake! He's dated so many nice, beautiful young women but hasn't actually went out with someone yet or gave himself to her."

"Mother, Inuyasha is always speaking about his special someone and I think that Kagome is that special someone." Sesshomaru said crossing his arms.

"Then we'll let him go. If he wants to lose himself to that special someone and Kagome is that special someone then by the time he comes back my boy will finally be a non-virgin _man_!" Inuaisho said happily, shaking his fist in the air.

Sesshomaru looked down and sighed.

-x-

"I'm so excited, Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed happily, throwing herself on Inuyasha's king-sized bed. "We're gonna have so much fun! We're gonna go to the beach and the amusement parks and the clubs and go see awsome sites and take pictures and post them on myspace!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Kagome relax, okay? I know that you're excited but calm down. We'll be gone for three months so there's a lot of myspace-picture-posting to go through." Inuyasha packed a camera into one of his suitcases.

"You have a myspace?" Kagome sat up.

Inuyasha turned to her, "Yeah. Why?"

"What's your URL?"

"Silerverhanyou. What's yours?"

"Kagbabe." Kagome blushed.

"Kagbabe?" Inuyasha chuckled. "That's weird."

"I know but Sango and Ayame call me that."

"Kagbabe?" Inuyasha repeated, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, they call me babe. But I wanted my name somewhere in my URL so... yeah. Sango chose Kagbabe and before I could say anything Ayame agreed and Yuka and Ayumi and Eri agreed as well so I'm like 'fuck it'." she giggled.

"Okay..." Inuyasha chuckled and continued packing. "Whoops. Can't forget this." he held up his math book and stuffed it in the case.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha's dresser and picked up a picture of Inuyasha kissing an elderly woman's cheek. Kagome smiled at the picture. Inuyasha turned to see what she was doing. Kagome looked up at him. "Is this your grandmother?"

Inuyasha smiled. "She's my great-grandmother. But she died 2 months ago."

Kagome frowned, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." he turned and continued packing. "I try not to focus on her but she pops into my head every now and then. She'll be happy to know that my math skills are inproving so let's focus on the tutoring, okay?"

"Yeah..." she said quietly. She set the picture back down and went to explore his room some more. He had a lot of cool stuff. "Oh and by the way," Inuyasha turned to hear what she was going to say. "Despite the others being there with us, tutoring lessons will be _very_ private. Just lettin' ya' know."

Inuyasha smirked. "Alrighty then." he zipped his big, red suitcases shut and turned to Kagome. She was playing with the end of his black bed sheets. "Now all we gotta do is tell Miroku and Kouga that they're invited."

"Okay," Kagome smiled, sitting up. "That'll be easy."

Inuyasha sighed, "No it won't."

-x-

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to Inuyasha's lunch table.

As Inuyash sat down, he was greeted like he normally was everyday.

But when Kagome sat down it was a whole other story.

The boys each eyed her like a piece of candy. Literally drooling at the site of her.

Kagome became nervous and gently bumped Inuyasha's side with her elbow, motioning for him to distract them.

Inuyasha spoke up, "Miroku and Kouga... Kagome has invited you guys to join us for the whole summer in Hong Kong. But you have to end school early."

"What are you talking about?" Kouga asked.

"You two are invited to come with me on my summer trip. Inuyasha will be tutored every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday and it's free because my family is paying." Kagome explained to Miroku and Kouga what the trip would be like. "My friends Ayame and Sango are coming too."

Miroku spoke up. "Sango is coming?"

"Yup and Inuyasha told me about your obsession with her and trust me...she likes you too."

Miroku lit up. "Really!"

"Yes she talks about you all the time telling me how you looked at her or how hot you are and all this other stuff."

"Alright, I'm there." Miroku put his hands behind his back and leaned back in his chair.

Meanwhile, Kouga was thinking about Ayame. _Where have I heard that name before? Ayame..._"Kagome, what does this Ayame chick look like?"

Kagome tapped her chin, "Well, she has an adorable baby face. She has red hair and she's about my height. She's very skinny and has pretty bright green eyes that glow in the dark sometimes. She has a hig-pitched girly voice but she's very strong. She's a wolf-demon like you."

Kouga's eyes widened, "Oh shit I _do_ know her! Didn't she beat up Yura for calling her a whore?"

Kagome laughed, "Yes, that's her alright."

"Alright I'm goin'."

"Me too." Miroku stated.

Kagome clapped her hands together. "Pack up boys! We're leaving in 3 days! Bring everything you need like clothes, bathing and hygene supplies, tampons, condems..."

All the boys cracked up in laughter. Kagome stood up from the table and was about to walk away, "Does anyone have any more questions?"

"What time are we leaving and how are we getting there? Do we have to bring any furniture or blankets?" Miroku asked.

"You don't have to bring any furniture or blankets. We're leaving in 3 days so pack up _today _and please don't waste time. Show up at Inuyasha's house at 9:30am. Don't even bother going to school. Then from Inuyasha's house you guys will walk to my shrine and show up at about 10:00 to 10:30, no later than that. My mom will drive us to the airport. Our flight leaves at 11:45 so don't be late. Or you'll be left behind."

"What time should we get up?" Kouga asked.

"About 7:00 to 7:30."

What's the house like?" Inuyasha smiled.

"It's a big 2 story condo with 2 bedrooms and bathrooms. One for boys and the other for girls. Theres a bunk bed set and a single bed in each room so you guys can decide on that. The living room is huge and there's a dinning room and of course, a kitchen."

"Anything els?" Miroku asked.

Kagome smirked evilly, "In the basement...there's a bar and poles."

"POLES!" they said at the same time.

"Yeah, you boys can put on a show for us! And there's a stage for singers and bands, the basement is huge!"

"Maybe you girls can put on a show for_ us guys."_ Kouga said.

Kagome winked. "We'll see how good you are."

"I wanna know how good _you _are. Can you work the pole?" Kouga winked at her.

Inuyasha became angry but didn't say anything.

"_Maybe."_

"Yes or no?"

Before they could say anything els, Kagome took off in a flash, giggling.

Kouga scratched his chin. "I'll take that as a yes."

Miroku rolled his eyes, "NO! Really?"

-x-

Kagome and her friends were helping the boys get their things in the trunk of the van. They pushed harder and harder each time and the luggage finally fit in.

"Get in the van! We're leaving now." Kagome's mom shouted from the door. The teens looked and saw her and Souta walking down the stairs to the car.

When they strapped in, Karori started off on the highway. Everyone started talking right away about how excited they were. They sat with Inuyasha behind Kagome, Miroku behind Sango and Kouga behind Ayame. Souta was in the passenger seat next to his mom, who was driving.

Ayame asked if Souta could put in one of the mix CD's she brought. She handed it to him and told him to put on number 6. As soon as the song came on everyone exept Kagome's mom started singing Just Lose It by Eminem and moving to the music.

"I love this song!" Souta screamed like a girl. Inuyasha chuckled.

_This must be the little dare devil that Kags was talking about. He is crazy but he's funny._

"Souta sit down now!" Karori screamed, irritated.

Souta climbed out of his seat and pretended to scream like Pee Wee Herman. Everyone, exepct Kagome's mom who had no sense of humor, burst out laughing. When he climbed back in his seat, he pretended to play the guitar.

"Look Sis! Remember in 7th grade when you and your band played? I'm you!" Souta turned up side down in his seat and pretended to play the guitar like a mentally retarded monkey. Again, everyone burst out laughing. Even Kagome started to do the same thing and kicked Sango in the process. Everyone laughed even harder. Sango rubbed her abused forehead and chuckled.

"Look at them go!" Kouga yelled.

Everyone started cheering them on for some reason. Inuyasha couldn't see Kagome but he could see her legs and feet kicking. He knew she was copying Souta again and he loved it. But he was afraid if he looked over the seat at her, he would get kicked in the face. Kagome and Souta continued to act retarded for about...until the song was over.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone in the car fell asleep exept Inuyasha and Kagome's mom. He watched the back of Kagome's head. Her shiny, soft black hair bounced slightly with the vehicle's movements. He just wanted to put her on his lap and gently stroke her hair as she slept peacefully.

He looked at Souta. He was sound asleep, but still up side down. Inuyasha chuckled at the site.

He suddenly felt something damp on his shoulder. He turned to the right to see Miroku drooling on him.

Inuyasha didn't want to wake anyone up so he didn't scream but he picked up Miroku's head and pushed it against Kouga, banging his head agains the window.

"Get the fuck off me Miroku!"

Everyone immediately woke up and looked at Kouga. He turned tomato-red when he saw the fury in Karori's eyes. It scared the crap out of him. "Sorry." he looked down and twittled his thumbs.

Kagome turned in her seat and looked at Kouga. "What was that all about?" she asked with an adorable look of concern on her face. Inuyasha smiled when she turned around.

"That was actually me."

"No it wasn't. That sounded like Kouga." Sango said turning around. Ayame soon joined in on the conversation.

"I started it though." Inuyasha explained. "Miroku was drooling on me so I pushed him into Kouga. It's as simple as that." Inuyasha crossed his arms. Sango giggled at Miroku's blush.

Ayame eyed Kouga who was still red. _He's hot._ she thought,still looking at his cute blush. Kouga caught her stare and winked at her. She winked back then turned and was pulled into a girly conversation with Sango and Kagome.

The three boy stared at them wanting to listen to what they were talking about.

First Sango told Ayame and Kagome about how she was a young ninja in training. Her father and little brother are also ninjas. Miroku found this very interesting.

Ayame talked about her fight with Yura. They we in the hallway arguing because Ayame dropped her books on Yura's foot by accidnet, but Yura called her a whore and told her to watch herself. Ayame didn't hesitate to punch Yura straight in the gut.

Then Kagome talked about how when she went on a date with some guy a year ago, he was nervous through the whole thing. He was so sweaty and nervous that when Kagome felt his forehead to see if he was okay, he fainted and she didn't know what to do so she just left him there and never saw him again. The first part of the story had Inuyasha angry but when he heard the part where she left the dude there, he laughed.

The teens went on and on about social happenings. Movies, music, TV, past dates. Inuyasha told the others about his hirrid date with Kikyo.

Everyone laughed. Even Kagome.

Kagome told them about her horrible past with the perverted men who tried to get down her pants. She told them about how she beat up one of them for such attempts.

When the car came to a stop, Karori turned around and explained the plane hours and rules and what not to do while the teens were away for the summer, unsupervised. Kagome hugged her mom and Souta before the teens went to wait for their plane.

-x-

The six teens were assinged the proper plane and seatings. They were all together but Inuyasha and Kouga sat with two dudes that they didn't know. Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Miroku sat behind them.

As the plane took off Miroku sighed, "What a joy to be sitting with 3 lovely beauties." he pretended to yawn and put his right arm around Sango. "Isn't it?" Sango only giggled and snuggled into him.

Kouga did a loud, real, yet disturbing yawn. "Wake me when we get there." he said putting on his headphones. Inuyasha just stared at him till he fell asleep.

Kagome couldn't resist the urge to touch Inuyasha's ears. Luckyly, she kept her bag with her that had stuff in it to keep her from bordem such as cell phone, ipod, books, magazines...etc.

She pulled out her ipod and cellphone. She opened her phone and text messaged Inuyasha, "Don't let you're guard donw. Imma get those ears." and hit the 'send' button then looked at Inuyasha who sat directly in front of her.

She heard his phone beep.

Inuyasha pulled his cell out of his pocket and read the screen. 'Text msg from Kags.' He smiled as he flipped open his phone to read it. It took him about 2 seconds before his smile grew wider. He text back to her, "Bring it on." and closed his phone then turned around to watch her read it.

Kagome's phone beeped and she read the message. She only smiled and put her phone in her pocket. Inuyasha turned back in his seat and purposely wiggled and twitched his ears to see if Kagome would grab them.

* * *

After almost 3 hours of ear tweeking, Inuyasha turned around again to see what she was doing. She was reading a teen magazine and listening to her ipod. Ayame had fallen asleep again and Miroku and Sango were whispering sweet things to each other. After glancing at the other 3, Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who was now glaring playfully at him. He reached over the seat and poked her inner thigh.

Kagome just stared at him. Her stare was intense and it almost scared Inuyasha. She wasn't smiling. It was a death-playful-ish glare. She just kept staring. Staring. Then she reached up and poked Inuyasha's forehead. He smiled and poked her left cheek, at least he attempted to. Then...

_Bam!_

Kagome got hold of his ears once again. She smirked evilly. Inuyasha gasped. Kouga and Ayame woke up and watched the ordeal between them, Sango and Miroku soon began to watch along with other unknown people.

Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's ears hard enough to make him whimper. When he did, Kagome tugged harder at them. Inuyasha wasn't feeling any pain but he couldn't believe what she was doing. _If she keeps this up I'm gonna fall over the damn seat!_ he thought.

He held onto the seat for dear life but Kagome kept tugging at his ears. Inuyasha was now in great fear, but he still wasn't in pain.

He closed his eyes knowing what was going to happen, but wasn't able to stop it. He didn't want to watch.

He knew he was going to fall forward. But if he let go of the seat, He would crush the poor girl from landing too fast.

Kagome tugged just a bit harder and realized that she souldn't have done that. Inuyasha fell forward into the seat and landed smack in Kagome's breasts. His head was right in between them. So big, so thick and bouncy that they broke his fall and didn't hurt either of them.

She squealed slightly when he landed on her. Her breasts literally made a _boing_ sound.

Her eyes widened as all of her friends and some other people were staring at her and Inuyasha.

She couldn't believe what was happening.

She was so scared she couldn't move.

She couldn't push the hanyou out of her chest.

She couldn't breath.

Inuyasha on the other hand... was in heaven.

He loved the way they were positioned.

He was on top of her with his head in her breasts. His arms at her sides. He knew that he didn't hurt her. And he also knew that she was embarrassed of the position and situation that they were in. He loved it...

But he was embarrassed.

Too embarrassed to move.

So he sat there.

In Kagome's breasts.

Not wanting anyone to see his face again. Not wanting to see Kagome's reaction to this. He was suprised that she didn't pull him out by now. Then he knew that she was scared.

Not to mention embarrassed.

He gently pushed himself off her and saw the look on her face.

He had never seen such an adorable look before, not even on a baby.

Kagome lay there blushing a dark red. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. Her hands were at her sides and her hips were buckled. Her legs spread open due to the way he fell on her.

She opened her eyes just enough to peek through her lashes at the hanyou before her. He was staring at her with a dark shade of red on his face. She gently sat up and fixed her position. Inuyasha stood on his knees before her, the other four teens still watching.

Kagome felt too embarrassed to look at him. She knew that he was trying to tell her something but it wouldn't come out. Inuyasha sat there. Just staring at her. He wanted to apologize. But he couldn't.

He was so scared that his voice wouldn't let him speak.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome squeaked.

Inuyasha suddenly felt the urge to kiss her again. But this time, it was stronger than ever. "I'm sorry."

Kagome smiled. "No. It's my fault...I shouldn't have pulled you like that."

"It's okay. It didn't hurt at all, I just hope I didn't hurt you."

"You didn't." now Kagome wanted to kiss him too...

They looked at each other with extreme passion. This time...

Inuyasha and Kagome both leaned forward slowly. Closing their eyes. Puckering their lips. They moved closer and closer. Kagome slightly tilted her head to the side. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and readied himself to taste her sweet saliva. Kagome wrapped her arm around his neck. Their lips were about 3 inches away, 2 inches, 1 inch, 1 millimeter...

"**Hey lovebirds!**" Kouga shouted, ruining their moment.

Inuyasha and Kagome suddenly got shot back into reality. Their eyes wide. They were both breathing heavily. Inuyasha looked to the irritating wofl.

"What?"

"If you two are done making out..."

"What is it?" Kagome chimmed in.

Kouga looked out the window.

"We're here."

* * *

**Things are really heating up between Inuyasha and Kagome now, huh? Tekken 5 inspired me to do the whole boob thing... and the urge to make Inuyasha and Kagome make out took over but I figured that it was too early for that but don't worry. If you think that things between them are hot now, wait til' ya' read the next chappies.**

**They're gonna get pretty damn close over the summer. Just wait.**

**Please review and make suggetions. Give me some of your ideas for the story. I promise I'll squeeze them in somewhere. Tell or ask me anything you want to in your reviews.**


	5. The Secret Room

**Chapter 5- The secret room**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**-_Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school along with his brother. But he doesn't have a 'special someone' or good math skills. But what happens when he meets his sexy tutor?_

-x-

The teens drove in a stylish taxi to their condo. On their way, they saw the beach and beautiful high buildings and hotels and clubs and other amazing sites.

When they drove by the board walk, Ayame screamed at the top of her lungs due to excitement, "It's so beautiful here! I'm so glad I came!"

Kagome looked at her and laughed. Then she turned her attention to the driver, an elderly man name Du Yi. He had long gray hair that was tied in a long braid. There was a bald patch at the top of his head. She sighed and looked back out the window.

All six teens were cramped in the back of the small taxi with their luggage cramped in the back. Some luggage was in the passenger seat. Everyone was just climbing over each other and sitting on one another. Although, it was more comfortable than they expected. It was just hard to get _in_ the car.

Sango reached in her purse and pull out her camera. "Inuyasha move out of the way!"

Inuyasha turned to her and ducked as Sango took a picture of a groovy-looking 70's night club called 'The Shack'.

"It's called_ excuse me_."

"No. It's called _shut the fuck up and duck because your big ass head is in my view of the sites._" she stated. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and the others burst into laughter. Sango took a picture of Inuyasha rolling his eyes and it looked like he was doing crack with his eyes rolled back.

She showed the picture to Kagome and she instantly burst out laughing. She took the camera from Sango and waved it in front of Inuyasha's face. "This is going on myspace!" she yelled, still laughing. "I'm setting it as my default."

Inuyasha glared playfully at her. "No you're not because when you're all asleep Imma' take that camera and break it."

"I'm a light sleeper."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"How would you know?"

"Because I have cameras in your room. When ever Souta comes in to wake you up with a blow horn, you're sound asleep."

Kagome did a fake gasp, "How did you know?"

Inuyasha smirked, "I'm magic. I know everything."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you do."

Inuyasha only chuckled.

A few more moments of site seeing and more squealing from Ayame. The teens passed some of the most gorgeous buildings they'd ever seen. Kagome wasn't that suprised, seeing as she came here every summer.

"Ow! Asshole!" Kagome slapped Kouga.

"What the fuck did I do?"

"You pinched my ass you jerk off!"

"Don't call me a jerk off, bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Retard!"

"Stupid!"

"Nag!"

"Cunt!"

Kouga's eyes widened. "Ooooh! You said a bad word!"

Kagome snorted. "I'm not the one who pinches girls' asses."

"I didn't fucking pinch your ass! You're the one who arranged the damn trip and got us cramped in this fucking taxi that _reeks_ of sex!"

"I didn't exactly plan the whole taxi part, just be thankful that I even fucking invited you, you stupid ass shit-headed, ass-pinching, cock sucking, two-faced dead-beat bitch! I'll fuckin' throw your rotten ass out of the taxi and find you way back to the fucking summerhouse! You have a good sense of smell but all you'll pick up is the stench of sex in this city, pal!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

She was angry.

Kouga snorted. "Fine I'm sorry...even though I didn't do anything."

"You pinched my ass."

"Well I'm sorry! I can probably pinch Inuyasha or Miroku's ass cramped in here!"

"I know what you mean." Miroku said looking down, shamefully.

"It's okay, man." Inuyasha patted Miroku's back, "You didn't mean it."

Sango and Kagome cracked up in laughter. Their faces turned red and they were spread cross Ayame's lap.

"You pinched Inuyasha's ass?" Sango asked.

Miroku blushed. "It was an accident, okay? Inuyasha knows that."

"Yeah, it's not like he grabbed my ass for fun. I'm not gay. I like women."

"Me too!" Miroku squealed. "Why do you think I only flirst with women?"

"Because you're a fuckin' player." Kouga rolled his eyes. Similar to the way he did when Miroku stated the Sango was the hottest girls in school. To Kouga, she was pretty, but not as hot as Kagome or Ayame.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha looking serious. Inuyasha looked back at her.

They both knew that they were thinking about what happened on the plane. Inuyasha honestly wanted to do it again. Kagome wasn't sure how she felt though. She was starting to fall for him. That much she knew. But she didn't exactly know how to react at that moment. He was on top of her, his face in her breasts. And there was also the kiss that they nearly shared.

When Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from each other and apologized, that was supposed to be it. The kiss just _almost _came out of no where. Inuyasha was the first time move in. Kagome was caught up in the moment and went on and followed his movements.

When they had that moment, everything els in the universe faded away. All that came to mind was a kiss, a gentle lips touch. Nothing too wild or sexy. But they _both did want_ to kiss each other. They couldn't deny it. They both knew it.

Inuyasha was begining to question himself about when he was going to ask her out. He wanted to claim Kagome as his own. He loved her- no, he was _in love_ with her and he wanted to make her his woman and nobdy els's. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and wrap his muscular arms around her tiny body and be with her.

He couldn't get enough of her smile. He absolutely _loved_ her beautiful smile. He loved how her high cheek bones would rise and she would show her perfectly lined-up white teeth. He loved hearing her soft voice laugh and giggle and talk.

She was always happy and cheerful. And her breath always smelled so minty and fresh. She always reeked of shampoo and soap and sweet vanilla perfume. He adored her rosy scent. She didn't reek of sex. She knew how to take care of herself and when she opened her legs, it didn't smell like fish. Other girls always had this sex-crazed problem, but Kagome was 100 percent innoscent. Inuyasha could smell her pure womanhood, untouched and still tight.

It killed him to know that if he did go out with her, he'd be the one to take her freedom from her. He was scared to do that unless Kagome gave him the permission to. But why would he ask her that?

To answer his question, Inuyasha decided to wait a day or two. Or a week. It would probably make Kagome feel uncomfortable if he asked her out, only knowing her for a short period of time. But he would ask her out soon, when they were alone. Perhaps during a tutoring lesson.

Kagome felt adoration and care for Inuyasha. She was falling for him pretty damn fast. She didn't fall in love with him when she first saw him, she thought he was cute and funny and smart. But it wasn't love.

Ever since Inuyasha talked to her after she beat up Kikyo, _then_ she started to devlope feelings for him. It was just a crush a week ago, but she felt so different about him. He wasn't like the other guys she dated. And she wasn't even dating him, she was just tutoring him. But she felt so strong about him.

She just stared back into those golden eyes on his handsome face. He stared back into her eyes. They were reading each other's minds. Controlling each other. Wanting each other. Taking each other's breath away.

Then Sango pretended to pinch Ayame's ass. "Oh no! Now we're gay!" they yelled at the same time. Kouga burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Miroku yelled. "Inuyasha and I are not gay! Inuyasha likes Kagome anyways!"

Inuyasha blushed really red and looked down, finally cutting his gaze away from Kagome. But she continued to look at him.

He peeked back up at Kagome and saw that adorable smile once again.

"No shit, Sherlock! It's clear as fucking day! Kagome likes him too!" Sango yelled.

Now it was Kagome's turn to bow her head in embarrassment. Inuyasha still had his head bowed but was glaring lovingly at her.

_She's so beautiful when she blushes like that,_ He thought. Then the urge to kiss her went on again.

They both remained silent. While the others argued about ass-pinching and being gay.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she fell asleep again. She lay gently against the window, snoring and sleeping like a baby.

He couldn't take it anymore. He crawled over the seat and made his way to Kagome. He gently placed her on his lap and let her lean against his shoulder. He stroked her hair with his right hand and held her on his lap with the left one. His arm was wrapped around her waste and he kissed her forehead.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha as he fell asleep with Kagome craddled in his arms. He gently rocked her in his sleep and rubbed her back.

"You do love her, don't you?" a soft, elderly voice asked.

Inuyasha turned to see the taxi driver and the others glaring at him and Kagome with adoring eyes. They were at a red light.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and blushed. "Sorta'." he replied.

Ayame rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay. Well if you 'sorta' like her then how come you two are always goofing around and flirting with each other and hugging each other and play wrestling all the time? How come you almost kissed her on the plane? How come you fell in her tits?"

"You fell in her tits?" Du Yi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Inuyasha winced, "She was pulling my ears! I couldn't help it!"

"I swear to God, one of these days someone is gonna walk in on you to fucking the life out of each other." Kouga replied.

"Shut up! You're gonna wake up Kagome!" Inuyasha commanded. He held her head closer, hoping he could block out the sound.

"You can always sleep with her when we get to the condo." Ayame said.

"I don't exactly plan to invade her personal space, wolf."

"Call me a wolf again and I'll tear your salty balls off."

"OOOh. I'm so scared." he went back to stroking Kagome's hair.

"To lose you virginity." Miroku snickered. Kouga burst into laughter.

Kagome's eyes shot open hearing Kouga's wild laughter. She looked around and tried to make out what was going on around her. All she saw was Kouga, Miroku, Ayame and Sango cracking up. But she didn't see Inuyasha.

Then she saw a clawed hand move to stroke her hair gently and move back up again.

_What?_

Kagome shifted her position.

She was still on Inuyasha's lap, but now she was facing him with tired eyes. Inuyasha just glared, wholeheartingly at her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with her fists then opened them and saw Inuyasha smiling at her. She smiled back and fell back into the crook of his neck.

Inuyasha rubbed her back. "Tired?"

He felt Kagome nod in his neck. He continued to stroke through hair long hair.

She lifted her head and looked back at him. "After we unpack, wanna go to the beach?"

"Hell yeah! I wanna see the fine honeys in bikinis!" Miroku yelled. Sango shot him a death glare.

Inuyasha chuckled at Sango's expression and turned back to Kagome who was straddled in his lap. "I'm up to it. As long as Sango doesn't get Miroku's blood all over us. Miroku you better watch yourself."

Kouga butted in, "Yeah mister 'I love Sango, she's hotter than Kagome'."

Kagome blushed, as well as Miroku and Sango.

"Is this it?" Du Yi asked Kagome. "This big white house here?"

Everyone turned to see a huge white beach condo that was surrounded by other beach houses, hotels and sand. In the backround the beach's endless water glistened under the sun.

The doorway to the house had golden-white stain-glass windows and a big fancy looking white door what a huge knocking handle in the center. The mat in fronw of it said 'Home sweet condo' and had flowers bordering it.

There were a few chairs and a table on the patio on the second floor and two doors along with it. Everyone guessed that they led to two of the bedrooms. There were perfectly white curtains on the windows and an air conditioner sat inside a small window on the second floor.

"Yup this is it." Kagome smiled.

The teens got out of the car as Du Yi popped the trunk for them to get their belongings. Kouga grabbed his two suit cases that were in the passenger seat.

The others grabbed their belongings and were led to the front door by Kagome. Du Yi walked behind them and cleared his throat and his out his hand. Kagome handed him the money and he drove away.

She put the key in the door and twisted it open. As the other 5 teens walked in they were left in awe. This was the most beautiful house they'd ever seen besides Inuyasha's mansion.

It was very roomy in there. There was fancy furniture lined up againd the walls of the living room. A glass table lay in the center and there was a huge flat screen with satilite hooked up and playstation 2, 3 and X-box 360. There was a Wii still in its box beside the love seat couch.

In the dining room was a large black table and a piano. There were candles lined up on the large table.

The kitchen had clear, glass cupbords and the fridge had glass doors. It was packed with food. The countertops were white and the floor looked similar to the counter, only is was slightly whiter and divided into squares.

The staircase was long and had a white banister to match the rest of the house. It was in the living room.

Kagome looked over to her friends and saw the way they were looking at the house. They all had their mouths wide open and were close to drooling. She smiled.

"You guys can look around down here." she finally got them to look at her, "I'll be upstairs putting our things in our rooms. There's plenty of dressers and a big closet in each room."

"You need help bringing our thins up?" Inuyasha offered.

"No I got it." Kagome turned and managed to pick up about 4 suit cases easily and ran them upstairs.

While Kagome was upstairs, the rest of the teens exploered the downstairs. Touching and poking anything that they can get their hands on.

Kouga threw himself on the large couch. "This is the life!" he said, putting his arms around the back of his head.

Sango sat down in front of the piano and tried to play something but failed miserably. She stood up and walked to the dining room and discovered a white door that blended in with the walls. "Guys! Come look!"

The other four rush in to see what Sango discovered. She had her hand on the doorknob ready to open it but found it was locked.

"What is it?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know." Sango tried to pull at the knob again and failed. "It's locked."

Kagome ran downstairs after bring the things up. "Ready to see the rest of the house?" she asked, smiling.

"Kagome, what does this door lead to?" Sango asked pulling at the knob again.

Kagome's eyes widened as she slammed herself against it. "You can't go in there yet!"

Everyone looked at her with a bewildered expression. Kagome still had herself pressed against the wall.

"Kags, you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome now looked angry. "This room is _very _private. You are all restricted to go in there without my permission. Got it? I'll show you this room as the last stop of the tour. You guys already looked around down here so I'm gonna show you the upstrairs then you can go down there and explore."

Everyone nodded in fear of Kagome's temper.

She sighed. "Now let's start the tour."

Kagome led the teens upstairs and showed them the first room that they stopped at in the hallway. She opened the door instructued them to follow her in.

"This is the boys room. There are 4 dressers and a big closet over there," she pointed to a big brown door in the corner. "And out the glass door is the patio. Now I'm warning you guys, you can get to our room through that patio so if we catch you peeking in on us, you'll go home in September without your manhood."

Sango and Ayame snickered, the boys noddded.

Suddenly Kouga jumped on the bottom mattress of the bunk set. "I call the bottom!"

Miroku sat on the top, "I like it up here." he said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess 'm left with the single bed.

"There's black bedding in the closet in the box. You guys will make your own beds. Now come this way."

She led them to a small room across from the boys room.

"This bathroom is for the guys only. There's medical supplies in the closet suck as neosporn, peroxide, acne cream and medicines for sickness. I hope you guys packed sunscreen because there's none supplied in the house. If the air conditioner is on, don't use the microwave because it takes up too much power." she stepped out. "Now you guys can get settled in your room or you can see our room?"

The boys followed.

Kagome stepped into another bathroom and turned on the light. "This is, of course, the ladies' restroom. We have the same medical supplies but the girls have feminine products, if you know what I mean." she winked at the boys.

"And lastly, for upstairs, there's the girls' room. Ayame, Sango, I get the single bed. My own personal bedding is already on it. But you two can decide on-"

"I call bottom!" Ayame yelled.

Sango crossed her arms. "Fine. I like the top better anyways."

The boys chuckled.

"Okay... The bedding is in the closet and my dresser over there already has my stuff in it so you guys get the other two and you each get one drawer out of that one because I only used up three drawers in it."

"What about that room downstairs?" Kouga asked.

Kagome's eyes widened. "I don't think you guys really wanna see it."

"Yes we do!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Alright, don't get all huffy. Let's go."

Everyone followed Kagome back downstairs to the secret door. She slowly pulled out her keys and opened the door.

It was really dark. The only thing they could make out was the long staircase.

Everyone slowly started down the steps into the secret room. Kagome reached around on a certain wall for the light switch. When she found it she looked at the others who could barely see her but were watching her with excited eyes.

"Ready?"

"Just turn on the light already!" Kouga yelled impatiently. "I wanna see!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and flicked on the light switched and left everyone staring in awe at the giant room.

In the center was a stage with three guitars, a drum set and a few microphones neaty set up. The whole room had a huge empty space before the stage and red carpeting. Over at one wall was a fancy looking sofa, like one you'd see in a club. There was a glass table in front of it.

But the thing that got them the most was something that Kagome didn't lie about. In front of the couch and glass table was 2 stripper poles.

"Whoa!" Kouga whistled low. "You gonna put on a show for us?"

Kagome giggled. "Sure. Maybe later."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in amusement. "So you _do_ know how to pole dance?"

Kagome winked at him, "I was taught a few tricks."

"By who?"

"I taught myself?" she pretended to pout, with an innoscent blush.

Miroku butted in, "You gonna do something for us?"

"Possibly later. Now who wants to go to the beach?"

"I do!" everyone yelled.

"Okay but first you all have to unpack and get your bathing suits on."

With that, everyone walked upstairs.

Kagome was about to walk up when a muscular arm wrapped around her waste and pulled her against a muscular chest.

Kagome's eyes widened and she turned around to see an amused hanyou. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"Are you really gonna put on a show for us?" he smirked adorably.

Kagome smiled back, "Of course I am. Why?"

"Just curious. Oh and can I talk to you late on? Alone?"

Kagome eyed him suspiciously but smiled. "Sure."

And they walked upstairs to put on their bathing suits.

**Yay I uploaded a chappy sooner than I usually do. I carefully checked for mistakes and yes, things really are heating up now, huh? Very sexy? Lol. Okay the next chappy will be up soon. I apologize for any mistakes that you find.**


	6. Confession of love

**Chapter 6- Confession of love**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**-_Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school along with his brother. But he doesn't have a 'special someone' or good math skills. But what happens when he meets his sexy tutor?_

-x-

Inuyasha and the boys were in their new room getting unpacked and such. Setting up their things on the dressers and in the bathroom.

Inuyasha and Miroku had finished making their beds but Kouga was just throwing his clothes into the drawers.

"Kouga... you should really organize your things." Miroku said.

"Relax, I will!" Kouga sat back in his bed and closed his eyes. "Kagome acts like our damn mom! She tells us what to do and what not to do. She was so damn pissed off when Sango went near that door to the strip club."

"Well she has the permission to do that. It is _her _summer house, ya' know. She owns it."

"Well I'm looking forward to that little show tonight."

Inuyasha shot Kouga a death glare.

"What the fuck is up with you? Oh- I'm sorry. You want Kagome to yourself don't you?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and chose not to argue with the annoying wolf. He knew that he would get teased through the whole summer unless he went out with Kagome and/or lost his virginity.

Kouga smirked, showing his teeth. "I knew it. You have the hots for Higurashi."

"How can you not? I like Sango and I still think Kagome is hot." Miroku said, putting a pair of boxers in his drawer.

"That's because you're a freakin' player, man. How many times do I have to say it? _You are a player. You like __**all**__ girls."_

"Not true. You know that chick from computer class?"

"Which one? There's a bunch of chicks in our classes." Kouga said without looking at his friend.

"Kimiko."

"Ew! Oh my god! She's fuckin' ugly as hell!"

"Exactly." Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha shoved a pair of jeans in his drawer and closed it.

Kouga snorted. "Wad' up dog boy? You haven't said a thing since Kagome showed us that room."

Inuyasha smiled. "You two have fun packing. I'm all done so Imma' go put on my swim trunks and check up on the girls." he clapped his hands and walked away with a pair of short in his hands.

MIroku and Kouga looked at each other.

"We gotta' get them alone somehow." Kouga said.

"No, no. Inuyasha can handle this on his own. He is a virgin but he has class and charm." Miroku replied.

-x-

"Ah! Crap!" Ayame held her abused foot. "I hit the damn dresser!"

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes.

"You're so freakin' clumsy, Ayame." Sango said.

Kagome was stuck on the fact that Inuyasha wanted to talk to her..._alone._ She couldn't help but wonder what he wanted to talk to her about. Maybe he just wanted to asked her something about the tutoring. But why would he ask to talk alone? He could simply ask her a question when the others are around, right?

_Oh well. It's probably nothing serious, _Kagome thought, ..._I hope. _

"Babe, you alright?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine, Sango."

"You thinkin' about Inuyasha?" Ayame said.

"Oh Ayame, you're a mindreader." Kagome rolled her eyes, pretending to be sarcastic. She was pretty good at it, Ayame didn't suspect anything but Sango knew better.

"Kagome, admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Kagome... You know what I mean."

"What?"

"You like Inuyasha, don't you?"

"Stop. Just... keep packing and stay out of my business. I'm Inuyasha's friend and tutor, nothing more."

Ayame's eyes widened. "Since when do you tell Sango to stay out of things? You always tell her _everything._ You tell her things that you wouldn't even tell a therapist."

Kagome giggled. "That's because Sango is my best friend. Not some public person that I don't even know who expects me to tell them my personal problems and business because they think I have issues."

"True..." Ayame rubbed her chin. "I'm done packing, Yay! Now I must make ze bed." she said in a French accent.

"Ici on parle francias?" Kagome said. (Translation: Here we speak French?)

"Non." Sango said in a bored tone. (Translation: No.)

"Wee! Como ca va, Kagome?" Ayame shouted. (Translation: Yes! How are you, Kagome?)

"Ca va." (Translation: I'm doing fine.)

"Bonjour!" a soft, manly voice called. (Translation: Hello!)

The girls turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway with his swim trunks on. He winked at Kagome as he stepped in the room.

"Como ca va, Mademioselle?" he took her hand and gently kissed it. Kagome smiled. (Translation: How are you, Miss?)

"Ca va." she bowed, in a princess manner. "Are the others ready?"

"No. Kouga is still laying on his bed and Miroku as going on about ugly women." Inuyasha said looking around the room. Ayame was making her bed and Sango was putting shirts into her one drawer. "You girls seem to be ready. At least you're already changed... right?"

"We're wearing our bathing suits under our clothes." Sango replied putting in her last shirt. "All done! I already made my bed so I win!" se stuck her tounge out at Ayame, who only rolled her eyes and finished putting on the bed spread.

"You guys racing?" Inuyasha's left eyebrow shot up.

"They were trying to see who was able to unpack, get changed and make their beds faster. Sango won by like... 3 seconds." Kagome state.

"WASSUP' BITCHES!" Kouga yelled, with his arms in the air. Miroku walk in behind him.

Ayame giggled as everyone els rolled their eyes.

"We can leave as soon as I get the sunblock. You guys wait in the living room." Kagome walked pass Miroku and Kouga and went into the girls' room. She searched trough the medicine cabinet but got no luck. Then she searched through the bottom of the sink, pass the pantiliners and tampons and got what she searched for. She put it in her purse and walked downstairs to meet her friends.

As she walked down the long staircase the hanyou popped into her head again. She couldn't help but think about him all the time now. She thought she was only crushing on him but now... she couldn't get him off her mind. She sometimes found herself daydreaming about him.

She thought about everything.

When she first laid eyes on him. When she first tutored him. When he asked her if she had a boyfriend or was seeing anyone. When she first seen him without a shirt..she loved it. When his parents agreed to let him go off with her for the whole summer. The incident in the plane. The kiss that they almost shared. The incident in the taxi. The incident in the stripper club. When he kissed her hand 2 minutes ago.

It bothered her because all of these thoughts swam throught her head all at the same time. So many thoughts and memories of a guy she only knew for about 3 to 4 weeks. She wasn't crushing on him anymore.

It was love now.

Kagome loved Inuyasha. She just admitted it to herself.

She took her last step and was off the staircase. She looked around at everyone. They were all smiling and talking excitedly.

Inuyasha turned to her with a smile. It was his regular smile but it seemed so much cuter and more puppy-like than it usually did. Kagome's heart raced as he started to walk towards her.

Everything felt slow, she felt like she was doing drugs. Everything els in the universe faded away. The only thing she could see clearly was Inuyasha walking toward her at a medium pace, but for Kagome, he moved like a slug.

She adored the look on his face. He smiled so beautifully. His cheeks rose. His eyes opened to the beautiful site of her. His white fangs showed slightly. His silver hair swifted from side to side as he strolled in her direction. He wasn't wearing a shirt... she absolutely _loved_ his body. He was so skinny and muscular. He wasn't too muscular but not too skinny either. His body frame was perfect.

As he finally stepped in front of her, Kagome thought she was gonna faint and go to heaven. He was the most handsome man she ever laid eyes on. And she didn't realize it until now. He was sexier than the celebrities to her.

His towel was wrapped around his neck and he put one of his arm around her shoulder. Then her heart pounded faster when smiled and said something to her but didn't hear anything. His lips moved, but nothing was heard.

Kagome forced herself to snap back to reality.

"Can you repeat that?"

Inuyasha smiled wider. He was even _more_ handsome now. "I said, you ready to go?"

She stood there, staring into his golden eyes. "Y-yes."

"You okay? You look nervous."

"I'm fine. I just haven't been to the beach in a while and it's takes getting used to even if you come every summer." she lied. It killed her to lie to him. But she couldn't say 'I'm nervous because I love you.' That would be rediculously idiotic.

"Alrighty then," he turned to the others who were still talking. "To the beach!"

-x-

Inuyasha set down his towel beside Kagome's. The others were already in the water. Kagome was just setting up their things to be a good host and Inuyasha assisted her.

He watched her take off her T-shirt and shorts with interested eyes. Kagome turned to him with the sunblock in her hands.

He knew where this was going. And he liked it.

"Inuyasha, can you rub this on my back for me?"

"Sure." He took the bottle from her as she positioned herself in front of him. Her back faced his front.

"Where do you want it?" he asked, squeezing the white ooze onto his hand.

"Just on my back and shoulders. Those are the easiest spots to get sunburn."

"Have you ever have sunburn?"

"No but my dad did. Everytime me or Souta would poke him, he would scream and whine," she giggled. "I don't plan to get it if it can make a grown man cry."

"I never met your dad before."

"He died last year of a heart attack."

Inuyasha's features sofened. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. He was bad to my mom anyways. I don't care."

Inuyasha chuckled as he began rubbing the cold cream on her back. He heard her moan as his hand touched her skin. He heard her moan an arousing moan.

"Feel good?" he squeezed more into his hand.

"It feels like a massage. And it's nice and cold. Do you mind if I lay down?"

Inuyasha smiled really big. "Go ahead."

He watched her as she positioned herslef on his beach towel. She lay on her stomache with her arms as her pillow.

Inuyasha felt himself harden slightly.

_Oh shit..._

"You alright?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah I just... I'm fine. Back and shoulders, right?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. Just keep rubbing until you can't see the white stuff anymore." she said as she lay back down.

"Got it."

He began stroking his hands down her back again. He smoothed the cream all around her and made sure to reach up to her shoulders. He moved his hands under her bikini tie to get the part of her back as well.

_Her skin is so smooth and flawless._

He felt like undoing her top but managed to controll himself.

He was rubbing cream onto the back of the woman he has in love with while she was in a bikini. And he had an erection going on.

_Fuck Yash! Controll yourself. You respect Kagome and her peronal space. Remember that!_

Just when things were getting bad, the cream dissapeared into her skin. Inuyasha thanked the heavens for letting it dissolve or he would've end up rubbing his cum on Kagome's back and not the sunblock.

When Kagome felt his touch pull away she lifted her head. "You done already?"

Inuyasha blushed. "Yeah. I already put on mine so... wanna get in the water?"

"Sure, why not?"

Inuyasha helped Kagome stand up and headed towards the blue island water.

Its foam danced around their feet as they slowly walked deeper and deeper. It was now up to their knees. The illusion of the water made it seem like they were being pulled into the depts. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders in fear that she would fall.

The water was cold. But it felt good on the hot summer day.

"You okay?" Inuyasha put his arms around her waste knowing she would fall if he didn't.

"Yeah. But it's hard to stand." she giggled.

Inuyasha did that sexy smiled again. Kagome's guts jumped into her head as her heart sank.

"I got you." he said softly. He grabbed her hand and walked out deeper.

Kagome knew that she would be safe if she was with him. He loved her and he would protect her from anyone or anything that tried to hurt her.

The water was now up to their wastes. A big wave was coming in. Right in front of them.

Kagome's eyes widened and she tried to run back but Inuyasha grabbed her hand and looked at her with honest eyes.

"I'll never let you get hurt." he said softly. "Just hold my hand and everything will be alright."

Kagome nodded and stood confidently next to him. She looked strong but on the inside, she was scared to death. _This wave is gonna kill me. _she though, but she stood anyway.

As the wave lapped over them, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagomes waste and swam with the wave. It felt amazing. Kagome felt as if she could fly. They glided through the water and made it to shore within' seconds.

The shot up about 2 feet ing the air before plopping down in the soft, wet sand.

Inuyasha lay behind Kagome with his arms still around her tiny waste.

Kagome coughed slightly but she was alright. She felt the warmth of the hanyou behind her, his arm around her. She flushed.

Inuyasha sat up, letting her go. Her looked down at her with loving eyes. "I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt. You have to admit the was fun."

Kagome sat up smiling back at him. "That was fuckin' awsome! I felt like I could fly! How did you learn that?"

Inuyasha blushed. "When I was little, my dad used to do that to me all the time. At first I was scared, but then I loved it."

"Same here."

"Ya' know something?"

"What?"

"You're really cute when you blush."

And she did, hearing him say that. Inuyasha was hoping for that and he laughed. He adored her when she blushed. She would bow her head and her face would look pouty and red. Her bangs would cover her eyes. If they didn't, her eyes would look watery but not like she was gonna cry. She looked like a child.

"Yeah like that. You're adorable when you blush like that."

She looked back up at him and saw that smile again. "Thanks."

"No problem. You blush a lot. Is there a reason?"

_You're the reason. _"Just flushing..."

"Over what?"

"I can't tell you. It's embarrassing."

"Alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he chuckled.

"You're cute too." she said. She loved his reaction. He smiled really big and flushed.

She smirked. "_Now_ look who's blushing."

Inuyasha laughed. "Hey, you wanna go back to the house and get something to drink besides salt water?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but we'll have to find the others-"

"I was talking about just me and you."

Kagome stared at him. He stared back. The passion come out again. The need to kiss each other went on again. The need to cuddle and comfort went on. For Inuyasha, the need to _love _her went on for the first time.

Kagome felt that feeling again. That feeling where all thoughts of Inuyasha and memories of him haunted her mind. The only thing she saw was Inuyasha. The only thing that existed right now was her and Inuyasha.

She opened her mouth to speak, Inuyasha still stared lovingly at her.

"Sure."

They stood up and went back to their spot, packing their belongings.

Kagome left a note to let the others, who still weren't around, know what her and Inuyasha were doing.

Once they were all packed up, Inuyasha took hold of Kagome's hand and they headed back to the house.

Alone.

-x-

As Inuyasha poured him and Kagome a glass of soda, she came downstairs, still in her bikini with her towel around her waste.

She stepped into the kitchen and Inuyasha gave her the drink he poured. Then they sat on the stool in front of the counter.

"What's up?" Inuyasha said, secretly eyeing her body. He handed her drink to her.

"Nothing really. Thanks." she took a sip of her drink.

"Why did you want to come back alone?" she smiled.

Inuyasha hesitated for a quick second "Well, the others aren't anywhere to be found so I figured just come back without them. They shouldn't worry because you left a note, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." she paused and looked around. "It's so quiet in here."

"Wanna turn on the radio?" he pointed to the small radio in the dining room.

Kagome smiled, "Sure."

He hopped off the stool and looked for the switch to turn on the radio. Bed by J. Holiday came on.

Kagome remembered Inuyasha telling her that he wanted to talk to her. She was dying to know what he wanted to talk to her about. She wanted to know if he was gonna ask her about tutoring or... something els.

"Inuyasha...?"

He looked at her right away. "Hmm?"

"I remember saying that you wanted to talk to me...alone. And we're alone so..." she trailed off from the way Inuyasha looked at her so intensly. He gave her an expressionless look. He just put down his drink and stared at her for a while.

It creeped Kagome out. He looked so creepy, the way he stared at her. But at the same time, he looked sexier than ever before. He looked at so her intensely but his features remained soft and calm.

"I do have to talk to you." he replied calmly.

"Is something wrong?" she looked concern.

"Not exactly... It's not a bad thing but it's crazy. You'd probably be scared if I told you." he looked away, blushing.

Kagome's face softened. She put a hand on his bare back. "Inuyasha I'm your friend. You can tell me anything that's bothering you. I trust you. Do you trust me too? You don't have to be scared to reveal whatever it is that you need to tell me."

Inuyasha looked at her with a sad expression. "I can reveal it. It's just hard to reveal to _you._"

"What do you mean? You don't trust me?" she felt the need to cry. Her eye began to water.

Inuyasha glared at her. Never, had he seen tears in her eyes, she was adorable like that, but he always thought she was adorable and he didn't want to see her so upset. He took hold of her soft hands. He stared into her eyes with passion. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm in love with you, Kagome." he said. His voice was softer and more serious than ever.

**Ah! Yay! Pease review! I shall update **_**very**_** soon. I alreday started typing chappter 6! The story isn't anywhere near its end but there are major climaxes approaching!!**

**Yer mom.**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	7. Tonight we shall

**Chapter 7- Tonight we shall...**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**-_Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school along with his brother. But he doesn't have a 'special someone' or good math skills. But what happens when he meets his sexy tutor?_

-x-

"I'm in love with you, Kagome." he said. His voice was softer and more serious than ever.

Kagome's eyes widened. _He loves me? Oh my God. Inuyasha..._

"Do you love me too?" he asked, still holding her hands. He pulled her slightly closer, still staring into her beautiful eyes.

Kagome choked. She didn't know what to do. This boy that she just met and fell in love with... was confessing love to _her._

"Do you love me too?" he repeated. He needed to know. He couldn't take another minute of her not knowing how much his heart yearned and ached for her.

If the answer was yes, Inuyasha would be the happiest man on earth. He would be able to hold and kiss Kagome and cuddle with her and keep her warm. He would be able to claim her as his and only his. He had dated girls before, but never had he kissed a girl on the lips. Never, had he actually been in a relationship. Never, had he made out with someone. But especially, he never felt this for anyone but Kagome.

If the answer was no, Inuyasha would probably break down and cry right in front of her. It was bad enough that she wasn't his and that he wondered if she loved him back or not. But if she didn't love him back and she decided to turn him down, Inuyasha would probably commit suicide.

_That's_ how much he loved her. _That's_ how much he wanted to be with her. And _that's_ how much his heart ached for her.

As he continued to stare at her, he saw a tear streak down her flawless skin. His eyes traced it down her cheek as he brought up his hand to wipe it away with the pad of his thumb. She was so beautiful in his eyes.

He looked back into her chocolate orbs. He saw sadness and passion. He feared the answer. He prayed to God that the answer would be yes.

Another tear streaked down her cheek but Inuyasha didn't wipe it away. He kept hold of her hands and stared into her watery eyes. He felt like crying, himself. He loved this woman to the point of insanity and couldn't even control how his mind thought of her. How his heart felt of her.

She was his special someone.

She was passionate. She was kind. She was smart. She could sing, cook, play music, she was athletic. She was everything he asked for in a woman. She had the most pure, beautiful scent he ever inhaled.

Not to mention how beautiful and sexually appealing she was.

He heard her heart pounding to the same rhythym as his. Fast then slow. Fast then slow. He heard her voice cracking and choking. She was trying to say something to him but was too scared, too caught up in the moment to let it out.

Just as Inuyasha was about to say something, Kagome's soft voice chipped in.

"I'm in love with you too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You are?"

She nodded, smiling as a tear of happiness swam down her soft cheek.

"Will you be my girlfriend? My lover?" he pulled her closer.

She nodded again, another tear appeared. Inuyasha wiped it away.

"I will be your lover, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms. He put his left hand behind her neck and his right hand at the small of her back. He pulled her close and closed his eyes and puckered his lips, Kagome did the same.

There lips met for the first time.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in heaven when their lips connected. There was so much passion and love. Inuyasha loved the taste of her. So sweet. So pure. He tilted his head to the side as his tounge asked for entrance to her mouth. Kagome granted it.

Their tounges swirled and played and danced around each other, loving the taste. They battled for dominance. A fight that they both enjoyed. Their tounges pushed and slid against each other.

Then Inuyasha won the war. He carefully massaged Kagome's tounge with his own. She tasted so good. He rubbed and smoothed her wet tounge with his and heard her moan slightly.

Her arms went around the back of his head and pulled him closer. Their lips clashed. Their tounges danced with each other.

They loved it.

Kagome softly broke away due to loss of air. She had kissed boys before. But never like that. Her hands were still at the back of Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha stared at her. She stared back. The hallucination thing was happening for Kagome again. It did for Inuyasha as well. They only saw each other. Their arms were around each other. Their bodies were close. Their faces were close. Everything was so close and moved slowly.

Many wild things ran through Inuyasha's mind. He couldn't believe he confessed love to Kagome. He couldn't believe she accepted him. He couldn't believe His arms were around her like this. He couldn't believe he kissed her. He couldn't believe she kissed him back.

He just couldn't believe it.

The way she looked at him was so arousing and cute. She was flushed more than usual. He smiled. He loved it. He loved her.

He leaned forward and kissed her again. But it was just a peck this time. It happened so fast Kagome didn't have the time to return it. He quickly pulled away to stare at her gorgeous form. She smiled so beautifully. More than ever before. Inuyasha wanted to take her picture and just stare at her. She was beautiful.

She was his property now.

He was hers.

Inuyasha was very popular due to his charm and attractive appearance, but he wasn't the type to take advantage of that and fuck every hot girl he could get a hold of.

Kagome's hand went on his cheek and remembered when Inuyasha injured it on the stop sign pole. There was no mark but she remembered the large amounts of blood that ran down his flawless skin. She leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek and didn't look back at him. She rested her head on his naked, muscular shoulder. Inuyasha laid his head on her and rubbed her back, taking in her beautiful scent.

"I love you Kagome." he mumbled into her soft hair.

Kagome played with his long, silver locks and twirled them in her fingers. "I love you too. You're my puppy now." she kissed his cheek. Inuyasha chuckled.

"And what are you to me?" he also played with his new lover's hair.

"You can decide on that. I'm in a trance when you're around me." Kagome kissed his cheek again.

"As am I."

"What shall my new nickname be, puppy-love?"

Inuyasha continued playing with her silky, wet hair. "How about my... princess?"

Kagome giggled, "That's cute."

"Not as cute as you." he pulled away slightly to look at her face.

"Then should I have a nickname as cute as me?" she did that adorable, innocent pout again. Inuyasha laughed.

"That's not possible. Nothing is as cute as you, princess." he winked.

"Not even a baby?"

"Nope."

"A puppy?" she winked back at him.

"You mean me, right? I _am _your puppy now."

"I know. And you're a very special puppy!" she said in a baby accent, pinching Inuyasha's cheeks. He started cracking up.

They both laughed, loving each other's company with no one els around. Just them. No one was there to spoil their beautiful, romantic moment together.

A few more moments and they were making out again, their tounges battling for dominance again. Kagome kept on moaning throughout the kiss. Very _arouning_ moans, to Inuyasha. He gently picked her up and put her on the counter. He began kissing her again. His hand gently stroked her breast and she wasn't complaining. She just held him and kept kissing him. Kept moaning through the passionate kiss.

Inuyasha never experienced a make-out session before, and here he was. Making out like an expert. His tounge explored her mouth and felt every inch of it. His hand kept stroking her breasts. His other hand gently raked through hair long, raven hair.

Kagome curled up one of her legs in pleasure. Then she got an unfamiliar warm feeling in her groin. She felt wet. And it wasn't her bathing suit. She felt aroused at Inuyasha's actions.

Inuyasha kept kissing her. He felt her body wiggle underneath him. He knew she was getting pleasure out of it because of her moaning. She arched her back and held him closer to her.

Inuyasha gently gripped her left breast, earning another moan from Kagome. He had a feeling he was getting somewhere with her. He pulled away and stared down at her. His eyes flashed red, the gold again. Kagome gasped.

As he continued to rub her breast, he stared at her. She wasn't moaning. She looked terrified. His eyes flashed red again. The back to gold. He had to resist. He didn't want to hurt Kagome. Especially right after getting into a relationship with her.

He never experienced sex, and he knew it would hurt. A lot. But only for Kagome.

Inuyasha tried to lock his horny demon inside of him. He wanted Kagome, his demon wanted her, but he wouldn't take her yet. He was patient. He would take her when they were both ready and had proper protection.

Then the front door burst open. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped off each other as is they were electrocuted. Kouga and the others walked in.

"WASSUP BITCHES? Havin' sex?" Kouga yelled, spotting them.

Inuyasha's eyebrows came close together. "Fuck you. We were just talking."

"About sex?" Mrioku chipped in.

"What _were_ you guys talking about?" Sango asked, holding up the note. "This says you two came back here to talk."

"About the whole tutoring thing." Kagome butted in.

Sango glared at her. She was her best friend and knew she was hiding something. She could tell by the sound and tone of her voice that something was up. Ayame glared at Kagome the same way Sango did.

"Alright, Inuyasha and I were only talking about the whole tutoring sutiation, okay? Now everyone shower and get changed. It's almost time for... "

"What?!" Kouga yelled. "I'm getting impatient!"

"_That little show." _she said in a suductive voice. Inuyasha and the other boys shuddered in pleasure.

"Go change!" she yelled.

Everyone scrambled upstairs.

-x-

"No, seriously. What were you two talking about?"

"Stop being so damn nosey, wolf. It's none of your business."

"Well... I'm curious! What did you two talk about?!"

Miroku snorted, "The better question is _'What did they do?'._"

"What the hell? I can't lose my virginity in like 10 freakin' minutes so shut up. Kagome and I only talked about the tutoring, period." Inuyasha pulled on a black beader over his head. He buttoned his jean shorts. "I'm not like you guys where every minute of my life I wanna shove my dick into some girl. I'm in love with Kagome, okay? I don't want to violate her."

"You're in love with her? Y-y-you mean like, you don't just think she's hot, right? You like her for what's on th inside, too?" Kouga asked.

"Exactly."

"So you like her for her vagina?"

"What? NO! Asshole! I like her for her beauty and personality!"

"What a retard." Kouga muttered.

"I'm retarded because I'm in love?" Inuyasha smoothed out.

"Yup!"

"Up yours, bitch." Inuyasha stood up and walked downstairs. The boys followed.

"I'm not the bitch, dog!" Kouga yelled. He slowed down when he saw Ayame and Sango waiting in the dinning room.

Sango was wearing a white tanktop and green sweat shorts. Ayame wore a yellow jersey and black sweat pants.

"Where's Kags?" Inuyasha asked.

"Downstairs." Ayame said. "Getting ready."

"You two aren't in the show with her?" Miroku asked.

Sango laughed. "We would if we knew how to dance like Kagome! That girl pole dances like freakin' Tila Taquila! Maybe even better..."

Ayame snickered. "I remember when she tried to show me how to do this one move and I fell on my ass!"

"I remember that!" Sango and Ayame burst into laughter. "That was fuckin' halarious!"

The boys stared, watching the girls laugh like they were doing crack. They tought it was halarious that Ayame fell and the way she laughed. She would squeak sometimes while Sango just laughed like a retard, banging her fist off the table with her head down.

It was soon that they were laughing so hard Ayame fell on the floor and held her ribs. Sango nearly pissed herself and had tears in her eyes. Was it really that funny where they were still laughing?

Miroku scratched the back of his head, Inuyasha stood staring wide-eyed and Kouga just stared...

They were _still_ laughing!

"Is it really that funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Y-y-y-yes!" Ayame screached, between giggles. "Oh my God! I'm gonna pee!"

"It's not that damn funny!" Miroku yelled.

"Yes it is!" Sango yelled. She fell off the chair and began holding her own ribs. Now the boys started laughing.

Suddenly the door opened and Kagome stood there wearing black shorts and a red pajama tanktop. She stared at her retsrded friends, who were still on the flood laughing.

"Kouga, did you give them drugs or something?" she asked.

"They've been laughing for like 10 minutes. I didn't do shit. And why aren't you dressed like a bitch?"

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows together. "First of all, I'm not a bitch. Second, I'll dress however I want to. And third, get your asses up before I shoot you!" she yelled at Sango and Ayame who shut up immediately. "Thank you. Now come on."

They all walked down tothe secret room for the second time exept the light was on this time and music was playing. It was Cyclone by Baby Bash.

When they went further into the room by the poles, they saw that Kagome set up food and candles. There was chips, egg rolls, sushi, teriyaki, which Inuyasha loved, shrimp, rice, crab legs and oister shells. There was also two large botttles of soda.

Kouga whistled low, "Look at that. Dinner and a show." he smiled. Inuyasha shot him a death glare that caught Kagome's eye. She patted his hand slightly and he relaxed, like magic.

Now that Kagome was his girlfriend, he was more cautious of _every_ boy that came in contact with her.

As they sat down, everyone glared at Kagome. Even the girls. Kouga, as usual, became the jackass and yelled at her.

"Turn me on, bitch!"

Kagome stood up and walked towards Kouga. Inuyasha's heart sank. _What is she doing? _He suddenly felt the need felt like Kagome was going to be all over Kouga and not him. But that changed when Kagome did something no one expected to see.

She suprised everyone by pulling Kouga off the couch and pushed him towards a pole. "No, _you _turn _us_ on!"

She picked up a remote and started the song over. Everyone glared at Kouga who was blushing like a mad man. Inuyasha smiled.

Everyone started cheering Kouga on when he grabbed the pole and started grinding against it. He puckered his lips and immitated a female stripper. He arched his back against the pole and slid down it, pretending to wear a thong. Ayame burst out into hard laughter.

Everyone cheered louder when Miroku stood up and began to also grinded against the same pole as Kouga, immitating him. They weren't exactly what you would call a turn-on, but if you were there, you'd be laughing your ass off!

Inuyasha stoood up and joined them, shaking his hips and pretending to be gay. When he turned around he winked at Kagome, who winked back at him. That was noticed clearly by Sango and Ayame.

Suddenly, Ayame and Sango stood up, grinding against each other. The boys whistled at them and continued to dance. Kagome whipped her head back and started laughing again. Ayame tried to do a split and ended up hurting herself. Kagome laughed so hard she can swear she peed herself.

Kouga picked up a bag of chips and pretended it was a purse. He opened at and took a hundful, shoving it into his mouth.

"I got myself a new purse, it matches my boody!" he said in a gay accent. Now everyone dropped to the floor and laughed. Kouga continued with his actions. "Oh my God! Nobody works the pole better than I do!" he started to shake his ass.

Kagome quickly ran over and smacked it. Kouga pretended to scream like a girl. He was an ignorant asshole but he was also funny as crazy.

All the boys continued to dance, retardedly.

Kagome grabbed the other pole and firmly placed her hands on it. She jumped and wrapped her legs around it so she was up-side-down. She whipped her back and arched her back, her hair was covering her face as she slid down the pole, up-side-down, spinning in the process. She caught herself before her head hit the floor and stood up to see her friends, and her boyfrined, glaring at her.

"Daaaaaaaaammmmmmnn!" everyone yelled at the sme time.

"How did you do that?!" Miroku asked.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know."

Inuyasha's pants jumped up about a foot and Kouga laughed at him. "Dog boy has an erection!"

Inuyasha was blushing blood-red. He sat down on the couch and covered his manparts. Kagome laughed. As he looked up at her, he saw her smiling again.

The CD song changed and Just Lose It by Eminem came on again. Ayame squealed.

"Ah! My song is on!"

Kouga chuckled at Ayame's actions and pretended to be gay again.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome jumped on the poll, right-side-up this time, and began sliding and spinning down again. Before she hit the floor she spun around the pole and did a split, still holding it. His pants jumped again. His eyes flashed red then gold again.

"Yash, you alright?" Mirkou asked.

Inuyasha stared for a moment. He lost hisself for a moment then came back. He took a bite of his egg role.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... getting turned on." He whispered. He trusted Miroku more than Kouga because he was an asshole who yelled too much. Miroku was much more gentle and understanding.

"I know what ya' mean," Miroku whispered, pointing to his manhood.

"Miroku, if I tell you something will you promise not to tell the girls or Kouga?"

"Of course." he smiled.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who was still dancing, then back at Miroku. "I'm uh... going out with Kagome."

Miroku's expression changed from concern to excitement, "Are you fuckin' serious?!" he whispered harshly.

"Yeah... I uh... asked her out when we came here." he scratched the back of his neck, staring at his bewildered friend.

"Wow... Did you do it yet?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "No!"

Everyone looked at him. Inuyasha blushed when he saw Kagome grab the pole again, a confused look on her face as she and the others stared at him.

"Uhh... No, Miroku! I don't want soy sauce in my egg role!" he quickly recovered. Everyone shrugged and continued doing what they were doing. Miroku gave Inuyasha a look.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, man. Nothing." He continued to stare.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome. His heart jumped when he saw her grinding against the pole like a professional stripper. His pants jumped higher. His demon side became harder to control.

He wanted to kiss her. Even though they were going out, he couldn't exactly kiss her whenever he wanted to. He didn't want his friends to know because they'd try even hrder to get him to sleep with her. Kagome didn't want the others to know either.

Inuyasha only told Miroku about him and Kagome because he was his best friend. He wouldn't tell anybody, right?

His heart jumped again when Kagome pull him out of his thoughts and out of his seat.

"Wanna dance?" she said over the loud music. Now Low by Flow Rida was playing.

Inuyasha smiled. "Sure."

The rest of that night everyone danced and ate and partied like college kids. Eventually, everyone, even Kouga, got tired and went to bed.

Inuyasha escorted Kagome to her room.

"I had fun." she said.

"Me too."

"I'll be up early around 8 making breakfast so do you have any suggestions on what I should make?" They stopped by her door.

"I was thinking Kouga on a stick." they both laughed.

"I'll see ya' in the morning, kay?"

"Yeah..." he wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms back around him and openly kissed him back.

They pulled away and were panting slightly.

"Good night, Kagome. I love you."

She looked back at him. "I love you, too. Nighty-night." she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips before opening her door. Before she could close it, Inuyasha pushed it open slightly and kissed her again.

They said their final goodnight and closed the door, going to bed for the first time in the big summer house.

**Someone asked me if this chapter was going to be a lemon and that, honestly, caught me off guard. I am sonsidering lemons but I'm not sure if everyone is okay with that. Just let me know in your reviews, kay? The majority vote will win but please remember, if you are a lemon hater or if you're uncomfortable with lemon, I **_**did**_** rate this story because of future chapters along with the foul language. There will most likely be a lemon in this story... about 95 percent. When I post the lemon chapter, I will make a warning at the top so no one reads it and gets grossed out, lol.**

**Please review. I shall update soon, as always. Please make suggestions for new chappies. and special thanks to: Baby turtles are cool, Taja phat chick, Lovelyflip08, Island heart, AquaMiko808 and everyone els who sent reviews that made me feel all fuzzy inside. But especially Baby Turtles are cool because you gave me my first review! ;D**


	8. Fantasizing

**Chapter 8- Fantasizing**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**-_Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school along with his brother. But he doesn't have a 'special someone' or good math skills. But what happens when he meets his sexy tutor?_

-x-

Inuyasha groaned and rolled over in his sleep. He felt dried drool sliding gently down his chin. He woke up, aggrivated. Not being able to take it any more. He slowly reached for his other pillow, which was tossed to the foot of the bed, and whipped it at Kouga. It hit hit right in the face.

"Shut the hell up, wolf. Jesus! I can't go one night without your wilderbeast snoring!"

Miroku woke up.

"Inuyasha..."

"What?"

"Stop yelling and go back to sleep!" he groaned something into his pillow the not even Inuyasha and Kouga could make out, but he was sure it had something to do with Inuyasha's temper and big mouth.

"Stop yelling at me! How can you not hear him?" he began making pig-like snorting noises to imitate Kouga.

"Because I'm ignoring him, you should really try it too!"

"Shut the hell up and go back to sleep, assholes!" Kouga sat up and hit his head off the bunkie board, screamed and lay back down. He picked up the pillow Inuyasha threw at him and tossed it back but missed his target.

"Watch it, wolf! You almost hit me."

"So?"

"You're an ass."

"I know."

"I hate you!"

"Yash, you're acting like a fucking child, complaining about the dumbest things. Just do what Mister Monk does and ignore me! Go take a shit in the back yard like a good little doggie and sleep under a fucking tree because I don't wanna hear your complaining and I'm pretty sure that Miroku doesn't either!"

"Go fuck yourself, wolf. And Mister Monk doesn't conplain because he's human! He can't pick up the smallest sounds like I can!"

"Well even if I was a demon, I can handle it. Now go to sleep." Miroku threw his head back in his pillow.

Inuyasha groaned and rolled over. Things weren't exactly going his way but at least Kouga wasn't snoring and Miroku wasn't yelling at him. Things were quiet. Perfectly quiet. The only sound was the silent ticking of a nearby clock.

Then Kouga did a loud fart.

Inuyasha and Miroku jumped. "Ew!" they screamed at the same time.

"Kouga, that's fuckin' gross! Go to the bathroon and take a dump man! That shit smells!" Miroku yelled, scrambling to get out of his blankets.

Kouga just lay there and started cracking up.

"It's not funny, wolf! Oh my God! It stinks! Ew!" Inuyasha ran into the bathroom looking for the fabrise. When he found it he was about to run back into his room to spray it but ran into Miroku and fell.

Miroku began coughing, "Yash, don't go in there! You're sensative nose can't handle it! Oh my fucking God, I swallowed some of it, ew!"

Kouga ran up to them and stuck his butt in their faces and started waving his hand in front of it. Then he farted again.

Inuyasha and Miroku screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Oh hell no!" Inuyasha got up and ran downstairs, only wearing boxers and no shirt, leaving poor Miroku.

Suddenly, Inuyasha turned and ran back upstairs for the fabrise. When he reached for it, a hand pulled it away.

"Kouga, gimmie it!"

"Gimmie got shot!" Kouga held it over his head while Inuyasha jumped for it.

"Kouga I'm serious!"

"So am I. You were complaining too much so now you can suffer by smelling my wet fart." with that, he farted again.

Inuyasha was laying down at the top of the staircase, reaching for the bottle. Kouga was on his knees with Miroku pinned under his bear foot so he got a good wiff of it, including Kouga's smelly feet.

"Oh my God! Inuyasha, help me! I can't breathe!" he started coughing.

Right when Kouga was about to throw the bottle, a long, skinny arrow grabbed it and impaled it against the wall, just missing Kouga's hand. It's scent slowly foamed out of the can and slide down the wall while the can and arrow stayed pierced in the same spot.

The boys turned to see a furious Kagome holding a large, red bow and Sango and Ayame standing behind her with familiar expressions.

They were done now.

The boys were instantly overcome by fear and regret. They wanted to run but were too afraid that Kagome would shoot an arrow at_ them_. Kagome drew her bow downward and took a deep breath before stepping forward.

"What the _fuck_ is going on in here? Don't you guys know that there are other people who are trying to sleep. What is your problem?"

The boys were quiet. They knew they were at fault.

Ayame sniffed. "Ew! Who farted? It freakin' smells out here!" she waved her hand in front of her face and held her nose with the other.

Kagome and Sango took a quick wiff of the air and repeated Ayame's actions.

"Holy shit!"

"Oh my God!"

"Ew!"

"You guys are nasty! What the hell?"

Kouga burst out laughing. Inuyasha and Miroku chuckled. The girls were freaking out because they also couldn't take the stench of Kouga's horrible farts, especially Ayame with her demon senses.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips.

"Now you get a taste of it." Kouga said, still laughing. He fell back and farted again and laughed harder.

Everyone groaned and went downstairs to get something to eat. Sango looked through the cupboards and Ayame and Kagome searched the frigde. Miroku searched through the TV channels and Inuyasha just looked around some more.

"How about waffles?" Kagome asked, taking the box of frozen waffles from the freezer.

"No! It's called _woofles_!" Ayame yelled, making Kagome laugh.

Kouga came downstairs and sat on the couch next to Miroku. The girls were still in the kitchen preparing food.

Sango took the eggs and butter from the fridge. "Let's make a huge breakfast for everybody!"

Kagome turned on the stove, "Okay. Guys!"

"What?" they yelled from the living room.

"Do you like waffles?" Sango asked.

"Yeah we like waffles." Miroku said.

"Do you like pancakes?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah we like pancakes." Kouga replied.

"Do you like French toast?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, we like French toast." Inuyasha said.

The girls began to sing. "Dododo-do, can't wait to get enough of-"

"WAFFLES!" the boys yelled. Everyone began laughing. (There's a song called waffles by parry gripp, it's halarious)

Kagome expertly, cracked 6 eggs into the large cooking pan and began stiring them up with metal chopsticks. Ayame put 4 waffles in the toaster and started the pancakes on the stove. And Sango cooking bacon in the microwave while cooking French toast on the fourth burner. The whole stove was occupied.

Kagome carefully flipped half of the giant egg over the make a shell shape then carefully added rare, tasty seasonings. Ayame put butter and syrup on the waffles that were done and put new ones in the toaster. "Kagome, are we making all of the waffles?"

Kagome turned from what she was doing to look at her friend. "Yeah, we have another box anyways."

After Sango checked the bacon she checked to see what Kagome was doing and was amazed. "Kagome, what's that suposed to be?"

"It's similar to a pizza tortilla exept instead of torilla, it's an egg and instead of sauce and cheese, it's butter and cheese, plus I'm seasoning it. Then when it's done, just flip it to what ever side you want on top and cut it into pizza shapes. But i'm using both cartons of eggs so everyone will have plenty." she carefully flipped it again with the chopsticks.

Sango put her hands on her hips. "You have such strange, yet unique talents." she turned back to the French toast. "How many egg tortillas are you making?"

"Do the math. I'm using six eggs for each one and there's 24 eggs. Everyone gets 4 slices."

"So you're making 4?" Ayame asked.

"Duh." Kagome scopped it out of the pot and cracked another 6 eggs in. Kouga walked in and sniffed around.

"Smells good in here. What are we makin'?"

"A very big breakfast." Sango replied.

"What exactly? It smells great in here!" Inuyasha said, entering the large kitchen.

"French toast sticks, bacon, egg tortillas, waffles or _woofles_ as Ayame calls them, pancakes, and orange juice." Kagome replied without looking up. She took out the second batch of egg tortilla and cracked in a third batch of 6 eggs.

"How do you just put the cheese in like that?" Miroku asked, hovering over Kagome's shoulder. She swatted him away.

"Cause' I'm good like that." Sango and Ayame burst out laughing, Kagome chuckled. "Oh Inuyasha, there's a computer in my room and I checked my myspace. Your birthday is coming up in 3 days. Why didn't you tell us?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was now looking at him. "I don't know. I just don't want anyone to worry about getting me anything."

"Well now that I know I'm definately getting you something." Kagome said, turning around.

"Same here." Sango said.

"We should throw you a party." Ayame suggested.

"Great idea!" Kagome squealed. "We can have a huge party downstairs with music and food and dancing and so much presents for you! It'll be fun! I know some people that live around here and we can invite them."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Thanks but no thanks. I really don't want anything for my birthday."

"Oh come on! There must be something that you want." Ayame squealed.

"No, not really." he said with a bored expression. "I'm rich, I can't really want anything because I have everything I want."

Kagome pursed her lips and made a baby face, "Don't be that way. Rich people don't always get what they want unless they're the ignorant spoiled-baby type rich people. I hate those kind of people."

Inuyasha loved the way her face looked and he laughed. "Whatever babe. If you wanna throw me a party, do as you wish to do. But I honestly don't care."

Sango's eyes widened. "Since when do _you_ call her _babe_?"

Inuyasha winced. He didn't realize what he called her. "Umm.. well Kagome tells me that you and Ayame call her that. So why can't I call her that?"

"You're a guy. It would seem that you're hitting on her."

"I'm not hitting on her."

"Whatever."

"Sango, the French toast is burning." Kagome said in a bored tone. On the inside she was also stunned. She knew Inuyasha really called her that because they were going out now.

"Okay everything is done. We just have to wait for Sango to serve the French toast and ze breafast shall be complete!"

Sango carefully lifted the slightly burned Frnech toast out of the pot and divided it onto six plates. 5 on each. Then everyone ate.

-x-

Later that night, everyone was upstairs, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to their tutoring lesson. At first they talked about college and math and 12th grade and such. But after a while they got cozy and talked about boyfriend and girlfriend things.

"So I was thinking... On your birthday, we can get the others out of the house and have our own romantic birthday date for you." Kagome said, propped up against the couch with Inuyasha's head in her lap.

He had his eyes closed and was purring as Kagome sweetly massaged his ears.

"How are we gonna get them out of the house without them suspecting something? They probably know that we're going out and to be honest, I told Miroku but he promised me that he wouldn't tell anyone."

Kagome smiled. "I trust Miroku more than Kouga."

"Me too," Inuyasha chuckled.

"But you are right. They probably suspect something between us. Especially Sango. Why are we keeping our relationship a secret, anyways? Is it bad if they know?" she asked as she twirled some of Inuyasha's silver hair around his ears.

"The boys will get on me about having sex with you."

Kagome blushed deep red. "They'll what?!"

"They'll say stuff like 'When are you gonna do it with Kagome' and 'blah blah blah'. They're assholes. They've been burning me about losing my virginity for so long... even my parents have been doing it."

Kagome paused to think. _He's still a virgin?! _This, honestly, made Kagome feel more safe. If her and Inuyasha had sex, they'd both be unexperienced and can get through it together at the same time.

"Y-you're still a virgin?"

Inuyasha gulped and nodded. "It's weird but yes, I am still a virgin man. I'm turning 18 and my mom told me that if I'm still a virgin by ages 18 to 21 that people will make fun of me."

Kagome laughed. "Seeing as how popular you are, I'd laugh at you too."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Thanks for helping me feel better." he said sarcastically.

"I'm a virgin too."

"I know, you told me."

"Oh yeah..." she looked at the mathbook on the glass coffee table. She looked down at Inuyasha who was staring back up at her. Slowly, she dragged her fingure and traced his jawline. He continued to stare at her.

"A birthday party would be nice but do you have to invite new people?"

"I won't if you don't want me to." she frowned.

"It's not that I don't want to meet new people... it's just that I don't want my birthday to be something big. Just a simple party with just the six of us and if you invite new people, Kouga might piss them off or scare them."

Kagome laughed.

"That is true. But I don't think you want a suprise party. Plus there's the fact that if we throw you a suprise party that you'll know so it won't be much of a suprise at all now would it?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Nope. Especially after you just told me all that."

He shifted and gently lifted his head off Kagome's lap and sat up beside her. He pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly against his body and stroked her hair as he continued to stare at her beautiful face.

"I'm definately looking forward to the _just you and me _part for my birthday." he said, continuing to stroke his long fingures through her hair long, silky black hair.

She snuggled into his muscular frame despite him wearing a beader. "Me too. Don't worry. We'll figure out a way to get the out of the house. If we don't we can lock them out of my room."

"Can't they get in through the balcony? You did say that there was a way to get in through there."

"I have my ways, dear Inuyasha." she pecked him on the lips.

"I see." he snuggled deeper into her. "Is it those keys of yours?"

She pulled away to look up at him. "Maybe." she pulled her body completely away from him. "If we can't get them out of the house, I know where I can take you." she stood up and extended her hand out to him.

He gently took hold of her soft fingures and let her lead him to the secret romance spot. He thought they were going downstairs for a moment but she led him to the back door. She slid it open and they walked into the backyard which wasn't that big. There was a wooden fence on the far end where the bay was. The whole floor was sand and shells.

Over in the corner was a small shed. It was painted white and had a red roof. It was twice the size of a dog house. There was a small coconut tree in the distance with two coconuts on it. Further in the distance was the beach. There were flowers all around. It was a very romantic place to be and the evening air was fresh and warm.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome was taking him to a place that she didn't show the others on the first day. She took him around the dock of the bay about 20 yards down, it was covered by other beach houses there. Where they stopped was the most beautiful place Inuyasha had ever seen.

It was a waterfall. Behind the waterfall you could clearly see that there was a small cliff with three tiki torch lights surrounding a small hottub. It was a machanical that was built into the cliff. Part of the rocks were shaped as steps leading into the water which was about 4 feet deep at the most. There were also two holes in the rocks to hold wine glasses. The water was so clear and clean it looked better than the water in the Bahamas commercials.

They made their way around the waterfall without getting wet. Kagome slowly took off her flip flops and stood on the first step in the water. It was nice and warm and came up to her ankles. Inuyasha kicked off his sandles and joined her. He held her hand as they stared at the water.

"This is beautiful" he said softly. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She went down another step. Inuyasha followed.

"It's our private spot. No one els knows about it exepct Souta and my mom but they're not here." she whispered. Inuyasha smiled.

She reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Inuyasha watched her undress herself to her bikini as she slowly dipped her beautiful body in the water. He could still see her curves through the water.

He pulled off his shirt and sat down on the steps and watched Kagome pull her hair out of the ponytail and dip her whole body upderwater before coming back up, slippery and wet. She slowly made her way over to him. She was seducing him without trying, but she knew he was getting turned on.

Inuyasha held Kagome firmly on his lap and rubbed her stomache as she slumped her back against his chest. They didn't say anything. They didn't want to say anything. This was the perfect romance moment for each other and neither wanted to ruin it and both knew not to ruin it.

Inuyasha secretly peeked over Kagome's head to stare at her large breasts and how they came out in her bikini. She was wearing the same one she wore in the swim class at school. He studied her whole body taking in every detail. Inuyasha was good at art and he would give his nuts to draw Kagome naked. He loved her body. She had tight, sexy abs and a small, well-toned 6-pack. He was _amazed_ at the size of her breasts and they were very perky. She had long, creamy legs that she gently kicked in and out of the water. Her tan skin was smooth and flawless. Her long, soft, silky black hair smelled so sweet.

He wasn't the only one checking out his lover. Kagome was studying his body as well. She loved his long silky silver hair and his adorable ears that only she can touch. She adored his muscular body frame. He had a nice 8-pack. He had long muscular legs, big, muscular arms. And she thought he had the nicest ass she had ever seen. His backside was so muscular like the rest of his body.

She turned around and straddled his lap. She leaned into his chest and placed a soft kiss on it. He nuzzled his nose against the top of her head and sniffed her wonderfully attractive scent. She smelled as sweet as she always did. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and andgled her neck. Inuyasha knew what she wanted right away and he wasn't complaining. He leaned downward and passionately kissed her sweet lips.He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrace. She moaned as his lips sucked hers and his tounge massaged her own.

He gently placed her on the rock trailing hot wet kisses down her collarbone. When he kissed the spot where her neck and shoulders met, he was suprised when she moaned very loudly and arched her back. They both realized the position they were in. Inuyasha was laying on top of Kagome with his hips between her legs. Her arms were wrapped around the back of his head, massaging his ears and his hands were around her shoulders, planted on the ground trapping her underneath him.

He lay above her, staring down at her with hungry eyes. She looked back up at him with a similar stare. Inuyasha quickly bent his head down and began kissing and sucking at Kagome tounge and lips again. She did it right back. His demon was begining to take over but he managed to lock it back up. He wanted her _badly_. Not his demon, but him. He wanted to be inside her tight form, gently thrusting himself into her while passionately kissing her and breaking apart to hear her moan his name every now and then.

In a way, Kagome wanted the same. She wasn't crazy about sex but she did have hopes of her and Inuyasha giving themselves up to each other in a passionate form. Not wild, crazy sex, but something she would call _love making._ Something filled with lust and love and sexy, romantic bondings. Something meaningful and something her and Inuyasha would never forget.

They both wanted each other. But neither knew that their lover felt this way about them. They both wanted to make love to each other but Inuyasha feared his demon would take over and hurt his Kagome and she would get upset and break up with him. Or his demon would actually kill her after mating with her. But there was a very low chance of that happening even if his demon took over. His demon would most likely bite her to claim her as his mate then leave the regular Inuyasha to mate with her without his inner demon interferring again.

He tried not to think about it. He tried not to think about sex or his demon. Inuyasha knew that Kagome loved him but he wasn't sure if she fantisized dirty, passionate things like he did. He didn't know if she wanted him, or if that ever even crossed her mind. He just focused on Kagome and the passionate make-out session they were in the middle of.

They both remained breathless as their lips parted. They were panting and sweating. Inuyasha rolled Kagome on top of him and ran his fingures through her hair and rubbed her back. She lay her head in the crook of his neck, her hand were sprawled across his big, muscular chest.

They both wanted each other and they both would have each other very soon.

**This chapter came to me in a dream. A romantic hot spring and romantic sex fantasies about each other. I had to type it. I hope you like it and I apologize for taking longer than I usually do to update it. The truth is I went to a party on Sunday... I missed 3 days of school from puking so much and Thursday I had tacos in school and **_**that**_** made me sick... so I typed this in one night... I hope you enjoyed it. The lemon chapter isn't too far away as you can see. Tell me what you think. ;D**

**Yer mom.**

**-**_**Lexy4KagInu**_


	9. You two are dating?

**Chapter 9- You two are dating?!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**-_Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school along with his brother. But he doesn't have a 'special someone' or good math skills. But what happens when he meets his sexy tutor?_

-x-

Kagome pushed the jeans to the right side of the rack to look through them again. After the night in the hot spring with Inuyasha, she decided since his birthday was coming up rather soon, that she'd go shopping for him. Sango and Ayame accompanied her and were also searching for something for Inuyasha.

Sango bought him a sweatsuit outfit from Ambercrombie and Fitch, (I personally hate that store ;P) and Ayame bought him a Chucky doll with stitches since Inuyasha liked that kind of gory horror stuff (So do I ;D) and an MP3 player. Kagome was _still _searching for the perfect gift for her boyfriend. Ayame was getting tired of carrying the large chucky box around.

Sango sighed, "Kagome, will you please just decide on what to get him? We've been in this same store for almost half an hour now! Ayame and I already got him something so why is the so difficult for you?"

"Because I know Inuyasha better then you guys do so I know more about his taste. He likes punk, goth and getto type clothing so I'm looking through all of the pants." she said, looking through the jeans again. "He has interest in Sean John clothing but I can't find their jeans anywhere."

"Why don't we go to Aero?" Ayame asked.

"Why would they have Sean John there?" Sango replied.

"Not for Sean John, stupid. For other boy jeans. Preppy boys go there all the time. You know... The hotties who part their hair and jell it back and they wear socks with sandles."

Kagome snorted. "Ew. Inuyasha isn't a preppy boy. Don't label him. And if I were to label him, he'd be more on the punk slash getto side. He wears baggy and tight jeans. He wears neck chains but he also wears studded belts. Not to mention, he wears black and red a lot."

"That doesn't mean he's punk." Ayame said.

"Well he's not preppy and stop labeling him. He's not a product." Kagome said in an irritated tone.

"Oooh I'm soo sorry." Ayame replied, sarcastically.

Kagome looked through the rack again. And again. And again but found no luck. "Umm, let's try Hot Topic. They have tons of cool stuff there and we can get him a new studded belt."

Sango sighed. "Babe, he has like a million studded belts in all kinds of colors. He even has a pink one. Why get him a new one?"

"To add it to his collection?" she made a puppy face. Sango rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Well i'm going." she started out of the store.

Ayame and Sango ran after her.

"Babe, wait up!"

-x-

Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha were in the summer house eating junk food, watching TV in their room. Miroku had the remote and flipped through the satilite channels for something interesting to watch. He groaned when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Do you think she has porn?"

Kouga shoved a handful of ships in his mouth and burped loudly. "If not, I have DVDs."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You brought porn with you?"

Kouga sat up and hit his head off the bunkie board...again. He groaned as he held his abused forehead. "I brought 5 DVDs and a few magazines. Wanna watch them or look at them?"

Inuyasha snorted. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself," Kouga said, pulling the porn out of a small green mesh bag he kept in his bed. "Miroku what do you wanna see?"

Miroku leaned downward over the top bed to see what Kouga pulled out. "Well what do you have?"

Kouga handed the magazines to him and read off the DVD titles. "I have Girls Gone Wild, After School Asians, Lesbians Galore, See Her Squirt and College Girl Fantasies. I have this bonus DVD with adults on their honeymoon and how they seduce teens to fuck a threesome with them."

Miroku leaned downward again. "Let me see the lesbian one."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "If you guys are gonna watch porn, I'm going downstairs."

Miroku and Kouga completely ignored him. They were too busy messing with Kouga's sex videos.

"Do they get close-ups on anything?" Miroku asked, looking at the case.

"I haven't watched them yet. My mom would kill me but they most likely do. They were givien to me by that Hiten dude from my computer class. He said they were pretty awsome and they don't blur anything. Hey Dog Boy! You like horror movies?" Kouga said, pulling two more DVDs from his backpack.

Inuyasha glanced over at him, "Yeah, why? What did you bring?"

Kouga shoved another handful of chips in his mouth. "I have Freddy vs Jason and Holloween, the new one. There's tons of nudity in these movies!" he did a wicked laugh and whipped his head back. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck?"

"Hey! I can't live without pussy and porn!" Kouga yelled. Inuyasha's eyes widened more.

"Shut up, fag! Someone is gonna hear you!"

"Kouga, put this one on!" Miroku yelled, handing Kouga the lesbian DVD. Within seconds, Kouga popped it in the DVD player and started it, but by then, Inuyasha ran downstairs, not wanting to watch.

-x-

Kagome ran into Hot Topic with Sango and Ayame chasing after her. They had never been in Hot Topic before but Kagome told them it was a store for goth, punk, emo and scene kids. Ayame, being the preppy one, found it frightening. When she saw the store, she couldn've pissed herself from fear.

She saw a boy walk out of the store wath a large black bag that said _Hot Topic_ in red, jagged letters on it. He had large gages in his ear and multiple piercings. There was a spiked piercing the can out of his lower lip and his tounge was pierced. He had short, wavey black hair that hung in front of his face and covered his left eye. He was wearing very baggy black pants with chains on them and a black T-shirt with some kind of rock band on the front of it.

She stood in fear at the store not realizing what was going on. She knew she would be the pink, sore thumb if she went in, leterally. She was wearing a pink tanktop and a white mini skirt. Kagome and Sango would fit in just fine though. Kagome was wearing black jeans and a red wife beader and Sango was wearing dark, tight jeans and a black, baggy T-shirt the said '_It's all fun and games til' someone gets hurt... Then it's __**halarious**_

Ayame was so nervous about going in that she didn't notice Kagome and Sango calling her name, instructing her to follow them in. They were already in the doorway of the store and Ayame was standing about 7 feet away from them. She slowly walked towards them into the store. How could she buy a Chucky doll but not have the guts to go into a simple store?!

The whole store was like a sea of black. The wall on the left was lined up with posters of anime and cartoons and rockbands. There were key chains, jewelry, clothes, and even sex toys. She slowly walked in and explored by the key chains and found a tiny Hello Kitty stuffe animal and she instantly found it adorable. She grew nervous when she saw people were staring at her as if she were crazy. Then she looked around and saw Kagome looking at studded belts in the center of the store.

Like Ayame, Sango was off in her own world. She came across the sex toys and found viabrators and dildos and porn magazines with rockstars in them. She looked in the back of the store and found a picture of the famous rockband, Flyleaf.

Kagome looked at all of the studded belts and thought Sango was right. Inuyasha had way more studded belts then the store did! There was only about 8 different designs of studded belts but Inuyasha had about 40-somthing designs and more belts than that!

Maybe it was because he was rich?

"Alright, Inuyasha isn't gonna like any of the belts here considering the fact the he has all of these." Kagome said in a bored tone. She looked around and found a cute earring that would look stunning in Inuyasha's left ear, which was already pierced. It was a silver stud earring in the shape of a skull.

Kagome carefully removed it from the glass case and escorted herself to the clerk. He had long, straight black hair and redish brown eyes. His tounge was pierced and he had a tatoo of a cross on his upper right arm. He was skinny and kind of muscular, tall and tan. He was kind of handsome, but Kagome saved herself for her beloved hanyou.

"Excuse me, how much is this? I don't see a price on it." she asked politely.

The clerk smiled. He had never seen such a beauty before. He took it from her and scanned it. "It's 45 dollars."

Kagome's chin dropped. "Umm. I only have 35 on me."

"It's alright. I'll pay the rest." he took ten dollars out of his pocket and put it in the register.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not to be rude but this is an earring for males. Why are you buying it?" he asked, looking at the earring.

"It's not for me. My boyfriend's birthday is soon and I wanted to get him something special." she said, handing him the rest of the money.

He frowned when he heard her say 'boyfriend'. But he had to admit she was a beauty. How was she _not_ single? "Well you are something special in my eyes. If you came to my birthday party all you would have to do is show up." he winked at her.

Kagome felt herself blush. "Thank you. I'm Kagome by the way."

He smiled. "I'm Naraku. Are you vacationing here?" he handed the earring to her in a small box.

"Yes. I come here every summer for the whole summer." she took the earring and put it in her purse. She was stunned when she notice a small piece of paper being passed across the counter to her. She glanced at it and saw seven numbers on it and Naraku's name sighed under it. She looked up to see Naraku smiling at her.

"If you're ever bored... I mean... just give me a call." he blushed.

"Okay." she smiled. "I'll try to call you sometime." she said sweetly and exited the store with Ayame and Sango, not knowing that they watched her flirt with Naraku and that Naraku was staring at her ass as she walked away.

-x-

Inuyasha lay pissed off on the couch in the living room and turned up the TV. With his demon senses he could hear the TV upstairs. A girl was moaning, wet skin was being grinded against and Kouga and Miroku were hollering at the movie scene.

_Perverts._ Inuyasha thought as he turned the TV up again. Still no luck. He'd rather listen to Kouga's insane snoring than hearing him and Miroku jerk off to a porn video. He began to wonder when Kagome would get home with his birthday presents. Even though he inssisted on not wanting any, he was excited that he was getting something, especially the hot spring fling with Kagome.

Then, as if on cue, Kagome, Ayame and Sango walked in the door with bags and wrapped gifts. There was a large box, a small one and 2 shopping bags. He noticed a tiny Hot Topic bag and wondered, immediately what it was. Hot Topic was his favorite store besides the ramen restaurant.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the girls, who were on there ways in the basement or strip club, whatever you wanna call it. He was interrupted by Ayame sticking her palm in his face signaling for him to back off.

"You can't come. We're putting your presents away."

"I'll know how to get down there anyways." he smirked.

"No," Kagome stated. "If you peek at your presents, you're not getting the special birthday suprise. Plus, I have a key so you can't open the door." she held up her keys and jingled them in his face, purposely teasing him. She found his stunned reaction adorable.

They proceeded downstairs with the bags and boxes, putting them in a safe spot where Inuyasha or the other two won't get them. They walked over to the stage. Kagome led them behind the large, red curtain. There was a small room behind it. She instructed for them to put the presents in the corner and that they would be back later to wrap them.

They walked upstairs and found Inuyasha sitting at the table in the dining room with his legs crossed and a small glass of ice tea in his hands. He instantly shot a glare at Kagome, who looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"What?" he asked in an ignorant tone.

Kagome froze. _What's gotten into him?_ She walked over to him and sat next to him, Ayame and Sango made their way upstairs. She looked at him with the same expression. He looked at her as if he were angry with her and it scared Kagome. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

Realizing that he had his eyebrows scrunched together and he was frowning deeply, he softened his face features and tried to smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kagome frowned.

"Don't lie to me, Inuyasha. I don't like to be lied to." she said in an angry, yet sad tone. Inuyasha's eyes widened. She'd never gotten angry with him before. Her eyebrows scrunched close together and she was frowning. Her head was slightly bowed. "What's the matter?"

Inuyasha felt like something was wrong. Kagome wasn't being herself. She was being strict and orderly, not fun or silly. "The only thing bothering me right now is Miroku and Kouga. They're freakin' disgusting."

"What did they do?" she asked, her features softening slightly.

"They're watching porn in my room, which is why I came down here. But why do you seem so angry?" he questioned.

"I'm not angry. I'm just a little heated." she fanned herslef with her hand.

"What do you mean heated? Did something happen?" he began to sound worried.

"Well... This dude-"

"Dude?!" Inuyasha interrupted, sounding angry again. "What _dude?_ Are you cheating on me?!" he yelled, but not loud enough for the others to hear him. He knew something was wrong but now his girlfriend was talking about some _dude_ right in front of him.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear. "Inuyasha, relax. Nothing happened. He was only being polite. He gave me his number but I'm not going to call him. I don't feel anything for him. He was just some guy I met in Hop Topic, the clerk to be exact."

Inuyasha sat there, staring intensly at her. An unknown man gave his girlfriend his number but Kagome seemed to be okay with it. It pissed him off to high heaven. He felt like yelling at her. He actually _wanted_ to yell at her. She made a big mistake to even accept his number and now Inuyasha felt like it was a mistake to ask her out. He felt like she was too good for him. She was a player. She didn't really want him or love him and that those romantic sessions meant nothing to her. But they meant everything to him.

He studied her face expression. Her eyebrows were raised, her eyes were watery, her curvy lips formed a pouty frown. Her cheeks were puffy as if she were going to cry. She was in pure fear of Inuyasha's temper and he enjoyed it.

"What was this guy's name, Kagome?" he asked in an angry voice.

"Naraku," she replied, he voice shakey. She wanted to cry but she didn't want to in front of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I told you, nothing happened." a tear slowly made its way down her cheek. Inuyasha ignored it and stared hard at her.

He nodded his head slowly. "If you're cheating on me, you're really going to regret it." he said harshly.

"I'm not cheating on you!" she yelled back.

"Not cheating on me?! Kagome, you go to the mall to find me a birthday present, you come back acting weird as hell and Sango and Ayame were there. If I ask them will they tell me that you flirted with this guy too? Did he not give you his number and you said 'No thanks, I'm taken'? No. You didn't and you know how I know you didn't?"

Kagome remained quiet.

"Because you accepted his fucking number! You got his number, you put it in your purse and you come home with the guts to tell me, your _boyfriend_, that this _Naraku _person," he spat out Naraku as if it were a forbidden curse, "gave you his number!"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Why are you yelling at me?!"

"Because your cheating on me!" he screamed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Only this time, the others heard and they were at the top of the steps listening to the whole conversation. Each of them were dumbfounded. Inuyasha and Kagome were going out?

"Just because someone gave me his number, doen't mean I like him! He was only being polite. He means nothing to me." she said harshly.

Inuyasha chuckled sarcastically, "Well if he was only being _polite_ then I don't want men being to _polite _with my girlfriend! You're _my _property, Kagome. You can't just go flirting with other mean because they're being _polite."_

Kagome became furious, "Your property? Your _property?!_ Inuyasha, I am a _fucking woman._ I'm not your fucking garden. I am not your _property._ You don't own me. And how the fuck do you know if I was flirting with him or not- you weren't there to tell me what the fuck I was doing. I was simply paying for your present, _he_ flirted with _me. _He gave me his number and told me to call him if I ever got bored. And guess what? I told him that I was buying that _thing_ for my _boyfriend's_ birthday!"

"If you told him that you had a boyfriend, he wouldn't give you his number."

"Well FYI, he did give it to me after I tolf him about you. He told me to call him if I ever got bored and you know what? I _am _bored. I'm bored of arguing with you about something that isn't your bussiness. Something that you know nothing about because you weren't there. Something that you're just accusing me of doing when I didn't do anything! And you assume stuff that he wouldn't do just because _you _wouldn't do it. I don't know him and you don't either. Maybe he likes me, but I don't care. He means nothing to me!"

"Then why did you just attempt to call him?!" he stood up and got in her face.

"To piss you off. You're pissing me off. Now get out of my face before I slap you." she said, daringly.

Inuyasha flinched slightly.

Kagome was getting impatient.

"Are you going to move or what? I have a phone call to make." she said.

Inuyasha stood there, eyes wide. Was she really going to call Naraku? Or was she just toying with him? If she was, it was working. Inuyasha was angry and scared. Angry, that his girlfriend was possibly cheating on him and scared that she would break up with him.

Kagome on the other hand...

She didn't care anymore. She didn't care about Inuyasha or his birthday or the tutoring or anything. She was fed up. She loved him but he was just pissing her off. She couldn't take it anymore. He still stood in front of her with that scared expression. Kagome couldn've laughed at him if the situation wasn't so serious.

She raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed it and slowly pulled it downward. He tried to relax but found it difficult because he was so scared and angry. Kagome stared at him as he pulled her hand down. He stared back at her. Without warning, her other hand came up and slapped the shit out of him, knocking him backwards into the wall and slumping down slowly onto his butt.

He held onto his cheek and closed his eyes to hold back tears. It hurt so badly. She slapped the same cheek that he injured on the stop sign. His bangs covered his eyes and Kagome remained where she was on the chair, watching him suffer.

Her body was instanly overcome by regret and guilt but she could handle it somehow. It felt so good to hit someone when you're angry. Especially the person who caused you to be angry. She loved him so much but he made her angry. She didn't like to be angry.

Sango and the others came downstairs, eyes wide. They ran into the dining room and whitnessed Kagome's devious little smirk and she stared. They followed the direction her eyes were staring in and found Inuyasha sitting on the floor, holding his face. Now he knew how Kikyo was knocked out on the first punch. Kagome didn't play around when she hit someone. It was a hardcore blow to the face. He wasn't bleeding but there was a slight bruise on his cheek.

"What happened here?" Miroku asked, looking at Inuyasha. He knelt down next to him and tried to look at his cheek but the hanyou pulled away, harshly. His bangs still covered his face. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up with tears in his eyes. Kagome froze at his expression. _Did I make him cry like that?_ she asked herself. Guilt took over her angry form, completely. She hated to see him cry. She never had before.

Inuyasha pointed a fingure at her, "She happened."

"What did you do to him, Kagome?" Ayame asked. "Did you hit him?"

Kagome bowed her head. "Yes. He was being an asshole boyfriend."

"Boyfrind?" everyone asked at the same time, except Miroku.

"You two were going out?" Sango asked, her eyes wide. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. "I knew it!" she stood up and yelled. "I knew there was something going on between you two!"

"Note the keyword _was_." Inuyasha said. "Kagome's cheating on me with a guy named Naraku. He gave her his number and Kagome told me she was going to call him. She met him in Hot Topic."

Ayame and Sango's eyes widened before Sango made her little speech.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's not cheating on you. Naraku was hitting on her. She was asking for the price of your birthday present and he started hitting on her. Kagome told him about you but he didn't seem to care and gave her his number. Kagome only accepted to be polite. Trust me Inuyasha, Kagome isn't the type to cheat."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was smiling down at him with a playful smile. "Then how come you hit me and threatened to call him?"

Kagome's smile widened. "I said that to worry you. And I hit you because you were pissing me off. You can't just accuse me of cheating on you when I told you he meant nothing to me. I wouldn't lie to someone like you. I care about you too much. I'm sorry I hit you." she said, bowing her head to show sorrow and respect to him.

Inuyasha smiled lightly, "I'm sorry I yelled at you but you shouldn't be so stupid. You know I love you."

Kagome knelt next to him and hugged him. "I love you too."

"AWWW!!!!!" Kouga yelled. "I'm hungry. Let's go out to eat."

"All you ever like to do is eat and Inuyasha told me that you and Miroku were watching porn. If I ever catch you watching porn I'm gonna have my girls film me ripping your cocks off and I'll post it on myspace, got it?" Kagome said. Miroku and Kouga nodded in fear. "We can go out to eat. What restaurant do you want to go to?"

"Umm... I don't know any restaurants around here." Kouga replied. "I'm not from here."

"Well there's a sea food joint down the street from here called _Setsuki's Grill_. We can go there. Plus it's cheap." Kagome said, Inuyasha still holding her.

"Alright, let's do it!" Kouga yelled. "Who's paying?"

"I am," Kagome said reaching for her purse."I inssisted on my family paying for everything, didn't I?"

Sango put her hands on her hips and smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha, "I'm glad you two are going out and I'm glad you two didn't break up. Based on the yelling I heard, I'm suprised that you guys forgave each other so easily."

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled and headed for the door with the others, holding hands. Now they can kiss and hug each other, even around their friends.

Kagome stopped for a moment, "Hold on guys, I have to see if I have enough." she stood counting her money. She even counted the change. She had 26 dollars and 57 cents. The restaurant was four dollars per person which really wasn't that much at all. "Alright we're good! Let's go."

Kagome slowly opened the door and was very suprised at what she saw as well as the others.

"Naraku?!" she yelled. He only smiled.

"Hi there. I was wondering if I could meet your boyfriend."

**Okay this was a very weird chapter. Kagome and Inuyasha got into an argument but quickly made up thanks to Sango. The next chapter will be loaded with jealously and, of course, plenty of romantic humor. As for the arguing and slapping part, every story has to have at least one teeny bit of drama but they made up so it's all good. Please review and I shall update soon. The lemon chapter is about two or three chapters away!**

**Yer mom.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	10. Over Protective Brother

**Chapter 10- Over protective brother**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**-_Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school along with his brother. But he doesn't have a 'special someone' or good math skills. But what happens when he meets his sexy tutor?_

-x-

Kagome slowly opened the door and was very suprised at what she saw as well as the others.

"Naraku?!" she yelled. He only smiled.

"Hi there. I was wondering if I could meet your boyfriend."

Kagome and the others stood, suprised. What the hell was wrong with this guy? He just meets Kagome in a store and falls for her. But after knowing that she had a boyfriend, he decides to go meet him? And worst of all, what really caught them off guard was _how the hell did he know where they lived?!_

He stood, smiling a polite smile waiting patiently for a response, even though no one said anything. Everyone just stood, not knowing what to do. They were beyond creeped out.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, knowing she was suprised. This was the guy that fell for his girlfriend and he was furious to meet him in his own home. This guy was asking to meet Inuyasha because he fell for his girlfriend!

Kagome sputtered before saying understandable words, "H-how did you know where I lived?" Naraku chuckled at her expression.

"I looked you up online, the vacationers program thingy. I got into the computer system and searched for you. Your picture came up and I found your addess. Suprised to see me?"

Kouga coughed, "Stalker. Hey man, Kagome has a boyfriend, alright? You can't just barge into someone's house asking to speak to their boyfriend because you met the chick in some freakin' store buying the dude a birthday present, you gotta have respect, man."

For once, everyone was thankful of Kouga's fat lip. They were thinking the exact same thing that he just said but didn't have the guts to speak up. Kouga was so good at trash talking he'd probably stand up to the prime minister with a list of complaints and read them off in front of all of Japan. Even Kagome felt it wrong for him to look her up and go to her house to meet Inuyasha.

Naraku stood, dumbfounded. He was good at hiding it though. He didn't change much, his smile just flattened a little.

"Well I'm not trying to be rude, I'd just like to meet Kagome's boyfriend." he said sweetly. Ayame could've died at his feet right there.

Inuyasha walked forward, bringing suprise to everyone's face. "You wanted to meet me? Here I am." he said in a strong, manly tone. He wasn't sure if this guy was really innocent, or just trying to get down Kagome's pants. Either way, Inuyasha wouldn't allow _this stranger_ near his girlfriend.

Naraku smiled politely and brought out his hand, "I'm Naraku. I'm the clerk from which Kagome bought your birthday present." he still he his hand out but Inuyasha didn't bother to touch it. There was a lot of tension here. So much you could almost see it.

"I know." he said in an irritated tone. Naraku frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is fine!" Kagome jumped between Naraku and Inuyasha, suprising everyone. She just didn't want Inuyasha to end up putting his hands on someone for no apparent reason. "Inuyasha is just hungry because we were about to go out to eat but we opened the door to find you here and you met Inuyasha so we should really get going and I'll see you around." she said very fast. She just wanted to get rid of him.

Naraku's eyes widened. "Umm... okay? I'll see you around then. Oh- and happy birthday Inuyasha." he said happily and made his way off the porch.

Everyone stood. It happened so fast. Dudeman (Naraku, lol) just interferred with them and practically- no- he _did_ stalk up on Kagome by looking her up on the vacationers program to find out where she lived and meet Inuyasha. But were those his true intensions? Or was he planning something? What ever the case was, it was very strange for him to just appear and say hi to Inuyasha then leave. He had to be up to something.

Everyone tried to take their minds off of what just happened and enjoyed the walk to the restaurant. Each spent time talking about social teen things. None spoke of the quick stop from Naraku but all of them thought about it and couldn't get their minds off it.

They already made their way into the restaurant. Kagome paid at the entrance. They chose a small booth in the back. Because it was a buffet, they had to get up and get their own food, which they'd rather do anyway. They each returned to the table with a mountain of Japanese goods on their plates and began conversating again.

Kouga brought up a disturbing conversation about him trying to ask out a Spanish girl, but she didn't speak Japanese so she thought he was cursing at her and hit him in the nuts. He also talked about how only cheap men use viagra. Everyone laughed nervously at the subjects Kouga brought up.

Suddenly, a European waiter came over to them to introduce hisslef. "Hell-o." he said in a hard-to-understand accent. He looked down at Kouga, who raised his glass up to him.

"Can I have another root beer?"

The man looked dumbstruck, "_Wut_?" he said in the same tone.

Kouga spoke slower, "A... nuh... ther, root beer."

"_Rut _beer?" the man asked. Kouga gave him a bored expression.

"Yeah, it's a drink." he said, irritate.

"_Drink?"_ the man asked as if he were a young child. _"Wuts drink?_"

Kouga just stared at the man if he were stupid. He was only having a difficult time understanding Kouga because he was from a different continent. But Kouga treated him as if he were a mentally retarded person. He got impatient.

"Can I speak to someone who possibly didn't come to this country on a floating door?!" he yelled across the room, attracting attention. He grunted when he felt Kagome kick his shin under the table. He looked at her and saw the pissed off expression she gave him, then feared his life. The others gave him a similar look. The waiter just walked away.

"Kouga, that was rude." Ayame said.

"Yeah. That man was European. He had a difficult time understanding your Japanese." Sango said.

Kouga snorted, "Well ex-squeeze me!" (I often say that instead of _excuse me_, lol) He tried to take a sip of his empty glass and turned to Kagome. "Yo bitch, what's up with that dude looking you up, huh? And is there even a website with vacationers? If there is, how the hell did he get into it?"

Miroku spoke up, "How he found out where Kagome lives, I'm not sure of, but reservations have to be recorded somewhere. Whether it be on a website, in a book or something..."

"Well if it's recorded on a website, shouldn't it be for only certain people such as hotel workers and not Hot Topic clerks?" Kouga replied back, taking a bite of his egg role.

Miroku scratched is chin, "Yes, you're actually right. I don't know how Naraku got hold of such websites."

Sango spoke up, "That's true. You can't just come to the beach and expect to sleep somewhere fancy. Usually, people make reservations to a hotel or condo and those reservations are recorded on a special computer that only that hotel has information of. But Kagome, didn't you say that your mom's cousin owned these houses?" she turned her gaze to her friend across from her.

"Yes, and he wouldn't record that in a computer because no one els is supposed to know that I'm staying for free along with friends." she admitted.

Kouga coughed. "_Stalker._ Maybe he followed you home?"

"He couldn't have," Ayame said, "I would've smelled him."

"Whatever," Kagome mumbled. "Let's just try to get our minds off it and eat."

"Whatever." Kouga said.

Still listening to the conversation, Inuyasha bit an end of his egg role off and poured soy sauce into it. His mouth watered at the delicious food before him. His quickly sank his fangs into the egg role, devouring it. Just as he bit it, a line of soy sauce squirt out and went down Kagome's shirt. She squealed and quickly jumped as if something burned her. She looked down and saw soy sauce sliding into her cleavage and frowned. Grabbing a napkin, she tried to wipe it away. She liked black and red but she didn't like black sauce on her red shirt.

Everyone turned to see what was wrong and saw her digging a napkin down into her breasts and got the wrong idea. Kouga and Miroku burst out laughing, Ayame and Sango stared, then laughed and Inuyasha chuckled and continued eating, not knowing what he did. They all stared at her, still laughing, thinking she was playing with herself but didn't know what she was really up to.

"You like your titties that much, Kagome?" Miroku asked. Everyone laughed harder, even Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed dark. Everyone stared at her and the way she touched herslef. Not noticing the way she positions her hands on herself, she continued to try to get the stain out. As everyone continued laughing, she continued at her shirt. When she removed the napkin from her shirt, the sauce was mostly gone but her breasts looked wet. Kagome turned even more red.

"Shit, fuck!" she yelled, but not loud enough to attract unwanted attention, besides the ones she had from her friends.

The boys glanced at her chest and stared. Ayame and Sango's eyes widened.

Kagome got up and excused herself to the restroom, taking her purse and Sango and Ayame followed her in, laughing at her the whole day.

-x-

The door to the bathroom burst open. Kagome, angerly made her way inside. Ayame and Sango still laughed at her.

"Kags, what happened? Did Inuyasha make you horny and you had to touch yourself?" Ayame teased. They began to crack up again. Sango lay her head on the sink and banged her fist off it.

Kagome was angry, yet embarrassed. "No! Inuyasha took a bite off his egg role and the soy sauce went into my shirt!" she yelled, trying to wipe out the remaining sauce with a wet paper towel.

"Why didn't you tell him that?" Sango asked, suprisingly not laughing anymore.

Kagome blushed, "What if he tried to wipe out the stain! He's my boyfriend and all but I don't want him digging into my boobs because he accidently squirts soy sauce into them!" she continued to dab the wet paper at her shirt.

Ayame and Sango cracked up at the mental image of Inuyasha playing with Kagome's breasts in a public restaurant. (I'd laugh too, lol)

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked pass them.

"Where ya goin', Babe?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at her as if she were going to do the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm going into the stall to change my tampon."

"I thought you had your period a week ago." Ayame said. Kagome rolled her eyes again.

"I was being sarcastic, asshole. I have to pee- wait. How the hell do you know when I get my period?"

Ayame giggled, "Remember? You were complaining that you leaked through on your favorite white thong?" Sango began to crack up. Luckyly, there was no one els in the restroom besides them. Kagome blushed.

"Assholes!"

-x-

"...So when she got done licking my nuts, I paid her but the bitch wouldn't go home! She said I had to pay her double and I was like 'Hell no!' and she freakin' kicked me in my nuts and ran out. I was sore for like... 2 weeks!" Kouga was telling his friends more embarrassing, not to mention, disturbing sex stories that no one cared about, but pretended to anyways.

Miroku groaned and put his head down, Kouga looked at him but kept going on anyways. But Kouga finally brought up something 'interesting' to talk about...

"Why was Kagome playing with here tits?" he said. Miroku and Inuyasha glanced right away.

"I don't know but that was freakin' funny! What about you, Inuyasha? Maybe she was playing with herself to turn you on?" Miroku said, laughing. Inuyasha chuckled slightly.

"Perhaps, but it really made me laugh." he responded.

Kouga shoved a bunch of shrimp in his mouth, "I'll bet she was playing with her cleavage because she was horny from you and she couldn't take it."

"I didn't smell any arousal," Inuyasha stated, eating another bite of his rice.

"That's because I wasn't aroused." a soft, angry voice spoke. The boys turned and saw Kagome approaching the table with Ayame and Sango behind her, trying not to laugh. She walked at a fast pace and sat down inher seat next to Inuyasha. She glared angerly at him.

He shot her a playful glare. "Is something wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome snorted, "Yeah! Your damn egg role squirt soy sauce into my bra! I wasn't feeling my titties," she hot a glare at Kouga, "I was trying to get the stain out!"

Inuyasha's features sofened and he became more serious although he wanted to laugh so badly...

"I'm sorry." he said sweetly and kissed her on the cheek. She only rolled her eyes and dug back into her plate.

-x-

"I'm telling you, Monk, I can beat you in a slap fight!" Kouga yelled at the top of his lungs. Kouga and Miroku had a conversation about girls fighting and Miroku brought up how he can beat anyone up in a fight, even if only slapping was allowed. Kouga protested against him and the two began arguing about it. The others sat on the couch and watched with bored, yet interested eyes.

"No you can't! Don't think that just because you're a demon that you can beat up everyone you encounter!" Miroku yelled back, his face turning red.

"I can beat anyone up do to my demon abilities! And I wouldn't get into a slap fight with you anyways because you'd probably slap my ass, seeing how perverted you are!" the wolf yelled back.

"I wouldn't slap your ass cause A) I'm not gay and B) you fart too much!"

Everyone burst out laughing except the two who were arguing. They continued to go on about who was stronger.

Finally Kagome spoke up with a smart suggestion...

"Shut the hell up, you idiots!"

The two instantly stopped arguing.

"Kouga, you think you can beat up Miroku in a slap fight, right?"

Kouga nodded.

"And Miroku. You think you can beat up Kouga, right?"

Miroku nodded.

Kagome smiled, and evil smile. "There's only one way to settle this..."

"Slap fight!" Inuyasha, Ayame and Sango yelled and began cheering.

Kouga and Miroku instantly went at each other, slapping and smacking the crap out of each other. Kouga knocked Miroku down with a back hand to the face. Everyone _ooo_'ed at him. Miroku got on his knees and bitch slapped Kouga to the couch, just missing the coffee table. Kagome quickly pulled it away from the two.

It wasn't long before Kouga accidently slapped Sango and she jumped into the fight, beating him up along with Miroku. Then Inuyasha jumped in, then Kagome than Ayame and everyone wrestled on the floor just beating the shit out of each other. It wasn't just slapping anymore!

Everyone hit everyone. Even Inuyasha and Kagome hit each other. They all kept grabbing, slapping, kicking and punching each other. Hair was also being pulled and nuts were being kicked. It was very strange how it was just two of them fighting then everone got involved.

Then the phone rang.

Everyone heard it but continued to fight. Kagome got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" it was Souta's voice.

"Hi Souta!" Kagome squealed, happy to hear her brother's voice once again. "What's up bro? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're in Hokkaido at Grandma's house. Gram said hi. You doin' okay?"

"I'm fine and tell Gram I said hi too."

"Did anything bad happen?"

"No everything is perfectly fine. We're all just play wrestling." she said in a calm tone to reasure her brother and keep him from worrying, "Why do you ask? Is everthingy alright down there? Did Grandma lose her teeth again?"

Souta chuckled, "She lost them yesterday but we found Buyo playing with them. Mom cleaned them. Oh and I got yelled at for trying to jump from the top of the steps! How lame!"

"You're always getting into trouble, Souta. Wait- You guys brought the cat with you?" she sounded amused.

"Yeah. We couldn't leave him home alone for the whole summer. So did anything new happen? Any sparks? You and Inu-boy hook up?"

Kagome gasped, "How did you know?!"

"I'm a boy and I can tell that he likes you, seriously. You like him too! So are you guys really going out or were you being sarcastic with me again because you miss me?" he said in a voice that made Kagome crack up.

"I wasn't being sarcastic. Me and Inu-boy really hooked up." she rolled her eyes when she said 'Inu-boy'.

"Awsome! You two make an awsome couple! Can I talk to him?"

"Why do you wanna talk to him?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"To congratulate him?" he said in a cute, sneaky voice. Kagome instantly knew he was up to something.

"No, seriously. Why do you want to talk to him, Souta?" she said in a bored tone.

"Well... As your brother, I am to protect you from harmful sex-crazed men." he said in a proud tone. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I thought you said you wanted us to go out."

"I did and I do. But I also want you to be safe with him. No way is someone gonna rape my sister without me being there to protect her!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends, who were still wrestling. "Inuyasha, Souta wants to talk to you."

He looked up at her and saw her holding the phone. He smiled as he got up and took the phone from her, kissing her forehead in the process. He fixed the phone a certain way (remember, his ears are on the top of his head, not at the sides) and answered the phone.

"What's up, little man!" he yelled cheerfully.

"Inu-boy! What's up? I heard you and my sister are taking your friendship to a new level."

"Yeah, she's amazing. I had to ask her out. You're so lucky to be related to her." he said with a smile, scratching his right ear.

"Yeah, about that," his voice dropped to a serious, quiet tone, "Now that you're dating my sister, I wanna let you in on some rules, okay?"

Inuyasha began to feel unconfortable. He glanced over at Kagome. She was play wrestling with the others. He turned his attention back to the phone, "Okay... What are the rules?"

Souta cleared his throat, "First, don't go being all suductive with my sister trying to get down her pants. If you rape her, I'll rip off your balls and sell them on E-bay." Inuyasha gulped. Was Souta really saying this stuff to him?

He continued with rules for Inuyasha to follow for... a while, "Don't cheat on her. Don't even glance at another girl. No text message break-ups. No phone call break-ups, No breaking up with her through paper. Treat her like a princess. Treat her with respect. I know they're huge but try not to stare at her tits or ass for too long. No touchy, only looky. Tell her she's beautiful and mean it. Don't go through her underwear drawer to sniff her thongs or check for her bra size," Inuyasha's eyes widened. Souta continued, "No spying on her when she's bathing or dressing herself. And especially do not, I repeat, _not_ disobey these rules. Write them down if you have to. I just want to keep my sister safe, alright? Now put her back on the phone."

Inuyasha's eyes were still wide as he handed the phone back to Kagome. She smiled as she took the phone from him.

"Hello? What did you two talk about?" she glanced over at Inuyasha who was standing right behind her with his arms around her waste.

"I gave him the dating-my-sister rules. Ya know? The ones to protect you from perverts?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Souta, you didn't! He probably thinks you're a pshyco."

"I don't care! I just wanna protect my sister. Hold on. Yeah mom?" there was a pause, "Okay! Sis, I gotta go. I have to chew Gram's food for her while mom is at the store. I love ya."

"Okay, bye. Love you too." She smiled and hung up. She turned to he boyfriend who was still behind her.

"You're not mad about 'The Rules', are you?"

He shook his head and smiled, "No, I undestand. He was just trying to be protective of his sister." he bent his head down and kissed her lightly.

She gently wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed him back. "Your birthday is tomorrow! I'm so excited about the big night. You ready?"

He smiled and nodded.

**I'm terribly sorry about the late update, and I see how reviewers are. They won't review unless a new chapter is posted. And I'm aware of the mistakes in this chapter but I don't exactly have time to fix them because I really just wanted to get it up so you guys wouldn't rip my throat out. I had to squeeze this in to my tight scedule. Usually when I come home from school I do my homework, chores and go out for a fews hours then I come home and write my story but I got caught up this week over something stupid, I promise it won't happen again.**

**Yer mom.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	11. Seductive Birthday

**Chapter 11- Seductive birthday**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**-_Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school along with his brother. But he doesn't have a 'special someone' or good math skills. But what happens when he meets his sexy tutor?_

**Note:**** In the past chapters Inuyasha was actually 17 and I put 18 by mistake. Inuyasha was 17 in the other chapters but he's turning 18 in this chapter. I'm bad with typing so I must've put 18 by accident. I apologize. Here's Chapter 11. Enjoy!**

-x-

Inuyasha woke up to painful blows to his chest. There were too many to count. He guessed he was being punched 18 times, seeing as that's how old he was turning. He grunted as the punching continued. It felt like multiple fists now. Four fists.

He opened his eyes and found Kouga and Miroku punching his bear chest. When his eyes opened Miroku wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waste and rolled him off the bed, straddled him and started punching him in the face. Kouga went sound and pinned down his legs and tickled his feet. (I hate that!)

Inuyasha yelled out and tried to break free but failed miserably. He was pinned tightly and his friends were torturing him on the day he became an adult. He yelled again and Ayame came dashing in the room. She looked around before realizing what was going on and found herself on the floor laughing. Inuyasha scowled.

"Don't just stand there, bitch! Help me up!" he yelled, but she only laughed harder.

She wiped a tear out of her eye and chuckled. "Birthday torture," she whispered to herself. But Inuyasha and the others heard her clearly. "Me next!" she yelled and pulled and tugged on his ears and slapped the top of his head. She wasn't gentle with his ears like Kagome was, she was yanking them. Inuyasha screamed in pain. He struggled to free himself and failed a second time.

He scrunched his toes to get the painful tickling sensation out of his bear feet but Kouga only tickled harder. Although tickled, it hurt. Inuyasha yelled out again.

He noticed that Sango and Kagome were missing. _They must be getting prepared for the party,_ he thought hopefully. He suddenly got a big wiff of food and instantly knew what Kagome and Sango were up to. They were preparing the food and decorations.

Inuyasha wanted to know how Kagome would greet his on his birthday. _18 kicks to the shins or 18 kisses? _He whipped his head back, forcing Ayame back a few feet. He managed to kick Kouga off him and slip his right arm out of Miroku's painful pinning and pushed him away. He ran downstairs at top speed, in nothing but boxers.

-x-

Sango applied the two eggs to the cake mix and wiped her hands on the green apron. She carefully stirred the batter with a large metal spoon. Inuyasha was right, Kagome and Sango were in the kitchen making preparations to the party. Kagome told Inuyasha that she wouldn't invite anyone els to the party, seeing as he was uncomfortable with it. While Sango started the food, Kagome put up the decorations.

Kagome went to a store called _Party City _the previous day and found plenty of decorations for the party. Outside on the porch were some balloons and a Happy Birthday sign on the railing. Inside was a large poster spread across the large doorway between the dining and living rooms, that said 'Happy 18th Birthday!'. There was also garlon spiraling down the staircase with a balloon attached to the end.

Kagome stood on the stool and pulled the tack out of her mouth that she had pinned between her lips. She carefully hammered the tack into the knotted part of the ballon. She climbed down and stepped back to see how the decorations looked.

Sango heard the hammering stop to look over her shoulder in Kagome's direction and smiled. "Looks good, Babe." she said and turned around to continue with the chocolate batter. She hummed a funky toon as Kagome stepped off the stool and folded it to put it away.

"Hey Sango?" Kagome said quietly as she approached her.

"What's the matter?" she said looking to her with a concerned look on her face.

"I have special plans with Inuyasha tonight and- Before you say anything, we're not having sex," Sango laughed. Kagome continued, "So do you think you can get the others out of the house for me?"

Sango's expression changed, "So if you're not having sex, what _are_ you doing?"

"I'm taking him to a hot spring where we can cuddle and make out, ya know? I promised him a special boyfriend and girlfriend date for his birthday so please make up an excuse to get yourself and the others out of the house? Prettly please with sugar on top?" she begged, bringing her hands to her heart. Sango sighed.

"Alright. Wait- How about I suggest us four camping so you two can have the whole night together?"

Kagome squealed and hugged her, "Thank you, Sango!"

"Ya know, in case you guys _do _have sex?" she finished. Kagome scoffed and playfully hit her shoulder.

"Thanks Sango, you're the best." she hugged her again.

"I know," Sango replied, gently pushing Kagome off her.

Suddenly, Inuyasha came jetting downstairs in nothing but his dark green boxers. Kagome and Sango's eyes widened as he ran straight in their direction. He went right past Sango and straight to Kagome.

When he got to her he didn't even say anything. He planted his lips firmly on hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kagome's eyes widened at first, suprised at his actions but soon relaxed in his hold then she kissed his back, rubbing his upper arms. Sango just stood staring then looked away, leaving the couple to their make-out session.

Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome up against the counter as his lips continued to suck hers, his tounge massaging hers. Kagome wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, arching her back to get her body as close to his as she could. Inuyasha leaned in against her, hoping for the same. He felt her large breasts perk up against his chest and he loved it.

They pulled away for breath and looked at each other. He smiled sweetly to her and she returned it. She leaned forward and gave him several wet pecks along his collar bone, licking the sweetest spots. Inuyasha struggled to hold in moans. Opening his eyes, he realized Sango staring at them and reddened.

"Umm... Can we have some privacy?" he said, causing Kagome to stop kissing him.

Sango snorted, "Yeah. It's called go into another room. I'm cooking and I don't wanna gag in your birthday food."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked back at Kagome who now had her back against his chest and was leaning aginst him. He only got a view of her shiny black hair at the top of her head. He inhaled her shampoo and loved it.

Miroku, Kouga and Ayame came downstairs laughing about what they previously did to Inuyasha. The hanyou knew they were laughing at him and he didn't approve it at all. He thought it was very immature to treat someone that way, especially on their birthday. Kagome turned and saw the three laughing and talking about the accident. She giggled and smiled up to the her lover, who still had his arms around her tiny waist.

"Don't make fun of my man," she giggled, "He's getting 18 birthday kissed from me." she leaned upward and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha smiled and tightened his hold slightly.

"Well sorry, Kags, I'm not gay like your dad." Kouga replied.

Every _ooo_'ed as Kagome's smiled turned into a twisted, evil frown that scared the hell out of Inuyasha.

"Don't talk about my father. He's dead." she said through clenched teeth. Her eyebrows closing against each other.

"Well Sor-ry." he replied in a sarcastic tone, turning around.

"Yo daddy." was what Kouga heard and he turned back to face to infuriated girl.

His eyes widened slightly. "Bitch, who the fuck do you think your talking to?"

Kagome gently broke loose of Inuyasha's hold and leaned forward, "Kouga Hoshiomi. I think I'm talking to Kouga Hoshiomi. No wait- I _know_ I'm talking to Kouga Hoshiomi. Don't speak of my father."

Kouga's face expression was overcome by a devious smirk. He loved pissing her off. "Your dad is so fat he couldn't fit through the door."

Kagome's eyes widened. No one ever spoke of her father in such a harsh manner besides her mom. Although Kagome hated her dad for abusing her mother, she still didn't want him to be mentioned. Especially in such a way. She tried to restrain herself from abusing the wolf and only decided to fire back at him.

"Your dad is so fat he fell in love and broke it." she said calmly. Sango burst out in laughter along with Inuyasha and Ayame.

Kouga smirked. "Your dad's breath stinks so bad, his teeth went on strike."

"Your dad's breath stinks so badly, people look forward to his farts." again, everyone laughed, even Kouga chuckled.

"Your dad is so fat he jumped in the air and got stuck." he cracked. Only Miroku laughed.

"Your dad is so fat I saw him walking down the street holding a pig. I said 'Where'd you get that?' and the pig said 'I won him in a county fair'." Ayame fell on the floor, trying hard not to piss herself. Inuyasha whipped his head back and laughed like a maniac. Miroku and Sango just stood, laughing like normal people. Kouga stood, unable to say another bad joke. Kagome stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She won the little war and it felt good.

"Alright, enough fooling around and get to work." Kouga said, rolling his eyes, secretly embarrassed.

Everyone finally stopped laughing and went back to preparations- At least the girls did. Ayame helped Kagome with the decorations and every now-and-then they would hepl Sango with the food.

The doorbell rang and Kagome went to answer it. She opened the door, hoping not to find Naraku standing there. Instead, a young male, about 19 or so, stood with a wrapped box.

"Package for Takahashi Inuyasha." he said politely, his blue eyes glistening.

Kagome carefully took the box from him. "Thank you." she said and shut the door.

"Hey Inuyasha!" she called. He looked up at her and saw the wrapped box. While watching TV, he noticed a few other boxes stacked on the wall next to the staircase.

"Yeah?" he said walking up to here, eyeing the box.

"This is for you. You can open it now." she said. He pecked her on the lips before taking the box from her and unwrapping it.

"Sweet! A laptop!" he exclaimed. He held it up to show all of his friends. Kagome knelt next to him and he kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her. "Thank you, I love it."

Kagome giggled. "And you said you have everything you want."

"I have a computer at home in my room but hell! This one is portable!" he yelled with excitement and kissed Kagome again.

"I'm glad you like it. I looked it up online and found it. Suprisingly, it was only 650 dollars. The others were too expensive." she said, taking the directions from the box and looking them over. She threw the Spanish directions to some random directions and looked for the Japanese ones.

"We can set it up later."

"It _is_ later." Sango said pointing to the clock.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. It was 3:31pm and he was only awake for about 20 minutes. "Holy shit! You guys let me sleep in? I've never slept this late before! Never in my entire life!"

Ayame rolled her eyes, "Have you ever walked around the house with nothing but underwear and a couple of girls in the house?"

Inuyasha looked down and finally realized what he was wearing, "Oh fuck! And some guy came to the door too!" he ran upstairs to put some clothes on and left the others laughing their heads off.

-x-

Everyone was downstairs in the strip club partying it up. They danced, ate, drank (not beer), got a couple of shows from Kagome (which Inuyasha and the other boys loved), and even did a few singing rounds.

Inuyasha was now about to open his presents. First was a card from Kouga. Inuyasha smiled. It wasn't really a gift but when he opened it, a 50 dollar bill slipped out. He put it in his pocket and read it:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue,_

Then it looked like Kouga crossed out the rest of the peom and wrote:

**My shit stinks and so do you!**

Inuyasha looked at with Kouga with a bored expression and ripped the card multiple times before throwing it back at him.

Next was a large box wrapped in purple from Ayame. Inuyasha was hoping it was something really good and not another cheap, ignorant present. He ripped off the paper and glanced at Kagome, who was smiling at him. He smiled back and looked back at the present. "Awsome! A chucky doll!" He looked over to Ayame who didn't seem to care.

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks. I guess you're not as much of a bitch as I took you for." Everyone laughed exept Ayame.

Miroku gave Inuyasha his unwrapped present. It was a scetchbook and a few drawing pencils. Inuyasha gave him a meaningful smile. "Thanks, man."

Miroku shrugged, "You told me you had a thing for art so I got you these."

Next was a present from Sango. He Opened it and saw a little box. He picked it up and carefully tore the tape with his claw and opened it. What he saw left him and the others, except Sango, in awe. There was a small piece of fabric. Everone instantly knew what it was and Sango was _smiling_ about it.

Inuyasha lifted it out of the box on his index fingure and blushed as he looked it over. It was a pair of womans' underwear. It was dark blue with a butterfly on the front. Kagome's eyes widened as Sango's smirk did.

"Sango, you gave him one of my thongs?!" Kagome protested. Inuyasha's eyes went unbelievably wide.

"This is _yours_?" he asked calmly, staring at Kagome then looking back to the fabric. Kagome didn't say anything. She leaned over his lap and grabbed the underwear and shoved it back in the box, which she also snatched off him.

"Kagome, relax. It was just a joke." Sango said, laughing. "Now give him your present so you two can go off somewhere and make babies."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and turned red. Then looked back at Sango.

"Shut the hell up, Sango!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome, just give him your god damn present, already! You have your sexy underwear back so shut the fuck up!" Kouga yelled. He earned a hard blow to the chin and was knocked over. Kagome leaned over him and grabbed the present and handed it to Inuyasha.

He saw that it was a small box but smiled in appreciation. He slowly untied the bow and lifted the top of the box. He looked at the small earring and his smiled widened. He looked at Kagome and gave her a short, passonate kiss as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you. I love it!" he smiled as he slipped the tip of his left ear. He twitched his ears and Kagome giggled, feeling the need to touch them again.

"How the fuck does Kagome earn a 'I love it' and all we get is barely a thank you?!" Kouga yelled.

Inuyasha smiled and held Kagome's body against his, "Because she's my girlfriend and I care about her more than you guys." he pecked her on the cheek. Kouga let out a long sigh.

"Soo..." he said, rubbing his chin. "Party's over?"

Miroku stretched and yawned, "I guess so. I'm off to bed!"

Kagome remembered the conversation she had with Sango that morning and nudged her with her foot. When Sango looked at her, Kagome made a face, signaling her to make up an excuse.

"Hey Miroku, Ayame and Kouga... why don't we go camping on the beach tonight?" she asked. The others turned and looked at her. "I mean, after all... Kagome and Inuyasha have a tutoring session tonight. And It's so wrm out!"

Kouga lifted his arms. "What-e-ver. Imma go pack. You guys in?" he asked Miroku and Ayame.

Ayame nodded, "Sure. I'm not even tired! And it is beautiful tonight. Miroku, you comin' too?"

Miroku glanced at the clock. It was 10:47. "Sure, why not?"

Sango stodd up and winked at Kagome, who winked back. Kagome mouthed 'Thanks'. And the all went upstairs.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, smiling. "Shall we get packed too?" he asked in a flirty tone. "I mean, we have to get our bathing suits on."

Kagome giggled. "Yeah but we should wait for the others to leave. I can't believe they think we have a tutoring session today! We skipped because of your birthday but we should get out our books so they don't suspect anything."

"Agreed."

Just as they were about to move, the others came downstairs. Each had a backpack.

"That was fast." Inuyasha said, eyeing everone's luggage.

"We'll be back around 10 in the morning." Sango replied, ignoring him.

"Okay," Kagome said. "Bring a cell phone in case you guys get lost."

"Got em'. We better not come home and find you two fucking!" Kouga said. "Peace bitches." he opened the door and led the way out. The others followed and shut the door behind them.

Inuyasha stood up and piled his presents on the couch before walking up the steps behind Kagome to get changed into their swimsuits.

As he went into his room, he asked himself if Kagome was willing to mate with him. The thought of his lover mating with him the day he became a man sounded like heaven on earth...

-x-

Inuyasha went to the hot spring alone and found Kagome missing. He dipped his feet in the water and waited patiently for her while his mind went wild.

He though about what Bankotsu said to him in the cafeteria the previous week. The thought of Inuyasha raping Kagome scared him but the thought of the two passionately mating or love making sounded and looked beautiful.

Inuyasha tried to picture himself on top of Kagome, mating. He pictured himself looking down on her into her dark eyes as he gently thrusted into her. Hearing her moans with every movement. It wouldn't be crazy sex. It would be seductive, gentle love making. He imagined himself gently caressing her soft skin, feeling all of her luscious curves.

When Inuyasha found himself harden and stand a little, he tried to stop thinking about it. He didn't want Kagome to appear seeing him with a lump in his pants. He went down another step into the hot water.

Then Kagome appeared through the waterfall in her bikini, holding two drinks. Inuyasha smiled and moved over to make room for her.

"Hey you," she said suductively as she sat down and placed the glasses in the cupholders. Then looked at Inuyasha who gazed lovingly at her. "Did you enjoy today?"

"This is probably the best birthday party I've ever gotten and you're the best gift," he said and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Sango was in on my little plan." Kagome whispered against his lips in a sneaky tone.

"What plan?"

"The plan where I asked her to excuse everyone, including herself, from the house so we can have the whole night together."

"And Sango agreed?"

"She's my best friend, why wouldn't she?"

"You're awsome," he said, staring at her lips with hunger in his eyes.

He picked her up and sat her on his lap and went back to the kissing. He was getting more turned on than ever before. And it was heaven to know that they had the whole night together.

_Alone._

They pulled away for air as Inuyasha reached over to grab the two wine glasses. He handed one to Kagome before they began sipping the pink liquid. Each of them only finished about halfway before putting the glasses back down.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha's abs and poked him, playfully. Inuyasha chuckled and poked her left (face) cheek. She poked him on his left breast and he poked hers back. Kagome gasped.

"You little perv," she said sweetly.

He winked at her, "You started it." He leaned in to kiss her once more but Kagome pulled away. "Teasing me?" he asked in a flirty tone. Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha harshly, but gently grabbed her chin and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

He heard Kagome's moans and was turned on again except this time, it was an intense turn-on.

Kagome pulled away and jumped off his lap when she felt something under her shift and poke her. Inuyasha looked at her with a worried expression. "Are you alright?" he said, rubbing her back to calm her down.

"I can swear something just poked my ass but your hands were on my back." she said, looking him in the eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when Kagome looked down and her expression went blank. She know knew what poked her.

"I-Inuyasha?" she asked, staring at his erection. "Are y-you... um... horny?"

Inuyasha stared at his erection and looked back at Kagome who looked him in the eye again. "Uhh... A little?"

Kagome glared at him for a moment, not knowing what to do. "Don't lie to me." she said softly, but she wasn't frowning. She looked amused...

"Come on." she stood up. "Let's put some ice on it. I'll take care of it," she whispered.

Inuyasha gulped and stood up. He wasn't a perv but he didn't want a short, cold penis... Okay he was a perv but only to Kagome. wink wink

Once they were led into the house, it was quiet and dim. Not dark, but dim. Kagome instructed Inuyasha to go up to his room while she was doing something in the kitchen. As Inuyasha lay waiting patiently on his bed for Kagome.

She appeared in his doorway with a somewhat devious smirk.

"I told you I'd take care of you." she said seductively.

**Oh-My-God! Lol, j/k. The next chapter introduces the very first lemon I ever wrote! I shall update within' a week:D **

**Yer mom.**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	12. Experimenting

**Chapter 12- Experimenting**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**-_Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school along with his brother. But he doesn't have a 'special someone' or good math skills. But what happens when he meets his sexy tutor?_

_**Warning-**_** This chapter contains sexual content. If you are uncomfortable with lemons or do not like them, you may not want to read this section of the story and will have to wait till chapter 13 before reading again.**

**Note:**** Please try to remember that I've ****never**** done a lemon in my whole life before and I've never exprerienced sex either (I'm only 13!). this is just gentle stuff. I get most of my ideas from previous lemons that I've read. (I **_**am **_**nervous about typing it!) It's not intense hard-core prono or anything like that but still, I suggest that noone under the ages 13-16 reads this chapter. Thank you and enjoy the chapter:D**

-x-

"I told you I'd take care of you." she said seductively.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and turned around to find Kagome standing in a suggestive and she was wearing a thin sweater over her top and a pair of loose sweat pants but still had her bikini on under them.

Then Kagome pulled an ice pack from behind her back, "Just kidding." she said, Inuyasha sadened.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" she said in concerned voice.

Inuyasha sighed. "Mating season just started over the past week and a half and I don't have a mate. I feel so stupid."

"Mating season? Like... You mean love making?" she asked, suprised.

"Yeah. I don't have a mate and I'm not that confident in myself when it comes to sex. I've never experienced it before but I'd honestly like to try it sometime. Especially during mating season. My instincs just turn me on for the smallest things, that's why I had an erection in the hot tub. I don't mate because I'm scared to and because whoever I mate with, I claim her as my wife. Even if I only knew her for 1 day." he spoke in a low voice so noone els would hear.

Kagome glanced down at him for a second and realized the large lump was gone. "So... You're okay now? You don't need the ice?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. But a mate would be nice. And I'm not just saying this to get in your pants- I'm now like that. Besides if you don't want to, I won't violate you. I'd never do that to you. I'd never sleep with another girl either."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you. I appreciate that. And to be honest, I am ready for sex but I'm scared of giving myself to certain people. I just- I don't know. I can't explain it. I'm ready but I'm scared of boys? I'm ready in one way but in another way I'm not?"

Inuyasha chuckled.

"It's funny that I'm not sure if I'm ready?" she asked.

"Kags, we don't have to do this if we're not ready. You have sex when you feel confident, okay? Not when you're seduced or drunk or something like that." he said, rubbing the tip of his nose against her cheek. "I want you... but I won't disrespect you. I love you too much to do that."

Kagome sighed, leaning her head against his body. "I kinda wanna stay here instead of going to the hot spring."

"I fell the same way. It's too hot out there. And being in that hot water..." he trailed off when Kagome pressed her lips gently against his. He returned the kiss, not getting turned on this time. It was too gentle and relaxing for him to feel aroused.

But still...

He wanted Kagome.

They pulled away for breath and looked into eachother's eyes. Both breathing hard...

"I have a question..." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her with a questioning look.

"Yeah?"

Kagome blushed, "Umm... How many mates does Sesshomaru have?!" she asked. Inuyasha began to crack up.

When the laughing turned to little chuckles he answered, "Sesshomaru slept with a countless amount of girls. But there's a difference between having sex and mating. Sex if just for pleasure but mating is often about passion and love. Even if you only knew the person for one day. Me and Sesshomaru never did the mating seasons because I'm not ready and he's just a manwhore, not ready to claim a full-life partner."

Kagome laughed gently.

"So now that you're a man, don't you think you should try mating?" she questioned.

"Well... that would only be able to happen if you were my mate."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I wouldn't cheat on you. If I choose a mate I'm with her for life. I can't break up with her. I don't know why... I'll have to ask my dad. But seeing as I'm becoming a man this summer, I really do need a mate or I'm done."

"But your brother doesn't have a mate and he's almost 19 years old!" Kagome exclaimed.

"But he lost his virginity 4 years ago. I'm such a loser. I can't even find a mate. I'm so scared to put my dick into someone when I'm not the one who's gonna feel the freakin' pain!"

Kagome smiled. "You're not a loser because of that. I don't care if you're a virgin by age 45!"

"You would make a fine mate, Kagome. But like you said, we're not fully ready unless we give it a try." he said softly.

"Do you think we should try mating?" she asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"You wanna mate with me?" he asked in the same tone as her voice.

Kagome blushed and smiled, "Well you said that I would make a good mate. Plus, we both wanna try it even though we're scared to. Maybe we can help each other get through it and if one of us slips up, we both slip up. We don't have to try it now but if you want to... we can."

Inuyasha stared at her for a very long time. Neither of the two said anything. He couldn't believe that _The_ Kagome Higurashi chose to mate with him and agreed so quickly...

"So..." he started, "You'll mate with me now if I asked you to?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "You want to mate now?"

Inuyasha nodded and leaned in to kiss her but stopped right before there lips locked. "Are you sure? I don't have any protection."

"It's okay. We'll be careful." she said softly and kissed him.

"And I'll be gentle." he added, leaning in to kiss her again.

As the kissing continued, Inuyasha gently placed Kagome under him without putting too much weight on her. Their lips were pulling and sucking each other as Inuyasha slowly brought his hands down to pull Kagome's shirt up a little bit. He dragged his hand up her back and played with her bikini tie, looking for the right moment to untie it without disturbance.

Kagome softly moaned when she felt the way he gently caressed her skin with his fingures. She also kept in mind how he was sure not to let his claws hurt her. He gently lifted her sweater a bit more so her stomache only showed up to her upper abs.

When he ran out of breath Inuyasha gently pulled away and began trailing hot, wet kissed down her jawline, licking her sweetest spots. Her then started to trail his kisses down her neck.

When he kissed the spot where her neck and shoulder met, he heard her gasp and she arched her back slightly. He found this suprising and amusing. He kissed the same spot and heard her gasp again. For the first time he picked up the scent of her arousal. It was a sweet, yet salty scent that sent shivers down his spine. He tried to control himself.

Although they were trying, her tried not to pressure her.

He pulled off her shirt and began kissing down her jawline again. He heard her moan silently. He took a quick glance back and notice that Kagome must've shut the door when she walked in. He turned back and looked down at her. Her eyes were close and she looked relaxed. But Inuyasha could feel the butterflies in her stomache beating against him along with her fast heartbeat.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. They stared at each other for a moment or two and Inuyasha smiled, bending his neck back down to kiss her again. He slid his hands back up her back and slowly began to untie her bikini top. The kissing seemed to relax Kagome and she massaged Inuyasha's soft ears.

He struggled greatly to untie it and became angry. He calmed himself down as he drew his claw into the knot, cutting it off. He continued to work with the knot until he felt something come loose. He heard Kagome gasp and buried his face unto her neck to relax her which acutally seem to work. He kissed her neck as he pulled her top off and gently tossed it to the bottom of the bed.

He slowly lifted his face to look at hers and saw an adorable blush. He tried not to look down at her breasts but found it was very difficult. When he saw Kagome's smile, he knew she was allowing him to do so. He slowly ran his tongue over her soft nipple taking it into his mouth and gently began sucking in it, her left breast was occpied his hand gently massaging it. He began to slowly kiss his way to her left breast to give it the same treatment as the first.

Kagome was in a daze. She felt a warm wet feeling in her bottom piece and felt that she needed Inuyasha in such a sexual way. She slowly reached her hand up to rub one of his soft ears. The moment she began rubbing, she felt Inuyasha lay his head on her chest and he began to purr. She continued rubbing and got out a soft moan from the hanyou. She smiled and contined.

Inuyasha slowly began to undo the string of her sweatpants and loosened the grip they had on her petite body. The pants slowly began to slide down Kagome's legs as she kicked them off. Now the only thing she wore was her bikini thong. Inuyasha moved back upward to work his lips on hers again. As the kissing continued, Inuyasha gently rubbed Kagome's thigh to relax her even though she couldn't be more relaxed. She was having such a good time and couldn't wait for the mating part. But her and Inuyasha both knew that it would be stupid to just get into it. They had to seduce each other.

Kagome tucked at Inuyasha's shorts to slide them down his waist a little bit. She got them about 4 inches downward before she felt his hands over hers and he pulled them down a bit further. He brought his hands back up to the sides of her face to kiss her with a better angle on her mouth. Then Inuyasha started to work at her last piece of clothing. He slid it down as far as he could while he lips were still sucking on hers.

He pulled away and went downward again to slid her bottomwear completetly off her body. She was fully nude now. The moment Inuyasha pulled down her panties, the moment he smelt her sweet scent thinken. The stronger it got, the more he enjoyed it. He rested his head on her stomache for a moment before moving downward.

He carefully placed a hand between her thighs to part them. He took a glace at the pink wetness before him before gently running his tongue up and down. He recieved an arousing moan from Kagome.

She lifted her hands to rub his ears again. Only this time, he didn't stop what he was doing. He continued with his tongue and purred at the same time. His tongue came across a small hole and he instantly knew what it was and wanted to experiment on it. Mindful of his claws, he gently pushed a finger into her passage. Kagome let out a soft cry and Inuyasha instantly regretted what he did.

He slowly pulled his finger out to look up at her. He saw her with her eyes closed and her hands gripped the bedsheets at her sides. She had a pained look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice.

Kagome struggled to reply, "It h-hurt. A lot."

Inuyasha's features soffened. "I'm so sorry... We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She gulped, "No, it's okay. I want to... Please continue. I know you're being as gentle as you can be so go ahead."

With that, Inuyasha slipped his shorts off his body and continued with Kagome's womanhood. It smelled stronger than ever and was definately the best thing he'd ever tasted. He decided not to go into her until it was time. He moved his tongue around her spot and earned gentle moans instead of cries. He was grateful of that.

It wasn't long before he began to kiss his way up her body back to her lips. Kagome could feel his large manhood sliding up her leg as he went. Inuyasha began to suck on her sweet lips again to relax her before he actually began the mating process.

Kagome moaned and struggled to say something due to Inuyasha's lip work. She pulled him away to look at him and saw a soft, lustful expression. He now knew she wanted to say something.

"Is something wrong, Kagome? Do you want to stop?"

She smiled and rubbed his cheek, "No it's okay. I just wanted to know if we could... umm... explore each other under the covers?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Of course."

Kagome cleared her throat nervously, "But can we not look at each other?"

"How would it be exploring if we can't look at each other? Are you sure you're comfortable with this? I'm not trying to make you do it. You really don't have to do it for me. I'll wait till you're ready." he said in a worried tone.

"I am ready but I meant exploring as in touching."

"Oh... Well. Okay." he said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

He lifted the bedsheets and Kagome crawled in quick enough for Inuyasha to not see anything good... to his dissapointment... even though he already seen most of it...Kagome didn't get a glance at Inuyasha's man part either but didn't mind.

She knew he was as nervous as she was. They both settled in the bed with Kagome against the wall and Inuyasha on the edge. They stared at each other not knowing what to do for sure... They've both never experienced such actions but were willing to try on each other. Kagome decided to be the brave one and spoke up.

"Umm... I was wondering since you explored me... Can I explore you?" she said in a shakey voice.

Inuyasha just stared not knowing what to say and it scared Kagome. Was he sopposed to say 'yes' or 'no'? He forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat when he saw Kagome's adorable smile. She was nervous but was also enjoying the situation. Inuyasha couldn't deny her.

"I-if you want to... Sure." he replied in a small voice that made Kagome giggle.

She lifted the blankets to reviel their bodies to each other. What they saw left them in awe.

"Holy sh-" Kagome had to slap her hand over her mouth to interrupt her own sentence when she saw the size of Inuyasha's manhood. She stared at it with wide eyes and Inuyasha gawked at her beautiful body as well. His ears flattened slightly when he heard her outburst.

When Kagome snapped back to realization, she noticed the way Inuyasha was looking at her body and she moved her hands to cover herself. Her movements were inturrupted by Inuasha's hand grabbing hers and pulling them away.

"Don't cover up," he said in a low, calm voice, "your body is beautiful. There's no need to hide it from me. Besides, you wanted to explore each other?" he said in a shakey voice that somehow turned Kagome on even harder.

Kagome attempted to touch his penis but pulled her hand back, "It won't hurt you, will it?"

Inuyasha laughed silently, "No. As long as you don't twist it or squeeze it." he said in a soft voice.

Kagome nodded her head and attempted with her hand again. She felt Inuyasha's stare burning into her. He stared at her face for a moment then moved his gaze to her left hand. She was about an inch away from it before pulling back slightly, then reaching out again. Inuyasha became insanely aroused and was now erected again, which was why Kagome pulled her hand back.

When her hand finally came into contact with it, she slowly moved her finger down its long length. "It's so soft and smooth..." she said, which instantly caught Inuyasha's attention. He turned his gaze back to her womanhood. Her legs were close together so the only thing he could see was the small patch of hair. He extended his hand out and rubbed her thigh to relax her a little bit more.

Kagome gripped his manhood firmly but not hard enough to hurt him. She slowly tugged at it and pushed it up again in a slow rhythym. Inuyasha began to moan softly. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly. It's felt better than when she played with his ears.

Kagome stopped toying with him was she felt his hand caress her breast. She looked at his face and saw that expression of sexual hunger again, but he wasn't staring at her breasts, he was staring at her face. It creeped her out but she thought it made him look sexy in a way...

He brought his hand up to run his fingures down her jawline and the hunger look instasntly tunred into a lovable puppy look. He smiled at her as he continued with his fingure. Kagome smiled back to him.

"It's time now," he said quietly. Kagome knew what he meant.

Inuyasha gently lay himself on top of Kagome, making sure not to put all of his weight on her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and spread her legs open far enough to give him the right amount of room. Inuyasha lifted himself above her and gently ran his manhood against her womanhood. When she felt the tip of it touch her opening, she lifted herself to make it easier for him.

Kagome gasped when she felt the tip start to enter her and Inuyasha reacted in the same way.

"I-Inuyasha?" she called out softly.

"We don't have to. I know you're scared."

"It's not that. It's just... please don't feel bad when you hurt me okay? It's normal for female first-timers."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _I wasn't even thinking about her pain! But now... _"Kagome... I don't wanna hurt y-" he was cut off by her fingure over his mouth. He saw her adorable smile again. The one that he could resist if his life depended on it.

"It's okay. I know it's gonna hurt. It's kind of... suposed to?" she said softly before placing her lips over his.

The kiss was soft and delicate. When Inuyasha came to notice that he tip was still at her entrance, he began to lower himself into her slightly more. As he went deeper and deeper, it got harder for Kagome to hold in her cries and tears began to form. She had no idea it would hurt so badly... but it felt good.

When Inuyasha was about halfway in, he broke away from the kiss and Kagome let out a soft cry.

"I'm so sorry. Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no. It's okay. Go ahead."

Inuyasha lowered himself a little bit more and heard another small cry from the girl under him. He tried to remember not to stop for her and pushed himself in a few more inches. It was warm and wet and it felt really good for him. But it hurt Kagome. He didn't like it whe she was in pain.

Once he was all the way in, he just lay there to let Kagome ajust to his large size. He lifted his head to look at her. She had her eyes closed with tears running down her cheeks. Her bangs stuck to her sweaty forehead and she was panting slowly. He brought his hand up to wipe away the sweat and she opened her eyes. Another tear came out of her right eye and he softly kissed it away. He looked back down at her and saw her smiling up at him.

"You can start now. I'm ready." she said quietly so only he could hear her.

Inuyasha nodded and bent his neck down to kiss her once more before moving out then sliding back in by instinct. He looked back down at her.

"Did that hurt?"

Kagome smiled, "A little but it felt really good. You may continue. Just don't go too hard."

With that, Inuyasha continued pushing himself in and out of her. So this was what mating felt like? It felt great for the both of them. It's was slightly painful for Kagome but after a while, the pain turned into pure pleasure. She gently wrapped her legs around his waist, signaling for him to go a little faster. Although Inuyasha was unexperienced, he seemed to be very good at it.

After a while, Kagome began to moan and they began to call out each other's names in pleasure. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck as she arched her back a little more and continued moaning sweet things to him. Inuyasha had never felt so pleasured in his entire life and found this to be the most errotic things he'd ever done, even though it was normal to claim a mate.

A few more moments and Kagome rolled herself onto him and began to give him even more extreme pleasures. She kissed down his jawline to his neck and collarbone. Inuyasha moaned when he felt her kiss the spot where his neck and shoulders met. He placed his hands on her back and rubbed up and down, kissing her while she grinded gently against him.

Another few moments and Inuyasha rolled back on top of Kagome. She was close, and he felt it. He was close too. He kissed into her softspot on her neck and she whipped her head back letting out a loud moan. Inuyasha slowed down his pace a little bit to look down at her. Her eyes were still closed and her breasts bounced with his movements. He watched them for a moment before looking back up to her face.

"Kagome?" he called out softly. She struggled to reply due to the extreme pleasure and let out a _hmm_ sound.

"Look at me." he cammanded in a low voice. Kagome opened her eyes enopugh to peek through her lashes.

"Yes?" she replied in the same tone of voice as her lover.

"Move with me." he said calmly.

Kagome squirmed underneathe him to move her hips in the same speed and rhythym as his. They gently grinded against each other, moaning at the pleasure they were getting. Suddenly, Kagome began to moan louder than usual. She soon began screaming in pleasure which turned Inuyasha on harder. He grinded his hips in a speed that Kagome couldn't keep up with and she felt wetter.

It was soon that they both reached their climaxes. Inuyasha slowly and carefully pulled himself out of her and rested on his back with Kagome's head on his chest. He gently stroked his fingures through her hair as she drew circles on his chest with her fingure.

"That was amazing." Kagome said while panting.

"Kagome..." he moaned out.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"We're not done yet. But that was amazing."

She frowned slightly. "What do you mean 'we're not done yet'?"

"There's one more thing I need to do to you. But it's gonna hurt."

Kagome's eyes widened as she lifted herselft off his chest to look at him. "What do you have to do?" she asked in a shakey voice.

Inuyasha smiled. "It's okay. There's nothing to be afraind of. It'll only hurt for a moment but it's part of the mating process. Lay down. I'll be quick."

Kagome was scared but she nodded in agreement and lay down. Inuyasha shifted above her and straddled her without putting too much weight on her. He bent his neck down and pushed her head gently to the side so he had better access to her neck.

Kagome was really nervous now.

Inuyasha licked his lips and sank his fangs into her skin, sucking the first few drops of her sweet blood. Kagome squealed in pain. Just as he heard her cry, he pulled his teeth out of her to find her crying eyes.

"I'm really sorry but I was suposed to bite you." he said in a calm voice.

"W-why?" she asked, as Inuyasha massaged her wound.

"That bite will leave a scar on you, letting people know that you've been claimed as a mate. But all demons have different teeth prints so people will probably know you've been taken by a half-breed." he said.

"Okay. I'm really tired now." she said, looking at the clock, it was 12:36. Inuyasha chuckled and pulled her onto his chest as he lay down.

"Don't worry," he purred into her ear, "I'll get rid of this stench before the others come back."

"Okay..." Kagome said, yawning. She snuggled deeper into her mate. His hot breath on the top of her head relaxed her and made her fall asleep.

"Goodnight, my beautiful Kagome. I love you." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome's eyes shot open before smiling and drifting off into a deep sleep.

_Goodnight, Inuyasha._

_I love you too._

_So much._

**Did you enjoy it? It was my first lemon! I gotta admit something. Many people pointed out my spelling and grammar mistakes. I am very aware of them all but it's hard to write a story using difficult technology. I have to type this up, than post it on some other webside (which takes forever because my computer is slow) then wait to correct mistakes that I'm not even able to point out. But I thank you all for pointing them out. My teachers always tell me that it's hard to proofread your own work because you end up just reading it. So please continue correcting me, but no flames. I hate flamers.**

**Yer mom.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu.**_


	13. A new start

**Chapter 13- A new start**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**-_Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school along with his brother. But he doesn't have a 'special someone' or good math skills. But what happens when he meets his sexy tutor?_

-x-

**One year and two months later- The first day of College.**

"Hey, Sango!" Ayame yelled. She began runnging towards her friend, who was carrying a large black case that she seemed to be struggling with. Sango saw her and waved to her.

"Hey what's up, Ayame?" she said.

"I'm going out with Kouga now! Yay me!" she squealed excitedly.

"Oh really? What happened?" Sango asked.

"Well, we were on a date at the new Osaka restaurant and Kouga and I were talking about regular teen stuff then he told me how cute I was and ashed me out! AHH! I'm so happy! I gotta tell Kagome!"

Sango laughed at her friend and began struggling with the large case again.

"What is that thing? A guitar?" Ayame asked.

Sango shook her head, "It's a giant boomerang called Hiraikotsu. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and I are joining the special arts club. Inuyasha is going for sword fighting, Miroku is doing some monk stuff, Kagome is doing archery and I'm doing this." she said, holding up the case. "You and Kouga should join too."

"I'd love to! I really wanna learn martial arts. Kagome says she can take me on even _with_ my demon abilities! I think she can too! Did you hear she beat up Kikyo in 11th grade? She got knocked the fuck out! She came in school three days later with a busted lip!"

Sango laughed. "Ayame! Calm downa and stop yelling. I'm right here. We have to go to the cafeteria to pick up our agendas in a few minutes."

Ayame sighed, "I'm just glad we got orientaion over with. The first section of the whole damn campus took like two hours!"

"What did I just say?" Sango said, in a mother-like tone.

Ayame giggled, "To calm down. I'm sorry, Mommy." she said in a baby voice. Sango nudged her with the large case.

"Ow!"

"Hey Sango! Ayame! Down here!"

The girls turned to see Inuyasha with his large red suitcases. He was standing by the bench holding his cellphone up to his ears for a moment then flipped it shut and put it in his shorts. They saw a man who looked similar to him but her had no dog ears. He had human-like ears but they were pointy.

They ran down the hill, with Sango struggling and grunting the whole way, to greet him.

"What's up my dog?" Ayame said, giving him a hug. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but he hugged her anyways then went to give Sango a hug.

"What's up girls? Look I got my agenda. Did you get yours yet?"

"Nope but we were about to get going. I really wish they would just give them to us during the orientation." Sango said.

"Seriously. As if we could memorize this place so easily," Inuyasha said, eyeing the large case she was carrying. "You want me to carry that?"

"THANK YOU!" she screamed, handing him the case. She reddened when she saw how easy it was for him.

Inuyasha sniffed and looked around. "Where's my precious Pookie? I thought she was with you guys."

"We thought she was with you!" they screamed at the same time.

"She must be getting her agenda. What's up with the pet names? You two getting married?" Ayame asked.

Inuyasha laughed, "No but we are in a way. I mated with her so I claimed her as my mate, who I'm destined to be with forever. I haven't seen her at all today. Last time I saw her was last night after the movies. We went to see Juno."

"Ahh, the perfect movie to make out to." Sesshomaru said. (Ayame and Sango already know who he is they just couldn't tell from a distance because he doesn't have the sexy dog ears) "You and Kagome planning to have a baby?"

"No but we have talked about cute baby names before. I can't pick up her scent and all these other girls keep eyeing me like a piece of candy. It's so fucking annoying. I hear dog whistles everywhere I go! And it's not the painful ones either."

"Well you take your good looks after your older brother, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru smoothed out.

"That sounded so fuckin' gay I could cough up vaginas."

Everyone instantly recognized the deep, scratchy voice. They turned to see Kouga holding his agenda with Miroku following behind him.

"What's up Gay Man and Lil' Queer Jr.?" he said to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "I got my agenda. Mroku and I have alll the same classes and we're roommates. 213 Kaoru Hall, baby!"

"Are you serious?!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled.

"Yeah but we have two bunksets so I wonder who the other two fags are." Miroku said.

"What's up, babe?" Kouga said putting his arm around Ayame and kissing her cheek, ignoring the others.

"We are the other two fags!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelled again.

"Same agenda and everything!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Read it." Miroku snorted.

**Boys agenda**

"**Period 1- History**

**Period 2- Biology**

**Period 3- Language Arts**

**Period 4- Physical Education/ Art/ Health**

**Period 5- Lunch**

**Period 6- Algebra**

**Period 7- Chorus/Dance**

**Period 8- Spare**

**Dorm Hall- Kaoru; Room- 213**"

Kouga and Miroku's eyes widened, "No fuckin' way! We're all partnered up just like old times!" Kouga yelled, pulling the guys into a group hug. All they did was laugh nervously.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Great. Just perfect. My second year in college and I have to share a dorm with my newbie brother and his corny-ass friends. Well I'll give you props,

Inuyasha. At least you have that special someone that you mated with and fucked multiple times."

Every gave Inuyasha a wide-eyed look, "You did it more than once?!" they all yelled at the same time. Inuyasha was blushing like a madman.

Sesshomaru cracked up, breaking out of Kouga's hold. "I've _heard_ him screwing Kagome two weeks ago. And don't even say it was a make-out session because I heard Kagome moaning, giggling, squealing and I heard the bed creeking in a pattern!"

"Wow..." Miroku whistled, "How many times have you two done it _total?_"

Inuyasha tapped his chin, "I'd say... None of your business."

"Well if I were to take a wild guess in total I'd say about 4 times." Sesshomaru said.

"Well Kagome and I aren't the type of couple to fuck every night. It's a once-in-a-while thing." Inuyasha replied. "We did it once two summers back, (the first time they did it) a couple weeks ago we did it (As fluffy said), and we did it once last year on Christmas break. So that's a total of three."

Ayame stared at him with a '_Why the fuck are you telling us about you sex life' _look. Everyone els just stared.

"Umm... We have to go get our agendas... Come on Ayame!" Sango said, grabbing Ayame's arm and the Hiraikotsu case off Inuyasha.

-x-

Kagome was in the cafeteria waiting in line for her agenda, which took forever seeing as nearly all of the other college students were there. She tapped her foot off the tiled floor, impatiently until it was her turn. She was only about 4 kids away before it was finally her turn.

Suddenly, she heard two shrill voices calling to her. She turned towards the door and saw Ayame and Sango running in. Sango knocked over multiple people with her boomerang case. They cut nearly everyone in line before reaching Kagome.

"What the hell?!" she yelled as they stopped in front of her, panting.

"We're sorry," Sango said, "But we got a little creeped out with Inuyasha telling us about his sex life with you and the doing it three times total," Kagome's eyes widened, "But yeah. We're here! Cuts?"

Kagome rolled here eyes, "Chinese cut."

"Fine."

As they waited in line, they over heard a conversation from the girls behind them.

"Did you know that Inutaisho's sons go here?"

"Are you serious?! They're sooo hot!"

"Oh wow. I can't wait to meet them."

"Just watch, I bet I can sleep with both of them."

Kagome's eyes turned into flames as she slowly turned around to greet the girls, pushing Ayame and Sango in front of her. Hell was about to rise. Kagome turned to see some of the sluttiest chicks she had ever laid eyes on. Their bodies were about 82 percent exposed and they were dirty too. Scummy, if you would call it that. Kagome was disgusted.

"Excuse me? You're gonna sleep with who?" she said in a fake polite voice.

"Inuyasha Takahashi! He's a freakin' hunk! I'm soo gonna have sex with him."

"Oh really?" Kagome said, showing the aditude in here voice.

"Yeah. Really." The girl popped her gum and sucked it back into her mouth. She was aslo showing aditude in her voice.

"Well that's not gonna happen because Inuyasha is my boyfriend so go screw Sesshomaru because if you touch my Inuyasha, you're gonna have a big problem with me and I don't take shit from other people, especially sluts like you. Now fuck off my man." with that, she turned around, leaving the other girl and her friends in awe.

When she turned around, Ayame had just recieved her agenda and it was Kagome turn. She stepped up to the counter and saw a woman who looked to be in her 40's. She had dark brown hair that was cut short. She wore long, dangling earrings and black, think-rimmed gasses. She was on a special computer with the student agendas. When she looked up and saw Kagome, she smiled.

"Hello," she said in a polite voice. "Welcome to Tokyo University. My name is Ms. Nazuna and I'm guessing you're here for your schedule?"

"Yes. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm new here."

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi? I've heard the you're one of the smartest students in all of Tokyo!" Kagome could hear the girls behind her scoff in jelousy. She loved being envied by other girls.

"Yes, that's me. My lowest grade was a 98."

"Oh wow! It's a pleasure to meet you!" she stood up to shake her hand. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman. I knew you looked familiar but in your pictures you looked so much younger."

"Thank you." she said, giggling at the woman's reaction. "Anyways, I'm kind of in a hurry so-"

"Oh I'm so sorry! Here." she handed the paper to Kagome, "You agenda and dorm is on there. Just take all of your bags to your room and get unpacked. Your roomates will meet you there. You'll have three of them. Once you've settled in, report to the auditorium at 6:45 for the new peoples' class meeting. There you'll pick up the rules and policy of the school."

Kagome smiled in appreciation, "Thank you so much but I have no idea how to get to my dorm hall."

"Oh, well there should be teachers and dorm advisors everywhere so you won't get lost. I'm positive that one of them will get you to your dorm."

"Thank you." she said again. She grabbed her bags and made her way for the door but was stopped by Ayame and Sango.

"Hey! Me and Ayame are roommates and we have the same agenda! Let me see yours!" Sango yelled, snatching Kagome's schedule off her and looked at over before she got a chance to...

**Kagome's agenda**

**Period 1- History**

**Period 2- Biology**

**Period 3- Language Arts**

**Period 4- Physical Education/ Art/ Health**

**Period 5- Lunch**

**Period 6- Algebra**

**Period 7- Chorus/Dance**

**Period 8- Spare**

**Dorm Hall- Yukino; Room 542**

"Oh my fucking God!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs, attracting attention.

"What?" Kagome yelled, worried.

Then Sango smiled, "We have the same schedules and dorms! The boys have the exact same schedule too!"

All three girls started jumping and freaking out like... teenage girls. They all grabbed their bags and escorted each other, and themselves to theirs dorm.

-x-

Kagome was the first to walk into their new dorm. The room was painted in a gentle shade of white and baby blue. There were two sets of bunkbeds that already had matresses on them. The walls had rectangular shaped dents in them for accessories such as perfume, lotion or pictures. Off in the corner in the right they saw a closet with slide-shut doors. There was a large window in the center of the two bunk beds. Below it, was a small tablestand with a digital clock and a silver lamp.

The room smelled of fabris and deodorant spray. The soft carpet was a gantle white shading, similar to the wall but there was no blue. The curtains were a light shade of blue. There was a desk and a computer on the left side of the room and there were about 4 dressers with 6 drawers in each.

What the girls didn't notice, was that there were some pictures on the wall and one of the beds was halfway made. There were also orange suitcases by the closet.

They stepped into the bright room, looking around and taking in almost every detail. They jumped when they heard something in the closet yell out in pain. Suddenly, a girl with long black hair fell out and onto the floor.

"Ahh, fuck! My knee!"

Kagome froze, _That voice sounds so familiar..._

When the girl looked up at them she squealed in happiness and lunged herself at Kagome. "Ahh Kagome, Ayame, Sango! I can't believe we're roommates! This is so fuckin' awsome! Ow, my damn knee!" she quickly jumped off Kagome and went back to her abused kneecap.

"Rin?" they all said at the same time.

"Wha are you doing here?" Kagome asked, helping her stand up. "I thought you were going to college in Osaka!"

Rin smiled. "Nope! I'm staying right here in Tokyo with my friends. Besides, the colleges in Osaka are way too expensive! That tuition price had a lot of zeros on it! And don't even get me started on the dorms, the books, a laptop. I'm not calling astrive, they won't give me enough and you have to pay them back?! Get real!"

This is how Rin always was. Trash talking and babbling about things people wouldn't think twice about. She was like a female Kouga, always running her mouth but she actually made sense when she did it and she wouldn't bring up ignorant comments out of nowhere. She was related to Kagome. Kagome's mom is Rin's dad's cousin so they were second cousins.

"So this is all your stuff, huh?" Ayame said, eyeing a picture of Rin as an 8-year-old.

"Yup. Oh and Kagome... I heard you have a mate? Shall I say his name?" Rin said, in a teasing voice.

Kaogme rolled her eyes, "Go ahead."

Ring cleared her throat, "Takahashi Inuyasha-fuckin'-sama!" The girls burst into laughter. "Kagome and Inuyasha fucked! Oh my God!"

Kagome laughed lightly. "Okay, okay. so Inuyasha and I made love. Who cares?"

"If you two actually 'mated' then Inuyasha is going to propose to you, Kagome. It's normal for demons to propose to their mates. And now that you two are adults, It's perfect! You two can get married next year or something and make one-forth demon babies!" Ayame said.

"How would we know if we actually mated?" Kagome asked, unpacking her suitcases.

"Tilt your head to the side." Ayame ordered. She walked up to Kagome and searched her neck for the mark and successfully found it. "Ah-ha! You've been bitten! Inuyasha is your life partner!"

"Yay!" Kagome squealed as she started putting her clothes away. "Inuyasha is my Puppy and I'm his Pookie." she giggled. "It's not like we have crazy sex every night. We only had sex three times total."

"Oh wow... Was it crazy sex or gentle?" Rin asked, sitting on her bed. (Rin has a bottom bunk)

"You want the details on my sex life?" Kagome asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well... Yeah. I haven't seen you in almost a year so..."

"Fine."

Ayame pulled out her cell phone.

"The first time we did it was on Inuyasha's 18th birthday. I really only meant to have a romantic date in a hot spring, not nude. But he got turned on and I said I could calm him down so when we went in the house, we started disscussing mates and such. Then he told me that he'd never have sex with another girl and he'd never leave me. He also said something like he'd go life without sex if it meant staying with me."

"Aww. How sweet is he?" Rin said.

Kagome continued. "After that, I suggested we tried mating since we both wanted to try it and we seduced each other. We both loved it. And it was so passionate. I have to admit though... When I first saw his penis I nearly screamed."

Rin's eyes widened. "You did?!"

"It was huge! I-I couldn't help it! It was erected and stiff too. It felt so good inside me." she said, lowering her voice.

"Ow wow! Kagome and Inuyasha got jiggy with it!" Rin crack. Ayame and Sango cracked into laughter.

"Mhm. But, like I said, It was gentle body rocking. No hardcore 'fucking' was involved. And Inuyasha doesn't like the word 'fucking' if it refers to sexual activity... He'd rather use the phrase 'mating' or 'love making'."

"So... He's gentle with you?"

"Of course, Rin! He doesn't just grab me and we agree to do each other!" she hit her cousin playfully with a pillow. Rin jumped up and grabbed her pillow to hit her back. Ayame and Sango soon joined in on the fun.

There was a sudden knock on he door. Ayame smiled. "Who is it?" she called. Kagome gave her a look, knowing she was up to something divious... well not really but you know what I mean!

Someone on the other side of the door cleared their throat and spoke in a fake girly voice. "Room service! We're here to braid your vagina hairs!"

"What the fuck?" Sango said, getting up to answer the door. As soon as she opened the door she found Miroku standing there with that annoying smirk plastered to his face. Behind him was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga with a similar look.

Ayame stood up and lunged herself at Kouga and they, instantly, began making out. Inuyasha and the other three went past the two with disgusted faces. Inuyasha's expression was wiped away and was turned into a smile the moment he saw Kagome dripping in sweat with a pillow in her hand.

Kagome looked up and saw him smiling down at her, "Puppy!" she shouted as she stood up to hug him.

"Pookie Bear!" he shouted back as he wrapped his arms around her waist to kiss her. It was kind of forceful for Kagome. Inuyasha planted his lips on hers hard enough to make her leanbackwords. When they pulled away, they looked at each other, "Forceful, huh Puppy?"

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her again. This time, purposly making her lean back. She tried to force back but failed with his demonic strength pushing against her delicate body. She just laughed within the kiss.

Sesshomaru coughed, "You two gonna fuck tonight?" Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from each other to give him a death glare.

"I don't perfer to it as 'fucking'. That's a very ugly word when it comes to sexual activity," Rin gave Kagome a glare after hearing what Inuyasha said, "And if we do, what's it to you?" he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, her back facing his front this time.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and met with another black-haired beauty besides Kagome. But this girl looked like a mixture of Sango and Kagome only she was much skinnier... _too_ skinny. She looked anorexic because her ribs showed through her green body-hugger shirt. Her chest seemed flat compared to the other girls. But she looked like her bra size was a maximum 36B? Sesshomaru didn't care though. Even though she was really skinny, she was still very pretty to him.

She caught onto his stare and winked at him. Not to flirt, but to tease him and make him angry. She loved pissing people off, besides her friends. Sesshomaru's eye's widened slightly and he smirked.

"Kagome just got done telling us about you guy's sex life," Ayame said to Inuyasha who looked down at Kagome raising an eyebrow... but was smiling. Kagome looked down in embarrassment.

"It's okay, babe. I said some stuff too." he chuckled. Kagome laughed before turning around to kiss him again.

"Some sex life," Sesshomaru murmured, "You only had sex 3 times!"

"So?" Kagome said, quirking an eyebrow, "I enjoy mine and Inuyasha's _love making_ sessions but we don't do it as much as you do because he's not a manwhore and I'm not a slut." Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"How the hell are you a manwhore if you do it repeatedly with the same person?!" Miroku asked, amused at the conversation.

"The fact that you do it _repeatedly._" Inuyasha smoothed out.

"Why on earth are we having a conversation about sex?!" Sango shreaked.

"I don't know but you guys really shouldn't be getting on me about sex and manwhore shit mecause I lost my virginity to my special someone," Inuyasha paused to kiss Kagome's cheek, "and she's my mate so I'm destined to be with her forever and I sure as hell ain't complaining."

"Me either." Kagome said, turning around to kiss him on the cheek again. "You guys act like me and Inuyasha have to do it all the time since we're mates now. Tone it down, will ya'? Sex is okay once in a while but too much is irritating. And we can't have sex every day even if we wanted to because of my menastration."

"What the fuck is that?!" Kouga yelled, his arms sealed around Ayame's waist.

"Period, dumbass." Rin rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you must be on yours, bitch because you smell like fucking fish or something. Oh- I'm sorry that's your rotton pussy lips!" Kouga yelled letting go of Ayame. All Rin did was walk up to him and slap him on his cheek so hard that his head jerked to the right and he nearly fell over.

"What the fuck! Don't touch me, bitch!" He yelled rubbing his abused cheek.

Rin smiled, "I'm so glad Kagome taught me how to defend myself otherwise I'd be powerless."

"It took a while seeing as she's so skinny but she's pretty damn strong." Kagome said, crossing her arms with a smile. "I'm the reason while she joined basketball team two years ago and won a trophy."

"Yeah, I brought the trophy with me. Want me to pull it out?"

"Yeah, bitch. Put it on the dresser!"

Kagome and Rin burst into laughter. The others only watched the conversation and chucked.

Rin made her way to the closet and started looking through her suitcases again. Everyone els went back to talking and laughing. When she found her trophy she took is out of the case to show everyone. It was a typical basketball trophy. It was a gold girl with no actual face features. She was positioned as if she were running and a basketball was in her left hand.

"Nice trophy," Miroku said, picking it up to look at it closely.

Suddenly a loud speaker sound inturrupted them and a voice spoke.

"_Attention all new Tokyo University campus members. Please report to the auditorium in Jiji Hall at the northeast section of campus for your class meeting. I repeat, please report to the auditorium in Jiji Hall at the northeast section of campus for your class meeting. Thank you."_

"We gotta' go!" Kouga yelled, yanking Ayame's arm to make her follow him.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No shit Sherlock." she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and the others walked out of the building on their way to the class meeting. "Oh- Guess what, Inuyasha."

"What is it, Pookie?"

"We have the same schedules!"

"Awsome! Now I can have you around all I want!" he grabbed her and kissed her before carrying her on his back out of the building to the class meeting thingy.

**Thank you for reading. I skipped ahead by far but you guys will soon forgive me if you're dissapointed about that because I have lots of funny and romantic chapters coming up and **_**maybe**_** more lemons. I'm so into writing this story that I'm gonna cry the day I post the last chapter! But don't worry because there's many chapters to go... too many to count! I shall update soon:D**

**Yer mom.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	14. Miroku's Confession

**Chapter 14- Miroku's confession**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**-_Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school along with his brother. But he doesn't have a 'special someone' or good math skills. But what happens when he meets his sexy tutor?_

-x-

Inuyasha was in algebra class sitting next to Kagome, who looked well focused on the teacher. Every now and then she would glance at him, smile and look back at the teacher. Luckyly, they were allowed to pick out their own seats. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome because she would be able to explain something more clearly if he didn't understand. He also sat next to her because she was his girlfriend. (DUH)

Inuyasha understood the teacher more clearly than his previous years in algebra thanks to Kagome. She turned to him and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back down at her and noticed a small piece of paper in her hand. He took it from her and opened it on his lap before reading it.

_Sango, Ayame and Rin have plans tonight so do you wanna hang out? And no sex._

Inuyasha chuckled seeing the last part and wrote back to her. Kagome stared at him as he wrote but couldn't make out what the note said due to his hand covering it. She leaned to the side a little bit to see it but Inuyasha covered it up and smiled at her.

'No peaking.' he mouthed. Kagome shot him a playful death glare. He only laughed silently.

Although passing notes wasn't allowed, Inuyasha and Kagome were lucky to be the only ones in the back of the room. There was another girl back there but she fell asleep. After the class meeting, Inuyasha had been pissed off about how the Dean only went on about rules and nothing els, besides introducing himself and talking about how great the campus was and the teachers and such. He especially hated how every five seconds the dude would run his fingers through his jell-infested dark brown hair.

Now back to the note passing...

Inuyasha had finally written on the paper what he wanted to as a reply for Kagome's question. Slipping the paper back in her direction, he smirked at his reply. He even wanted to laugh about it. Kagome took the paper and opened it on her lap, curious of what her boyfriend was smirking about.

_Aww... why not? You know we're good in bed, LOL j/k, babe. We can hang out. I wanna take you out to eat to some place romantic or fun,okay?_

Kagome's eyes widened when she read the first part of the note. She could've laughed. She _would've_ laughed if she didn't attract so much attention and make her look like a retarded monkey. She looked over at Inuyasha who was pretending to pay attention to the teacher. He looked at her through the corner of his eye and shot her a playful glare.

"Is there something ze matter, my love?" he asked in a French accent.

Kagome covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing so hard. Inuyasha gave her an adorable smile. The one that made her decide to nickname him 'Puppy'. She didn't know whay Inuyasha called her Pookie but she didn't care because like other girls, she thought pet names for couples were cute. He would give her all kinds of nicknames like Kaggie, Kags, Princess, Pookie, Pookie Bear, Sweetie, Honey, Love, Babe, Baby and Kagome's ultimate favorite was Mate, for it reminded her of the best night of her life... so far.

Kagome also fed into the nickname game. She call Inuyasha names like Puppy, Puppy love, Bow Wow, The sexy dog earred-man, (LOL! I call him that too!) and Mate. There were many times when they spent time together. The only nights they weren't together were nights that they had plans with other friends but they would always call each other to check on each other and see if they were okay or lonely... the usual boyfriend and girlfriend stuff.

Kagome stopped giggling and shook her head and silently said, "I'm fine," quiet enough for no one els to hear.

She was cut off when she heard the teacher call her name. Inuyasha looked at the teacher, then back at Kagome.

"Kagome, as one of the smartest kids in Tokyo, will you please explain to Yura what a square root is?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. He loved her intelligence. It was one of the things he looked for in his mate and lucky him, he got it.

Kagome's eyes widened by a fraction. _What kind of college kid in algebra doesn't know what a square root is? I learned about them in 3rd grade! _"Well... A square root is a number times its self to get a product. For example, the square root of 36 is 6 because 6 times its self is 36."

"Ohhh. I get it now," Yura said, tapping her chin. "So like... the square root of 64 is 8?"

"Exactly." Kagome said, smiling proudly to herself. Inuyasha only looked at her with a playful expression.

-x-

Miroku was on his way to his next class when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha in the hallway talking and laughing about something. He ran over to them and greeted them with a smirk.

"What's up guys?"

"Hey Miroku." Inuyasha said, chuckling.

"Kagome... I need your help." he said in a serious tone.

Kagome stopped laughing and got serious, "What's the matter? You need a tutor too?"

Miroku shook his head.

"Then what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku blushed and bowed his head. "I... I need you... to help me ask Sango out." he said calmly. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"I really, really like her! She's so pretty and smart and I've been crushing on her for 3 and a half years now! I wanna be a man and win the heart of the woman that I am madly in love with instead of moping around thinking she'd just come to me."

"So why don't you just come out and tell her? That's how I won Kagome's heart." Inuyasha said, wrapping an arm around Kagome and gently pecking her on the cheek. Miroku sighed a heavey sigh. "And look at us now. _Mates_ for life."

"Yeah, you're both right." Kagome said. "You need to stop moping around and just come out and tell her! Besides, if you asked her out I'm positive that she'd say yes because she's been crushing on you for a while too. Haven't I told you that already?"

"Yes. You have but I'm not brave enough to just walk up to her and tell her that I love her! I'm shy..." he said cutely. Inuyasha laughed.

"You don't have to do it that way. Just ask her to go with you somewhere or whatever... and tell her how you feel. But don't take her in a closet or something like that. Take her to a quiet, private, romantic place. I took Kagome to the beach house." Inuyasha said, twitching his ears.

"Inuyasha and I will help you win Sango's heart so don't worry! I have an idea!"

Miroku looked at Kagome with hopeful eyes. "Really!"

"Yup. But you're gonna have to wait for tomorrow because Sango and Rin are going shopping while Inuyasha and I go out tonight. But don't worry. We'll definately help you. I guarentee that you'll win Sango's heart by Friday." (in this part of the story it's Tuesday :)

"You promise?" Miroku asked, bowing his head again.

"Yup I promise." Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time. "Because I have an idea. Listen up and listen good." she huddled the boys in close so they could hear her...

"Tonight Rin and Sango are going to the cool dance club called Chibusa. It's about 2 miles away from campus. Go there with someone and ask her to dance when a slow song somes on. While you're dancing tell her how beautiful she is then ask her out!"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement but Miroku just stood there.

"Umm... I have nothing to wear to a club."

"What size do you wear in pants?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm... like a men's 6?" Miroku said. (I don't know anything about sizes in guy's clothes so I'm just making this up :P)

"So do I! You can borrow something of mine."

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome said happily. "Are you scared?"

"Nope. I'm finally gonna get the woman of my dreams! How could I possibly be scared?" Miroku said proudly, putting a hand to his chest. Although, on the inside he was scared to confess his feelings for Sango. He loved her but it wasn't easy for him to tell her.

"Everything alright?" Inuyasha asked with a concerned voice.

Miroku nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine."

-x-

Kagome was in her room while Sango and Rin already left. Ayame and Kouga went to hang out (or have sex) at his place. She was getting ready for her date with Inuyasha. She had just got out of the shower and was in nothing but a towel. She sat on the chair in front of the computer desk since the girls had agreed to move the computer to another desk so they can put up a big mirror.

She ran hair brush through her soft, wet hair in a slow, gentle motion. She set the brush down and rubbed her deodorent on her pits before attampting to put her thong on. She was interupted by a sudden knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." a soft, manly voice said. Kagome instantly got up to answer the door.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled and she pulled him into a warm hug.

He bent his head down to peck her on her soft rosy lips, "Hey Babe." he shut the door and handed her a rose that he had hiddin behind his back. "For you." he said in a flirty tone, winking at her.

"Thank you." she said, sniffing its petals.

Inuyasha looked around a bit and noticed many changes to her room. He was only in there once or twice but had never seen it when it was fully decorated. There were pictures and books and girly teen stuff set up all around the room in a neat fassion. There were pictures of celebrities that were cut from magezines taped on the walls. There were also family pictures. Along the 4 dressers were bottles of lotions and perfume and other hygene lotions.

Inuyasha instantly spotted Kagome's stuff without struggle. There was a picture of her kissing Souta's cheek and another of her, Sango, Ayame and Rin laughing and being happy. He spotted her plain, silky black bedspread and another picture of her and him holding hands with him kissing her on the cheek. He smiled at the picture. He turned around to see Kagome in her underwear, working at her bra strap.

"Aww. Did I miss the goods?" he said in a flirty tone.

Kagome turned to him and winked. "Sorry. Maybe next time you can come earlier." she said in the same tone continuing at her bra.

"Need some help?" he asked, looking at the picture of the two again then turning back to her.

"Sure." she turned around as Inuyasha came behind her and worked with her bra. Seeing as they didn't have nearly enough sex _to him_, he wasn't good at it just yet. Kagome would take care of that. But he came up with something very divious. He pulled the two straps apart and slipped her bra off and tossed it behind him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, covering her chest area.

"Yes?" he said calmly wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"My bra please?"

"What if I said no?"

"Come on! We have to get ready. We don't have time for games."

"Are you serious! I can't even love my mate when I want to? Your roommates are out for the night so let's have some fun." he said seductively while moving in for a kiss. To his suprise, Kagome pulled away and broke out of his hold to retrieve her bra.

"Inuyasha," she giggled, "You can't always make love to me. Us being mates doesn't mean that we continuously mate with each other."

"I know that but I'm in a good mood tonight and it's just us."

Kagome could've died at how sexy he was being to her but she could easily overpower him. With her hands still covering her chest, she rammed into Inuyasha like a football player, making him fly into the closet. She quickly shut the door before he could see anything and strapped her bra on as fast as she could. He suddenly broke out of the closet and tackled her to the floor.

"Inuyasha! Rape!" she laughed. Inuyasha straddled her and silenced her with a forceful, yet passionate kiss. His hands gently cupped her breasts as he continued to overpower her tongue with his.

"So..." he whispered through the kiss. "May I make love to my mate tonight? I'll leave before the girls get here."

"No! Besides, don't forget that we have to hook up Miroku and sango tonight!" she yelled while laughing. "Please let me get dressed?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Fine."

-x-

The club floor bounced under the viabrations of the loud speakers hitting off the walls. The main color of the walls was a light brown color. But there was barely noticable thanks to the bright lights flashing off the walls.

Miroku sat down at his table watching Sango and Rin grind playfully against each other, having a good time. Normally, he was be a pervert and touch her ass or go flirt with another girl but tonight just seemed so different. He really wanted to be with Sango but was too afraid to tell her and was getting impatient when he noticed how long it took Inuyasha and Kagome to get there. He decided to go to the snack bar for a beer.

Once he got in his seat at the bar he asked the man for a strong drink.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked in the bar looking appropriate, yet stylish. They instantly spotted Miroku's depressed expression hunched over the bar half drunk, moping aroud about something.

"Miroku!" Kagome called as they approched him. She gripped his shoulder and shook it harshly causing his to sit up.

"Kagome? Inuyasha?" he blinked, "It's about fucking time! Jesus! I thought you died or sumthin..." he hiccuped and put his head back down. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other in confussion.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha stared at his friend in disbelief. He had never seen him this drunk before. "You wanna go home? You don't look too good."

Miroku swung up his arm and nearly hit Kagome in the face. "No! I'm not goin any hiccup where... until I tell Sango how sexy she is and that I think she smells awsome. I..." he slammed his bead back down on the bar table.

"How many drinks did you have?" Kagome asked.

Miroku hiccuped, "7 or 8 or 13?"

Inuyasha picked his up by his arm, "No way! I'm taking you back to the dorm before something really bad happens."

"But I havta' tell Sango she's pretty! hiccup"

"Miroku you're too sick to do anything. You can end up doing something dangerous or embarrassing!" Kagome yelled.

"No! I may be drunk but I still know clearly what I want to say to the woman I truely care for and love!" he broke loose of Inuyasha's grip and darted towards the part of the club that Sango was in. 

Her and Rin were now sitting at a table talking and eating. Miroku ran in their direction and stopped right before his hips slammed into the table. Rin and Sango stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Miroku is something wrong?" Rin asked.

Sango stood up to feel his forehead. "You're burning up! Do you want to go to the hospital or something?"

"No... It's okay. I just need to sit for a few minutes." he took a seat beside Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome came rushing towards them.

"Miroku, are you alright!" Kagome yelled with worry in her voice. 

Her and Inuyasha stopped at the table and were suprised to see Miroku sober. He seemed like his regular, non-drunk self and was laughing and having a good time with the girls. He acted as if nothing bad happened.

Inuyasha looked at his friend with a worried expression but it soon turned to relief after being sure hat his friend was okay.

"Guys, sit down," Rin urged. Inuyasha and Kagome took a seet across from the other three. They stared intently at Miroku to make sure he didn't do anything stupid but nothing bad happened. He was 99 percent sober.

They all sat and talked for a while. They laughed. They joked. They ate, drank, danced and had a great tie. Miroku was back to his normal self the moment Sango came into his view. Kagome began to wonder when he was gonna ask her out.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome nudged her boyfriend. He looked down at her.

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't you urge Miroku to tell Sango...?"

"Oh yeah! No I'm good. You tell him."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What!"

Inuyasha sighed. "I said 'you tell him'."

"Why can't you! You're his best friend! You should be able to help him out."

Inuyasha sighed again. "I may be his best friend but he has his own charm and that charm he has can be even more improved if a _girl_ urges him to do something. Girls are better of to help him than his own best friend." he smoothed out.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up. "Yeah, okay." she murmured sarcasticly and started to walk away. Inuyasha heard her loud and clearly and gently poked her butt, causing her to squeal.

"Don't get snippy with me." he said in a flirty tone and winked at her. She rolled her eyes again and walked away.

She saw Miroku back at the table by himself. Rin was on the dance floor with some guy and Sango went to the restroom. She sat next to Miroku and tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Umm..." she blushed, "When are you going to ask Sango out?"

Miroku stared at her in disbelief. "Umm... I guess when she comes back. What do I say to her?"

Kagome tapped her chin, "Umm... Just do what Kouga did to ayame. Tell her how pretty she looks tonight and then ask her to be your girlfriend."

"That's it?"

"Sorta'... yeah." she stammered slightly. She stood up and started to walk away.

As if on cue, Sango appeared and sat down next to Miroku with a drink. Miroku got nervous and began to sweat. Sango turned to him and offered him a sip of her drink. Miroku stared at it and denied it. Sango frowned and they began conversating again. Miroku was really starting to get to know her and he liked it a lot. He was interested in her personality and interests.

Every now and then he would glance down at her cleavage if she was taking a bit of her food or something. He fought off his perverted ways and showed his calm, charmful side, which Sango seemd to be quite interested in.

Miroku began to ask hisself when he would ask her out and tried his best not to be nervous about it. After their conversation about music types, they just stopped talking as if there was nothing els in the world to talk about. Miroku told himself to be the big man and win his woman's heart.

But his throat suddenly felt dry...

"S-Sango... Uhh... You look rather attractive tonight."

Sango smiled big, "Why, thank you. You look pretty awsome tonight too."

"Thanks... Can I tell you something?" he stammered.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Welll..." he bit his lip. He felt an outburst coming and he knew he wanted it to come out so badly the whole time he was talking to her...

"_It's you, Sango! You're all that's been on my mind, every fucking day!"_

Sango's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm in love with you, Sango! And My God... I would do anything to have your heart! Please be my girlfriend and accept my undeniable love for you!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Kagome and Inuyasha's attention darted toward the two.

Sango just sat there, not knowing what to do. What _was _there to do? She could only sit there in shock. She felt the same way and she wanted to tell him that... but she was absolutely stunned at his confession. Even though she was... she couldn't deny that she wanted to say yes. She couldn't blurt it out like he did. Se did the only thing she was able to do at this point.

She broke down and started to cry.

Miroku's eyes softened as he pulled her into an embrace and rubbed her back.

"Y-yes."

Mrioku's eyes widened. "What's was that?"

Sango looked up at him. "I said y-yes. Yes I will accept your love. I will also return it." she said softly. Miroku stared at her before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. 

_So this was what true love felt like?_

On the far side of the club, Inuyasha and Kagome smiled to themselves.

_Miroku and Sango will make a fine couple._

**I'm sorry that I haven't update in a while but I read all of my reviews and told myself that you guys were right. I'm not stopping my story just because one asshole upsetted me. One of my fanfiction readers who requested me asked if I could have Inuyasha get Kagome pregnant and I think it's a pretty good idea but I wanna see what you guys think so let me know in your reviews. I'd like to thank you all for sending me heartwarming reviews that made wish to continue. I love all you guys so much!**

**Yer mom.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	15. Sex Education

**Chapter 15- Sex Education**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**-_Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school along with his brother. But he doesn't have a 'special someone' or good math skills. But what happens when he meets his sexy tutor?_

-x-

"Sesshomaru, come on. I have to get to class! We don't have time for this!" As you know that the Takahashi brothers hate each other, they're just having a perfectly normal morning when Sesshomaru gets pissed off over something stupid and blames Inuyasha for it. This time, Sesshomaru woke up to fine his good shaving cream missing and took Inuyasha's instead of looking for his own.

"Nope. Not until you find my shaving cream." the older brother said dully shaking his head.

Inuyasha put his hands on the top of his head in fustration. "Come the _fuck_ on! Class starts in like 25 minutes!"

There was a knock on the door and Kouga got out of bed to answer it. He found Shippo, Hojo and Bankotsu standing there looking refreshed and ready to start the long day. They weren't suprised hen they saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arguing over a can of shaving cream and put bored expressions on their faces.

"They're at it _again_?" they asked at the same time. Miroku slipped off his bed and walked to greet his friends.

"Yup, only this time it's shaving cream, not toothpaste."

Shippo cocked his head to the side in bordem. "Why on earth are they trying to shave when we have a half hour until classes start. Plus, we have to pick up the girls at their dorms."

Kouga shook his head. "We woke up late because Inuyasha forgot to set the alrm last night. If he didn't, we'd be dressed and probably at the girl's dorm right now. But aparently, we have to wait. Thankfully I took a shower last night."

"Yeah but Takahashi idiot numbers 1 and 2 didn't. I wonder what Kagome is gonna say when she smalls her perfect boyfriend's B.O." Bankotsu said, rolling his eyes back in his head. "We gotta go. We'll tell the girls to meet at the cafeteria."

"No!" Miroku yelled, "Just wait. We'll get there on time. At least let me and Kouga get dressed."

"Keh! Keep the shaving cream ya' fuckin' cry baby. I'll just buy some more, seeing as you won't." Inuyasha finally decided to stop the argument. He quickly pulled on his clothes while Sesshomaru took his sweet time in the bathroom.

"Oh, Inuyasha?" Bankotsu called out as Inuyasha put his hair in a ponytail but kept his dragontales hanging over his neck to sit on his shoulders. He turned and raised his eyesbrow as if asking what was needed.

Bankotsu smiled an evil smile. "Jakotsu told me to tell you he said _haaay babay!"_ he said in a girl accent. The others began cracking up but Inuyasha shivered in fear and disgust.

Jakotsu was one of Bankotsu's 6 brothers but he wasn't like the others. He was gay and had a huge crush on Inuyasha who really didn't like any of Bankotsu's brothers.

In Inuyasha's opinion, all 6 of them were messed up in the head. Jakotsu was gay, Ginkotsu was deadly, Rankotsu was a sneaky bastard, Suikotsu was two-faced, Kyukotsu was huge and a greedy, hungry jackass and Mukotsu was dangerous because he played with poisons and chemicals. Bankotsu seemed to be the only normal one, seeing as he acted like a mature adult, but not when it came to sex.

Inuyasha shook his head and flicked off Bankotsu, who was still laughing along with the others.

"Fuck you guys. I'm all about Kagome so tell your little gay-twad of a brother to stick his dick in someone els's ass because I don't share his sexual orientaion. Sorry." he said in a serious tone. The guys stared at him for a moment and began laughing harder. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and slipped on his backpack.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Give him a chance!" Bankotsu said between chuckles.

"No! I'm never gonna cheat on Kagome and _especially _with a man!" Inuyasha screamed, his face turning red. The guys only continued to laugh their asses off. The hanyou stood against the doorframe, clearly irritated.

"Aww... but Jakotsu loves you so much, dear Inuyasha." Sesshomaru teased.

"Fuck you, player." Inuyasha teased. Sesshomaru began to get serious when he heard Inuyasha's statement, "You swear to God that you're hot but you won't even ask out Rin; I know you like her. And if you think that you're Mr. Hotshot, let's see _you_ bend over with a dick in _your _ass."

"Why you..." Sesshomaru seethed. He jumped to attack but was held back by Shippo and Miroku.

"Dude, chill!" Kouga yelled, waving his arms to guard Inuyasha who started laughing. Hojo only rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha stuck up his nose, "Ya' know, I honestly pity you, ya' worthless pile of dog shit. I don't know about you guys, but I'm about to go pick up the girls. We can take the bikes."

"How the hell are the girls gonna come if we have bikes and they're walking?" Shippo protested while crossing his arms.

"I have an idea..." Inuyasha tapped his chin with a thoughtful smirk.

-x-

"Hold on tight, Kagome. You don't wanna fall off." Inuyasha said, gently settling Kagome on you bike's handle bars.

The guys all rode their bikes with a girl on the handle bars. Inuyasha had Kagome, Miroku had sango, Kouga had Ayame, Sesshomaru had Rin, Hojo had Yuka, Bankotsu had Eri and Shippo had Ayumi.

"Kouga, steer the right way or Ayame is gonna bust her ass open." Hojo said in a bored tone. He quickly gained back his own balance.

Sango, Yuka, Kagome, Eri, Ayumi, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Shippo, Rin and Bankotsu were laughing almost the whole time at Miroku's bike. It was a regular trick bike but the back tire was a light shade of purple with a light blue rim and the front was white with a pink rim. The bike also had a horn on it and every time Sango leaned back (which she did on purpose) it would honk and people would stare at them then laugh.

Inuyasha wasn't laughing at Miroku's bike because he was too busy staring at Kagome's black thong that was sticking about two inches out of her pants, although he managed to keep track of where he was going. Hojo just had no good sense of humor. Everyone was suprised to see that _Sesshomaru _was laughing because he was usually more serious than anyone. Of course, he only laughed if someone els was in pain or were embarrassed about something.

Kagome looked up at the sky, unaware of where Inuyasha was looking, and smiled a deep smile. "We're studying the Titanic in history class. That movie always makes me wanna cry."

Yuka yawned, "Me too. The song makes my eyes go watery and I get so emotional."

Kagome sighed, "The movie is definately my favorite. It's so romantic and emotional. I always cry on the part when Jack dies. Him and Rose were a beautiful couple."

Kouga rolled his eyes, "Let's just pray that we don't have to watch the damn movie. It's a four-hour chick-flick."

"It's not a chick flick! I like that movie too." Sesshomaru said. "Even I _almost_ cried from that movie. Horror films get me pumped but seeing something that acually happened can scare the shit out of a man too."

Ayame's mouth hung open, "Wow... Sesshy I've never heard you sound so emotional."

Rin snorted, "'Almost' cried? I love a man who cries. They're so cute! It just makes me wanna hold them in my arms."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Like I said, that movie honsetly scared me."

Kouga coughed, "Well, I gotta' admit that the movie does have some good parts to it."

Eri smiled, "Relly? Like what?"

"What do ya think a guy like me would like in that movie?" Kouga yelled sarcastically. "Jack draws that Rose chick naked then he fucks her in the back of a car in a heated room!"

Everyone groaned, even the guys. And they thought Miroku was perverted? Yeah he is, but honestly, in this story Kouga is the most perverted. Who would be mean enough to watch a sad movie and only like the naked scenes? No one even bothered to say a word the rest of the way, leaving Kouga to his perverted thoughts.

-x-

Everyone had just got out of 3rd period and were heading to their related arts classes. In the english class, everyone was seated in order of last names and Kagome sat in the middle of the second row while Inuyasha was in the second seat in the 5th row. He would stare at her continuously throughout the class and every time Kagome glanced at him, he would wink at her and she would laugh silently.

Inuyasha stood up to put his things back in his bag and Kagome walked up to him with a big smile on her face. Inuyasha looked down at her a chuckled at the look she gave him. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know," she replied while looking around the large room. College looked so boring and strict because the walls in all of the classrooms were gray and undecorated.

"Do you mind if I stop at my locker to get something?" he asked cutely, twitching his ears.

"Not at all, Puppy. Just meet me outside the healthroom." she replied in the same tone.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I want you to come with me, silly."

"I know. I was teasing."

"Why would you tease me? I mean look at me!" he spread out his arms and looked down at his body. Kagome laughed and obviously had to admit that he seemed to get cuter and cuter every day. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a gold skull and black jeans with a studded belt. Kagome noticed that he switched from the thug look to the punk look but didn't mind. He would even look good as a nerd!

"I'm sorry." she pecked him on the cheek and he dropped his arms to wrap them around her waist. He placed a wet kiss on her forehead before picking up his books and started to leave the classroom.

They walked in a suprising silence for about 2 minutes before Kagome bravely spoke up.

"Kouga is pissed off because he jinxed the english assingment."

Inuyasha chuckled, "I know. He doesn't want to watch a four-hour movie. Plus, he said it's a chick-flick."

"It's not a chick-flick!" Kagome squealed. "He also mad because after we watch it we have to write a report about it, so he has to pay attention to it."

"He'd prbably write something like _'Jack and Rose fell in love and the Titanic sinked and everyone died.'_ Then he'd hand it in to the teacher.I honestly don't see what that movie has to do with history. It only tells us about a tragic love tale- not much at all about the ship."

Kagome tapped her chin, "True... but maybe we're also studying the life of Jack and Rose? I mean, it really happened and it is _history._ Can I have a piece of gum? Please?"

Inuyasha began to laugh. He'd been chewing orbit gum all morning and hadn't got caught yet. Kagome didn't notice because (suprisingly) he didn't put his tongue in her mouth when he kissed her. He reached into his pocket and gave her two sticks.

"Thank you," she said, shoving both pieces into her mouth and chewed to blow a bubble.

As they continued walking they spotted Kouga and Ayame by the water fountain... making out. Inuyasha and Kagome liked the two as a couple but when they saw them make out they thought one thing...

_Ew._

They tried to be quiet when they walked by but both of the wolves broke away and stared at the intruders. Inuyasha and Kagome froze in their tracks and stared back at them with nervous smiles.

"Hi..." Kagome said in a shy, disgusted voice.

"Where are you two going?" Ayame asked, "Health is that way."

"I have to go to my locker because I forgot my health book and Kagome is coming along with me. We didn't mean to interupt your disgusting make-out session so we're just gonna get going... Bye!" Inuyasha said nervously grabbing Kagome's hand and began practically dragging her down the hall. Kouga and Ayame looked at each other and shrugged before going to make out again.

-x-

"Did you have to say it that way? I agree that it was disgusting but still- you didn't have to say it like that." Kagome said.

Inuyasha Keh'd as he grabbed his health book and put a few other books back in his locker. "Well those two are good together but it's nasty when they make out like that. I thought I was gonna puke!"

"You kiss me in public all the time so why is it bad when they do it?" Kagome asked cutely. Inuyasha gave her a playful glare throught the corner of his eyes.

"Well.. That's because you're _cute._ Ayame is not."

Kagome's eyes widened. "That's so mean! She's our friend."

Inuyasha turned and gave her a sexy smirk, "Yes, my dear Kagome, that is true but she is a red-haired bitch. Her beauty will never come up to or pass yours. Plus, I don't think you want me to say she's hot-- and she isn't. Her boobs are all pointy and spaced far apart like orangatang titties. Yours are close together and perked upward. Her but is flat, yours is not and she talks so much shit, her breath smells like it! You always have some kind of minty or fruity candy that makes your breath taste and smell sweet."

Kagome began to crack up in laughter at Inuyasha's remarks and had to admit that every single one was true. Ayame did have flaws in her appearance but Kagome still liked her. She watched as Inuyasha slammed his locker shut and held out his hand. Kagome grabbed it and they slowly strolled to their next class.

On the way, Inuyasha began to hum a tune that Kagome recognized and she began to hum it with him, then Inuyasha began to sing:

"_It's the magical amount, enough to get you hooked._

_The magical amount, but not enough to hurt._

_Not enough to lay you out, but just enough to count,_

_THE MAGICAL AMOUNT!"_

Kagome leaned over slightly while laughing. Another thing she loved about Inuyasha was his good sense of humor. Inuyasha still held her hand and chuckled at her reaction to his singing.

"I got that off a smoking commercial." he said softly between chuckles.

"I know you did," she took a breath, "I saw that commercial too. But honestly, there's never a magical amount because smoking is always bad for you!"

"Which is why we don't smoke," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "And I don't think you'd want to kiss me if my mouth tasted like an ashtray."

"I wouldn't want to but I still wold because I love you and I care for your safety." she pecked him softly on the cheek. He turned to kiss her on her cheek only instead of pecking, he gave her a wet, gentle suck on her chin.

"Ew!" she wiped her chin with her sleeve. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

"It's wet!"

"What? It was a kiss and that's a new sweater! That thing costed me 45 dollars on sale! Don't ruin it with your saliva!" he yelled playfully, dabbing his own shirt at her chin then bending his head down to lick away the remains.

"Yuck!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in suprise and amusement. "What do you mean 'yuck'? You kiss me like that all the time."

"Yeah, but I don't leave saliva on your skin."

"True..." he turned and gave her the puppy eyes, which always killed her emotions, "I'm sorry." he bent his head down to give her a proper kiss on the cheek and smiled sweetly to her.

"Thank you."

"Mhm."

They continued walking for about 15 more minutes. On the way, they met up with Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame. They had a long conversation about shoe types and sneakers before Kouga and Ayame switched it to a sexual conversation and began telling everyone disturbing ideas for a sex party... Everyone chuckled nervously at the idea and pretended to agree.

After that, they wached a fight between two football players (over a cheerleader :P). Two teachers came and broke them up. It took two demon teachers because the fight was so violent. Then they talked about embarrassing and funny memories about each other and other people.

When they got to the class, they met with a short man who looked to be in his 40's. He was very short and fat and had a thick gray mustache. He turned to the students with a friendly smile to introduce himself.

"Hello, students. I understand that it's your first day in health, seeing as it's the second day you have classes, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Myoga but you can call me plain Myoga. In this class I won't overwelm you with homework or classwork and tests but this is how the lessons will go down."

Everyone sat up straight, ready to follow the directions.

"You're in this class for about an hour so usually everyday when you come in, we'll read two sections in hour books and disguss the topics. After that, you come up to my desk and pick a health magezine. Choose an article, then summarize it and hand it in to me. That usually takes up about 40 minutes then you get the last 15 or 20 minutes to yourselves. Tests pop up about every 4 to 5 weeks. Feel free to get up and talk to each other but no leaving the classroom or throwing things or cursing. I won't assign seats because that's boring to me. I like my students to be with their fellow peoples. And please, no cell phones or note passing or yelling."

Everyone blinked, taking in everything that was being said.

"Because it's your first day then I'll take attendence then we can disguss Sexual Education."

Everyone's eyes widened. Sango raised her hand.

"Yes, miss?"

"Umm..." she stuttered, "What exactly are we learning about in this class?"

Myoga smiled.

"I forgot to mention it... sorry. Class, welcome to Sexual Education class."

**I'm very sorry for the late update but I was grounded for reasons of which I won't speak of but now I'm back and I'm updating so please don't kill me. Another thing, my dad must've got his period because he's been getting really moody so I'm only allowed on my computer for an hour every day... not even. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be up in one or two weeks.**

**Yer mom.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	16. A serious talk, a wonderful idea

**Chapter 16- A serious talk, a wonderful idea**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**-_Inuyasha is the most popular boy in school along with his brother. But he doesn't have a 'special someone' or good math skills. But what happens when he meets his sexy tutor?_

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual contact. Only viewers between the ages of 13-16 and older are to read this chapter. Viewer descretion is advised.**

**Note: I have about 4 fanfiction readers on my myspace and one of them asked me to make more lemon. There won't be a lemon in each chapter, but seeing as everyone likes the last lemon I did (my first one!), I decided to give it a shot. This one doesn't go into **_**too**_** the sex details though, like that last one did but it's still kind of lemony. Hope you enjoy.**

-x-

"Class, welcome to Sex Education."

Everyone froze.

Why didn't anyone tell them exactly what kind of health class they were in? But now they knew. They were in... _Sex Education._ It wasn't a big deal, right? They already knew about sex and reproduction. Hell, most of the class _experienced _sex, themselves so why were they nervous? Maybe it was because they were discussing it with an elder?

Everyone just sat perfectly still as the teacher went over some more rules and directions for the class. All the while, Kouga and Shippo were having a stragne conversation.

"Psst! Shippo."

"What?" Shippo asked, leaning over the desk. He jerked his neck lightly to push his bangs out of his face.

Kouga smirked, "Do you think we're gonna see naked girls in this class?"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "We most likely will but not as pornography for sexual pleasure or amusement... but for demonstrations of the female body and reproductive system."

Kouga only stared at him like he was crazy. _Wait... What?!_

He snapped out of his thoughts when Ayame passed a few packets back to him. Each were titled _'Male and Female Reproductive system'_.

"What's this for, babe?" he whispered into her ear.

Ayame turned too give him a bored look. "Well if you were paying attention instead of talking about naked girls, you'd know."

Kouga's eyes softened, "I'm sorry babe. No matter how many naked chicks I see you're the only one for me, okay?"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Just take one and pass the rest back. We're discussing the packets today, we're not doing any work because it's our first class. We should have a lot of free time if he doesn't go discussing things forever like Mrs. Kaede did."

Kouga chuckled and did what he was told.

Mr. Myoga stood in the front of the room holding up his own packet. "Now these are the packets we'll be working on for at least five weeks. You can see for yourselves that these packets are quite thick. Once we're done with these, we'll start woking in the books, which of course, contain more information on the subject."

Inuyasha took a quick glance over to the left at Kagome and smiled when he saw her tapping her pencil out of force of habbit. He knew that she couldn't hold a pencil, not writing, without tapping it. Then he looked back over at the teacher. He held up the packet and continued talking.

"You can take a quick picture walk through these packets if you like. There's all kinds of things we'll be working on like fill-ins, matching, puzzles, word finds. I know it's not elementary school and I may be old," everyone chuckled, "But I like to make everything less boring. I always spice things up. We even play games in here when I feel really good. Sometimes on nice days, I'll get a picnic blanket and we'll go outside for the lesson. Luckyly and suprisingly, the dean is okay with it."

Everyone smiled. So this was probably going to be the best and most fun class in the whole college.

Myoga lowered his voice, "The dean can really be a pain in the ars!"

Everyone bursted out laughing. So this was the cool teacher, even though he was old. He acted just as the other teenagers did and seemed so funny and outging but most of all... he was interesting.

"Alright class." everyone reduced their laughing to chuckles, "Open you packets to the second page. And before you get rounded up over a conversation I'm about to have with you, I'm letting you know right now that we will be using words like penis, vagina sperm, and eggs and all the jazz. I hope you guys are mature enough to say it without second thoughts," he wiggled his eyebrows at the boys, "about the subject. And ladies, sorry to dissapoint or worry you, but we do watch videos in this class and there will be clips of birth."

All of the girls groaned. Kagome slammed her head on her desk and huddled her face in her arms. Kouga laughed and raised his hand.

"Yes, son?" the teacher called to him.

"Does that mean we're gonna see vagina close-ups?" he called out.

Myoga stared at him for a moment. "Yes, we will but only for the birth videos. Oh- wait! We will be watching a video on sexual reproduction and there are a few close-up shots, but only one or two. Nothing too porn-like. I may be fun, but not in terms of sex. Plus, I don't want my students to think that I'm having them watch porn as a sex education lesson."

Kouga stared back at him with a serious look on his face, "So... No porn?"

"No porn." Myoga said strictly.

Kouga only pouted.

"Alright, class! Next class we'll go over information about the male reproduction system. You're all going to pick a partner and read the section of the packet assigned then you will each summarize it and combine your ideas into one big summary. If you want to, you can make a diagram of the system on paper. I don't give out homework but I do assign projects every now-and-then. We won't have any projects coming up soon but when we do, you'll be able to pick your own partner."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. She looked back at him, smiled, and nodded, knowing what he wanted.

"For now," he glanced up at the clock, "You have about 30 minutes left of free-time. Use it wisely or chat with your friends. Please, no cursing or throwing things. And no going ahead in the work. Put your names on your packets and pass them up to the front. I'll collect them from there."

Everyone did what they were told. For once, Kouga didn't give any lip. Once the packets were collected, everyone instantly began moving seats to sit with their friends and pulled each other into conversations. The teacher sat at his desk and began writing on papers.

Inuyasha scooted his seat close to Kagome's. She smiled and scooted closer to him. Once he got close enough to her, he almost instantly started playing with a strand of her (iron curled) hair.

"Okay... so we weren't expecting that." she said cutely.

Inuyasha laughed, "I know! Who would've thought we were in a sex ed. class? I'll bet Kouga loves this class, judging by the questions he asked. He even got Ayame pissed off 'cause he couldn't keep his trap shut."

"I know! He got Mr. Myoga and Ayame mad! She'll probably kick his ass when class is over." she started to laugh again.

"What do you say we hang out in my dorm tonight... the guys are all going out." he switched back to his flirty tone. He even got that sexy look in his eyes- the one that he knew turned Kagome on.

Kagome decided to play along, knowing what he was trying to do to her, and knowing that it was working. "I hope you're not planning to have sex with me. I told you, only on very special occasions."

"By that, you mean Christmas and the 4th of July! Come on. Shouldn't I be able to pleasure my mate when I want to?"

Kagome's smiled slowly faded. She always fooled around when they talked about sex but when it came to a _mating _conversation, it would always get serious. "Inuyasha... I'm not trying to get pregnant... ya' know? Sex is okay once in a while, but too many times at once is just annoying. Even if you use a condom... I get nervous. I'm not sure if we're ready for a child."

Now Inuyasha got serious. "Kagome... I will _always_ use a condom until we're ready to have a baby, okay? I promise. Besides, I feel uncomfortable talking you into sex, just as you feel uncomfortable getting pressured into it. I don't pressure you, do I?"

Kagome tapped her chin. "I like when you plessure me but when you preasure me... I get scared."

Inuyasha's features soften but then turned to worry. "So... I _do_ pressure you?"

"Sorry... but I feel pressured. Even when you're not trying to pressure me, I feel like I'm being pushed against a wall and my only escape is having sex with you." she bowed her head when she saw the worry in his face get even more serious. "I enjoy the way you pleasure me but try not to come down too hard, okay?"

"Kagome... I'm so sorry. I had no idea you felt that way." he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You should've said something if you felt so uncomfortable for so long."

"Well... I didn't want to agrivate you or hurt your feelings."

"No... Kagome you can tell me anything. I'm your boyfriend and you have to open up to me when you really need to. How about you come to my dorm tonight and we'll talk about it there, okay?"

She only nodded.

-x-

Inuyasha lay on his bed (top bunk, above Kouga's) and stared at the ceiling. The others have already gone out and because it was just Kagome coming over, he was in his boxers relaxing in the comfort of his own dorm. He felt really bad about pressuring her and not even knowing about it. He got her a present to see if it would help her feel better. Even though it was a simple boutique of flowers, he knew it would please his Kagome.

He glanced over at the clock: 9:42. _I hope she's okay. It's pretty dark out and she's coming up alone. _he thought to himself.

As if on cue, he picked up Kagome's scent and heard a soft but loud know on the door. He quickly jumped of his bed to answer it. He opened the door to find Kagome in her black, fuzzy pajama robe. She wore a black nightgown under it that hugged all of her curves. He guessed that she had taken a shower due to the fact that her hair was wet and slightly tangled. She wasn't wearing make-up either but her skin still looked flawless and tan like it always did. She was smiling nervously and Inuyasha couldn't wait to cheer her up.

He stepped back and handed her the flowers. She smiled a small smile before sniffing them.

"Thank you." she said softly.

_She seems so shy. So out of place, _Inuyasha thought while staring at her as she plopped down on Sesshomaru's bed. _I haven't seen her like this since we first mated. Just wait for her to say something. _He shut and locked the door and picked up Kagome to put her on his bed, then climbed up and joined her. He stared down at her slender fingers as they played with the cloth on her soft robe. He looked up at her face and noticed she was looking at his hands. They weren't doing anything but his claws dug into the bedsheets, revieling to her that he was nervous.

Neither of the two said anything for quite some time. They just sat and made gestures with their hands, feet and looked around. They sat in the silence for at least 10 minutes now but still, no one wanted to break the silence. The only sound made was crickets out in the distance and Inuyasha's nails picking at the cloth on his bed. Every now and then, Inuyasha would look up at Kagome's face but only saw that same, shy expression. He found it adorable when she pouted and bowed her head.

There was so much going through Kagome's head. She couldn't believe that just a simple conversation in health had led her to his room in a serious situation. She wanted to talk to Inuyasha but what was there to talk about? She already told him how she felt earlier that day after health. But Inuyasha still wanted some answers and she knew he was staring at her. She could feel his sun-kissed eyes burning into her flawless skin.

She tried to look for a way to bring up a conversation about what had happened earlier that day and what to talk about. She waas thinking something like 'So you wanted to talk to me?' or something that would take the pressure off her, but not build up on him.

Inuyasha continued to stare at her and by looking at her face, it was like he was reading her mind. He wanted her to tell him all of the problems she was having with him but she was feeling too nervous and guilty of her thoughts to say anything. He didn't get to be impatient though. He sat and waited for her to start. He already pressured her without knowing and didn't wnat to push it any further than he already did.

He reached for her hand and held it in a tight but gentle grip and flashed her a polite, encouraging smile. Kagome stared at him with eyes that now held tears. She didn't know why she was crying but Inuyasha wanted to know why she was. He used his other hand to wipe the tears from her eyes with the pad of his thumb. She sniffled and stared at him to find him still smiling at her. Her lips parted slightly as she gasped softly.

"I-I-Inuya-sh-sha?" she stuttered.

"It's okay. Start when you're ready."

"What do you wnat me to say?" she choked out.

"Just tell me what's bothering you about me and I'll change." his smile widened a little bit but on the inside he was nervous. He didn't want the girl he loved to sit in front of his face and tell him things she didn't like about him. He didn't know if she would cuss him out or break up with him, but these thoughts had his heart racing like a horse on steroids.

Kagome bowed her head as if she had committed a crime and felt guilty about it. "There's no need to change yourself, Inuyasha. I love you just the way you are. The only thing I don't like about you is the way you pressure into sex. But you don't know when you're doing it so that's my fault and you shouldn't feel upset because I love you so much. Please don't take this the wrong way." she buried her chin into the flowers and took a wiff of them. "You don't have to change."

Inuyasha's face expression turned to relief. So she wasn't gonna get mad. That soon changed when he saw tears form in her eyes and began to drag slowly down her face, leaving shiny, wet trails behind. He brought his hand up to wipe them away but more came down. He felt so guilty now.

"Please don't cry, Kagome. You're too pretty and innocent to cry." that was the truth. Although she was always beautiful to him, even when she cried, he didn't like to see her in a sad state.

She wiffed the flowers again before looking up with water in her chocolate orbs. "It's just that- You said you wanted me to tell you what's wrong so you can change. But I love you just the way you are, Inuyasha. I already told you what was bothering me in health today so I don't even know why we're talking."

He didn't say anything. He just stared. He loved hearing her tell him that she loved him. He loved hearing her tell him that she didn't want him to change. He loved her being so honest and open to him. He brought his hand up to wipe away more tears and she sobbed softly.

"What do you want, Kagome? Why are you here if there's nothing more to tell me?" he asked in a serious, mannly tone that made her sob more. She placed the flowers on the bed, buried her face in her hands and continued to cry.

Inuyasha only stared at her, not knowing what to do or say. She he kiss her or sooth her with words? What could he do to make her happy again? She shifted her hands slightly so only her mouth was exposed.

"Just... don't change. That's all I want."

Inuaysha's eyes widened at her sudden statement. _She loves me the way I am... Then why the hell am I just sitting here watching her cry? I gotta show her how much I love her, God dammit!_

He took Kagome in his arms while she was still huddled in her crying position. He crossed his legs and placed her in the space between them and began to rub her back while his chin rested on the top of her head and breathed in her shampoo's scent.

"I won't change. I'll stay the same for you, okay? I won't change. I'll stay the same." he repeated that over and over until she stopped crying and rested her head on his shoulder. She slowly dragged her fingers along the dents in his 8-pack and along his triceps then between his breasts. He craddled her in his arms as if she were a baby. Her feet were at one end, while her head was at the other. His left arm supported her back and his left arm was wrapped tenderly around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

It took Kagome a moment to relax before returning Inuyasha's kiss. She tried to suck at his lips but struggled when he slipped his tongue in her mouth to massage hers. She began to fight back for dominance, so worried about the fight that her mind wasn't fixed on her lungs starting to weaken. She gasped lightly when she felt Inuyasha's hand cup her breast and began to tenderly massage it.

He pulled away and looked down at her before pulling his hand away. "Sorry. That happened by instinct, I swear."

Kagome stared at him long and hard, studying his expression to find that he was nervous- He looked scared even. She felt that maybe she overreacted but she couldn't help it. She talked about him preasuring her into sex but she felt like she actually liked it. Then she finally caught onto the fact that she absolutely loved when Inuyasha touched her like that. Her suprised expression turned into a desiring glare that Inuyasha quickly caught onto.

She suddenly grabbed his hand and placed soft kisses on his fingertips. Inuyasha stared at her as she made her way from the ring finger, to the middle finger, then the index finger and back again. He stared at her big, soft, puffy lips wanting to kiss them so badly. He looked back into her eyes when he found her staring cutely up at him. A cute look, but a serious one.

"Put your hands on me, Inuyasha." she called out quietly. (Just like Titanic... I know. I love that movie! )

Inuyasha stared at her and found out that she was serious. He attempted to grab her breast again but stopped. He was suprised when Kagome grabbed his hand and placed at on her breast for him. He squeezed it softly before moving in to attack her lips that he'd been craving since she got there. He gently leaned into her, pushing her on the bed to lay on top of her.

He slid his hands around her shoulders to take her robe off, then moved them to the hem of her nightgown, which came down to her mid-thigh. He carefully slid it all the way up her body and over her head to reveal a red bra and laced thong. He instructed her to arch her back using his eyes and she did what she was told. Wrapping his arms around her slender body, Inuyasha made sure not to disturb the soft, romantic moment they were having. He had sex with Kagome three times total, and he he was again, undressing her while she relaxed on his bed.

Once Kagome's bra was removed, Inuyasha slowly made his way downward to undo her panties. He carefully slid them down her legs and met with her arousing scent once again. Once she bucked her hips, Inuyasha kissed his way up her body and back to her lips, slipping off his boxers on the way up. Once he got up to her, he somehow lifted the blankets to place her safely and comfortably under them and lay ont top of her.

He shifted above her and stared down at her beautiful face. He just wanted to take her as his mate again but then again, he didn't want to pressure her or most importantly, he didn't want to hurt her. She gave him room and stared patiently up at him as he started to enter her slowly. There eyes locked as he slid into her, not wanting to look away.

Once he was all the in, he buried his face in her neck and started rocking into her slowly ans steadily. She made a few groaning noises if she were in pain. Inuyasha looked down at her to see that she was perfectly okay and he continued, staring at her. Kagome smiled and grabbed the sides of his face to pull him down and kiss him. He happily returned it and brought up his pace a little bit.

They broke away, breathless as Inuyasha stared down at her. Her eyes were closed and she look pleasured and relaxed- not pressured and scared or serious. She looked to be well-sexed by her mate, something Inuyasha enjoyed, seeing as he was the one who was causing her pleasure. He picked up his pace again and Kagome began to moan his name and other incoherent words.

Inuyasha placed his head on Kagome's neck again and trailed hot, wet butterfly kisses down to her collar bone. Kagome arched her back and whipped her neck back when she felt his tongue playing with the necklace she wore around her neck that he gave her for her previous birthday. She brought up her hands to- yet again, play with his fuzzy dog ears.

As Inuyasha continued rocking fast, but gently into her, Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and stroked her fingers through his long, silver hairs, taking hold of his ears when she reached the top of his head. He moaned silently, burying his face into her neck. The sweat on their bodies made the whole room seem so much hotter. Kagome noted as she ran her hands down Inuyasha's back, how sweaty and sticky his skin was. She knew he was okay, though.

He lifted his head again to look down at her and see if she was okay but was startled by a strange gleam in her eyes that made her look even more beautiful then ever before. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and began to grind back against him, causing him to loose his mind at her motions. He quickened his pace, a lot, causing Kagome to loose her own mind and jerk her head back in pleasure and fustration at the same time.

Eventually they reached their climaxes. They both stared hard at each other as their heavy breathing continued. Inuyasha moved in to kiss his Kagome before lowering his head to lay on her chest for a few moments. Kagome lightly kissed his forehead and continued to relax him by petting his ears. A few more moments of silence rolled by when Kagome tried to sit up, forcing Inuyasha to get up too.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just have to get going now. I'm sorry. It's a little past 10 and the guys will be back soon." she said with a sad look on her face. Inuyasha took her onto his lap and affectionately kissed her neck.

"I-I don't want to go, Inuyasha. But I have to or the girls will worry and I don't wanna get caught like this," she ushered towards her body, "in front of the other guys."

Inuyasha bowed his head. "I undestand, Kagome. At least let me walk you to your dorm. It's late and with all of the sexual predators out there-" he was cut off by her finger on his lips. She smiled lightly.

"It's okay. You can walk me." she slowly lowered her finger. "But we have to get dressed first."

Inuyasha only chuckled.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I uploaded in about a week, as I promised. The next few chapters will have very shocking suprises and that's where the drama of the story will begin. 'The Tutor' is getting to be a not-so-good title for this story because it now has almost nothing to do with the story plot, but Kagome is still Inuyasha's tutor so I hope that helps... The next chapter will be up soon. Just another weird note... Today is the 96-year anniversary of Titanic sinking! It sank April 14, 1912. I hope my math is correct. I'm gonna celebrate by watching it! Tootles! :D**

**Yer mom.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	17. What Kagome needs

**Chapter 17- What Kagome needs**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-

Inuyasha sat in his bed at about 12 o' clock and the guys hadn't got back yet. He had thought more seriously about his relationship with Kagome than ever before and began to get some ideas. He began to think more about Kagome than ever before. Remembering that he hadn't wore a condom during their last love making session, he sat up in frustration.

When he and Kagome got to her dorm, the girls wanted him to stay for a while but he complained of not having time, even though he wanted Kagome so badly. He only stayed for a few minutes and ate some of Rin's chips then kissed Kagome good night and went back to his dorm.

He couldn't help but wonder what was going through Kagome's head after what had happened. They hadn't had sex in almost a month and a half before tonight and he felt like it was his first time again. He wanted her more and more each time they mated-- he wanted her more and more each day. He felt as if she had some kind of hold on him that he rather enjoyed and didn't try to get out of.

Kagome was his drug. When she was around he felt good, getting high off her fresh scent and the fact that he was addicted to her. He needed her. Without her bad things would happen to him. He wouldn't be smart or happy. He'd go crazy. He go suicidal. He had no idea why he was thinking about not being with her but he did know that that was what scared him the most.

He kept asking himself if he really was a pervert judging by how he acted around Kagome. He would find himself eyeing her a lot and would crack a lot of sex jokes to her. Even though she laughed, he could sense her nervousness behind her giggles. So why hadn't she said anything through the past year about it bothering her? Why hadn't he stopped saying such things to her if he knew that was how she felt? The thought made him feel guilty.

Inuyasha jumped out of his bed and began pacing quickly across the floor, his thoughts still trained strictly on Kagome. He also thought about how she was the one who started it by allowing Inuyasha to touch her. But then again, he happily and quickly agreed to touch her. Although it was the best love making session he ever had with Kagome, Inuyasha still couldn't get one disturbing question out of his head:

_Is Kagome pregnant?_

He didn't know. He didn't hope so. He looked foreward to a loving family with Kagome but he wasn't ready just yet. And nine months wouldn't be enough time considering the fact that the baby would be right there, in Kagome's womb, growing bigger and bigger each day. If Kagome was pregnant it's not like Inuyasha would start ignoring her. He would still treat her the same, being flirty and sweet and romantic but would take care of the child as well as Kagome.

He stopped pacing and looked around, trying to get his mind off the possibility of a child and focused on Sesshomaur's CD player. He popped in a CD and listened to _'Sexual Seduction'_ by Snoop Dogg. (I love that song!) Of course, the fact that the song was talking about sex-- it led Inuyasha right back to thinking about Kagome and he could barely hear the song.

He jumped off his bed again and searched for a different song to put on. He kept on going through the CD until he realized that all of the songs had somehow reminded him of Kagome, even '_Stronger' _by Kanye West reminded him of her! Probably because he felt strong about her?

Inuyasha sighed as he knelt down to turn off the CD player then leaned his head into his bedsheets, while standing up. Why was he having more trouble ridding himself of Kagome every single day? It was only for a couple of hours anyways!

Sighing in frustration, Inuyasha pulled on a white T-shirt and sneakers, grabbed his dorm key and left off to Kagome's dorm.

-x-

Kagome groaned silently and shifted slightly in her sleep. After Inuyasha left, the girls saw that there was nothing to do. Sango stayed up for about 10 minutes to study for a quiz she was having but Ayame and Rin convinced her to go to bed so she wouldn't waste sleeping time to study. Kagome only lay silenly in her bed, wondering about Inuyasha before she finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

She awoke when she heard a soft tap on her window. Slowly sitting up, she looked around to see if any of the others woke up. Sango and Rin were fast asleep. She bent over and looked at the bottom bunk at Ayame, who was also sleeping. Kagome slid off the bed and looked around again to see if the cost was clear. Walking over to the window, she was suprised and happy to see Inuyasha leaning against the wooden frame, sitting on a treebranch. He smiled lightly and ushered with his eyes for her to open the window.

As the glass slid up, Inuyasha carefully reached inside and pulled Kagome in his lap, onto the treebranch. He gave a her a cute, childish look and kissed her before pulling her into a deep embrace.

Kagome smiled and snuggled right back into him. "Hey... What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha looked down at her, "You're not happy to see me?" he said playfully.

"No... I am but it's kinda late, don't you think? Aren't the guys back?"

"Nope. And I got lonely in there all by myself so I figured I'd come see you. I missed you so much." he nuzzled his chin into the top of her head. He breathed in the sweet aroma of her hair then exhaled it slowly.

"I just saw you a while ago, silly."

"I know but you bring the life to me. You make things... not boring."

Kagome giggled softly. "You're such a dork."

"Yes, Love but I'm _your_ dork. You know you can't live without me. What would you be doing right now if I never came into your life?"

Kagome hesitated to think. "Umm... Sleeping."

"You little bitch!"

Kagome started to laugh. Inuyasha grabbed her and positioned her on the branch so she wouldn't fall then began tickling her few a few seconds.

"Ahh! Inuyasha! N-no! Please stop! You're gonna wake the others!" she screamed between laughs. Inuyasha claws were really digging into her, but not enough to hurt her. The tips were just tickiling her like crazy butterflies in her stomache. Inuyasha didn't stop what he was doing until he realized she was close to the edge of the branch.

When he was done, she carefully sat up, still laughing and leaned into him. They looked up at the stars and leaned into each other in a comforting position. Inuyasha sat rested against the treetrunk with his legs crossed. Kagome sat in the space between his legs with his arms wrapping around her waist. He began to gently rock them, side to side so smoothly that Kagome almost fell asleep. She loved the way he was when it was just the two, no one els around to bother them.

Inuyasha brought his face down to nuzzle Kagome's left cheek in a soothing motion that made her want to collapse on him and just drift off into a deep sleep. He couldn't help but purr at his own actions and the softness of Ksgome's midnight-colored hair bruching lightly against his bear skin.

He stroked his fingers through and down her long black hair, twirling his fingers in the process. "I love you, Kagome." he purred into her left ear, sending shivers up Kagome's spine before she relaxed again.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." she spoke in a calm, sleepy voice that was somewhat flirtatious.

"I love you more." he cooed.

"Yeah, okay."

"Are you getting smart with me?"

"Maybe."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"You might wanna take that back, Kagome."

"I don't think so, Inuyasha."

"You sure?"

Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she turned around and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss that he immediately melted into. He gripped her butt lightly and pulled her more into him. He wanted to take her again, but he forced back that side of him and continued to massage her tongue with his. He slowly pulled away when he ran out of breath.

"Ya' know something, Kagome?" he said. Kagome looked up to see him panting. She cocked up her right eyebrow as if questioning him.

"You're a really good kisser." he said. Kagome laughed and pecked him lightly. She tried to pull away but suddenly felt the urge to deepen the kiss-- and she did. She moved up and placed her hands on his chest before settling on him with all her weight. Inuyasha instantly melted into her actions and kissed her back.

When they pulled away, he hulled her on his lap and breathed in her scent slowly and deelpy then exhaled it slowly but lightly, savoring the scent. Kagome only sat there and listened to his nose taking her in. His kissed the top of her head lightly and nuzzled his nose into the part in her hair, rubbing the tip off her scalp. Her scent was still the same as it always was and he loved it to the point of insanity.

Kagome sat up and brought her chin to the top of his head and copied his motinos. She stuck out of tongue and slowly dragged it along his fuzzy ears which resulted in him purring like a cat. She loved when he made that noise as much as she love touching and playing with his ears.

She stopped licking his ears and moved downward to his lips. At first she pecked them, the she licked the corners and he opened his mouth to take her into a fierce, sexy kiss. Inuyasha slowly brought his hand up to cup her breast and felt Kagome gasp against him.

She pulled away and smiled sweetly at him, "You should go now." she slowly pulled his hand away from it's location.

Inuyasha kissed her cheek and smiled back at her. "Okay. See you tomorrow, babe."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in to kiss her then gently led her back over to the window before he kissed her again and made his way down the tree.

Kagome sat in the sill and watched him leave until she couldn't see him anymore then climbed back into bed. Her thoughts set on her and Inuyasha's previous sex. At first she thought about how gentle and polite he was being before her mind snapped to a scary fact.

_Inuyasha didn't wear a condom!_

_-x-_

_Two weeks later..._

Kagome and Sango hesitated before placing their new cooler on Ayame's dresser. After Kouga got rid of most of the furniture he wasn't gonna need, Kagome and the other girls decided to take a look at the stuff that was still in good condition. Seeing as the girls didn't want to keep going to the cafeteria for a simple snack, they took Kouga's cooler.

They went around the room at least 15 times already before finally deciding where to set it. They also stopped because Kagome complained of a backache. She sprawled full-length on her bed and stared up at the ceiling while Sango began packing some of her snacks in the cooler. Kagome lifted her head to see what exactly they had. She watched as Sango packed in juice, grapes, chips, sodas, some kind of candy and some ham. she smiled at the fact that most of it was healthy food.

As she finished packing, Sango stood up and walked over to Kagome's bed, "Well that's it, Babe. Should we get anything els?"

"I don't think that there's anything els we need." Kagome responded, shrugging her shoulders.

Before Sango could say anything els, Inuyasha came in struggling slightly with Rin's new dresser. His face was red and puffy and his forehead was dripping in sweat.

"Damnit! Why can't that little bitch come carry her own shit in? You guys carried your stuff in!" he exclaimed, setting the heavy furniture down.

"Relax Inuyasha. That's all we taking. We no longer need your assistance." Sango said, putting her hands on her hips. Kagome only closed her eyes and smiled.

"Don't I diserve something for helping you guys? A reward maybe?" he scowled.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Fine." she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, "How much do you want?"

"25."

"Bastard."

"I heard that!"

"Good for you." she scowled again as she pulled the money out of her wallet and handed it to him.

He snatched it away from her and turned to Kagome then cleared his throat.

"I'm not paying you." she said simply. "It's not worth it."

"Who said you had to pay me with money?" he said in a flirty tone. Sango rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "How about a kiss?"

Kagome smiled as he walked over to her and kissed her lightly. He started playing with her loose hair that weren't tucked into her ponytail. He stared down at her cute smile as he pushed the curly hairs back to smooth them down. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I have to go to the track meet so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Peace." he leaned down and kissed her one last time and headed out the door. Just as he left, Sango re-entered.

"Wow," she said, "that make-out session was way shorted than usual."

Kagome smiled and licked her lips, still tasting Inuyasha's sweet breath. She rolled over and slowly slid off the bed to meet Sango's playful glare.

"What?"

Sango's smile widened. "Don't play dumb, Kagome. I know you and Inuyasha had sex not too long ago."

"Oh really, stalker?"

"I wasn't stalking you but I smelled him all over you, even without demon senses. I just didn't want to say anything to you until it was just us but I'm positive Ayame and Rin smelled it too."

"Sango... please don't tell anybody."

"Why would I? That's not something a friend would do, now is it?" she said, pulling Kagome into a hug.

"Nope... I guess not." she said shyly.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Sango stared long an hard at her friend as she let her slip out of the tight embrace she pulled her into. She knew something was wrong with Kagome but didn't know why she was playing dumb. But she did know that it had something to do with sex and Inuyasha. She also knew it was something that Kagome was stressing over.

"Nothing." she said finally.

Kagome paused to stare back at her and saw a mysterious twinkle in her eye that lasted only a moment before it went away again.

A few moments passed then Ayame and Rin came in with more snacks and drinks to put in the new cooler. Sango and Kagome rushed over to see what they got. There were more chips, a jug of orange juice, another bottle of soda, cheese, butter, pudding, friut roll-ups and... bacon.

Kagome frowned at the goods they pick up.

"What's up with you?" Rin asked, putting the food into the cooler.

"You guys didn't get my Ginger Ale?" she said quietly.

Ayame and rin looked at each other. "Oops. Sorry, Babe. We forgot again." Ayame said.

"It's okay," Sango said. "I have to go out so I'll pick it up on the way back."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips.

"I have to meet Miroku and Hojo at the race track. You know they're sphyced about tonight's competition."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Of course. It's the only thing _Hojo_ would get excited about."

Ayame laughed.

"How long are you gonna be out?" Kagome asked.

"About and hour and a half. I'm not staying for the whole race. Do you guys want to me to pick up anything els?" Sango asked, grabbing her keys and purse.

"More lunch meat." Ayame said, poking her head in the freezer.

"Get me a small bottle of root beer." Rin said.

"Right. And Kagome wants Ginger Ale, right?"

"One more thing Sango," Kagome called.

"Yeah?"

"Go to the dollar store and get me a pregnancy test."

**Yes, indeed things are getting rough now. I'm sorry for the late update, peoples. I feel bad every time I have to make you guys wait more than a week to get a chapter up but I hope you enjoyed this one. Stay tuned to find out what Kagome's results will be which should be in... a week and a half. I'm really trying my best to get these chappies up fast so please don't hate me. Until the next chapter comes up, feel free to message me.**

**Yer mom.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	18. Results

**Chapter 18- Results**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-

"A pregnancy test?" Sango asked. Everyone els gave Kagome a questioning and suprised look. Kagome only stood there, fighting off the glares, staring at Sango with hopeful, serious eyes.

"Yes." she said finally. The girls continued to stare at her.

"Why the fuck do you need a pregnancy test?" Rin yelled. Kagome's eye's widened as she turned to face her cousin. "What did inuyasha do to you? Is he touching you without permission?! I'll kick his sorry ass if he is! Why wasn't he wearing a condom?!"

"Rin, shush!" Kagome yelled. "And allow me to explain."

"Then explain, Kagome." Rin said, angerly crossing her arms.

Kagome hesitated for a moment before speaking, "About two weeks agao Inuyasha and I had a serious talk about the whole sex situation and along the way, we get caught up in a moment and we seduced each other. But our minds were so caught up in the seduction that we didn't have in mind to wear a condom, or for me to take a pill. So now I'm curious about being pregnant and I want a test to make sure."

"What are you gonna do if you're pregnant?" Ayame asked.

Kagome paused, not able to come up an answer. _What __will__ I do?_ she asked her self. "Umm... well I'm not sure but I sure as hell won't get an abortion if that's where you're getting at. I don't have the heart to give up an incomplete and growing life, especially if it's mine."

Ayame and Rin only nodded. Sango stared hard at Kagome.

"How do you think Inuyasha will react if he finds out you're pregnant?" she asked.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Whoa! We're not even sure if it's a negative-or-possitive thing so just pick me up a test. When I get my results, I'll tell you guys but then I have to go straight to Inuyasha and tell him. Seeing as he's the only possible father, I have to expect any reaction possible, right?"

The other girls nodded.

"And believe me, I know my Inuyasha. He'll most likely be suprised when I tell him but then he'll calm down and we'll discuss the situation in a mother-father, calm manner."

Rin sighed, "Kagome I just hope you're not prego. I mean-- I'm not saying that it's a bad thing that you might be. You'd make a good mom. I remember you taking care of Souta when he was a baby and you were only two or three!"

Kagome laughed softly.

"We are so throwing you a shower if you are!" Ayame said excitedly.

"I wanna be the Godmother!" Sango called. All the girls began to laugh.

"This isn't exactly something to joke about," Kagome said, still giggling, "but I honestly want to have Inuyasha's baby. I always wanted to be a mother and do exciting things as a family. Plus, since Inuyasha is the only possible father, my baby might have those adorable little puppy ears!"

"Awwwwwww!" Sango and Ayame said.

"We'll be there for you, Kagome. We promise." Rin said, wrapping an arm around her cousin's shoulder. "And if you're not pregnant and you want a baby, well just tell Inuyasha that's it's always fun to still try, if you know what I mean."

All the girls burst into laughter again.

"Okay guys, it's been fun. I really gotta go now," Sango said, pointing to her watch, "I'm sorry if I forget what snack to buy but I'm definately getting Kagome's pregnancy test."

"Thank you, Sango." Kagome said quietly. "Oh and one more thing. I trust all three of you so please don't tell anyone about this-- especially Inuyasha. I wanna tell him for myself, okay?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm off. Good luck, Kagome." Sango kissed Kagome on the cheek before grabbing her key and purse and heading out the door.

As Rin and Ayame went back to packing the cooler, Kagome turned and climbed up on her bed and started rubbing her (possibly pregnant) tummy. She stared up at the ceiling and started to feel a bit tired and scared. She began to think about the results of the pregnancy test with the same thought running through her mind:

_Am I pregnant?_

She squeezed her eyes shut but the thought wouldn't go away. She thought about the result being positive and Inuyasha having a bad reaction when she told him. Would he leave her? Would he just completely ignore her? Would he even _care?_ Would he support her and the baby? Would he want it? Would he be happy or upset? How would he even react the minute she tells him if she _is_ pregnant?

What if the results are negative? Kagome could stop stressing and go back to her normal life if college with her friends, not having to worry about loosing her cute figure because she was foolish. She was at an appropriate age to get pregnant but she wouldn't want to carry around a big stomache while she's still in school and not married yet.

_If I'm pregnant, I'm officially Inuyasha's whore, _she thought dully to herself. _I'm 19 and I may be ready for a kid but will Inuyasha be?_

Kagome's thoughts suddenly went back to focus on the time her and Inuyasha first made love. _He wasn't wearing a condom all the other times we had sex but maybe it had something to do with the mating process._ she thought to herself, hoping for the best. _If I'm not pregnant, I really need to be careful and use protection next time Inuyasha and I mate._

"Kagome?" she heard someone call softly to her. She looked down and saw Ayame leaning against her bed with a concerned look on her face. Rin shut the cooler door and soon joined Ayame. "What's the matter?"

Kagome swallowed the lump that she felt forming in her throat. "I-I was thinking. If I'm pregnant and Inuyasha finds out, what if he won't love me anymore? What will I do without him?"

"Kagome, Inuyasha loves you to the point of insanity. He'd gladly be tortured by the devil if it meant keeping you as his love. I know Inuyasha wouldn't do that to you so don't cry." Rin said. As she said that, a tear slid down Kagome's face. Ayame brought up her hand to wipe it away.

"I'm so scared," Kagome whispered so low she could barely hear herself. "What if he doesn't accept it? What if he breaks up with me after hearing about me being pregnant with his kid? What if he _hits _me?!" she turned and slammed her face hard into her pillow. Ayame and Rin looked at each other then back at their irritated, stressing friend.

"Kagome..." Ayame said softly. She paused to think of what to say, seeing as she wasn't the queen of giving advise. "Like you said... we're not even sure if you're pregnant so just calm down, alright? Besides, Inuyasha wouldn't hit you. He loves you too much to do that."

Kagome lifted her head. "I know that I'm not sure if I'm pregnant and even if I'm not-- I still have to go to him and tell him that I've been stressing over _bullshit_ and took the stupid test in the first place! I still have to tell him to start wearing condoms cause I sure as hell ain't takin' a god damn pill! Screw that! I'm not trying to mess up my period! Speaking of period, I just might be pregnant because my period is overdue by three _fucking _days! I've been having mood swings and I-I threw up a couple nights ago!"

"Wasn't that because of the Cinco de Mayo tacos?" Ayame asked Rin.

"Yeah-- Kagome you did have a lot of tacos. And remember, Kouga made them and he can't cook for shit." Rin said. Ayame laughed. Kagome's face lit up in anger but she was already stressing too hard to yell.

"I know that Inuyasha loves me but you remember the heated arguement we had in the summer house about the guy from Hot Topic and the phone number and the flirting--"

"Kagome, you're starting to sound like Bill Cosby." Rin said. Ayame laughed harder. "Besides, Inuyasha flipped out because of the fact that it involved _another guy_. And I'm sorry to say this, but Inuyasha is definately the jealous type."

"I know too." Kagome admitted fully, laughing to herself.

She suddenly rememered a time, about a month before college, Inuyasha had taken her out to eat at a fancy restaurant. They recieved their menus and silverware but when the waiter complimented Kagome's dress and pretty face, Inuyasha's face turned red from anger. A few moments after that, the waiter came back with their food and kissed Kagome's hand, repeating how pretty she was. Inuyasha stood up and made a big scene by screaming in the waiter's face to fuck off and don't touch or talk to his bitch. Kagome could only sit there and stare as the waiter ran away, close to crying. She also tried not to laugh when Inuyasha called her 'his bitch'. She knew it actually referred to a mate so she didn't get mad.

Returning to the present, Kagome slid off her bed and went over to her purse.

"What are you doing?" Ayame and Rin asked in unison.

"Calling Sango and telling her to leave the race early. I'm dying to know what the results will be and I'm not really that much of a patient person when it comes to stuff life this." Kagome said, dialing Sango's cell phone number. "Besides, it's not like I'm interupting her and Miroku's date if Hojo is with them."

Rin and Ayame looked at each other and shrugged.

As Kagome finished dialing the number, she held the phone up to her ear and waited for an answer. She heard Sango's ring tone about 6 times before her answer machine finally came on:

_"Hey, it's Sango. I can't come to the phone right now because I'm busy but leave a message, your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." __**BEEP.**_

Kagome groaned. Judging by the kind of person Sango is, she should've used more teen-like words in her replies. She decided to leave a message. "Hey Sango, It's Kagome. I was wondering... as soon as you get this can you _leave the race, get my pregnancy test and get your narrow ass back here?_ Bye!"

Ayame and Rin stared at her with wide eyes.

_She __**has**__ been going through mood swings. _Rin thought. Ayame had a similar thought.

Kagome turned around and gave her friends an innocent blush from her loud statement. "What?" she asked cutely. Rin and Ayame only stared at her, looked at each other then back at Kagome.

"Nothing." they replied at the same time.

Deciding she was hungry, Kagome walked over to the cooler and took out a fruit roll-up. She also got a juice box, thinking that a drink would help her build up more pee for the pregnancy test.

-x-

A few moments passed and Kagome's cell phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was Sango. She egerly answered the phone, still trying to piece together her possible results. "Hello? Sango?"

_"Yes this is Sango. I have your pregnany test and I'm on my way but I'm stuck in a traffic jam here. Apparently, there was a car accident down the block but I'm not too far from campus. i'll be there in like 10 to 15 minutes, okay?"_

"Yes but please hurry! I have to pee!" Kagome yelled. _Damnit! Maybe I should've stuck to one jiuce box and not three? _

Sango laughed. "_Okay, okay. relax. I'll be there in a few. Bye."_

"Bye!" Kagome hung up and held the area between her legs.

Rin smiled. "I think I know the real reason as to why you want the test so damn badly."

"Hell yes!" Kagome yelled, jumping around, still holding her area. "God damnit, Sango! Hurry up! I'm gonna pee myself!"

Ayame and Rin only laughed and started to copy her.

"It's not funny!" Kagome yelled. "If Inuyasha and I didn't have sex that one night I woulda' been peed!" Rin and Ayame continued to hop around and laugh hysterically.

-x-

Sango came into the dorm and was suprised to see Kagome holding her area, sitting on the floor with a red face, looking like she was about to puke. As soon as she looked up and saw Sango, she stood up, grabbed the bag out of Sango's hand and ran into the bathroom.

"It's about fucking time!" she yelled.

Rin and Ayame were sitting on Ayame's bed laughing their asses off. Sango only stood there and didn't even bother asking about it. She already knew since Kagome had told her on the phone. Even if she didn't, Kagome's position and hand location would've given it away...

-x-

Kagome sat on the toilet, waiting for her results. She was more than happy to finally go pee after going through torture for about 10 minutes. Ayame kept talking about the water rides at some amusement park and Rin kept drinking long sips of her 7-up. And of course, they copied Kagome's so-called 'dance' and hopped around while screaming "I have to pee, Kagome!"

She wouldn've punched them but was too afraid that if she let go of her crotch, she'd explode.

_This is it._ she thought dully. _The moment of truth. Am I pregnant? What will I do if I am? How will Inuyasha take it when I tell him? Sex is great but the are __**major **__consequences when you're not careful. I'm so fucking stupid._

She sent a look over to the counter at the box. She was very scared of her possible results-- whether she was pregnant or not there was something that she had to tell Inuyasha that he would be _very _suprised to hear. Kagome only hoped he would take it well.

Looking at the directions over (for the 7th time) carefully, she looked at the example pictures. If the was a blue line, it was negative. If there were two red lines, it was positive--meaning 'welcome to motherhood' for Kagome. She silently prayed for a blue line.

A few more moments passed when Kagome looked at her cell phone and realized that time was up and it was time to face the truth. She had to know the results. Slowly pulling out the tube, she squeezed her eyes shut, fearing the result. Her heart was racing and her breathing kept slowing the speeding up the hitching in her throat.

She opened her eyes unbelievably wide, and stared at the results, unable to look away.

-x-

"Do you think she's okay?" Ayame asked in a worried time.

"She'll be fine," Rin reasurred. "Even if Kagome is pregnant, she can handle a baby. She used to babysit Nezuna's baby brother all the time when she was fourteen. And we promised that we'd help her through her pregnancy, remember?"

"Yup." Sango said. "But how do you think Daddy-O will react if he finds out the 'his bitch' his pregnant with his 'Jr. bitch'?"

"Oh dear God..." Ayame put her hand over her mouth. "I don't even know. But if I were pregnant with Kouga's child, he'd flip out when I tell him. He probably tear all of his hair out and scream at me!"

"Don't say that too loud!" Rin whispered harshly, "Kagome might hear you!"

"Sorry." Ayame bowed her head in apology.

"What's taking her so long?" Sango asked.

"Well she has to wait for the results. It not like you pee in a tube and the results pop out right in front of your face!" Rin yelled.

Sango sent her a dirty look. Anyone could see that her and Kagome were related. They didn't look much alike, seeing as Kagome was much prettier, but they both had a hell of a lot of mouth.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and reveiled a depressed Kagome. Everyone's head shot in her direction. Kagome looked dissapointed, as if she were going to cry. She did. She dropped to her knees and broke down crying. The girls rushed over to her.

"Kagome, what happened? Is it negative?" Rin asked.

"Positive?" Ayame added.

"Kagome, what is it?" Sango urged.

"Oh my _fucking_ God! **Shut up!**" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone flinched and moved back to avoid her angry stare. Her eyes were suddenly bloodshot and teary. Her face looked pale-- paler than usual. Her hair was tangled. She looked like she was trapped in a dark closet for days and went crazy from starving.

She bowed her head to avoid her friend's worried stares, then she slowly lifted her head again to look at them. She knew they wouldn't say anything because they didn't want to upset her even more. She knew she had to come out with her results.

"You guys... Oh my God. I c-can't believe th-this is hap-ppening to m-me." she managed to choke out.

"Kagome?" they said at the same time. She didn't say anything. She dropped her head so her hair completely covered her face. She pulled the tube out of her pocket and handed it to Sango.

When Sango saw the results to Kagome's pregnancy test, her heart stopped and her eyes widened.

"Oh God... Kagome." she murmured. Ayame and Rin rushed forward to see the tube and had the same reaction.

There were two red lines.

**I actually did-up this chapter faster than I thought I would, plus it's shorter than the other chappies, (sorry about that) so yeah... not too many people wanted it, but most did and Kagome is pregnant. Stick around to see what happens next and how Inuyasha reacts hen he finds out the he's a daddy with Kagome's baby! Didn't I tell you there were major climaxes?**

**Yer mom.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	19. The Truth

**Chapter 19- The Truth**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-

Everyone froze, they couldn't keep their eyes off the lines. The two red lines. The two red lines that represented Kagome's pregnancy. Her first, nineteen-year-old pregnancy. And Inuyasha's first child as well.

Kagome brought her hands to her face and began crying again. All of the fun stuff her and her friends said about the future baby like the dog ears, seemed to never exist. She felt like the tube represented her near death. But what scared her the most, was confronting Inuyasha and telling him that he had a child on the way and that she refused to get an abortion.

Her friends couldn't do anything to make her stop crying. They couldn't think of anything do do or say that would make her feel better. What_ was there _to say or do? No matter what they said or did, Kagome was pregnant and there was nothing to do about it. Of course, there was a way to comfort her. Kagome was mainly scared of the extreme pain she would face in nine months and telling her mate that they had a baby on the way.

_I have to tell him, _Kagome thought to herself. _I have to see him __**tonight **__and tell him. We're together almost all the time so I can't just tell him that I'm getting fat. Besides, I been on a diet ever since I got my physical last month._ She sniffled and stood up. The girls finally took there eys off the test to look at her and see just what she was going to do.

"Kagome?" Ayame and Sango called out. Kagome looked at them with a thoughtful expression, the one of fear seemed to suddenly dissapear. She didn't do anything but pace back and forth, deciding what she should do. She came up with nothing.

"Kagome, what are you going to do?" Rin asked. "When are you going to tell Inuyasha?"

Kagome didn't say anything. She continued pacing with a thoughtful look on her face. She desperately needed to come up with something, althought she didn't even know what she wanted answers for. She now knew that she was pregnant so there was nothing much to do, right? All she really needed to do was tell Inuyasha then start getting prepared for the baby.

She didn't know what to do but she soon came to realize that even if Inuyasha would leave her after finding out about her pregnancy, she'd still take care of her baby. Even if _no one _wanted to help her, she'd care for it. But she knew that her friends and cousin and other family members would help her with the baby.

She was also trying to decide what exactly she should say to Inuyasha when she told him. She she have a long, steady talk with him or just come out and say it? Not to mention, she had to tell her mother too. She also had to let her other friends know. Even her guy friends... including Kouga. She would also have to drop out of college to take care of the newly developing baby.

She lifted her head to glance at her friends who stared at her, hoping she would say something, but she only turned around and continued pacing in deep thought.

She paced for a few more minutes before she finally stopped and went to grab her coat.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Rin asked, "Are you going to see Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked over at her. "Well yes, but for now I'm going to get something to eat." she glanced over at the clock, it was 7 o' clock. "I'll see Inuyasha tonight when the guys are out. Plus, I don't want to interupt his track meet. It would be kinda' cold of me to pull him out of class just to put him into shock." she smiled at her little joke then got back to being serious.

The others just stared at her. They never seen Kagome stress this much. Although she didn't seem to be stressing as much as she was when she came out of the bathroom, she was still pretty stressed out.

"Good point." Ayame said, trying to break the silence. Kagome glanced at her, then went back to putting her coat on. "And Coat Koshiyumi would bust on the both of you, whether Inuyasha is in shock or not."

Kagome heard her, but chose not to reply. There wasn't really anything to say. The only thing she could think of saying was a question the invite her friends to diner with her.

She turned around to face them and smiled lightly. "Me and Jr. are hungry," she smiled lightly then frowned, "but we'd like some company. My treat." he smiled returned. The other girls stood up and surrounded her with weak smiles, moving in to hug her.

Kagome relaxed in the group hug. Her friends seemed to be enjoying the comfort more than she was but she didn't seem to notice.

"We'll be there for you, Kagome. We promise." Rin said. "No matter what happens, we'll be there for you, okay?"

Kagome only nodded, forcing herself to hold back tears.

-x-

Inuyasha had just got done doing a suicide run across the gym. The coach seemed to be going extra hard on everybody, seeing as there was a competition coming up. Inuyasha was now on the sidelines, drying off his face with a towel while the girls did their run.

He sat down for a moment with his head bowed, thinking about Kagome. He instantly noticed that she seemed to be stressing. _I really hope she's okay. _he thought to himself.

As if reading his thoughts, Miroku walked over, his face was also covered in sweat. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. Kagome is fine. She's obviously been moody because of her menstruation."

Inuyasha looked up at his friend with a smirk. "Ya know something? It's so fuckin' creepy how you know what goes throught my head."

Miroku shrugged, "Well, you haven't started stressing until a little after Kagome started stressing so you're obviously worried about her. She's been getting very moody though. I heard she went to the guidence counsler twice this week after freaking out on the math teacher."

Inuyasha laughed lightly. "She already told me about that. She said she wasn't feeling good."

"Maybe it was Kouga's Cinco de Mayo tacos?" Miroku suggested. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, she said her head was killing her throught her whole first and second classes." he shrugged. "Maybe she was just aggrivated from it. Happens to me all the time."

"Ahh. Like boyfriend, like girlfriend, right?" Miroku joked. Inuyasha chuckled. "You know, Kagome really is taking after you, though. I mean, ever since you two were going out which was like, 2 years ago, she started saying 'keh' a lot."

The coach's voice interupted their conversation, "All right guys! Go to the lockers and change! Class is dismissed!"

_Two minutes later in the locker room..._

Inuyasha pulled off his sweaty gym shirt and shorts before grabbing his deodorent and heading toward the section of the locker room where the showers were. There were already a few other naked men showering. Inuyasha and Miroku always showered next to each other so they could talk.

Inuyasha turned on his shower and turned to Miroku, who was rubbing shampoo in his hair.

"Soo..." Inuyasha heard him say. "You still thinkin' about Kags?"

"Only I can call her that." Inuyasha hissed.

Miroku put up his hands in defense, letting the water rinse his hair. "Sorry man. So, about Kagome?"

"Yes, I am worried about her. Miroku, I didn't use a condom and Kagome and I didn't 'mate', we just had random sex."

"Why is it that she can't get pregnant during mating season? Don't animals make babies during it? Does something magical happen to your sperm during mating season so it doesn't effect Kagome while she's fertile?"

"Miroku, shut the fuck up. I don't know why you can't get pregnant during mating season but you just can't. Animals are completely different from humans and demons. If two dogs fucked once, the girl would instantly be pregnant. But I don't know why humans and demons don't. It was a simple seduction and--" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw what Miroku was doing.

Miroku glared at him. "What?"

"Dude, are you shaving your armpits with Sango's Venus razor?" Inuyasha's eyebrow cocked upward.

"Hey, man, this razor actually works. It gets _all_ the hairs off. Sango knows about it. Plus, I hate armpit hair! It's so fucking itchy! How do you honestly put up with it? I can deal with leg hair but now I know why women shave their armpits. It's discusting."

"Kagome likes it." Inuyasha smiled. "She said it's soft and fuzzy and that she loves hugging me without a shirt. Plus, I take care of my armpit hair. I don't let it get tangled in sweat and crabs and whatever the hell els it is that's cramping your pits."

Miroku made a discusted face and continued shaving. "My armpits do not have crabs." he mumbled. Inuyasha heard him and_ Keh'd_.

"Yeah, and Sango doens't have gonoreah." he said, sarcasticly then started laughing hysterically. The other guys in the locker room stared at him as if he were crazy.

Miroku turned around, wide-eyed. "Inuyasha! That is nasty!" He didn't listen and kept laughing.

Miroku gave his friends one more dirtly look before going back to finish rinsing his hair.

Inuyasha regained his breath from laughing so hard and began to rub the tiny bar of soap over his body. When he got to washing his hair, his thoughts went back to Kagome. _It feels better when she rubs my ears. _he thought, wishing for Kagome's slender fingers to rub the cream into his scalp. He thought back to the previous summer when him and Kagome had taken a bath together. That was the sencond time they had sex. Before they did, Kagome sat on the edge of the tub, washing Inuyasha's hair. After she rinsed his hair, they began making out then feeling then... yeah.

And because Kagome was the only person that made him feel that way, he was dissapointed that he wasn't with her. He would've gladly ditched the session to hang out with her but Kagome told him that it was too important and that they can hang out any other time. Realizing that this was true, Inuyasha agreed.

_Ten minutes later..._

Inuyasha and Miroku got out of the showers and put on their lotion and crap. They were now only pulling on their casual clothes before returning to their dorms. Inuyasha had bored eyes almost the whole time because Miroku kept going on about how he didn't have any diseases and that he only put his dick in Sango's mouth once, not exactly something Inuyasha wanted to talk about although the thought of him doing that to Kagome slightly turned him on.

Speaking of Kagome, as Inuyasha pulled on his beater, he saw that his cell phone screen said **Text msg from Kags**. He slowly reached for his phone and flipped it open to read the message. His eyes widened at what he just read:

_We need to talk. __**Tonight, **__at 9:30._

Inuyasha swallowed his tongue and read the message over and over to see if there was some kind of mistake of if misread it. He didn't. His heart started racing.

_Is she going to break up with me?_ he wondered. He back-tracked the previous week to see if had done anything to upset her. He couldn't think of anything until his mind snapped to the night they had sex. He gulped, fearing that his romantic relationship with Kagome was about to end.

Miroku looked over his shoulder and read the message. Inuyasha turned around and pushed him into a closed locker.

"Mind your fucking business, lecher!" he yelled. A few guys looked over to see what was going on.

Miroku smirked. "Inuyasha, that's a dangerous text message. You better hope she doesn't break up with you."

"Fuck off!" he yelled and quickly pulled on his shirt before exiting the locker room.

-x-

"You sent him the message?" Sango asked. The girls had just got back from the restaurant that Kagome had taken them to. It was some kind of seafood restaurant. The girls had fun and talked about exciting things, mainly to make Kagome feel better.

Kagome licked her lip gloss and flipped her phone shut. "Yup. Just did."

"What exactly did it say?" Ayame asked, searching through the food cooler.

"We need to talk, tonight at nine-thirty." Kagome replied, looking up at the ceiling. She was laying horizontally on her bed, lightly kicking her feet and rotating her ankles in small circles.

"You put 'we need to talk'?!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome looked down at her. "No, Kagome! That's dangerous. Inuyasha is probably gonna panic when he reads it. He might think that you're going to break up with him! You should've put something like 'Can I meet you in your dorm at nine'."

"Well, I wouldn't break up with him. Even if he thinks that, he's sadly mistaken. I'd never break up with him! Never!" Kagome yelled, sitting up. "Look his track meet should be over..." she looked at the clock. it was 8:44. "Oh... it is over. Well, I'll go to his dorm at nine and break it to him. We'll talk about it then he'll dump me, we'll never see each other again and we'll move on with our lives!"

"Kagome, Inuyasha is not going to dump you! He loves you too much!" all three girls yellled at the same time.

"Uhh! I swear to God, when ever you're not around, you're all he talks about!" Sango said, rolling her eyes. "You're that last person in his life that he'd want to give up I mean, have you ever seen the dude's locker?" she turned to Rin and Ayame who nodded their heads.

"He has like, what, 50 pictures of you in there?" Rin said.

"More than that." Ayame added.

Kagome smiled weakly. "Thanks, you guys." she took one last glance over at the clock. "Well, I think it's time for me and Jr. to go break the ice to Daddy." her and the others laughed.

"Good luck, Kagome." they all said before she walked out. When she shut the door, she looked around to see if she was alone in the hallway. She saw a girl walking down a hallway then dissapearing into a dromroom. She sighed helplessly and started to slowly walk away, rubbing her tummy in the process.

-x-

Inuyasha paced nervously in his dorm, alone. He occasionally looked at the clock and hoped for the best. He wasn't able to handle loosing his one and only Kagome and was so scared, he felt like he was going to pee himself when he didn't even have to go to the bathroom!

His heart jumped into his head and he swallowed his tongue when he heard a soft knock on the door. _Oh no! She's going to dump me! I don't think my heart can take it... _"Who is it?" he called out weakly.

"It's me, Kagome." her soft voice called. Inuyasha relaxed when he heard her voice but when he opend the door to meet her pretty face, he saw that her pretty face was twisted into a very serious glare. She smiled lightly in greeting but then put her serious face back on. Inuyasha didn't even recognize her like that. It was like she was wearing a mask.

"You got my message?" she asked in a strong, steady yet calm tone. Inuyasha only nodded slowly.

"C-come sit." he ushered toward the chair at the desk. He pulled out the chair for her and she gently placed herself upon it as Inuyasha sat on the desk. "So... what's on your mind. Is everything okay?"

Kagome looked up in his eyes and saw the fearin them. _Maybe Rin was right..._ "Well... not everything."

Inuyasha frowned. "What's wrong? Did something bad happen to you? Did someone hurt you?"

Kagome smiled when she realized how scared and worried he was. She didn't want him to think she was gonna dump him. Even if Rin hadn't told her, she would've known that he was fearing that. But she still thought it was... cute of him to be scared.

"Nobody hurt me, Inuyasha. Relax." she replied.

"Why did you put 'we need to talk' in your message?" he asked desperately.

"Simply because I need to talk to you about something very important. It's not a good thing but it's not exactly a bad thing either..." she trailed off. Why would having a baby be a bad thing?

"Are you going to dump me?" he asked in a cute, desperate voice. At first his eyes widened at what slipped out and the way Kagome looked at him but then he squeezed them shut.

"Now why would I dump you? Don't worry, Inuyasha. I love you too much to dump you." she smiled to comfort him. He smiled back down at her tiny form-- compared to him she was tiny, at least. "But I do need to talk to you about something very important."

"Okay." he let his shoulders drop, that was a sign of relief and that he wasn't worried anymore but he was still anticipating what Kagome wanted to talk about.

Kagome twittled her thumbs for a moment. "Inuyasha..." she called out slowly. "Have you ever babysat before?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, I'm great with kids. I love kids! I used to babysit all the time, why? You got a babysitting job offer from somebody?"

Kagome looked down for a moment, realizing that Inuyasha had no idea where she was getting at. She somehow found that to make it easier to tell him the big news about their new baby.

"Well... no. But now is your chance to get to take care of a child."

"You got _me_ a babysitting job?" he asked with hopeful eyes. Kagome thought he looked so cute when he was anxious to know something. She also thought it was cute that he cared so much for children. She smiled and looked down at her stomache, her long, black hair covered her face.

"Yeah... kind of." she replied slowly.

"Whose baby is it?" he asked in the same tone. She could see a small smile appear on his lips. Now he was making her want to kiss him.

"Look," she replied seriously. Inuyasha's smile slowly faded. "I don't exactly want to keep leading you on so I'll just come out and say it."

He nodded, signaling for her to continued.

"You do have a babysitting job, a perminate one that you can't quit and you won't be getting payed from." she said strictly. Inuyasha's eyes widened but he still didn't seem to understand where she was getting at.

Kagome looked at him and started to feel her eyes sting with newly froming tears. She broke down and started to cry. Inuyasha jumped off the chair and bent down to comfort her.

"It's okay," he cooed. "You don't have to cry. Please don't cry, Kagome. A girl like you doesn't deserve to cry. You're too pretty to shed tears." he brought up his hand to wipe away her tears but new ones kept forming. He couldn't think of anything els to do. He easily picked her up and sat on the chair, cuddling her in his lap.

"What is it that you need to tell me, Kagome?" Inuyasha urged gently. "Just come out with it. I can handle it. Really."

"No, you can't. Y-you have n-no idea. It'll only make you wanna dump me when I tell you."

"Did you cheat on me?!" he asked in a desperate voice.

"No! I would never do such a thing!" she shouted.

"Then what is it, Kagome? Spit it out! You can tell me anything. I love you no matter what and I trust you." he lowered his voice to a whisper as he wiped away more of her salty tears with the pad of his thumb. "You can tell me anything. I won't get mad. Really."

She looked up at him with her big, beautiful, brown, teary eyes. Inuyasha's heart dropped. Even though he didn't like it when she cried, she was beautiful when she did.

"You promise?" she asked in a shakey voice.

"I promise." he bent his head down and kissed her lightly. "Now what's the matter.?"

_This is it._ Kagome thought. She looked him strictly in the eyes and forced herself to stop crying after another tear slowly made its way down her cheek.

"Inuyasha," Kagome choked out, "I'm pregnant and you're the father."

**EEEK! Here ya go! Another early chapter! I'm getting so fucking excited while writing the chapters with drama and it feels awsome! It just gets me pumped and makes me wanna start typing the next chapter right away! I'm sorry... I'm hyper, lol. Stick around to see how Inuyasha reacts to the big news from Kagome!**

**Yer mom.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	20. I'm A Daddy?

**Chapter 20- I'm A Daddy?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-

"Inuyasha," Kagome choked out, "I'm pregnant and you the father."

Inuyasha's eyes instantly widened and he clutched the hair behind Kagome's back. His mouth dropped open and he was left speechless. A long, cold shiver ran down his spine, then back up again. His heart beat increased then decreased over and over. He couldn't think of anything to say at that point. He just went into shock. He felt even more uncomfortable when he realized Kagome staring at him with those dark, teary eyes, as if waiting for him to say something.

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened and closed it again. Kagome stared at him then shifted in his lap and stood up, still staring down at him. He stared back up at her but he couldn't think of anything to say.

He kept moving his lips and jaw to talk, but no word came out. No sound came out. He couldn't think or see. Everything went blurry and he felt as if he started spinning. He opened his mouth again to speak but only a choking sound came out. His heart dropped when he saw another tear slither down Kagome, face. Her face was the only thing he could make out throughtout his state of shock.

"Inuyasha?" he heard her call out weakly. He still couldn't say anything. His eyes widened and he tipped over and fainted.

"Inuaysha!" Kagome cried. She bent down and picked up his head to see if he was okay. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her. _Oh no... I knew he would go into shock but I didn't think he would go and faint like this! _"Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

Inuyasha shurugged his shoulders, still unable to speak. Everytime he tried to, either a choking sound came out, or no sound at all.

"I should've known you wouldn't take it well." Kagome whispered softly, still embracing his head.

Inuyasha couldn't say anything but in his mind, he wanted to hug her. The shock made him feel weak.

_Why wouldn't I take it well? I'm just glad she came and told me. _he thought, in a daze. Everything was still blurry but he clearly made out Kagome's worried expression and her long, black hair surounding him. _Wait a minute..._

_I'm a daddy?_

Inuyasha smiled really big, to Kagome's suprise and his vision came back to him. He slowly pushed himself in a sitting position but his elbows and wrapped and stared at Kagome.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" he asked shyly. For some reason, another tear slid down Kagome's face but she smiled.

"Yes." she replied, stroking his ears. "You're okay with it? You're not mad? You're not gonna dump me?"

Inuyasha's smile grew. "You think I would dump you just because you're pregnant with my child? You're crazy!" he wrapped and arm around her waist and stroked her stomache. "I love you no matter what. But now that we have a Jr. we have to drop out of college, if we want to take care of you two."

Kagome looked at him but didn't say anything. _I should've known he would still love me. But dropping out of college because I'm pregnant will really piss off my mother._

"You okay?" she asked weakly. Inuyasha smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I just kinda'... got thrown off by the news. But I still love you very much and I'm not gonna' dump you. I can't find it in my heart to dump my sweet Kagome. We... have to drop out of college though. I hope you know that."

"I know... and you already said that."

Inuyasha blushed and chuckled. "I guess i'm still that state of shock. But I'm okay now. I'm mad at myself though because I didn't wear a condom and it wasn't mating season. Sex is okay during pregnancy and mating season is in two months..." he stopped when Kagome put a finger over his mouth and laughed.

"You want to participate in mating season, right?" she asked cutely. Inuyasha only smiled and nodded. "Then we can mate but I have to be on top." she stopped when Inuyasha started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked in a child-like tone.

Inuyasha slowed down his laughing and glared playfully at her. "I wouldn't want to be on top if you're pregnant because knowing how I am, I'll come crashing down when it's over and I'll end up deforming your stomache."

Kagome giggled quietly and stood up. "I'm just... glad you took it well and didn't scream or cry or get mad... or dump me."

Inuyasha wrapped and arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't ever dump you. I'm just glad you didn't dump _me. _That text message really had me going. And Miroku read it from behind me and said that it was donagerous."

Kagome laughed and kissed him. He returned it and chuckled through it. He slowly brought his hand down to rub Kagome's stomche, he used his other arm to pull her closer. When they pulled away, he leaned foreward and rested his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes.

"Did... Did your stomache grow at all?" he asked nervously.

Kagome smiled. "I honestly can't tell. I don't like to keep track of how much my stomache grows. I'm only two weeks pregnant."

Inuyasha's smile widened. "Can I see if there's any difference?"

Kagome couldn't deny him. His face looked so cute and he asked in the sweetest way possible. She smiled and nodded silently. He pecked her on the lips before kneeling and lifting up her shirt. He didn't notice anythin at first but then he noticed that her abline cut on the center of her stomache started to disapear. He looked back up at her.

"Well... your cut is starting to go away." he flicked his ear against her stomache, causing her to giggle. "Can I... listen to the baby?"

Kagome only stared down at him. _I don't think he's ever been this effectionate before._ She smiled lovingly and nodded again. She held her breath when she felt Inuyasha press the side of his face against her stomache. He, too was holding his breath. He listened carefully and heard something in her stomache grumble. He chuckled when he heard Kagome squeak in excitement. then slowly pulled away and look back up at her.

"I heard it." he said quietly. "I think he's kicking."

Kagome bent down to match his height. "I think it's too early for kicking and I think it's a girl."

"No way! We're having a boy!" he exclaimed.

Kagome laughed. "Well, I'm the mother and I want a girl."

"Well I'm the father and I'm the boy. Besides, the male sperm determines the sex. We learned that in health, remember?" he batted his eyelashes and Kagome started to crack up.

"True, but the male sperm cell determines the sex, not the male himself." she smoothed out. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Let's agree to let the sex be a suprise, okay?"

"Yeah. But honestly, boy or girl I will cherish our baby forever." he cooed, rubbing the tip of his nose into her hair. He took a big, deep wiff of her hair and exhaled it nice and slow, savoring the scent it let off. He then rested his chin on the top of her head and wrapped his arms tightly around her skinny, yet pregnant stomache.

Kagome smiled and inhaled his sweet scent, doing the same as he did. She inhaled it deeply, then exhaled it slowly. She loved it when he wore his TAG body spray. The scent just made her feel more attracted to him. He didn't always wear the TAG, sometimes he would wear his AXE or BOD cologne. No matter what he wore, or if he didn't wear anything at all, Kagome was still amazingly attracted to him. But the TAG was difinately the strongest chick-magnet.

"So," Inuyasha said, still taking in the scent of her hair and stroking her tummy, "The guys are gonna be out for a while. I'd go with them but I'm too sore from the track meet to go anywhere and I don't wanna be alone. So I was wondering if you could stick around at least until they come back which should be around... 12? You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Kagome smiled, taking a strand of his long, silver hair and twirling it around her finger. "Sure. I'll stay for as long as till I get sleepy. and I don't wnat my puppy to be alone. Plus, we have toget used to being around each other, _with the baby._ When should we tell the guys about it?"

"Umm... Do the girls know about it?"

"Yeah, they were the next ones to know, after me, of course. But seeing as they're our friends, the guys have to know too. Even Sesshomaru and Kouga should know about it."

"Why do you want my brother to know?" Inuyasha asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because, he should know that he has a nefew on the way, right? It wouldn't be fair for him to not know. Your parents and my mom definately have to know about it."

Inuyasha's eyes widened hearing that. Letting his parents know would be akward but letting Kagome's mom know would be very scary for him. Kagome's mom didn't hate Inuyasha, but she didn't like the fact that her daughter was a mate to a half breed. She kind of had a thing against demons but knowing that a human and demon created a child and let that child get Karori's child get pregnant was a scary thing.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw the terror in his eyes. "Hey, are you alright?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and looked down at her. "Uhh... Yeah. Will your mom hit me when we tell her?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Not if... Not if we get our parents together! At your house and we can tell them together. That way, we'll only have to deal with one, big freak-out instead of a bunch of freak-outs. And I don't my mom will hit you if your parents are present."

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Briliant! My mom would honestly freak out if someone put their hands on me, especially another grown woman."

Kagome giggled. "I honestly wouldn't wimd seeing your mom hit my mom. Someone really needs to teach her a lesson. You know... she only doesn't like you because of your father's side of the family."

"I know. But when the baby is born, it'll be part demon so your mom will have to go through life knowing that her first grandchild is part demon." he smiled. "Does your mom hate my guts?"

Kagome's smiled went away. "No, she doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like your demon blood. I'm scared because I can't even _imagine_ what she'll do to _me_ after I tell her.

"I still feel hated by her." Inuyasha said, bowing his head.

"Why are we talking about my mother?" Kagome questioned, her eyes growing wide with excitement. "We have almost 3 more hourse all to ourselves. We can do whatever we want to do! We can enjoy each other's company, as parents.."

"Do you know what I really want to do at this point in our lives, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, a mysterious twinkle flashed in his eyes. Kagome saw it but it went away just as it came.

"No, what?" Kagome asked.

"I want to give your newly pregnant body a massage, just to relax you and relieve all of your stresses. I know that you thinking I need a massage because I'm sore but I really think that you need it more. And you can keep your clothes on."

Kagome smiled. "Okay."

He led her over to lay on one of the bottom-bunked beds. He settled her on Sesshomaru's bed, since Kouga's smelled like BO. Inuyasha grabbed the pillows off his bed and adjusted them behind Kagome's to make sure she was comfortable. She instantly snuggled into the pillows, with his scent dancing around her nose. He lifted up her shirt so her belly was exposed and began to slowly rub it up and down, relaxing all of her muscles.

Kagome moaned silently when she felt him fingers rubbing just beneaf her breast. Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard it and went to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked relaxed but then again, she looked as if she were being we sexed. Inuyasha moved his hands downward, to prevent any hint of seduction. Kagome kept the expression but she seemed to relax a bit more. It was like an unsexual orgasm.

Inuyasha smiled when he noticed that her breathing came out slower and seemed more calm relaxed than before. This let him know that he was doing a good job. He slipped up when he gripped her hips harder than he meant to, causing Kagome to jump and start laughing.

His eyes widened when he saw the playful glare in her eyes. "Are you... okay?" he asked slowly. He wanted to laugh but for some reason he was taken off by Kagome's reaction to his slip-up. He thought she would flip out on him for ruining the massage but she only laughed and smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. That tickled! What did you do?" she asked playfully.

"I just meant to... uhh..." he looked away, not able to face to childish death-glare she was giving him. "Well I only meant to tense that muscle before massaging it. I didn't mean to tickle you."

"Well it tickled but I liked it. I'm kinda's bored so do you wanna do something constructive?" she asked in a more serious tone but her glare didn't go away.

Inuyasha looked up for a moment to think that had the greatest idea. "How about we... discuss the baby."

Kagome smiled really big. "That's an awsome idea! What kind of stuff do you want to discuss? Gender, names, food, clothes, shopping...?"

Inuyasha tapped his chin to think. "How about... names?"

Kagome sat up in excitement, "Okay, I already have an idea for a girl. How does Kirara sound?"

"It's cute but we have to come up with multiple names in case theres twins or triplets or something like that. Plus, there's still a great possibility of having a boy so we have to come up with multiple names for a boy too."

"Smart thinking." Kagome commented. _Wow, he's really serious about this. I thought he would have a bad reaction to finding out that he was a father but he's taking it really well. First he faints but then he gets up and starts to relax, gives me a sexy massage and now here we are discussing the future baby. _Kagome smiled to herself.

"If we have a boy, we could name him after his grandfather." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome cocked her brow. "Toshio? I don't want to name him after his grandfather if he's dead before the baby is even born."

He chuckled. "Not to be rude but I was talking about _my _dad. Not yours."

"Oh. Well in that case, it's a good idea. But rmemeber, like you said, we need multiple names for each sex." Kagome's eyes suddenly widened at the thought of giving birth to more than one baby at the same point in time.

She also thought of a show on the discovery health channel about babies with problems due to birth affects. She also remember seeing how much blood the mothers lost and how extremely painful it was to push such a tiny creature out of her. What scared Kagome the most was the fact that many mothers died while giving birth. She didn't want to be one of those mothers. It would also be bad because her child and Inuyasha would go through life without a mother and wife. That was one of the last things Kagome wanted for her future family.

She snapped right out of her thoughts when she realized that Inuyasha was smiling to her and talking about something that had to due with the future baby. He stopped talking when he realized that she wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Kagome, are you even listening to me?" he had a look of irritation on his face but when he noticed that she was nervous, he calmed down and felt a stab of guilt. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. There's nothing wring with me."

He stared at her for a while. "Don't lie to me, Kagome. You're studdering. I know when you're lying to me. Tell me what's wrong. You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

Kagome looked down and twittled her thumbs. "Well... a few moths before college, I was watching the discovery health channel and--"

"Kagome! Don't even mention it! You're gonna scare yourself. That kind of stuff does happen but not to all women. You're perfectly healthy. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well the women on the show were healthy too and they ended up giving birth to babies that had no legs! I'm not saying that that's a bad thing if our baby has a birth affect but it's still scary. I can die while giving birht and I'm gonna loosea lot of blood. That's what could go wrong."

Inuyasha put his hand on his temple and closed his eyes. "Kagome, please don't say that. Plenty of women have healthy deliveries. You're no acception so just stay calm. Besides, I'll be right beside you as you push the baby out, holding your hand, while you push the baby out."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thanks for the encouragement. I really needed it. I guess I'm just nervous about being a mom."

"It's understandable." Inuyasha said, holding her hand and rubbing her sweaty palm with his fingers. He moved in and kissed her sweetly on her tender cheek. "Don't worry. I promise I'll be there for you. I'll drop out of college with you and we can tell our parents about the pregnancy. Then we settle and live at my house so I can be with you at all times. We can even get you into classes if you want to. You'll have a great pregnancy and the maids can help you around the house."

Kagome smiled in appreciation. "Thank you." she said softly. She looked down at her hand. She watched Inuyasha wiggled his fingers around her the close his hand with hers inside it and smiled.

"You okay now?" he asked while staring at their hands.

"Yeah. I'm okay now." she assured calmly.

"Good." he moved in and pecked the tip of her nose. "'Cause I don't want my girl stressing over nothing."

Kagome smiled at the way he called her _his_ girl. She loved it when he said that because it let her know that no other man could have her. It also meant that Inuyasha would be sure to keep things that way whether he had to solve the problems with or without violence. It also meant the Inuyasha was only Kagome's man and that he would never think of another woman that way. The only other woman he loved beside Kagome was his mother. Nobbody could ever replace Kagome.

Kagome snuggled deep into Inuyasha's chest and took a wiff of his sexy scent. "And I don't want my man dealing with a crybaby."

Inuyasha laughed, soflty. "You're not a crybaby. You're just having mood swings and stressing out because of you pregenancy. It's okay, I reall don't mind. I'd much rather deal with you than Ayame."

Kagome burst out laughing. Ayame was a very sensative person, even though she wasn't afraid to hit someone. She could be called a name like red-head or carrot top then flip out and hit whoever called her the name. She was also very moody when it came to family problems like the time she cried for almost 4 hours because her dad got arrested for selling drugs to 13-year-olds.

"That's so wrong," Kagome muttered but let out another soft giggle. She was now cuddled up on Inuyasha's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist and was still playing with her hands.

"But it's true and funny." he laughed again. Kagome only smiled and started to play with his fingers again.

Throughout the next few hours, Inuyasha and Kagome just hung out and talked and joked around. Then they made out the started talking again, then made out again, and again... and again, untill it was close to midnight. Kagome insisted that Inuyasha shouldn't go anywhere if he was sore but he insisted on not letting her walk home alone. Kagome pulled out her cellphone and called for Sango and Ayame. Now they lay on the bed together, waiting for the girls to show up.

"So..." Inuyasha said, trying to break the silence and come up with a conversation. "Have you seen any good movies lately?"

"Yes I have." Kagome said. "Me and you went to the movies a bunch of times. We saw Iron Man, Prom Night, Kung Fu Panda, Step Up 2 and a bunch of other movies."

"Well... do you wanna go see another movie any time soon?" he asked, playing with the hen of her night gown.

"I don't know. Forget movies! Let's go ice-skating!"

"You sound excited."

"You _were _excited earlier, when I first told you about the baby. But I honestly expected a reaction like that-- exept the fainting part. _That_ scared me to death! I thought you went into a coma!"

Inuyasha chuckled, "I wasn't _that_ excited. But it was definately the most shocking news I've ever heard. I was thinking throughout the week about how we didn't use any protection."

"So was I." Kagome replied in a deep, serious tone. "I was curious about it so I took a test earlier today and came to know that I was, indeed, pregnant."

"I don't think it's a bad thing. I'm proud to be a father now. I'm even appier to know that it's _your_ baby. Of course, it couldn't have been anyone els's baby because you're the only woman I've ever slept with. Just like I'm the only man you ever slept with... Right?"

"I wouldn't cheat on you, you silly puppy." she giggled and cuddled into his arms. She slowly reached up to tweak his ears. Just as Inuyasha started to relax, there was a know on the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's Sango and Ayame." Sango's voice called from the other side of the door.

Kagome slid off the bed (and Inuyasha) to answer the door and found Ayame and Sango in their pajamas. They stepped in and saw Inuyasha laying on the bed with no shirt and cotton pajama pants. He gave them a blank stare then look back at Kagome who was gathering her purse.

"So..." Ayame started to say something but everyone in the room stared at her, waiting for her to say anything els. She remained quiet and stared off into space.

As if reading her thoughts and knowing what she was gonna say, Sango turned to Inuyasha. "Judging by how long you and Kagome were hanging out, you took the news pretty well."

Inuyasha frowned at her.

"Yup. He took it like a big boy." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked back over to her and smiled. "After a while we talked about the baby and--"

"We had a few hot make-out sessions." Inuyasha interupted with a devilish smirk and winked and Kagome who looked at him and laughed silently.

"Okay..." Ayame said. "Kagome, you ready to go or do you want to have one more make-out session with Inuyasha?" Kagome and Inuyasha gave her a death glare and she shut up.

"Ayame, Sango, can you guys wait outside the dorm so I can say bye to Inuyasha _in private?_" Kagome asked in a somewhat seductive tone. Inuyasha looked at her with wide, curious eyes.

"Sure... Come on, Ayame." Sango dragged her out of the room.

When the door was shut, Kagome turned to Inuyasha to see him staring at her with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes. He stood up and walked across the room to pull her into a huge hug. He bent his neck down to kiss her and she gladly returned it. He brought his hands to the small of her back and rubbed up and down, to relieve and stress that she might have felt. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and rubbed her ears as they kissed.

When they pulled away, Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes and smiled. "You know something? I'm only perverted when your friends are around." Kagome smiled, she already figured it out.

"Are you sure you're okay about knowing about the baby and everything?" she askedin a worried voice but kept a weak smile on her face.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Just checking because you fainted before and the guys aren't back yet."

"I'll be fine, really." he assured, looking in her eyes to gain more trust.

Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled it. "Okay." she leaned in to peck him on the lips one last time before grabbing her purse and heading out the door with Ayame and Sango. Inuyasha watched her walk down the hallway til he couldn't see her anymore then he moved to his window and watched them walk through the parking lot to the direction of the girls' dorms.

When he saw her leave, he walked over to the door and closed it then leaned against it. He took a deep breath, picking up a hint of Kagome's sweet stench then exhaling it then exhaled it as slowly as he could. He stood there taking deep breaths until he caught up with himself.

He looked up at the ceiling and realization hit him all over again.

"_HOLY SHIT! I'M A DADDY TO KAGOME'S BABY!"_

**Lol, nice fuse there, huh? The next chappy will be up soon. I'm updating fast, aren't I? :D**

**Yer mom.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	21. Goodbye College, Hello Parent hood

**Chapter 21- Goodbye College, Hello Parent Hood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-

Inuyasha looked at his watch and waited for about another 10 minutes until Kagome came around the corner. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to leave Tokyo University in two days but for the remaining two days, they had no time to waste. They had to tell all of their friends their shocking secret, pack up and go home. Kagome had already called her mother and told her that she could no longer attend college but when Kagome's mom (angerly) asked why but Kagome said she couldn't tell her unless it was a face-to-face thing, and it was. A thing so serious should be told to your parents right to their faces, not on the phone or through a letter, no matter what happens. Inuyasha also contacted his parents and told them the same thing.

Kagome said that she would meet him at his dorm at 11:30 but she hadn't shown up yet and it was 11:48. He looked around the corner again but still didn't see her. He sighed and decided that if she didn't get there by 11:55, he would call her and see where she was. He wait another 6 or 7 minutes. Waiting. Waiting... and still waiting by 11:55. He pulled out his cell phone and texted her: **Where R U?**. He flipped his phone shut and looked back at the corner but only a couple of boys came by. He was starting to get impatient.

Inuyasha and Kagome made strict arrangements with their friends. They were all instructed to meet in Inuyasha's dorm, seeing as Kagome's dorm was a mess from her trying to pack earlier than Inuyasha. All of the guys wondered what was so important and why they all had to meet together in this one place so Kagome and Inuyasha could talk to them about _God-knows-what_ and when the news is over, let them go on with their lives in shock. The girls wondered why they had to come if they already knew. Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, Shippo, Bankotsu, Hojo and a bunch of their other friends were also invited. It made Kagome nervous to have to tell her business to all of these people but Inuyasha reassured her that they were all good, close friends and that whoever spread the word would get there ass kicked-- boy or girl.

Inuyasha's phone beeped, snapping him out of his thoughts and he read the screen: **Text msg from Kags**. He flipped open his phone and read the message: **Sry, I woke up l8 and I had 2 get showered and everthing. I'll be up in 5 min**. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and flipped the phone shut. _Finally! _He wasn't only getting impatient because he was in a hurry and everyone was already in the room. He was also impatient because he couldn't wait to see Kagome. Seeing her for the first time everyday was like seeing and angel to him.

For some reason, he was uncomfortable with telling Sesshomaru. Even though Kagome told him that his brother diserved to know about his future nefew, no matter how much of an asshole Sesshomaru was. He also thought that it would be a bad idea to tell him because he was afraid that he would call his parnets and tell them about it. Inuyasha wanted to tell his parents for himself. Him and Kagome had to tell his parents and Kagome's family while they were _together_ in the same room. Now Kagome's mom possibly swinging on him was the least of his worries. He also suddenly remembered Souta telling him not to get in Kagome's pants. Only another reason to be scared of revieling the news.

He looked over at the corner again but this time was suprised to see a tired and out of breath Kagome running towards him. He secretly watched her breasts bounce as she ran but then smiled and looked at her face when she stopped running to bend over and pant. He guessed that she felt rushed by his text message and walked towards her to see if she was okay. She stood up with her usual greeting, a kiss, then they hel hands and strolled into Inuyasha's room.

The moment they entered, all of the chattering and laughing and joking around seemed to vanish as everyone stared curiously at the couple. Kagome's face turned red in embarrassment but she managed to stay calm. Inuyasha barely reacted to the glares. He cleared his throat to get Kagome's attention and was granted with it. He gave her a quick, encouraging smile then it quickly dissapeared as he turned to look back at the group.

"Look, can you guys just come out with the bloody fucking secret?" Kouga yelled, impatiently. "I have to get to one of my classes in like a half hour and I don't wanna miss it because you two take up all of that time just to tell us a fucking secret."

Everyone just stared at him for being rude and coming out with such a comment. Even Ayame glared at him. She and the others seemed to understand how serious the situation was and how much it got on Inuyasha and Kagome's nerves that he interupted them, even though she already knew about it. She smiled weakly and turned back to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Sorry about that. You may continue."

Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you, Ayame. Listen everyone. Something serious has happened between me and Kagome that we just recently found out about. Sesshomaru, please. What I am about to announce, I'd like to announce to Mom and Dad myself. I don't need you to do it for me."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding, "Are you and Kagome getting married?" he asked seriously. Although Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hated each other, there were still times when they could talk to each other and be serious about the situation. Sesshomaru knew that this was obviously a serious situation if Inuyasha and Kagome rounded up all of their friends from the whole cmpus and got them together in one room.

"No." Kagome replied. "It's nothing like that but it's definately a sore situation for all of us. You guys are our friends so we thought that it would be fair if you guys and Inuyasha's brother knew about this before we left campus. You guys all have to promise-- no. You have to _swear_ that you won't tell anyone about this, understood? If you do, me and Inuyasha will personally kick your ass. No crossing your fingers."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What's the matter?" Miroku asked, twittling his earrings.

"I'm just gonna come out with it." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha. She cast her glance back at the large group of friends who all leaned forward in anticipation. she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm pregnant and Inuyasha is the father."

There was complete silence and everyone's eyes widened. Even Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha only gripped Kagome's hand tightly in hopes of something good to happen. He didn't know what he wanted but he wanted something good. He gave her a side glance and she returned it. Now Inuyasha was the nervouse one. The looked back at their friends, who all had a look of shock written all over their faces.

Finally, the first reaction they got was Sesshomaru standing up, staring at his younger brother and his mate. He easily made his way through the crowd until he stood right in front of them. He raised his one arm, causing Inuyasha to flinch and Kagome's eyes widen. Everyone was suprised when Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into a tight hug. He tensed for a moment but then relaxed, realizing he wasn't about to get punched. Kagome relaxed too.

"Okay." Sesshomaru said, letting go of his brother to look him in the eyes. "I respect that. I respect you for being younger than me but finding a mate and having a child before I get to. I respect you for being able to find true love," he glanced at Kagome then back at Inuyasha, "and stay with that one woman. But most of all, I respect both of you for solving your problem, well not really a problem but, I respect the fact that your trying to get through the situation together and that you'd like to tell your parents to their faces." he stepped back and smiled, a wholehearted smile. The first that Inuyasha and the others have ever seen on him.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to still hear him. "Thanks, Sesshomaru. I really need that." he turned and looked at Kagome and saw her smiling at him and his brother. He smiled back to her and she nodded. Everyone els in the room remained quiet. Some of the girls were crying for Kagome's sake but they knew she would be safe and happy if she was with Inuyasha.

Kagome turned back to the crowd with tears in her eyes. "I know the everyone is in a state of shock judging by your reactions but Inuyasha and I can definately manage. As Sesshomaru mentioned, we're gonna deal with the situation together, as parents should. And another thing, we'll definately miss all of you, exept Kouga. And we'll write you while we're gone. You guys can come see us any time you want to during spring break and winter break so it's not like we're never gonna see each other again. Besides, we'll be here for two more days."

"Why the fuck aren't you gonna miss me?" Kouga demanded angerly.

"Because you're an ass." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes. "And you're mad ignorant. I have no Idea how you have friends and a girlfriend or why I'm even your friend but it definately beats me."

"Me too." Ayame said with bired eyes. Kouga looked down in his lap in embarrassment.

"Well... good luck to you guys on your new brat." he mumbled.

"It's not a brat, it's a baby." Kagome said angerly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well..." Inuyasha said, twisting his waist to crack his back. "You guys can pretty much leave now. That's the big shocking news and you're all shocked. Again, like Kagome said, it's not like we're never gonna see each other again. Me and Kagome have to drop out of college to take care of the baby. And remember, no one who's not in this room right now is to know about this unless me or Kagome tell them personally. Right now, I need everyone exept Kagome and my own roommates to clear out so I can start packing my things. We're leaving in two days."

As everyone walked past them to exit the room (in shock) most of the girls stopped to give Kagome a hug with tears in their eyes. Inuyasha paid no attention and started pulling clothes out his drawers, folding them and putting them in his suitcase. He didn't see that his roommates also stepped out of the room, to give him and Kagome some alone time. But Kagome did.

Once the door was shut, she glanced over at Inuyasha, who was still turned around and packing. She approched him silently, taking long, slow strides until she was right behind him. He still hadn't noticed her yet. Kagome bent down and leaned heavily on his back, wrapping her slender arms all the way around his waist and rested her head between his shoulder blades. Now he noticed her.

He stopped packing and gently loosened her grip on his waist to turn aroung and face her. She had tears in her eyes and moved in to hold him again. He couldn't think of what to say or do at this point so he only wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. He rested his chin on the top of her head and his heart jumped when she began sobbing loudly against his chest.

"It's okay..." he whispered, still stroking her back. "It's okay. We'll get through this together. I promise."

-x-

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Kagome!" Sango yelled, pulling Kagome into another tight hug with tears in her eyes. It was the big moving day for Inuyasha and Kagome and Sango offered to take Kagome to the parking lot, where they met Inuyasha before they left for home. They now stood in the lot with Sango, not able to get off of her friend. Inuyasha stared and smiled with weak eyes.

He reached forward and grabbed Sango's shoulders, trying to yank her off of Kagome but she protesed and pulled her into a tight, choking embrace.

"Sango, come on! Me and Kagome will call you! Our homes are only 20 minutes away anyways! Get off!" he continued to yank and she finally broke loose, causing Kagome to fall forward.

Without thinking, Inuyasha tossed Sango off to some random direction and went to aid Kagome. Sango stared at the couple and rubbed her abused shoulders. After seeing the way Inuyasha threw her to comfort Kagome, even though it hurt, she knew that Kagome would be safe as long as she was with Inuyasha. She smiled to herself and hugged Kagome one last time before they drove off. It took her until they drove off to realize that she could visit Kagome between or after classes, every day if she wanted to.

_With Inuyasha and Kagome..._

The car ride was perfectly silent. The only sound being heard was the soft static buzz coming from the radio, and Inuyasha's occasional sneezes and coughs. Kagome only stared out the window, not wanting to look at him for the moment, unknown to him. He kept looking at her from the corner of his eye, hoping to catch a sign of hope, but only recieved the same, depressed stare out the window. It really bothered him to see her so depressed and scared but he promised her that he'd go through everything with her.

What was going through Kagome's head was something that even she didn't know of. She had so much on her mind that she couldn't keep up with the thoughts. She couldn't believe that she had to drop out of college because she was pregnant. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She couldn't believe how her friends reacted to hearing the news and to her leaving. She couldn't believe that she only had one thing left to do but it was the hardest thing to do.

Telling her and Inuyasha's parents about everything.

They already knew that the two dropped out of college, they were dissapointed about that. But they didn't know that their children had just recently had sex and created another child. It was bad enough that Kagome had to tell her mom but telling Inuyasha's parents was something different. She kept thinking that Izayoi and Inutaisho would hate her after finding out that she was having Inuyasha's first child and their first grandchild.

Iuyasha turned his head to look at her when they reached a red light and saw a small tear in her eye but she refused to let it slide down her cheek. He sighed heavily and grabbed her hand that was closer to him. Kagome finally got back down to planet earth and turned to see Inuyasha staring at her with a weak but encouraging smile. She quirked up the corners of her lips slightly but then put the frowny face back on and went back to looking out the window, returning to her previous thoughts.

Still holding onto Kagome's hand, Inuyasha stepped on the gas pedal, making his way to Kagome's house first. He thought that it would be easier for her to unpack if he helped her and she went first.

Finally catching a glimps of the shrine, he turned left and parked directly in front of the long staircase. He opened the door for Kagome then popped the trunk and grabbed most of her belongings. Kagome carried her purse, backpack and a small suitcase.

They entered her small living room (compared to Inuyasha's) and was greeted happily by Souta from the top of the steps. He was wearing sweatpants and was completely topless, leaving his developing abs to show. He ran down stairs and gave Kagome a big, welcoming hug.

"Kagome, you're back! I can't believe it! I missed you so much!" he turned to Inuyasha. "What's up, Dog?"

Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome's cat, Buyo, lazily walked down the stairs and began rubbing her legs with his thick fur. He meowed happily and left small strands of shedded fur on her bare skin. Kagome smiled and bent down to pet him then looked back up at Souta.

"Where's Mommy?" she asked, still stroking her cat's fur.

"She's at the store. She said that she'd be back in 10 minutes and that was about 5 minutes ago." he scratched the back of his neck and stared at the clock behind him. "Why? What's up with you two? What do you need to tell us about you guys dropping out of college?"

"Souta, listen. The thing that we have to tell you and Mommy is very, very important. I can't tell you unless you, mommy and Inuyasha's parents are all present _together _so you guys can all hear the big news. Right now Inuyasha is gonna help me unpack then we're going to his house so can you do me a favor?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

"Can you call Mommy's cell and tell her to go to Inuyasha's house after she drops off the groceries. Tell her that I just got back and that I'm completely unharmed. Inuyasha is with me."

"Sure thing, Sis." he said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Thanks." Kagome said. She kissed her brother on the forehead and guided Inuyasha up to her bedroom.

-x-

"So how exactly do you think you're mother is gonna react in front of my parents when we tell her?" Inuyasha asked, handing Kagome another T-shirt. They were in her bedroom unpacking her stuff and discussing how they would start off to telling their parents about the new baby. Inuyasha was still stressing over the fact that Kagome's mom already hated him and him telling her that he got her daughter pregnant was enough to rise hell.

"I'm pretty sure that as long as your family is there, she won't hit you. Who knows? Maybe she'll remain calm." Kagome said, folding the T-shirt and placing it neatly in her drawer. "I'm just scared that your parents are gonna end up hating me."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he handed her another shirt. "Are you kidding? My parents love you. And they always wanted me to loose my virginity and find a mate and you're the woman that granted me those things, Kagome. Besides, you can't possibly forget the embarrassing conversation we had at dinner that one time when my mom kept bringing up how she wanted me and you to have kids with ears like mine."

Kagome giggled, "Well I do hope that the baby has the little puppy ears! Oh my God, Inuyasha, they're so cute!" she squealed and jumped on him, tweaking and rubbing his ears. Inuyasha lost all balnace and tumbled backwards, causing Kagome to fall on top of him. They both started to laugh. Inuyasha relaxed in the position and wrapped his arms around Kaogme's waist as she moved in to kiss him.

"What the fuck?!" a voice yelled from behind them, causing them to jump. They turned to see Souta standing in the doorway with a look of pure shock on his face. "Umm... am I interupting something?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and blushed dark red. "Not really." Kagome replied. "What's up?"

"I called Mommy." Souta replied. That made Inuyasha's heart sink. "She said she'll be over the in about 15 minutes because she had to go pay a bill so she'll be a little late. She suprisingly, didn't sound angry."

"That's a good thing," Kagome murmured as she and Inuyasha stood up. She turned to him, "I guess that means we should leave now so we can sort things out with your parents before my mom shows up."

"Am I going now too or do you want me to wait for Mommy to come home?" Souta asked.

"You can can come now, if you want to." Inuyasha said. "My parents love anyone who's related to Kagome."

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and the three left to his house.

-x-

Inuyasha, Kagome and Souta entered the living room to Inuyasha's large mansion. The moment they stepped in, they smelled roasted chicken coming from the kitchen. Kagome smiled, remembering that the spot she currently stood in was the same spot she stood in when her and Inuyasha first met. Souta's eyes widened as he walked into the large room.

The room seemed to be endless. There was a large, flatscreen TV hooked up on the wall on the far side of the room with three large, black, leather coushes surrounding a glass coffee table. There was a small stool at the ends of each couch. Two had lamps and one ad a phone. All around the room were pictures of Inuyasha and his family. A large, curvey, white staircase was right across from the entrance to the house. A glass, antique double-door covered in steam was at the bottom left of the staircase. Souta guessed that that was the kitchen.

"Wow..." he said silently to himself. Inuyasha and Kagome looked and him and laughed silently. As long as Souta and Inuyasha knew each other, Souta never got the chance to see the inside of Inuyasha's house.

A woman with long, straight black hair appeared in the doorway wearing an apron that said "Kiss the Cook". Inuyasha smiled really big and ran over to her.

"Mom!" he yelled excitedly as he pulled her into a deep hug. Kagome walked over to give her a hug too.

"Hello, Izayoi." she said, cheerfully.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, it's so good to see you again." she looked over at Souta and smiled politely. "And who is this fine young man?"

Souta blushed as Kagome walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, dragging him towards Inuyasha's mom. "This is my youger brother, Souta. He's 17 years old. He'll be going to Tokyo University in 2 more years, like me. He's shy of meeting his friend's parents. He's always been that way."

Izayoi smiled and held out her hand. "Well it's very nice to meet you, Souta. My name is Izayoi. As you should know, I'm Inuyasha's mother."

"Hi." Souta said, shyly.

"Would you guys like any chicken?" Izayoi offered. "It's teriyaki and shrimp-fried rice."

"No thanks, Mom. We have to wait for Higurashi-san to get here so we can tell you, her, Souta and Dad the big news about me and Kagome." Inuyasha said, staring at Kagome the whole time. Because Kagome's mom didn't exactly approve of Inuyasha, she had him call her by her last name to show respect for whenever he mentioned her.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's father came downstairs wearing a suit, as he always did, standing straight and tall. He was very manly and about 5 inches taller than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and was definately taller than Souta. His long, silver hair was tied back in a high ponytail, as usual. He was wearing shiny, black dress shoes and a large gold watch on his right wrist. When he saw Inuyasha and Kagome he smiled and walked over to them to give them a hug.

"What's up, guys? Why did you come back so soon?" he asked, eying them both. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who only smiled.

"Well, we have to wait for my mom to get to get here before we tell you because it's complicated." Kagome said weakly. Inutaisho smiled and kissed the top of Inuyasha's head and looked over in Souta's derection. He now looked really red. He was already red from meeting Inuyasha's mother but meeting his _father _was scary. Inutaisho smiled when he noticed how nervous he looked.

"Who are you, young man? You look very familiar..." he said, rubbing his chin.

Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes at Souta's shyness. "That's my brother, Souta. He's 17."

"Oh, and I'm guessing you're going to Tokyo University too?" he asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"Y-y-yes." Souta replied, shakily.

"You guys want anything to eat? We're having teriyaki and rice."

"Sorry, Honey," Izayoi said. "We have to wait for Karori to get here before Inuyasha and Kagome tell us their exciting news. Then we can eat."

"You two gettin' married?" Inutaisho joked.

Inuyasha wrapped and arm around Kagome's waist. "Not yet but the news is pretty damn exciting and shocking."

"Well when you two decide to get married, just call me up. I can be your best man and pay for you entire wedding."

"No thanks, Dad. I can pay for it."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go in the kitchen and make me a plate. You guys, especially Souta, because you look like you're about to puke, relax. Make yourselves at home and Kagome, let me know when your mother gets here, alright?" Inutaisho smiled again before he went into the kitchen with his wife following after him.

Kagome sighed and dropped her shoulders as she turned to face Inuyasha and Souta. "She should be here soon. I'm so nervous all of a sudden. What if we can't see each other anymore?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "They can't do that! I can't be taken away from you, Kagome. I swore that not even God can take us away from each other. I swear, if we're separated, I'll scoop you up and we can ran away together... somewhere."

They seemed to have forgotten that Souta was even in the room. He picked up every single word that they were saying and was trying to piece together just what was going on. Did Kagome and Inuyasha commit a murder together? Did they steal something? Did they screw up badly in college? Did they run away? He couldn't figure it out but now he was more than curious.

There was a sudden know on the door. Inuyasha jogged across the room to answed it and found Kagome's mother standing there in a rain coat, even though it wans't raining. He stepped to the side and let her in but was only greeted by a dirty look. He frowned.

Inuyasha's parents walked into the room when they heard the door open. They found Korari slowly approching Kagome and Souta with an angry look on her face. She stopped right in front of Kagome and crossed her arms.

"Alright." she said, quietly. "Now what's going on between you and the half breed that's so important that you have to drop out of school?"

Inuyasha shut the door ad ran over to Kagome's side. Inutaisho didn't hesitate to walk straight up to Karori and clear his throat for her attention. When she looked at him, her eyes widened at how much more powerful he was in person.

"This _half breed _that you call of happens to be a very responsible and kind young man. If you are to be rude when stepping into my home, you can be kindly or harshly escorted off the property." he said in a calm, angry tone. Karori's eyes widened slightly.

"Whatever. I guess I'm in a bad mood because you _responsible_ son and my daughter dropped out of school... and for what?" she turned to look at the couple. Inuyasha's parents also glanced over.

Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to say so he looked down at Kagome who had the same look of shock on her face.

"Well...?" everyone urged at the same time.

Inuyasha looked his parents in the eye and stood behind Kagome to wrap his arms around her. Kagome snuggled right into him and saw a tiny smile form on Izayoi's lips but then it vanished and turned back into a look of curiosity.

"Well..." Inuyasha started, "It's kinda' complicated but I guess since you're all here, I'm just gonna come out with it." he cleared his throat and everyone leaned forward to hear better.

Kagome gulped and decided to say it instead, seeing as she could literaly feel the fear coming from her mate.

"Inuyasha got me pregnant."

**I am so so so sorry for the late update but I was grounded because of an incident from school. If I never was, chapter 27 would probably be up by now but it's not. I know that I'm at fault and I'm very sorry, so to make it up to you guys, I'll go back to updating two or three days after a chapter, okay? Promise. The next chapter will be up on Wednesday or Thursday. Also, please note that _I will soon be changing the summary_.**

**Yer mom.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	22. Heated Up, Cooled Down

**Chapter 22- Heated Up, Cooled Down**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-

"Inuyasha got me pregnent."

Karori's eyes widened and Izayoi's jaw dropped. Souta Blinked multiple times as if trying to get a bug out of his eye but Inutaisho just stood there as if nothing happened. Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't think of anything to say and only bowed their heads, waiting for a reaction, even if it was a bad one.

"Well..." Inutaisho began. The others looked at him but Karori kept her eyes trained strictly on her daughter. "I wasn't expecting that but I was expecting some shocking news so what do you two plan to do about it?"

"Well I was thinking that I'd get a job and me and Kagome would live here until we buy an apratment of our own. Then we can raise our baby on our own." Inuyasha said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Kagome said. Inuyasha rubbed her stomache, still standing behind her.

"Where do you plan to get a job?" Izayoi added. "I hear that they're hiring at the new furniture stood down town. They're also hiring at Subway if you want a simple job. Plus, you saved up a couple thousand dollars over the years so why don't you just buy a house with that?"

"I still have to by furniture and food. Not to mention how expensive diapers are now-a-days. I want a big house with like 7 or 8 bedrooms so it's big enough for a Takahashi family to stay in. I don't just want a few rooms." Inuyasha said, looking at his father.

"Well your father and I can always help you and Kagome buy a new home. You won't have to pay us back." Izayoi said, staring at Kagome's stomache.

"No thanks." Kagome said softly.

It was as if Inuyasha's parents didn't have any way of knowing about the shocking news but they were definately taking it well. They were also talking as if Karori and Souta weren't even in the room. As the other four continued talking, Karori slowly approached Kagome, taking her time. Everyone finally stopped talking when they noticed how close she was to her daughter. Kagome's breath got cut short, knowing that her mother wasn't angry.

She was **furious**.

Souta wanted to run forward and grab his mother to pull her away from Kagome but he didn't want to get her more angry. He knew hell was about to rise.

As Karori stood straight and tall in front of Kagome, everyone stared, wondering what was gonna happen next. Kagome didn't see anything coming either but Souta's face turned white when he saw Karori lift her hand and slap Kagome across the face so hard and fast that her head whipped around causing her hair to cover the red print on her face. Everyone's eyes widened.

Kagome only stood there, not even bothering to make her mother more angry. She slowly turned her head back the front to face her mother. Again, Karori raised her hand but this time she grabbed Kagome's hair and pulled her close.

"You... How _dare_ you allow that filthy half-breed to touch you like that? You filthy slut! You getting an abortion!"

"No!" Kagome screamed. Karori hissed and slapped her again but held her head this time to keep her in place. "Get your hands off me, you bitch!" She grabbed her mom by the shoulders and threw her back on the couch.

"Kagome!" Iayoi and Inuyasha screamed.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing the hand mark on her face. His heart dropped when he saw her crying from physical pain, for the second time. (the first time was when they mated) He held her close and kept whispering to her "It's okay... You're alright now."

Izayoi had a look of fury in her eyes now. She turned around and looked at Karori. "You-- **GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!**"

Inuyasha and Inutaisho stared at Izayoi's angry form. Her hand were balled into fists and her usually pretty, calm face was smeared with an angry scowel and red, sweaty skin. Karori's eyes widened too.

She rubbed her eyes and stared back up at the angry woman. "Excuse me? If I leave, I'm taking my daughter with me. I never gave her the permission to be a little tramp and have sex with your son! Now look at her-- she's pregnant! She prbably has a fucking disease too!"

"My son-- in no way, shape or form, has a disease. It's practically racious of you to hold a grudge against him just because he's not all human or demon." Inutaisho spat out harshly.

"So I have a problem with the hanyou race. Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed.

"You shut the fuck up you filthy half breed. You got my daughter pregnant and I won't put up with it. You and my daughter are to never see or speak to each other again." Karori yelled back at Inuyasha.

"What the fuck, Mom?!" Souta yelled from behind.

"Now wait a minute, young man. Don't talk to me like tha--"

"Mom, it's not fair! You always told me that as long as I go to college, even if I have to drop out, you'll let me fall in love with whoever I want to! I'm almost 21 _fucking_ years old and I'm not gonna listen to you anymore!" Kagome yelled. "It's my baby, not yours and I'll be responsible enough to raise my baby the way every parent should and you know what?" Kagome's eyes began to water. "How the fuck you call me-- your own daughter-- a slut? Dad didn't die of a heart attack. He did drugs because you cheated on him with like five other guys! And that's why he treated you like a worhtless piece of shit! _You're_ the slut! Not me!"

Everyone's eyes widened at Kagome's attitude and anger then look back at Karori to see a look of shock and embarrassment.

Kagome only sighed and walked upstairs to Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha watched her make her way up the steps with sad eyes. Kagome was pregnant with his kid and her mother wasn't happy with the father, child or mother-- her own daughter. They had to drop out of college and now it seemed to fall heavily on Kagome. He knew that she had no problem with raising his kids but the fact that she had to drop out of school to be cared for really pissed her off.

He only glared at his mother who was staring Karori down then went upstairs to aid Kagome.

When he got up to his room, his eyes softened when he saw Kagome laying on his bed, crying with her head in the pillow. Now he actually wanted go run back downstairs and hit Karori but he felt more need to comfort his mate.

"Kagome?" he called softly. She didn't reply. She only shifted her head so part of her sweaty forehead was exposed. He knew that she wouldn't say anything until he comforted her so he went and sat beside her, stroking her back.

"Kagome, it's gonna be okay. Your mother doesn't like me so I was expecting the reaction she gave us."

"_Wer you accepting a new sa'_?" she mummbled so he could hear clearly.

"What?" he asked dumbly. Kagome lifted her with her hair covering her face.

"Were you expecting me to get slapped?" she asked more angerily. Inuyasha remained quiet. They both knew that neither of them were expecting _Kagome_ to get slapped. Only _Inuyasha._ "You gotta' admitt, my mom is the biggest biyotch in the world."

Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome turned her head and revealed her angry, sweaty face. The hand print was still visible, even though the rest of her face was a dark shade of red. Seeing her in a pissed-off state made him frown again.

"She diffinately is that." he said casually. Kagome giggled.

"Does your mom always hit you like that?" he asked.

"She used to. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to go to college. To avoid getting slapped around. She's such a bitch, you know? She even had a big thing against you _before_ she even met you. That's bull."

"Why didn't you just call the cops and tell them that you were being abused by your mother?"

"I didn't wanna leave Souta and move into another family. She hits him too but not nearly as much as she hit me."

"I would've gladly adopted you."

"But I don't love you as a father or brother. I love you as a mate or life partner."

"Yay!"

Kagome laughed. She loved how Inuyasha was always able to make her laugh and feel fuzzy, no matter what the situation was. She stopped laughing when Inuyasha lay down next to her and brought his fingers up to close her eyes. Then he pulled her close and stroke her belly soundly until they fell asleep.

-x-

About 4 or 5 hours later, Inuyasha and Kagome woke up to a loud knock on the door. Kagome yawned and placed her hand on her stomache while Inuyasha got up to answer it. He opened the door to find Souta and his parents standing there, looking more serious than ever. Kagome's mom were no where in site.

Inutaisho cleared his throat as if telling Inuyasha to step to the side so he can enter the room. He walked up to the bed and sat next to Kagome gfiving her a polite, encouraging smile but then got back into being serious.

"We've decided," Intaisho began still looking at Kagome, "that you and Inuyasha can live here with us until Inuyasha decides on what house to buy. Inuyasha," he looked at his son, "you mother and I went online looking at mansions in Tokyo. They're pretty damn expenssive so I will help you pay for it and you won't have to pay me back. We promise that you two can have as much privacy as you can possibly get, even if one of us is home."

"What did my mother say about it?" Kagome asked.

"She agreed after we explained everything. Although it took a while..." Souta said. "She's still mad about it but she decided not to make you get and abortion and she took back what she said about you being a slut and everything and she was sorry about Dad."

"How in the hell is she a slut if she only slept with one person?" Izayoi asked, cocking her eyebrow the exact same way Inuyasha always did. Now Souta and Kaogme knew where he got it from.

"I don't know but that isn't the case here." Inutaisho said. "Kagome, maybe you should go home and pack your clothes when your mother _isn't _there. She still seems pretty dangerous if you ask me."

"Okay." she nodded.

"What did she say about me?" Inuyasha asked, finally joining in on the conversation.

"The usual." Souta replied.

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed. Izayoi smiled.

"Kagome, is there anything you need?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"Some ice for your face? A drink? Would your brother like something?"

"No thanks." Kagome and Souta said at the same time.

"Okay, so everthing is settled?" Inutaisho asked. Him and Inuyasha seemed to be the more serious ones about the conversation although Inuyasha didn't say much.

"I guess so." Kagome said shrugging her soulders. "Tonight I guess I can just wear one of Inuyasha's T-shirts to bed then go home in the morning, take a shower and pack up since my mom has work at 4:30 in the morning."

"Good idea." Souta said. "But are you sure you don't just want me to go home and pakc all of your stuff for you?"

"I'm sure." Kagome replied. "Plus, I have stuff in my room that I don't exactly want anyone seeing."

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her diary." Souta teased. Inuyasha smiled.

"Yeah, get that!"

All the guys started laughing. Izayoi and Kagome looked at each other and smiled softly.

"Okay... so we're done here?" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Unless Kaogme and Inuyasha would like anything?" Inutaisho said, turning around.

"Nope... No we're good." Inuyasha said waving them off.

"Wait! Souta, can you get me some clothes just for tonight?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Sure." he replied.

"Okay. Good night you two." Izayoi said before gently shutting the door.

Inuyasha smiled and looked a Kagome.

"Are you okay now?" he asked in a cute, hopeful tone. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the adorable smile that he gave her.

"Yes, I'm fine, Inuyasha."

"I know you are."

"You're a little perv."

"Only to you, my love."

Kagome laughed.

"Well, since you're sleeping here now, I better get you something to wear for tonight." Inuyasha said, leading Kagome over to his dresser and opening the top drawer. There were a bunch of old T-shirts in there that Inuyasha only wore for working out and jogging around the block a few times, which he often did. He picked up a big light- blue T-shirt that Kagome seemed to be eyeing and held it up to her (still petite) figure. It looked huge but she took it anyway.

She walked over to Inuyasha's private bathroom and clicked on the light.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking up to her.

"I wanna get ing the shower. Souta is bringing over some of my clothes anyway. We're getting the rest tomorrow morning." she said pulling off her shirt, revealing a light green undershirt with a built-in bra. Another thing Inuyasha was going to love about living with Kagome was the fact that he had more access to her nude body.

"Can I join?" he asked. Kagome gave him a playful glare.

"Sure..." she said, pulling off her pants.

-x-

After Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the shower and got dressed, they played tackle for a little bit, then they made out but now they found themselves in a position with Inuyasha sitting on the floor between Kagome's legs as she smoothly brushed his soft hair while sitting on the bed. He sighed and rested his head on her thigh, trying not to lean against her stomache. He played with the hem of her large shirt, also trying not to think about the fact that she wasn't wearing panties, just baggy shorts that also belonged to him.

Souta had also recently called, asking Kagome exactly what clothes Kagome wanted. She told him to just get underwear and her deodorent and toothbrush and that she'd probably just wear Inuyasha's clothes until they were ready to go back to her house to pack her clothes.

Inuyasha had done some serious thinking about Kagome and the new baby that they were going to have. He also thought about proposing to her in the most loving way that he could possibly think of. He honestly had more concern for buying her a ring than an apartment.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out quietly from behind him. He lifted his head off her thigh as if telling her to continue talking. "Do you think we'll last forever?" she asked, knocking him right off guard.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously, feeling as if she could read his thoughts.

"Do you think that me and you will be together forever? Never loose each other or break up?"

Inuyasha smiled and lightly kissed the hand that rested on his shoulder. "I hope so. There's nothing in the universe I'd rather do than spend my life with you."

Kagome only smiled and bent down to kiss his ears. "Do you think we'll ever get married?" she asked suddenly. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He wanted to say "yes" but he didn't want to give away the suprise. He also didn't want to tell her "no". He looked down at her tiny feet. Her cute little toes curled up, lightly gripping the soft carpet under them.

"Maybe so." he said nervously. He heard Kagome stop breathing for a second then she went back to brushing his hair and didn't say another word. He didn't want to dissapoint her so he decided to bring up another conversation.

"Kagome, how much do you really, honestly love me?" he asked seriously, even though it was a distraction. Kagome stopped brushing his hair before replying.

"My passion for you burns like the white cotton tensity of a thousand suns."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?!"

"A lot." Kagome replied, giggling. "A _real _lot."

"_A Real lot..._" Inuyasha repeated under his breath so Kagome couldn't hear him. "Thank you. I needed to hear. that."

They sat there for a few more momets talking while Kagome brushed Inuyasha's hair. When Kagome finally let out a loud yanw, Inuyasha insisted that she'd get some sleep. He slowly picked her up bridal style and placed her neatly on the large bed. He lay down next to her and pulled up the covers to make sure she was nice and cozy. It was a cool night in the middle of May so Inuyasha didn't have to use his air conditioner but left his window cracked instead.

Kagome nested comfortably in Inuyasha's arms and drifted into a deep sleep. Inuyasha took in a deep whiff of her scent and close his eyes but not going to sleep. He knew that before anything, he would arrange a date, buy a ring and propose to Kagome.

**I know that I updated a few days late and I'm sorry but I've been sleeping over my friends houses for the past couple of nights. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to keep in mind that I won't be able to get the next chapter up before Friday unless I'm lucky because I'm busy with school from Monday to Wednesday (final exams) and on Thursday I'm going to Hershey Park. Also keep in mind that the summary will be changed soon too.**

**Yer mom.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	23. Working It Out

**Chapter 23- Working it out**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-

Kagome woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes. She slowly sat up, careful not to strain her newly pregnant belly. She looked around the room and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there. She kicked her legs off the bed and stood up, stretching. She looked over in the corner and noticed some of her suitcases and the two of them were already unpacked. Kagome smiled to herself, knowing that Inuyasha and Souta must've unpacked while she was asleep.

She quickly changed into her own pajamas, seeing as it was only 8 in the mornin, and made her way down the large staircase.

When she got down there, she saw Inutaisho sitting on the couch watching a basketball game. He was wearing plad pajama pants and a large black robe. His long silver hair was suprisingly sitting on his shoulders. He turned to her and smiled in greeting. "Good morning, Kagome." he said slowly in a sleepy tone.

She got to the bottom of the steps and walked over to him. "Good morning, sir." she yawned then started looking around again. The smell of pancakes was stronger down there. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's in the kitchen with Izayoi and your brother." he said, standing up.

"Souta is still here?" she asked, arching a perfect brow.

"Yes. He stopped by at about 7 this morning. Inuyasha invited him so they can start unpacking your things. Inuyasha said he didn't want you doing any work because you and the baby deserved some rest. They're making pancakes and fried patatoes because Souta said that was your favoite breakfast."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

"You can go in there if you want to." he said, sitting back down and began channel surfing.

"No thanks." she said slowly. "How the hell are you wearing a robe in the middle of May?" she asked, suprising them both. He looked at her and chuckled.

"The air conditioner works too well."

"I think it's hot in here."

"Well it's even hotter in the kitchen and those three have the door shut." he said turning back to the TV. "Maybe you should go upstairs. Inuyasha was actually hoping to prepare you a breakfast in bed. He'd probably be slightly dissapointed if he saw you were awake."

"Okay." Kagome yawned again before walking slowly up the long staircase.

She stepped back into her-- _their_ bedroom and threw herself on the large bed, snuggling into the silky black sheets. She looked over on Inuyasha's dresser that was in front of the window and noticed that he put all of Kagome's pictures there. That must've been one of her dressers. She also noticed that Inuyasha hung pictures of him and her and his family and friends on the wall across from the bed.

She suddenly remembered what Inutaisho said to her about the breakfast and pretended to fall asleep but eventually, she really did. She snored lightly and turned over in her sleep, dreaming of Inuyasha.

-x-

Inuyasha squirted ketchup along Kagome's patatoes and put syrup and butter on her pancakes. He onpened the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice. He made sure that Kagome's breakfast looked and tasted perfect and would be healthy for her. Even though it was sugary sweet, it was one of her favorite dishes and he knew that she wouldn't complain. He placed the plates and cup on a green tray and carried it up to his room.

He crept up the steps as slowly and quietly as he could. His mother and Souta remained in the kitchen washing dishes. He slowly pushed open the bedroom door and saw his mate sleeping peacefully on his bed. He walked over to the nightstand and placed the tray on it then gently gripped Kagome's shoulder and shook it lightly.

She groaned and opened her eyes, seeing Inuyasha glaring down at her with a smile.

"Good morning." he said. "I made your breakfast." He helped Kagome sit up, then reached over and grabbed the tray. Kagome stared down at the tray, seeing that he prepared her breakfast the exact same way that she always liked it. She smiled.

"Thank you." she said quietly. Inuyasha moved in the kiss her but she moved and he accidentally kissed her eye. They both started to laugh. He tried again and successfully pecked her on the lips. "Did you eat anything?" she asked suddenly.

"Nope. I was so busy preparing your breakfast that I didn't have time to make myself anything." he said, cutting her pancakes for her while she sipped her juice.

"I'll share it with you." she said sweetly.

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I _want _to. You deserve a reward for making me something special."

"You know what kind of rewards I like from you. I don't need anything to eat. I just need something to kiss and hold." he said in a sexy tone. Kagome giggled and looked at him up and down.

He was wearing a black bandana and a dark green wife beater. He had on his black work-out pants and was barefoot. His clawed hands were covered in cooking greece and his forhead was sweaty. She loved the way his pointy ears poked out of the top of the bandana.

He smiled at her, noticing what she was staring at. He waved his hand in front of her face, breaking her out of her sudden trance. She blushed and looked down in embarrassment. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head with one hand and grabbed a forkfull of patatoes with the other and placed them in her mouth. She chewed slowly then swallowed at him causing him to chuckle.

"So... You finish your breakfast in bed while I go get Souta so we can finish unpacking your shi-- things." he corrected himself when he saw the death glare that she gave him. She didn't mind him cursing but she hated it when he cursed while talking to her. In a way, he respected her for that.

He stood up and brushed off his pants before heading down the stairs. Kagome sat quietly on the bed eating her breakfast. She looked around in the sheets for the remote, wanting to watch TV. When she found it she clicked it on and began channel surfing to see if there was anything good on.

Kagome suddenly stopped and looked down at her tummy. She lifted up her shirt to see if she had gotten even just _slightly_ bigger. There was no change. She was still skinny and muscular as she always had been. She didn't worry though, seeing as she was only pregnant for about 3 weeks. She trailed her slender fingers down her ab line and smiled to herself. Having a baby would be a lot of fun.

Inuyasha and Souta appeared at the top of the steps and Kagome pulled her shirt back down before they could catch her. Souta smiled when he saw her glaring at them with a cute expression, even though she wasn't smiling and went over to hug her.

"Good morning, Sis. How are you feeling?" he asked, rubbing her back. He shifted his body so his shirt wouldn't make contact with her food. Inuyasha smiled. For some reason it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside when Kagome and Souta were around each other because he knew how close they were to each other and it didn't bother him, seeing as Souta was her _brother._

When Souta and Kagome finally pulled away from each other, Inuyasha and Souta started unpacking and putting away Kagome's things while she finished her food and lay back down, stretching out her delicate body. Inuaysha secretly watched her continue to switch positions on his bed. In a way, it turned him on but he forced control on himself, not wanting to get slammed in the nuts by Kagome's over protective brother, even thought he knew that Inuyasha got Kagome pregnant.

About a half hour passed when Inuyasha and Souta continued placing Kagome's things where she wanted them. Kagome thanked and hugged her brother before he left and Inuyasha excused himself to see his father.

Kagome didn't feel lonely, her cat, Buyo, was allowed to stay with her, seeing as he was _her _cat. He _meowed_ loudly and lay at the foot of the bed before falling asleep. Kagome stared down at him, amused at the way he twitched his ears towards sounds around him as he slept. _Inuyasha's ears do the same thing, _she thought inwardly to herself and smiled.

She pulled out her cell phone and decided to call Sango. Because they used to have the same schedule, she knew that Sango's classes didn't start for another hour, but she'd be up by now.

Kagome slowly dialed Sango's number and placed the phone against her ear, waiting and hoping for an answer.

_"Hello?"_ Sango's voice answered.

"Sango?" Kagome asked hopefully. She was so glad to hear her best friend's voice again, even though it was only about 17 hours since she last saw her. She heard Sango yawn on the other end of the phone.

_"Yeah, who's this?"_ she asked in a sleepy voice.

"It's Kagome."

There was a few moments of silence that flew by but suddenly, Kagome's ears went into shock.

_"KAGOME! Oh my God, I'm so glad to hear from you. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just woke up 45 minutes ago and Inuyasha prepared an in-bed for me. My favorite breakfast." she said happily.

_"Inuyasha is so nice to you. See, I knew that he'd love you no matter what. And you thought he was gonna break up with you after you told him the big new. But look at you now. You sound very happy and you just had a delicious in-bed that he made especially for you. How was it?"_

"Good." Kaogme replied, twirling a strand of her hair between two fingers. "And you sound very tired."

_"Well this phone call woke me up. I know that I'm usually up earlier but I've been feeling restless ever since you and Dog Boy left."_

"But we've only been gone for like-- not even a day."

_"I know but everybody misses you two. Ever since you guys left, people have been asking me 'Why did Kagome and Inuyasha leave?' and 'Have you seen Inuyasha or Kagome around?' and it's very annoying. I actually told this dude to shut the fuck up because he asks me like every ten seconds."_

Kagome laughed.

_"I just hope you two are okay."_

"We're fine, really."

_"How did your parents react to the news?"_ she asked suddenly, throwing Kagome off guard. She instantly remembered her mom walking up to her and slapping three times then calling her a slut.

"Well..." Kagome began, "Inuyasha's parents and Souta took it very well but my mom hit me..." she trailed off and squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that Sango would have a bed reaction to hearing that...

_"She WHAT? She HIT you?! How could she?! Are you okay?!"_

"Sango, relax. I'm fine and I told her off but I really don't want to talk about my mom. She gets my _beyond_ pissed off."

Sango laughed.

"If I could tell you something _good_ that happened last night... it would be that Inuyasha and I took a shower together."

_"Hot.."_ Sango said. Kagome laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you to get some sleep. I'll call you later, okay? Around 4:30 or something."

_"Alright, bye."_

"Bye." and she hung up, sighing deeply.

-x-

"Dad?" Inuyasha called as he quietly cracked open the door to his father's office. His father was doing something on the computer but no matter what he was doing, he always gave the best advice that could ever be given to him. Inutaisho looked up from what he was doing.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" he asked, seeing a look of shame on his son's face.

"You busy?" Inuyasha asked, slowly stepping fully into the office and shutting the door behind him.

"No. I'm just chatting with my old buddy, Hosenki. What's the matter?"

"I just wanted to talk to you... father son... man to man." he said slowly and shyly looking down.

"Oh... Well come sit. We can talk." he ushered towards a chair that sat in front of his desk for whenever he had a conference in there. Inuyasha nodded and made his way across the room. He sat firmly in the chair and faced his father who sat up straight and tall. No matter how handsome and manly Inuyasha or Sesshomaru was, they'd never match up to how manly their father was. They looked like younger versions of him.

"What's on your mind?" Inutaisho asked.

"It's Kagome."

"Ohh.." Intaisho smiled. He loved when Inuyasha or Sesshomaru asked for advice on girls or love of something in that matter. He leaned forward, wanting to know more about the situation. "What about Kagome?"

"She's a really awasome person... the most awsome person I ever met."

"And..."

"I'm so deeply in love with her that it drives me nuts. I'm very happy to know that she's my mate and she's pregnant with my son or daughter-- first child. And I really hope to keep making more babies with her and spend the rest of my long life with her.

"That's good but if you really want to keep things that way, all you have to do is keep her safe and happy. Don't bring up anything about her parents or anything that makes her upset. And if she's pregnant, be very cautious. When your mother was pregnant with you, she was having so many mood swings that I was actually scared of her. Right after you were born, she went right back to being her sweet self."

Inuyasha smiled. He loved hearing about his mother and father's relationship because he knew that they always were a good couple and made each other happy. He also would rather be with his own two parnets instead of being with his's brother's mom. He only didn't like hearing about Inutaisho and Izayoi's sex life as an example of something.

"If Kagome goes through mood swings, just stay out of her way. She definately will be going through them. If not now, soon so consider this as a warning. Just stay off her bad side and everything will be fine." Inutaisho assured. Inuyasha nodded.

"Dad... Is it safe to have sex during prenancy?" Inuyasha asked with a red face. Inutaisho laughed.

"Yes, Inuyasha. It is very safe to have sex during pregnancy. Why?" he smiled in curiousity.

"Well, Kagome and I wanted to participate in mating season. Since she already is my life partner, I just wanted to be sure it was safe."

"You must really love her. You really didn't need to drop out of college. But you did anyway so you could take care of Kagome and your baby that she carries." Inutaisho said, sounding a bit more serious.

Inuyasha only nodded.

"By the way, that mate mark looks beautiful on her neck."

Inuyasha smiled. "Thanks."

"But how come she always covers it up with her hair?" he suddenly asked.

"She likes to wear her hair down. She told me that she's not ashamed to have been taken by a half-breed. That's why whenever we go to parties together, she wears her hair in a high ponytail, like Sango's hair usually is."

"Kagome has some long ass hair. It almost touches the back of her knees!" Inutaisho suddenly exclaimed. Inuyasha laughed. "No, seriously. It's almost as long as yours!"

"She has some pretty hair though." Inuyasha said, chuckling. "And it smells really good."

"Tell me something, Son," Inutaisho got back to being serious. "Exactly how sexually active are you two?"

Inuyasha frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I don't mean to embarrass either of you two but about how often do you and Kagome get sexually active? Even if it's not sex, even if it's just a heated make-out session or touching. How often does it happen?"

Inuyasha twittled his thumbs. _If he's my father, I guess he has the right to know..._ "About... Almost everyday." Inutaisho's eyes widened slightly. "We don't have sex everyday but that kind of stuff does happen a lot."

"Okay. Just letting you know, I know that you two do that stuff a lot on a regular basis but know that she's pregnant, there has to be a lot less touching." Inuyasha's eyes widened a little then he squinted them in confusion. "It's okay to be sexually active during pregnancy but hold back on it. I know that it's hard because we're men-- sex is one of our greatest desires but I had to go through it too, so hold back. I'm not trying to control your sex life now that you have one, but still. I'm _suggesting_ sex about six times a month. Don't overwork Kagome's sex hormones."

"Okay." Inuyasha said simply. "But is mating season an acception?"

"I suppose."

_Yes!_ Inuyasha inwardly cheered. He outwardly nodded. "Well I have one more question to ask you before I leave you back to your IM chat."

"Shoot."

"I know that I'm supposed to spend money on a house and car and furniture and baby stuff but I have another concern."

"Which is?"

"I wanna arrange a fancy date for me and Kagome and buy a ring for her." Inuyasha said firmly.

* * *

**Here's your chapter. As you may have noticed, the summary has been changed but I couldn't change it for every single chapter because I don't have enough document space so the summary is only changed from chapters 17 throught the future chapters until the end of the story.**

**Yer mom.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	24. Game On

**Chapter 24- Game On**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-

"I wanna arrange a fancy date for me and Kagome and buy a ring for her." Inuyasha said firmly.

"Alright. When do you hope to do this? Before or after you buy an apartment?"

"Well... I in all honesty, I don't care about the apartment. I just wanna buy the ring first and get the proposal out of the way."

"Well don't you think that you should buy the apartment first and get _that_ out of the way? If you propse to Kagome before you buy and apartment you'll have to waste all of your money on the wedding and that, my son, costs a hell of a lot of money. Even just the ring itself costs a lot. Besides, do you honestly want to live with your parents if you have a fiancee? That be pretty damn strange."

"I know but I was also thinking that instead of just proposing to her right off the bat, I can just buy her a ring, buy the apartment, then propose to her."

"Do you know where you can get a job?"

"Eddie's Tires has an opening for the tire department and you know that I'm good with working with car and other mechanical shit. So I want to work there for a while then when I buy an apartment for me and Kagome, I can get a _real _job. The pay is good so I'll have all of the money in a matter of 3 months."

"I still think that you should just hold off on the proposal until you have a house and you're fully moved in. Because if you don't, it'll make it hard on you _and _Kagome. And Kagome has enough drama in her life. If you want to get a _real_ job, you have to go back to college and study your ass off."

Inuyasha bowed his head. "I know that. But I really want Kagome to be happy. She'll be happy if she knows that I love her and to prove that I love her, I must propose to her."

"Inuyasha, Kagome knows that you love her and you don't have to buy her a wedding ring and propose to her to prove anything. Kagome will love you just the same, even if you don't propse to her. And another thing, if you really want her to be happy, you would buy a house and furniture and all that other shit to get her settled into a normal family life, then propose to her. If you do now, it takes about 6 to 9 months to prepare for a wedding --or more-- and I really don't think that you could spend money on a home because weddings are expensive as holy fuck. Even a rich guy like _me_ had trouble paying for my wedding."

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Look, son. I'm not trying to control your life but all I'm saying is that if you wanted Kagome to be safe and happy, which I know you do, you'd put the bigger important things first. I'm not saying that this proposal isn't important-- hell, I'm proud of you for becoming a man, but still get Kagome settled because if you don't and you just buy her stuff, it's gonna be hard on the both of you. And I really don't think that you want to put Kagome through that."

"You're right, Dad. Thanks for the advice." Inuyasha nodded before standing up and heading towards the door. "Tell Hosenki I said 'Hi'." he said quietly and shut the door behind him.

"Sure thing, son. Don't forget to tell your mother where you hope to get a job!" Inutaisho mumbled, returning to his IM conversation.

-x-

"Hey," Kagome said casually as Inuyasha entered the room. He flashed her a quick smile then sat on the bed next to her and began soothingly rubbing her thigh. Kagome instantly knew that something was bothering him and was curious to know just what it was.

"What's the matter?"

He looked at her and stopped rubbing her leg. "Kagome... Are you happy?" he had to know. He wanted to propose to her so badly but he still kept in mind what his father had previously told him about holding it off for a while.

"What do you mean? Of course i'm happy." she replied slowly, not understanding where he was getting at.

"Are you currently happy? You don't need anything at the moment? You're fine with living here...?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm very happy. I feel so much safer around you and your family than anyone els. Is there something the matter? Something that you might want to talk about that's bothering you?"

"Well... Do you want to move into an apratment now or like in a few months?" he asked casually.

"Well I don't mind staying here. I'd live here if your parents don't have a problem with it. I love being here." she flashed him her famous smile. The one that made him nuts about her.

"You mean... If my parents said we could live here forever, you would?"

"Gladly."

"Would it bother you if I said that we're going to be living here for a _long_ time?"

"Nope."

"Good. I just wanted to be sure you were happy..." he grabbed her tiny hands and held them while looking into here eyes then moved in to kiss her. It was a short kiss but it still tasted as sweet "...and safe," he mumbled into her neck. He trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and collar bone while gently pushing her back on the bed.

"As long as I'm with you," Kagome moaned sweetly, "I'm both." Inuyasha smiled, knowing that it was true and positioned himself so he wasn't putting any weight on her but was still on top of her. Kagome moaned, knowing that a love-making session was about to go on. Inuyasha glanced back to make sure that the door was shut. He turned back to his mate and continued his treatment. Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed in Kagome's scent,

_I love you..._

-x-

The next morning, Miroku and Sango pulled up in the Takahashi mansion parking lot. The previous night, after Kagome and Inuyasha mode love again Sango called and the girls scheduled plans to meet up at the mansion to hang out and catch up. After Miroku set the alarm on the car, they walked up to the front door and were greeted by Inuyasha's butler, Totosai.

"Good morning Miroku and Sango." he said in his scratchy, elderly voice. He stepped aside and allowed to two to pass through the doorway after they greeted him with smiles.

Inuyasha and Kagome were on the couch watching some kind of cartoon. They turned and smiled when they saw their friends enter the room. Kagome fear for her and the baby's lives as Sango lunged forward and hugged her tightly.

"Ahh! Yay! Kagome, I missed you so much! You have no idea..." she giggled and squeezed Kagome a bit harder (if it was possible). Kagome's face turned red as she struggled to free herself without getting choked to death.

"S-Sango... It's great to see you too but please let me go!"

Sango finally released a breathless Kagome and smiled unbelievably wide. It freaked Inuyasha out as his eyes went wide and pulled Kagome towards him. "Are ou trying to kill her?" he asked aggresively.

"Inuyasha! What's up?" Miroku asked, waving off Sango's creepy glare.

"Hey, man." Inuyasha stood up to give Miroku a friendly hug. Miroku wrapped his arms around his best friend's shoulders and squeezed him. It just felt so good to be back in his best friend's presence.

"Dog Boy, it's been too long, man." he sighed.

Inuyasha frowned. "That last time I saw you was yesterday..."

"Don't remind him." Sango sighed out. "He's been moping around ever since you and Kagome left. He actually dropped to his knees and started crying when you two drove off."

Kagome began to laugh and Miroku blushed.

"So-rry for missing my friends."

"Whatever." Sango said, boredly rolling her eyes. "Kagome, how's the baby?"

Kagome smiled. "Good. No kicking yet, though."

"You shouldn't expect that until a few more months go by." Mirkou said. "Well, it's great to finally see you guys again. Now we can chill like we always used to back in high school, eh?" he sat down and kicked his feet onto the coffee table. Inuyasha and Kagome gave him a death glare and he put them back on the floor. Sango sighed.

"Well, we came here to hang out but is there actually anything to do besides sit around and tell each other how much we were missed?"

The other three looked at each other and shrugged. They invited there friends to come over and catch up (even hough it's only been a day since they last saw each other) but haven't actually _planned _to do anything.

"We can play pool in the game room..." Inuyasha suggested, rubbing the back of his neck. "Or Dance Dance Revolution."

"DDR!" Kagome and Sango yelled at the same time. It was both of their favorite arcade game. They were both also on standard mode. Miroku smiled and nodded. Inuyasha led everyone to his arcade.

-x-

When they entered the room, the looked around with large smile there were games set up left, right and center. There were vending machines and a large green pool table in the middle of the room. There were colorful lights flashing from the ceiling on the walls, giving them a bright glow. In the very back of the room, was the DDR pads, which Sango and Kagome went running at.

"I call the left pad!" Kagome yelled and stepped in the center of the pad. Sango took the one next to her. They both chose their level and were now trying to agree on a song."

"Cartoon Heros." Sango said.

"You should do Butterfly." Miroku grinned. "I love that one."

"No! You're not even playing!" Kagome squealed. "Captain Jack."

"Cartoon heros!" Sango yelled.

"Captain Jack!"

"Cartoon Heros!"

"No, Captain Jack!"

"No, Cartoon heros!"

"Captain Jack, damnit!"

Inuyasha stared at the two in disbelief. The two best friends missed each other to death and when they meet up again, they get into huge argument over a game... Not exactly something you'd expect, especially from Kagome and Sango.

"Why don't you just flip a coin?" Inuyasha said. "Besides, there's more than one round per game so you'll each get to do a song."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright." Sango said.

Inuyasha pulled a quarter out of his butt pocket and tossed it in the air then caught it and slapped it on his arm, covering it with his hand. "Call it, Kagome."

"Heads." she said, putting her hands on her hips. Inuyasha removed his hand.

"Tails." he said blankly, as if he wanted Akgome to win. (which of course, he did.)

"Yes!" Sango yelled and pressed the arrow to choose her song. Kagome huffed but didn't say anything. The song started and Kagome already started off on a 150 combo. Sango glanced down at Kagome's feet, seeing how fast she was going and looked back at the screen. Inuyasha and Miroku kept switching their glares from the girl's feet, to their sweaty faces, and the screen.

By the time the song was over, Kagome and Sango waited to see their scores. Sango had and 'A' and Kagome had a 'B'.

"_Now _we do Captain Jack."Kagome said, wiping some sweat off her forehead. Sango huffed.

"Whatever."

"Ya, know, you only don't like it because you never pass it." Kagome said. Sango huffed again.

The song started and they both moved fast than ever. Kagome grabbed the bar behind her and began stomping her life out. Eventuall, and thanfull the song was over. Kagome passed it with a 'C' and Sango failed it, again. It was true that she only didn't like it because she was never able to pass it.

"Alright!" Sango yelled. "I need a few minutes to rest before doing another song." she sat down and propped her back up against the wall. She eyed the vending machines that were on the far side of the room. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a dollar and gave it to Miroku.

"What's this for?" he asked staring at the bill in his hand.

"Please go get me a drink." Sango stated.

Miroku rolled his eyes and headed over to the vedning machine.

Meanwhile... Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, who was still standing on the dance pad. "You okay? You look totally worn out."

Kagome took a deep breath, "Yeah I'm fine but I can only handle one more round." she put her hands on her knees and started breathing heavily. Miroku came back over with a bottle of diet coke. Sango looked at it in discuss.

"You got me a _diet _coke? Ew, gross! What a waste of my only single bill. Give it to someone els."

"I'll take it!" Kagome yelled. "I hate diet but I'm freakin' thirsty."

Miroku tossed the bottle to Kagome but Inuyasha caught it then handed it to her. She popped off the cap and chugged down half of it then hande it to Inuyasha. He stepped off the pad and Sango took over. They chose their next song: Ram Darridam.

As the song started, Miroku and Inuyasha decided to play pool. They racked up the balls and Miroku broke it, hitting in a solid 3. He aimed for the 7 on a bank-shot and missed. Inuyasha came in after chalking his stick and aimed for the 11. He successfully got it in and aimed for the 16 but missed.

Kagome and Sango stepped off the DDR pad. Sango got and 'A' and Kagome got a 'B'. They walked over to watch Inuyasha and Miroku's pool game. Miroku was on the lead by two balls, much to Kagome's suprise. Inuyasha and his father were pool masters.

Miroku hit in the 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 7. Inuyasha had the 12, 14, 15 and 16.

They had conversations throughout the game until Kagome's cell started to ring. She reached into her pocket and frowned deeply.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome gulped.

"Naraku...?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chappy! Please review. :)**

**Yer mom.**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	25. How Did You?

**Chapter 25- How Did you...?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-

"Naraku...?"

Kagome gasped and continued to stare at her phone as Inuyasha growled. "Naraku? What the fuck does he want?" he asked Kagome but she didn't seem to hear his and was still in a state of shock. She didn't want to answer it but then again... she did. Only to see what he wanted and _how_ he got her number.

"Answer it!" Miroku exclaimed. Sango growled and slapped his on the shoulder. He gave her a questioning look and she rolled her eyes, looking back at Kagome. She had tears forming in her eyes knowing that Inuyasha was gonna flip out on her.

"Oh fuck, just answer it." Inuyasha mumbled, although he wasn't a bit happy with the bastard calling his girlfriend out of nowhere.

Kagome sent him a look at flipped her phone open, bringing it slowly up to her ear. "H-hello?" she said in a shakey voice. There was a static-like backround but she could clearly hear Naraku breathing on the phone.

"Kagome?" his voice replied.

"Yeah..." she glanced at Inuyasha who had a deadly look in his eyes. The man that Kagome was on the phone with was the cause of her first argument with Inuyasha and here he was, calling her about 2 years later on her cell phone.

"Hi." he said, sounding worried. "What's up?"

"How did you get my number?" she asked, Inuyasha stared at her so she chose to look anywhere but in his direction.

"Oh-- I'm so sorry. I go to Tokyo University and I saw you there a couple times but I was never able to get your attention. Then I started hearing rumors about you getting pregnant and leaving so I asked your friends about it and I told them that I wanted to talk to you to see if you were okay so I asked for your cell. I'm just happy about speaking to you again. I know that we really don't know each other but you're really nice. I was very worried about you. I wanted to talk to you, personally. I didn't mean to scare you by calling you."

Inuyasha stared hard at Kagome. He wanted to scream at her very badly, even though he didn't like to make her sad. He heard every word that was being said to her and he didn't like how a man that barely knew his mate would call her and get all mushy about her. He wanted to tear the bastard limb from limb.

"Oh..." Kagome sighed. "Well it's nice of you to worry about me."

Naraku chuckled on the other end. "What's up? You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Kagome said, literally shivering because of the way Inuyasha was staring at her. She could _feel _the gaze burning holes in her body. She tried to push her hair in her face to avoid looking at him.

"I don't want to sound rude but... Who got you pregnant?"

Kagome's eyes widened unbelievably wide. Inuyasha's heart sunk. With Kagome leaning against the wall by the DDR pad, Inuyasha walked up to her and held out his hand. Kagome gave him a questioning look before realizing that he wanted the phone. She slowly handed it to him and he held it out in front of his chin.

"I did." he said sharply. "Inuyasha Takahashi did. What, did the rumors at school tell you that I raped Kagome or that she slept with someone because she was a slut? Well I got her pregnant so deal with it."

"Excuse me?" Naraku began tosound pissed. "I wasn't asking to be rude. I only asked because I was worried about her."

"_Well worry about your own __**fucking**__ bussiness!_" Inuyasha screamed then slammed the phone shut. Kagome pressed her back against the wall trying to get away from him.

_Inuyasha is nuts._ she thought fearfully. _He's totally insane. Can jelousy really make a guy that mad?_ She pushed past him and tried to run out of the room but Inuyasha caught her by the wrist and pulled her into his chest.

"Tell that guy not to call you anymore or I'm gonna kick his ass!" he screamed.

"Inuyasha, please! He was only concerned about me."

"Kagome, that guy is the reason why we had our first argument and i don't want to loose you so please don't talk to him anymore. I can't stand him. I know that he likes you."

"You know that he likes me, well whatever but you also know that I love you! You act like I'm just gonna leave you and run off with him. You don't have to be upset because other guys hit on me. I never flirt back because I love you. I don't have the heart to hurt your feelings. Do you have one to hurt me?"

"Fuck no! I love you to the point of insantity but I refuse to share you. Even if you don't like the guy back, it pisses me the fuck off to see a guy hitting on you."

"But girls hit on you all the time. I never yell at them or you for it." she shot back.

"Because you know that I ignore them but all of these guys that hit on you-- you talk right back to them. I don't like that!"

"I know you don't that's why I was curious as to why and how he called me. I'm terrified of Naraku. He seems really sweet but maybe Kouga is right. I can't believe I just said that but yes, Kouga is right. Naraku may be a stalker. I don't want to take any chances so I do what you said and not talk to him anymore, okay? You happy now? And you leave me alone for the rest of the night too. I'm really sick of getting yelled at because guys hit on me."

"Kagome..."

"No! Don't fucking 'Kagome' me! I'm so fucking sick of getting yelled at by you because guys hit on me when you know damn well that I don't flirt back! Yell at them, not me, you fucking psycho bastard! I actually get scared when guys hit on me because you get upset and I think that you actually might _hit_ me!" she wiped her forming tears away and attempted to yell again but just turned around and walked upstairs.

Inuyasha stood dumbstruck. He knew that Kagome was right about the whole flirting situation but he didn't know that she was actually _scared_ of him. He didn't want her to be that way. He was just mad because another man (that nor he or Kagome knew well) called her because he was _worried_ about her. The summer incident two years ago was bad enough but he actually _scared_ Kagome this time.

He got too jelous and snapped on her. That was what brought tears to her.

Inuyasha felt like a bastard.

"Smooth..." Miroku said, digging his hadns in his pockets. Inuyasha made no move to comment. He just quietly walked out of the room not caring about what Miroku and Sango would do.

-x-

Inuyasha got to the top of the stairs and walked down the long hallway to his room. When he got there, he saw that the door was closed and moved to open it but found that it was locked. He knocked lightly and heard a groan from inside the room.

"Go away." Kagome mumble. Inuyasha could instantly tell by how loud her voice was that she was on the other side of the door. Inuyasha's heart sunk.

"Kagome just let me talk to you for a mintue."

"Well then talk from where you stand because I'm not opening the door."

"But it's my room too."

"So?"

"Let me in?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you might hit me."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He couldn't even imagine himself hitting Kagome unless he was playing around. But he would never in his life hit her and be serious about it. He stood there and leaned his head against the door. He could hear her breathing hitch on the other side.

She was crying.

"Kagome... please. Just let me talk to you."

"Talk." she said, wiping her tears away and sniffling.

"I'm sorry!" he said, finally giving in.

There was a long silence on the other end of the door where the weeping girl stood. He heard her continue to cry and sniffle. She was leaning against the door the exact same way Inuyasha was.

Inuyasha backed away from the door when he heard Kagome sit up. She opened the door and stared at him. Her hair which was usually brushed neatly, was wired and frizzy. Her eyelids were red and her eyes were teary. Her lips were also puffier than usual. Inuyasha also said nothing and stared back at her.

Kagome sighed deeply, waiting for him to say something but Inuyasha only stood there silent. It supsised both of them when he ran forward and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. His right hand traveld to the small of her back while the left held the back of her head, pulling her closer to his body.

Kagome's eyes were still wide, staring at his closed eyelids. She tried to pull out of his grasp but he only pulled her closer. She eventually gave in and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

They pulled away, short of breath. Inuyasha kept his arms around her still tiny, yet pregnant waist. He moved in to peck her and Kagome frowned.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know." she replied softly.

"Do you forgive me? I'm very, very sorry."

Kagome stared at him for a long time. "Not sure yet."

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad. I'm just not sure whether I forgive you or not." she said, a mysterious twinkle in her eyes. Inuyasha was left confused. How is she not mad at him if she wasn't sure if she could forgive him or not?

Inuyasha didn't even bother to ask her. Instead he just grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her deeply again. He didn't want her to be angry with him but he still found it very sexy when she was angry. He loved it. Kagome gently placed her hands on his shoulder to softly push him away.

"What was that for?" he asked, arching and eyebrow.

"I just think we should hold back a little." she said frowning.

He frowned at her. "Hold back? On what?"

"On the sexual activity-- at least until mating season."

"But my dad said that sex is okay during pregnancy. Don't get me wrong though-- I'm not only in the relationship for the sex." he said, holding up his hands in defense.

"I know." she said softly.

"So... are you mad at me? Do you fogive me? I promise-- no, I _swear_ I'll never flip out on you again for any reason." he said, looking straight nto her eyes. He trusted Kagome but he didn't want Kagome to distrust him. It was bad enough if she got mad at him (which he knew she would when she goes through mood swings) but he wanted her to trust him. If she didn't how would he protect her?

Kagome stared back into his sun-kissed eyes, looking for an answer. It was about the 5th time Inuyasha flipped out on her because of a boy but now that the _stalker _was back in the picture, Inuyasha would be on his toes. The sneakier the boy, the angrier Inuyasha would get at her, even if she took no part in the flirting. (besides being the one who was being flirted _with_)

"I forgive you... _if _you promise me that you'll never snap on me again." she said. Inuyasha could tell by her tone of voice and the look on her face that she was 100 percent serious. How could she _not_ be serious in a situation like this? Inuyasha flipped on her for something that she took nopart in. Guilt instantly took over his form. He nodded silently and smiled.

"I promise." he said quietly then he pulled her into a refreshing hug. He actually felt like crying. He hadn't cried in public since he was about 7 or 8 years old. The last time he cried was almost 3 years ago when his great-grandmother died but that was in his bedroom. Now here he was, a grown man at age 21, getting ready to cry in front of his girlfriend. He sniffled up his tears, forcing himself not to. He didn't want Kagome to see him in his state of weakness even though she knew more about him then his parents did.

They pulled away and entered their bedroom. Inuyasha's mine clicked to the fact that he still had Kagome's cell phone in his pocket. He pulled it out to give it to her when it started ringing again. Kagome turned towards him and took it from him, reading the screen. Inuyasha began to get curious of who it was. He walked up to her from behind to read the screen. **Unknown**. Kagome's eyes widened as she flipped her phone open to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" a man's voice answered. It sounded very familiar but Kagome couldn't figure out who it was.

"Yes, this is me. Who is this?"

"It's me again." he sighed.

"Naraku?" she asked suprised. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing himself not to do anything stupid. Her rested his chin on her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Bingo." Naraku said.

"Why did you block your call?" she asked desperately.

"So your psycho boyfriend wouldn't scream at me again." he luaghed. Kagome deeply frowned. Inuyasha tightened the grip he had on her waist and bit his lip, still listening to the conversation and hoping for Kagome to defend him.

"Naraku... Inuyasha isn't psychotic. He just gets uncomfortable when I interact friendly with men that he doesn't know." she said sighing. She placed her hand on top of Inuaysha's and leaned back against him. He smiled at the fact that she defended him and the fact that what she said was definately true. "Not to be rude but why did you call me back anyway?"

"I needed to talk to someone. My girlfriend just dumped me over a text message when Inuyasha hung up on me. I also found out that she slept with another man. I didn't call you right away because I was in shock. Now I'm heart borken and I just wanna talk to someone."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Fake ass fucker._

Kagome put her hand over her heart. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you weren't single."

"I wasn't but I am now." he chuckled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes again.

_Bullshit. He gets dumped right after he's hung up on then calls right back. I better stay on my toes. He better not hope that Kagome will go crawling all over him._ he growled. Kagome shoved him lightly in the rib and he smiled, sniffing her hair. He was beginning to find it difficult not to take the phone from her and scream at Naraku again.

"Well who would dump you in such a rude way?" Kagome asked in curiosity. She was thinking the same thing Inuyasha was so she decided to ask questions just to see exactly how _phoney_ he was. Even if it was the truth, she wanted to know who would be ignorant enough to dump someone with being to kindly in person.

Naraku sighed. "Kikyo."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chappy. I need to ask you guys something. Based on some of the chapters, you guys probably know that I'm in love with the movie _Titanic_ and I wanted to do a fanfiction on it, execpt it's Inuyasha and Kagome and the other Inuyasha characters. I also might twist up the plot a little bit. It may be sad enough to make some of you cry because the movie always makes me cry! I love Inuyasha and Titanic so I wanna bring them together! Please tell me what you think about it and let me know in yer reviews. If you've never seen the movie, you gotta' check it out. It's cute. :)**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	26. More Often

**Chapter 26- More Often**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-

Naraku sighed. "Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha's did then something in Kagome snapped. Her face turned red and she screamed, "How the hell can you go out with a** filthy slut** and be _**heart broken**_after she **dumps you **and** sleeps with another man?!**" she stopped yelling to cautch her breath. Inuyasha's eyes got wider.

_Did she just flip out on him? I like it..._ he smirked.

Naraku was silent on the other end for a while. Kagome's shoulders drooped as she forced herself to relax. Why on earth would _anyone_ want to date Kikyo? She was the biggest slut in Tokyo! At least that's what's many thought. Kagome began to feel guilty and started to worry. It was perfectly silent on the other end. _Did he hang up on me?_ she asked herself.

Suddenly Kagome and Inuyasha heard Naraku booming in laughter on the other end. They looked at each other then Kagome pressed the phone back up aginst her ear. "Naraku? You okay?"

"Oh wow..." he said, trying to regain breath. "You got a nice ass set of lungs there, Kagome. I give you that much." he said wiping away tears of laughter. He started playing with the cord on his phone and twirled it in his finger. "I honestly knew that Kikyo was a slut because of the way she dressed. But I knew that if I slept with her, I wouldn't be able to _be _with her."

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's true that Kikyo is a slut. Sluts kind of think like men. We sleep with girls then leave them, right?" he said. Laughter filled his tone. "Well if we wanted to get into an actual relationship, we wouldn't sleep with the girl because we'd get bored with her then leave her anyway. So if she really didn't want to be with me, I would've slept with her. But I didn't and she obviously thought she'd get some ass off me. She didn't, so she text messaged me and _told _me that she slept with another man and that she didn't want to be with me because I didn't _offer_ her anything. I knew that I wasn't in love with her but still, it hurts to be dump in such a rude way." he sighed.

Kagome remained confused. "Well... Some men like to have sex with their partners and keep them."

Naraku laughed again. "Really? Like who?"

"Inuyasha." she said simply. There was complete silence on the other end. Inuyasha smiled to himself.

"Well... I can't exactly comment on that. I really don't wanna get into your sex life. Plus all men are different. But most men ofter care about only sex. It's just how we think. Sex is one of our main desires."

"Well Inuyasha isn't sex-crazed pervert. Well he is... but only with me." she said. Inuyasha let go of her waist and fell on the floor cracking up in laughter. Kagome looked down at him and smiled. Naraku started laughing too.

"Damn! That's funny. That is very very funny." Inuyasha said, regaining himself. He stood up and sat on the bed while continuing to evesdrop on the conversation. As much as he hated Naraku, he loved the way he was easily able to confuse Kagome.

"Okay..." Naraku said. "Well I'm gonna leave you alone now. I'll call you some other time, okay?" he said. Kagome frowned. He was _still_ laughing!

"Okay. Bye." Kagome said and hung up. She turned to Inuyasha and, he too, was still laughing. She put her hands on her hips and stared at him. _I don't understand how guys think but what the hell is so damn funny about it?_ she questioned herself. She sat on the bed besaide Inuyasha and lightly pinched his butt.

"Whoo!" he jumped and held his backside. "Damn, woman!" he yelled then started laughing again.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm gonna go get something to eat." she said softly and left her boyfriend to laugh himself into a coma. Inuyasha sat up letting off the last few chuckles and folowed her downstairs.

They reached the bottom of the steps and found Inutaisho in a large black robe, sitting on the couch. There was a cup of tea on the table, a box of tissues and two asprins.

"What's up, Dad?" Inuyasha asked. Inutaisho sneezed.

"I think I caught your mother's cold. Damnit!" he coughed then sneezed again. He picked up a tissue and blew his nose in it, making loud gaggin sounds. Kagome cringed.

"Where is lady Izayoi?" she asked looking around. "She's usually always in the kitchen or in here with you."

"She's in bed. She doesn't feel too good either. I had to skip a meeting this morning because I felt like shit. and I still do. Excuse me." he turned and blew into the tissue again.

"Wow... I didn't know that demons cold get sick." Kagome said.

"Well we can and it sucks!"

"Anything you need just call for it." Kagome said sweetly.

Inutaisho sneezed again then turned to look at her. "Well you know that Izayoi usually does the cooking in the house but she got sick, and got me sick. I called a chef to replace her until she felt better and offered him a good pay but apparently, he got sick too. I'm probably the one who got him sick because he used the phone after I did to call his wife. I was wondering if you two would do me the honor of cooking dinner for today."

"What do you want made?" Inuyasha asked.

"Doesn't matter. As long as it's hot, it's good enought for me. Save a plate for Izayoi. Don't bother waking her up because she has it worse than I do."

"Yes, sir." Kagome smiled, saluting him. He nodded and the two left for the kitchen.

"One more thing, don't use the downstairs phone or the one in my room."

-x-

"Alright, so what should we make?" Inuyasha asked while he watched Kagome pulled pots and pans out of the cabinets. She didn't reply and opened the fridge to see what they had. It was stuffed with all kinds of foods and some bowls containing left-overs. she reached in the back and pulled out the butter, placing it on the counter.

"Well," she tapped her index finger on her chin. "since they're sick, I was thinking we prepare them a huge meal and not something like a tiny bowl of soup. Let's prepare them a dinner that they won't forget. A _huge_ dinner! I hope you know how to cook."

"Are you kidding?" Inuyasha said jumping off a stool. "I love cooking!"

"Good. Then wash your hands because this is gonna take a while." she smiled and turned on the water.

"What are we making?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Food." Kagome smiled. "Go grab a bag of potatoes and start chopping them up."

"The whole bag?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

"Yup."

"What are you gonna do?" he asked, grabbing the large bag of potatoes.

"I'm gonna make chicken and broccoli with melted cheese. Where's the flour?" she asked looking around the cabinet with the spices. In the back she fould a large round container. "Nevermind." she said giggling. Inuyasha turned to her to see what she was doing and smiled. She set the knobs on the stove for the right temperatures and placed a large pot halfway full of water on the back burner and the pan on the front one. She pulled out another pan and handed it to Inuyasha while he cut the potatoes.

"What's this for?" he asked rasing a brow at the pan.

"Put the potatoes in there when you're done cutting them. I'm gonna let the broccoli thaw on the counter for about 15 minutes while I start the chicken. Do you want a knife by any chance?"

"Nope, I'm good. I can use my claws."

"Ew!"

"What? I washed my hands." he smiled up to her. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a bag of chicken breasts. She broght them over the the sink to cut off the fat a thaw them with hot water. She reached for the container of flour and placed 2 chicken breasts in at a time, placing the lid on the container and shaking the it to make sure each part of the chicken was coated in flour breading.

Once that was done, she poured frying greece into the pan until the bottom of it was covered in a thin layer of it then waited for the greece to heat up a bit.

**(A/N: I might as well just introduce this chapter as a cooking lesson on how to make fried chicken and potatoes, lol. I do it all the time and it turns out great!)**

She walked up to the large pot and carefully dumped the bag of broccoli inside then looked at Inuyasha. He quickly shredded the potatoes into pieces and sweeped them into the pot with his hand. Kagome smiled at the progress he was making and brought the butter and some spices over to him.

He gave her a questioning look. "What's this for?"

Kagome didn't say anything and scooped a chunk of butter, mixing it into the potatoes with her hands then broght the pot to rest on the stove. While the potatoes are cooking, mix them every five minutes and season them with these." she ushered towards the spices on the table.

Inuyasha nodded and went into the cabinet.

"What are you looking for?" Kagome asked cutely. Inuyasha smiled to her.

"Can you put teriyaki sauce on the chicken?" he asked.

"That was part of my plan." she smiled.

"Good." he said. He grabbed the bottle and walked up to the stove, getting ready to dump the sauce into the pan when Kagome's caught his arm.

"Don't!" she cried and took the bottle away from him. He raised a brow on her with confussion written on his face. "No, no, no, no, no! You'll ruin the perfect fried-chicken flavor!"

"Then how are you supposed to make it with teriyaki sauce? Just dump it on when it's done?"

"No." she said, claming herself down and placing the bottle on the counter. "I'm gonna fry the chicken then when it's done put the sauce on and bake it into the chicken. Get it?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Great idea... I would've never though of it." he rubbed his chin and went to stur the potatoes.

Within 20 more mintues, the chicken and potatoes were done. Inuyasha carefully loaded the potatoes into a strainer bowl with 2 paper towel in it while Kagome placed the chicken breasts on a cookie sheet and painted two coats of teriyaki sauce on each piece. Then she placed them carefully in the oven and when to check the broccoli.

Sango and Miroku entered the kitchen. Inuyasha and Kagome had completely forgot that they were there and didn't hear them walk in until Miroku spoke up. He took a big whiff of the scent.

"Damn! It smells good in here!" he yelled, causing Kagome and Inuyasha to jump.

"What the fuck, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled and went back to seasoning the potatoes. Kagome _tsk'_d and went back to the broccoli. Sango whipped Miroku in the back of the head with her purse. (Old lady style! LOL)

"What are you guys making?" Sango asked in a more polite manner.

"A meal for Inuyasha's sick parents. Chicken, broccoli and fried potatoes." Kagome repled scopping the broccoli into a container. She place three slices of cheese on the greens and heated it up in the microwave for 3 minutes.

"Is there enough for us?" Miroku asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure." Inuyasha said. "Uhh... Kagome. I think that there's too much potatoes here."

Kagome looked at the bowl and smiled. "The more the marrier." Inuyasha laughed and started pulling out plates and chopsticks.

"Can we help?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other an smirked, both getting the same devilish idea.

"Yeah, you an help." Inuyasha said.

"Really? I wanna be the taste tester."

"Nope." Kagome said. "You can do the dishes."

"WHAT?!" Miroku cried. Sango burst out laughing.

"You walked right into that one, lecher!" she yelled. Eveyone laughed exept Miroku who pouted.

"Fine. I'll do the stupid dishes." he said and grabbed the pots off the stove and began scrubbing them in the sink. Sango laughed even harder, seeing her boyfriend being put to work by his and her best friends. _He diserves it for grabbing my ass all the time._ she thought dangerously.

-x-

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku exited the kitchen after Miroku did the dishes. They all wanted to see Inutaisho's face when he took the first bite. Inuyasha prepared his father his favorite drink by hand. Freshly queezed orange juice with two ice cubes. Even though his father asked for a hot meal, he would be pleased greatly.

Kagome held his plate on a wooden tray with the chopsticks on the side and Inuyasha held his drink. Sango and Miroku followed behind. Even though they didn't prepare the meal, they'd be please to see Inuyasha's father feel better after eating a good meal.

He sat on the couch watching a basketball game with 7 or 8 used tissues sitting beside him. Kagome walked in front of the TV to set the tray on the coffee table. Inutaisho's eyes lit up. He never knew that his son and his son's girlfriend would do such a terrific job preparing him a rich meal. He looked at Kaogme and smiled in appreciation while Inuyasha set down his drink.

He picked up his chopsticks and cut off a small piece of chicken with his finger. Normally, with his demon senses he'd be able to sniff the food before the kitchen door even opened but his stuffy nose repelled his keen sense of smell. He placed the meat in his mouth and chewed slowly befor ehis eyes widened.

He stood up and stared at the two responsible for his meal. "This... is fantastic! I've never tasted _anything_ like it! Thank you and well done!" he yelled excitedly. He sat down and chowed on his food while Inuyasha and Kagome smiled to each other. She gave him a thumbs up and he winked at her.

The four left for the kitchen and chowed down on theirr own plates. "This is awsome!" Miroku yelled. He was close to crying tears of joy now that he finally was able to get something to eat. "I love it!"

"Yummy!" Sango said, placing another potato in her mouth.

"Damn, Kagome. You worked your ass off on this chicken and it was diffinately wroth the tim it took!" Inuyasha exclaimed, kissing her cheek. "But it still doesn't taste as goo as you." he winked and her again.

"Thank you. Inuyasha, did you put up a plate for your mother?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded gulping down some broccoli. "Yeah and she got double the helping."

"I sure wish I was your mom, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Is there enough for seconds?"

"There's enough for everybody in this house to have _forths_ Even the maids!" Kagome said happily. She smile outwardly and inwardly. She loved the meal that she and Inuyasha prepared and was proud of herself for the comments she got on the food.

"Told you we made too much." Inuyasha smirked at her.

"There's no such thing as too much, dear Inuyasha." Kagome winked at him. "Unless it's a bad thing like owing money or getting a beating something."

Everybody laughed.

"You guys should definately cook more often." Sango commented. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled to each other and nodded.

* * *

**I was very hungry while typing this chapter. I'm having broccoli for dinner today, and fried fish. YAY! I typed up the whole thing in like 45 minutes! That's a new record for early updates! Speaking of updates, Check out my fanfiction profile to see the stories that I hope to update in the future. :)**

**-**_**Lexy4KagInu**_


	27. Missing You

**Chapter 27- Missing You**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-

With it being four months later, Kagome was now about half-way into her pregnancy. Inuyasha was a lot more careful around her now, especially when it was time for bed. He always had to make sure she was positioned so she didn't strain her stomache since she often moved around in her sleep. He would often rub her stomache to help her go to sleep. She wasn't too big but her stomache was deffinately bigger. It was perfectly round, not sagging over her waist, giving her a healthy pregnancy appearance.

While Inuyasha was in the middle of an IM conversation with Kouga on the laptop in his bedroom, Kagome was fast asleep. Every so often Inuyasha and his mother would take her to a special doctor so they knew that she was perfectly healthy and that they were only expecting one child. The only thing they didn't know was the baby's gender. They wanted it to be a suprise.

Every so often, Inuyasha would glace over at Kagome to see how she was doing. He enjoyed the thought of her bearing his first child and found her bloating belly to be one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. He turned around and went back to his IM conversation.

**Wolfboy101: **So, how's Kagome doing?

**Silverhanyou:** She's doing fine but she's asleep right now. She always take naps after dinner to rebuild her energy. She's been sleeping for about 2 hours now.

**Woldboy101:** Did she ever throw up yet?

Inuyasha frowned at the screen.

**Silverhanyou:** What the fuck kind of question is that?! Do you want her to?

**Wolfboy101: **Chill, dude. I'm just looking out.

Kagome groaned in her sleep and rolled over, facing Inuyasha. he glanced back at her to see how she was doing and saw her dark eyes staring at him. He smiled and turned back to the computer.

**Silverhanyou: **I g2g. Kagome's up and I wanna take care of her and get in the shower. It's almost 10 so I'm going to bed soon.

**Wolfboy101: **Okay, peace.

_**Wolfboy101 has signed off.**_

Inuyasha smiled and closed his laptop and stood up to place it back on the shelf. He turned around and saw Kagome sit up, trying to get out of bed. He walked over to her and helped her stand up.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked sweetly while she yawned and stretched out.

"Yeah." she replied lazily. She scratched the back of her neck. "Did you have a nice IM conversation with Kouga?" Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Yup. I think I'm gonna get in the shower now. Why don't you just relax and watch TV until I get out?" he asked reaching for the remote to turn the TV on. MTV2 was on with some reality show.

"I swear, if Tila comes out with a season 3 on A Shot At Love, I'm not even gonna watch it."

Inuyasha laughed. "You gonna join me?" he asked flirtatiously.

Kagome giggled. "No. I already took a shower before dinner. I don't think I need another one just so we can _fool around _in there."

Inuyasha laughed again and began stripping while Kagome lay back down on the bed and started channel surfing. Inuyasha grabbed a towel off the wrack and placed it on the sink next to the shower before letting the hot water run down his body. Steam almost instantly started to fill the room. Kagome glanced in the shower and blushed, seeing her naked mate scrub his body clean.

She couldn't wait to have the baby. Not only because she wanted a baby of her own, but also because she could start exercising to get her lucious curves back. She missed her beautiful body and wanted to get it back as soon as possible. Although she had to admit that she loved being pregnant because she was spoiled a lot more. She didn't crave the attention she was getting but she sure as hell wasn't complaining about it.

Kagome suddenly remembered that she hadn't spoken to her mother since the night she told her about her pregnancy. She really didn't mind, she disliked the way her abusive mother treated her. She had to admit though, it would only be fair, seeing as she was the grandmother, that she should know how Kagome and the baby were doing.

Souta was always there for Kagome, going shopping with her and buying her things. He was even starting to plan for the baby shower. They agreed not to invited every single on of Kagome's friends but only her close friends. Souta had written out a guest list:

_Sango_

_Ayame_

_Rin_

_Yuka_

_Eri_

_Ayumi_

_Kouga_

_Miroku_

_Hojo_

_Bankotsu_

_Sesshomaru_

And of course, Inuyasha and Souta were invited, as well as Inuyasha's parents. Kagome wasn't sure whether or not she should invite her mother. She didn't exactly _hate_ her mother but she really didn't want to put up with the drama and yelling and hitting. Plus, with Kagome's big belly, if her mother ever _did_ strike her she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Her mother would probably even hit her in the stomache.

There were many times when Kagome thought about calling her mother just to see if her bitchy ways changed at all-- or if she got worse. She was always terrified to find out but then she always found herself extremely curious. This is it. She would finally call her mother.

She sat up again and reached for the phone on the night stand. She slowly dialed her old house number and put the phone up to her ear. The ringer was heard three times before Kagome heard her mother's voice answer the phone. Her heart sunk and she wanted to hang up but decided that it was time to finally speak to her mother.

"Hello?"

"Mommy?" she replied.

"Kagome?" Karori's voice answered. "Is that you?"

"Yes. How are you? Are you still mad at me?" she asked hopefully. She had to admit that she actually missed talking to her mother. She hadn't spoken to her in about 4 and a half months and she needed to hear her voice again, even if she was yelling at her.

"Kagome... I should be the one asking you that. I had no reason to hit you and be mad at you. I forgive you. I really miss you but I haven't been calling because I thought that Inuyasha and his parents would restrict it. I've been wanting to talk to you for so long."

Kagome smiled to herself and a tear of happiness slid down her cheek. "I love you, Mom. I forgive you. Do you still hate Inuyasha?"

"No. I figured that his father was right. There's no reason to hate him. Him being hanyou was such a stupid reason. I guess I was just shocked that you two bonded so quickly and fell in love. Now you're having kids. It's perfectly normal for parents to be mad if a boy gets their girl pregnant but I'm honestly over it. I'd like to apologize to Inuyasha."

"Well... he's in the shower. But, Mom... I was wondering if you wanted to come to my baby shower. It's in two months. I might be having it like Novermber 6th or something."

"Sounds like a plan." Karori smiled. "Do you think Inuyasha would forgive me?"

"Most likely." Kagome smiled. Even though Inuyasha felt rather offended around Karori, he wouldn't be able to hold a grudge against anyone who was related to Kagome. "He doesn't hate you... he's just not comfortable around you because you used to always make fun of him."

"Well I'm really sorry. I had no actual reason to be against him. I guess I just didn't like him getting so close to you because you know what happened all those times when you were at the police station because the boys you tutored tried to rape you and all..."

"It's okay, Mom. I understand."

"Good."

"So you're coming to my baby shower, right?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yes I am." Karori giggled. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Well, I gotta' go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, by sweetie." Karori said before a click was heard.

"Bye Mom." Kagome whispered softly after hanging up. She was glad that she was finally able to bond with her mother again. Just as she set the phone down, Inuyasha came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His wet hair dripped and was slightly curly at the ends as he stared at her in curiousity.

"Who were you an the phone with?" he asked while putting on his deodorant.

"My mother." she said timidly. Inuyasha's head instantly snapped in her direction.

"Your mother...?" he asked, his eyes widening slowly. "Doesn't she hate us?"

"Nope. She told me that she's been wanting to call me for a while but was afraid that you and your parents wouldn't allow it. She said she was only mad at you because most of the boys I tutored tried to rape me and she thought that you were like them. You being half demon was never a reason as to why she didn't trust you."

"So... She's okay with me now?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Turns out that she was sorry for every cruel thing she ever did to us and that she wanted to come to the baby shower. I called her to settle things between us and invite her. I guess I got what I wanted. She never hated us."

Inuyasha smiled. "Good. That makes me feel a lot safer when it comes to being around you... which is like all the time." he chuckled and pulled on his boxers. "I personally never had anything against your mom. She just didn't like me so I chose not to fuss over it. Not everybody likes me and I know that."

"That's what i told her but... I don't like you." Kagome smirked.

"Gee, thanks." he rolled his eyes.

"I _love_ you." she stood up to hug him. He playfully kissed her forehead and cracked a goofy grin. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her tummy. She smiled and leaned back against him.

"I love you too. Now let me get gressed." he gently pushed her away and pulled on his cotton pants and a wrinkled T-shirt that needed to be ironed. Kagome sat on the bed and watched him get dressed, longing for his touch.

When he finally got done, he hung up the towel in the bathroom and the two snuggled into his bedsheets. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and rubbed her tummy. She slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, happy that she was now able to contct her mother without getting hit or screamed at. Inuyasha was very of her thankful too. Now he knew that he wasn't hated.

-x-

Inuyasha and Kagome woke up the next morning when Izayoi came into the room to put Kagome's clothes away for her. Izayoi was another one of Kagome's big helpers. Inuyasha's father wasn't able to help as much because he was so busy with work all the time but he always helped when he had the chance.

Izayoi turned and smile sweetly at the young couple still in bed. Kagome stared blindly up at her, seeing as she just opened her eyes. Izayoi opened the shade to let some light into the room making it hard for even Inuyasha to see.

"Oops." she said sweetly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Good morning, Mother." Inuyasha called out respectfully.

"I'm sorry that I woke you."

"It's okay." Kagome said. "We don't like sleeping in anyways." she sat up and threw her arms in the air and let out a loud yawn. Inuyasha snuggled back into the bedsheets and lightly rubbed Kagome's butt. Nor Izayoi or Kagome seemed to notice him.

"Are you two hungry?" Izayoi asked, opening one of Kagome's dressers. "I make pancakes and eggs. There's also fried potatoes in a bowl that Inutaisho didn't finish, if you want them."

"Thank you. You always seem to have some kind of food prepared," Kagome smiled and her. "If you're not cooking, you're shopping for food."

Izayoid laughed. "Well cooking is one of my biggest desires besides my family. I have my own cooking show, you know."

"Yeah, think I've seen a couple episodes. I loved the one where you made BBQ ribs and shirmp on the grill."

"Oh, yes. That's one of my most famous recipes. Maybe I can right a couple down and see what you can do with them. You and Inuyasha certainly are excellent cooks. That dinner you made with the teriyaki breast was amazing. It was the most delicious thing I ever tasted that I didn't cook!"

"Thank you... Hey!" Kagome and Izayoi burst out laughing again.

"Well... Kagome, your laundry is put away. Now I have to go do my husband's laundry and we're all set. Oh-- Kagome, your mother called about an hour ago and we talked and caught up. She was asking about your baby shower and that gave me an idea. How would you feel if we held your baby shower in the back yard? It's huge and we have a pool. You can invite as many friends as you want to. We'll have a barbeque."

"Sounds great!" Kagome cheered. "I'm only inviting like 10 people though."

"It's okay." Izayoi smiled. "Why don't you tw go eat and I'll finish the clothes."

"Alright." Inuyasha sat up yawning. He wrapped his arm around Kagome to help her get out of bed and the two walked downstairs.

"Kagome?" Izayoi called after her. Kagome turned and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Your mother is getting better." she said simply. Kagome winked at her and walked downstairs with Inuyasha.

Izayoi smiled to herself. _Seems like Karori finally came to her senses. I'm proud of her for doing so._ _Kagome and Karori must've missed each other so much. It must be good for them to finally get to bond again. _She nodded and grabbed the laundry basket and quietly went to her bedroom.

**Hope you enjoyed the chappy. I'm sorry to say but the story is closing up. There's about 5 or 6 more chapters but no worries, I might be making a part 2! Yay! My Titanic/Inuyasha story is coming soon as well as a few other stories. :)**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	28. Even Cuter

**Chapter 28- Even Cuter**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-

About a week after Kagome and her mother had finally made up, Kagome told her friends about it and how she invited her mother to the baby shower. Three weeks later, Kagome, Sango and Ayame have been going crazy and started planning for the baby shower. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were also going crazy because they knew that all of the ideas were coming out of their wallets. The three girls were sitting in the dinning room of the Takahashi mansion. Each had a piece of paper for writing ideas about the baby shower, which was in a month.

"For entertainment, I was thinking that we book Hikaru Utada. She's really good." Ayame said.

"No..." Sango tapped her chin. "I was thinking Boa or some classy jazz band."

"Well it's my baby shower," Kagome chimed in, "and I want something to dance to -- big belly or not. I was thinking we book Namie Amuro or something. We can have Miroku and Kouga set up the stage and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can set up a huge stereo system."

"You do know that you're taking a lot of money out of Inuyasha's pockets." Ayame said twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers. "Not to mention Sesshomaru and he's not even the dad!"

"But he's the _uncle_." Kagome smoothed out. "Besides, they're filthy rich. The money that they'll be spending is a fortune to us but it's only _pocket change _to them."

Sango laughed. "True... true..."

"What color balloons should we get? The balloons have to match the color of the table clothes, cups, plates and such. Should there be a certain color gift wrapping?" Ayame added in.

"Yeah. We can tell eveyone who's invited to the party to wrap Kagome and Inuyasha's presents in blue wrapping and dye their hair blue too!" Sango yelled sarcastically. Ayame gave her the middle finger.

"We can just get like rainbow colors." Kagome said.

"How about red?" Ayame added. "That's Inuyasha's favorite color."

"Yeah well Inuyasha isn't the one pushing a baby out of his vag." Sango muttered. "He don't even have a vag."

Kagome burst out laughing. "No shit!"

"How about we book a _male _entertainer. Like a male stripper or singer. Or a body builder!" Ayame squealed.

"Because we are not hiring a stripper to dance in front of _my_ man. And Inuyasha isn't gay. We don't even have to book entertainment. It's a fucking baby shower, not a birthday party for my sweet sixteen. No entertainment. Souta and his band can play -- believe me, they're good and it's cheap." Kagome said, writing something on a piece of paper.

"Fine." Ayame and Sango sighed.

"For the record, a male stripper wouldn't even turn me on at age sixteen, okay? No fancy-ass, expensive entertainment! We book Souta, Kohaku and Kyo!"

"Who the fuck is Kyo?" Ayame asked.

"Souta's friend. They met in 4th grade -- But he still knew Kohaku longer!" Sango bragged.

"Okay... Our little brothers aren't exactly part of the topic here." Kagome stated.

"Yes they are. They're he entertainment." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you, Taijia!" Kagome laughed.

"Kagome, I know this cheap dollar store where they sell tons of party supplies. They have balloons, table clothes, hats, plastic silverware and cups and paper plat and all that junk. We can write up a quick list and send someone to the store to get it all." Ayame said, summerizing what she said on the paper in front of her.

"We'll have to send about two or three people if there's really that much." Sango said.

"You know what I really want for my baby shower?" Kagome said cutely. "A life supply of daipers! This baby shower thin is difinately gonna help me pay for my baby stuff. I saw this adorable Mickey Mouse outfit at the mall in the Disney store! It was so damn cute. It had Mickey's ears on the hoody..."

"I'll be sure to look for it." Ayame rolled her eyes.

"I seen this cute baby walker too." Sango said. "But it's really expensive. You really won't nee it anyway until the baby is about 6 months old."

"What did it look like?" Kagome asked.

"It was yellow and had little toys and spinner things going around it. It's about one and a half feet tall. The basket that the baby sits in is really soft and confortable and has little stars on it."

"Sounds cute." Ayame murmured. "What about those bouncy swing things? You hang them up in the doorway and the baby sits in the net and bounces. Has anyone seen any of them?"

"Nope but I know what you're talking about." Kagome and Sango said.

"You really don't have to get all the big shit. All I'm worried about is daipers and with the prices rising today... it'll be hell trying to get to them." Kagome sighed.

"So do you want us to put _'All guests must buy a pack of daipers' _on the invitation?" Ayame called sarcastically. Sango ripped off a tiny piece of paper, rolled it up and flicked it at her. Ayame gave her a death glare and Sango pointedly ignored it.

Suddenly the doors to the dinning room opened and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kouga walked in. Each of them held a can of soda. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha walked up to her and pecked her lips then grabbed the paper that lay in front of her and read it out loud:

_"Baby Shower Party Plans:_

_Entertainment: Souta and friends' band -- Decorations: Rainbow table clothes, balloons... possibly party hats -- Shopping: Paper plate, cups, baby play pen, swinger, walker, Mickey Mouse outfit..._ Life supply of daipers?" he quirked an eyebrow down at Kagome who blushed. "A life supply? The baby is only gonna be a _baby_ for 1 year then we start potty training."

Sesshomaru and Miroku laughed. Kagome pouted. "I just want to plan ahead, ya' know? Daipers are going up just about as much as gas prices so I want enough daipers." she grabbed the list and picked up her pen.

Everyone huddled around her to see what she was going to write and saw her cross out '_life supply' _and put_ 'year supply _of daipers'. Inuyasha burst out laughing and bent down to kiss the top of Kagome's head. She cutely pouted again then everyone started laughing, exepct her.

"Kagome, you really don't have to worry about daipers. Inuyasha and I are involved in one of the richest companies in the world. There's no need to worry about money." Sesshomaru said staring at the paper. "You can hire a famous person for entertainment if you want..."

"Well I'm not used to being involved in rich people shit." she said pouting again. Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh. "Besides, what's wrong with Souta's band? They're really good. And the words to their songs aren't graphic. All they say is hell and damn -- otherwise my mother wouldn't even let him hold a band."

"Why don't you book Korn?" Kouga asked.

"Corn?" Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "You want me to book the fucking Vedgie Tales?" Everyone burst out laughing again. Kagome stood up and stomped her heel into Kouga's foot, causing everybody to shut right up while Kouga screamed from the top of his lungs.

"K-Kagome..." Sango called softly, "Korn is a band."

"A _Death Metal_ band." Miroku corrected. Kagome snorted and stomped on Kouga's foot again, causing him to scream again.

"What the fuck, bitch?!" he yelled as Inuyasha sent him a death glare.

"I'm not playing death matel at a fucking baby shower. Especially _my_ baby shower." she said.

"Told you she wouldn't approve of it." Miroku said with bored eyes as he sipped his Mountain Dew. "He just wouldn't listen to me..."

"You didn't tell me shit!" Kouga yelled, rubbing his abused foot. Kagome smirked and rubbed her large belly.

"Should I call Souta now?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and grabbed the cordless phone off the receiver. She dailed Souta's cell phone number and waited for an answer. It rang several times before Souta's voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Souta." Kagome said cheerfully. Souta smiled on the other end.

"Kagome! Hi! What's up, Sis? Inuyasha gettin' on your nerves or emotional pregnancy?" he joked. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No... I was actually hoping... Umm... Well, you see, My friends and I are planning for the baby shower and for entertainment, we were hoping you and you band could play."

"Sure, why not? I'll play for you and your baby." he smiled on the other end. "Is there gonna be pay?"

"150 bucks. I decided to book you because you're good and you're cheap." she smiled.

"Gee thanks." he said sarcastically.

"So do I have official entertainment for my baby shower, which you're invited to? You're my favorite brother in the whole wide world!" she cried. She decided to use the old brown nosing trick to get her way, something she grew up doing.

"Fine, I'll do it, already!" he yelled.

"Thanks, bye!" Kagome hung up before he had a chance to say anything els. She turned around and blushed innocently when she saw everyone staring at her. She giggled and walked back over to her friends. "Souta agreed to play. We only have to pay him 150 bucks."

"That's not too bad at all." Inuyasha said.

"I know!" Kagome squealed happily. Inuyasha gave her a funny look and laughed.

"Kagome, I swear the only thing cuter than you is your actions." he smiled and winked at her. She laughed and sat down on Ayame's lap then jumped, not realizing what it was. Everyone started laughing again...

"I'm hungry." Kouga finally said.

"Well we can get something to eat then go right back to planning for the baby shower." Sango said; everybody agreed and left to the kitchen.

-x-

Once everybody got done eating the dinner that Inuyasha and Kagome prepared, they headed into the livingroom to hang out and discuss more ideas for the baby shower. They finally filled their stomaches with mashes potatoes with gravy and a pork roast. Inuyasha's parents were gone with Izayoi food shopping and Inutaisho at a business meeting.

The young adults wasted their time in the living room watching TV and every once in a while Kouga would ignore everything els going on around him to play his PSP or a game on his cell phone. No one really seemed to care. Somehow, they managed to stay on topic about the baby shower. Kagome continued writing all ideas on the slips of paper that she had earlier.

"Should we have a piñata?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, it's not a birthday party." Kagome said writing Ayame's idea for serving drinks in large baby bottles.

"Do you honestly expect me to suck on a rubber nipple for a drink?" Kouga complained. Inuyasha threw a couch pillow at him.

"You used to do it when you were young."

"That was 22 fucking years ago, I'm a _man_ now!"

"First of all, you're not even drinking from the bottle. You're drinking from a cup. And second of all, if you were listening to you're girlfriend, she said that we're gonna take the rubber nipples off so it won't take forever to pour your drink, you stupid bitch." Kagome said sarcastically. Sesshomaru laughed. Whenever he heard the word bitch out of random, he laughed. The thought if a female dog tickled him.

"I guess that's pretty much every idea we all have for the baby shower." Miroku murmured.

"Yeah." Kagome pushed the point back into her pen and yawned, standing up.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome and everyone els started to leave.

"You guys coming over tomorrow?" he asked. The others nodded.

"Yeah, after classes." Sesshomaru murmured. "I have an exam tomorrow and I didn't even fuckin' study. Damnit!" Inuyasha laughed as the others laughed and he led Kagome upstairs.

-x-

After Inuyasha and Kagome put on their pajamas, they got settled in their room, getting ready for bed. They stood over their bathroom sink as they brushed their teeth. Inuyasha had a special toothbrush designed for his fangs. He scooted himself over so Kagome had more room in the mirror. They both leaned over to spit and clashed heads.

"Ow!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha laughed and straightened himself better. Kagome stood up and ran her fingers through her silky black hair. Inuyasha watched her stroke her sore spot before she bent over and successfully spit into the sink.

Once they were done, they climbed in bed and settled in each other's arms. Kagome squealed when she felt Inuyasha place his hand on her butt. She cuddled against him anyway and slowly pulled his hand off her and placed it on her belly. He smiled and rubbed it smoothly. Kagome rolled over so they were facing each other and kissed him before laying her head back in the pillow.

Inuyasha watched her as she slept, not wanting to take his eyes off her form. His eyes lit up in amusement when a bubble came out of her nose and got bigger as she inhaled then it popped on her pillow. She snorted and arched her neck, snoring softly.

He laughed, thinking that what he said about her earlier was definately true. Her actions are even cuter than her appearance.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the late update but something happened to my mouse and it wasn't working so my mom had to get a new one from my grandfather. Here's you chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to look out for my new stories. They'll be up soon. :)**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	29. I Can't Wait

**Chapter 29- I Can't Wait**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-

It was 2 days before Kagome's baby shower and everyone including Inuyasha's parents were setting up. Inutaisho hired 3 professional chefs to cook throughout the whole party and the boys started to set up the equiptment for Souta's band. Sesshomaru and Kouga spent 2 weeks building a wooden stage, strong enough to hold 4 large amps and 2 speakers, plus the instruments and players.

Kagome and the other girls set up the simple decorations such as the balloons and the setting up the tables. Izayoi ordered a large cake and bought 6 large bags of potato chips. Inuyasha and Kagome offered to cook for the party but Izayoi told them that they should relax and let the _hard_ stuff be taken care of by the others.

Ayame offered to hire security for Kagome's safety but all men suggested that nothing bad would happen if they were around. The only guests coming would be Inuyasha and Kagome's closest friends. If anyone was to crash, they'd be kicked out by Inutaisho... personally.

Kagome went to see her doctor the previous day and he gave her a special kind of medicine to keep her belly calm... no matter how much she ate and moved around. Inuyasha still kept a sharp eye on her.

Because Inuyasha wanted to be prepared for the baby, he rearranged his and Kagome's bedroom so must of there stuff took up a third of the room and the baby's stuff took up the remaining part. He fixed up a shelf, stuffed animals and a crib with Winnie the Pooh bedding. Kagome and Izayoi sew up a quilted carpet that they placed right in front of the baby's crib.

Kagome was expecting to see all of hers and Inuyasha's friends that were invited and no uninvited guests. If there were, she also made sure to confront the person with the help of the boys... mostly Inuyasha's father. He cared for Kagome's baby shower so much that he called off a meeting that he was suposed to attend that day. Kagome was grateful.

Even though the shower was two days away, everyone wanted to make sure everything was prepared, including the tables. The boys helped drape a large plastic cover over the tables so in case it rained nothing would be disturbed. The food would wait until the actual shower. For now, the weather was very nice. Sunny yet breezy.

"Kagome, I have more paper plates." Izayoi said. Kagome walked slowly, careful of her stomache and took the plates off Izayoi to set them at the table. There would be about 18 people at the party so they set up a bit more than they needed to.

"Kagome, why don't I set those up for you? Your stomache is much too big for you to be reaching across the table." Sesshomaru offered. Kagome wasn't suprised. Ever since he found out she was pregnant, he was being nice to everyone. It was till a shocker to Inuyasha's parents. She smiled in appreciation and gave him the paper plates.

"I appreciate you guys being nice to me but I really want to help prepare for my shower." Kagome complained cutely. Inuyasha kissed her forehead and went back to what he was doing.

"You can help us by not overworking yourself so your exhausted the day of the shower." he said.

"I'd only be exhausted tomorrow, not 2 days from now." Kagome replied.

"Kagome, why don't you go inside and rest. You've been walking around for 45 minutes doing almost nothing." Ayame offered.

"I haven't been doing anything because nobody will let me work! I want something to do but everybody is telling me to sit down and relax. At least let me set the tables or pour drinks."

"We're not doing food and drinks until the actual day." Sesshomaru answer quietly. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and continued setting up the equipment.

Kagome sweatdropped and walked over to Inuyasha, smiling sweetly. He didn't notice her until he saw her shadow and turned around to see what she wanted. "May I help you, miss?" he asked innocently.

"Yes. I want to help you." she said as cutely as she could. Inuyasha smiled and couldn't resist. He gave her and end of the table cloth and they both draped it over the table.

Sesshomaru and the other boys were watching, all of them sweatdropping.

"It's amazing how Kagome will stoop to any level to get attention or something she wants -- or _both_." Miroku stated.

"She's not craving attention." Sesshomaru murmured. "She just wants to help. She must feel out of place because everyone is trying to put her off work, making her feel helpless."

"That, I can understand." Miroku said. "But knowing how Inuyasha is with her, he'll always be the first one to cave in."

All of the boys said nothing more, but nodded in agreement.

-x-

"Kagome, It's on!" Inuyasha yelled that night. Kagome decided to stay up late for the last episode of _A Shot At Love With Tila Tequila_. Kagome was desperate to see who would win and Inuyasha was also a fan of the show. Kagome came into the bedroom with a big green bowl of extra buttery popcorn. Inuyasha's mouth watered at the scent.

Kagome sat on the foot of the bed next to her boyfriend as the two dove into the buttery, crunchy goodness. The show started. Through the show, Inuyasha would put his arm around Kagome's shoulders, then he moved it down to her waist as his hand gently stroked her tummy.

Kagome relaxed into him, letting him massage her. She didn't even realize she was being pushed back on the bed. Inuyasha straddled her without putting weight on her and trailed his lips over her skin making her moan. So for throughout the pregnancy, Inuyasha and Kagome have only had sex once and that was for mating season but now, Inuyasha was trying to determine whether or not he should take her. She seemed willing to but he didn't want her to feel preasured.

He slipped his hand under her shirt to rub her bare belly. He brought his hand up a bit further to push her bra to the side. Kagome giggled when he queezed it gently and he brought up his lips to suck on hers.

Kagome moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the back of Inuyasha's neck, loving the taste of him. Inuyasha pulled out his hand and began trailing hot but light kisses down her neck.

Then there was a loud knock at the door.

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly pulled away from each other and sat on the bed. "Who is it?" they both called.

"It's your father." Inutaisho's voice boomed from the other side of the door. "Inuyasha and Kagome, your friends are here and they brought a hell of a lot of food! You better come downstairs."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other in confusion and got up to go downstairs. They walked past Inutaisho and ran into the living room to find Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Kouga and Sesshomaru with bags of chips and bottles of soda.

Inuyasha's face turned red in anger, "What the fuck are you guys doing here? Kagome and I have to get up early for the baby shower." he lied and Kagome knew it. He just wanted to have alone time with Kagome.

"What do you think, Dog Boy?" Kouga spat out. Inutaisho and Izayoi stood at the bottom of the staircase watching he ordeal. "Tila Tequila season finale, cockass."

"What?!" Kagome screamed.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Sango smiled. Now Kagome was fuming but she tried her best not to strike anyone. Inuyasha and Kagome had no choice but to give in and allow their friends (and Sesshomaru) to stay. Kouga leaped over the couch and reached for the remote when someone else grabbed it before he could.

"What's the big ide--" Kouga swallowed and looked up to see Inutaisho standing in front of him with a deadly look in his eyes. He bent down to get in Kouga's face.

"You must've forgotten that Inuyasha still lives with his mother and father." he said, setting the remote back down. "You do _not_ treat this furniture the way you do at your house. You may not have very expensive antiques in you dorm but at this mansion, we do and we treat those antiques with respect as well as the owners," he ushered towards him, Izayoi, Inuyasha and Kagome. "If you choose to do otherwise, leave my home at once."

Kouga sat there, not saying anything. Although he was an ignorant sarcastic badass with a lot of mouth, Inuyasha's father was probably the only man to ever bring fear to him. After a while of staring at him, Inutaisho cleared his throat and escorted Izayoi to their bedroom. The others stood at the doorway in complete shock. Inuyasha's father was probably the scariest person they've come to know when someone got on his bad side.

Deciding to put it aside, everyone gathered on the couch to watch the Tile Tequila season finale.

-x-

"Fuckin' Kristy!" Ayame shouted in anger. "If you never loved her, why in the seven hells were you accepting the damn keys all those times?!"

Kaogme rolled her eyes, "More like 'How come you were on the show in the first place?' I can't believe I wanted Tila to pick her! She sould've chosen Bo!"

"Got that right." Sango murmured, taking a sip of her diet coke. "Bo definately loves Tila because he got his fucking jaw broke and he went back to the show just to see her and he wasn't even fully healed."

"I swear," Kagome began, "if Tila makes a season three, I'm not watching it. She's never gonna find love doing a fucking reality show! She's a little hoe! She probably sleeps with the camra men. She's really making a fool out of herself. If she's so serious about finding love, why is she being a whore on TV kissing 30 different people that she don't even know, right in front of each other? And she fucking eliminated George because she doesn't think he's the type to have sex with her. What a tramp, I swear..."

"Relax, Kagome. It's Tila's broken heart, not yours." Inuyasha cooed. Kagome cutely pouted.

"Well she's gonna keep making more and more seasons until she's a 67-tear-old whore on a TV show looking for love and you know what the season finale is gonna be?"

Everyone looked at Kagome, knowing she would say something that would make them laugh.

"She's gonna die and that's the season finale so fucking Jack or Queen Latifa, or whoever the last two contestants are, they're both gonna be heart broken. And on Tila's grave it's gonna say _A shot at love with Tila Tequila, the list of the people who broke her heart: Bobby, Kristy, Jared, Tito, Michelle, Robert, Dominique, Jaquline..._ and so on..."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Wow..." Kouga said. "Do you really think she'll do that many seasons?"

"Well if she's that serious about finding love," Sesshomaru said sarcastically, "she most likely will."

"Yeah..." Rin sighed.

"What other season finales are coming up?" Ayame asked.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Inuyasha yelled. "We're not celebrating every fucking season finale of something at this house! Kagome is pregnant and season finales are usually late!"

"Relax, Dog Boy. Who said we're gonna watch every season finale at your house anyway?" Kouga asked.

"Because last time I checked, you guys aren't allowed to bring poeple into your dorms who aren't attending Tokyo University!" Kagome spat out before Inuyasha could say anything. Kouga _ohh'_d.

"Well..." Inuyasha began, "the season finale is over so everyone should go home... Seriously. Kagome is long into her pregnancy is she needs a lot of rest for the baby shower tomorrow."

"Fine." Miroku spat out. "If you don't love us anymore you could've said so."

"I don't love you and I never did." Inuyasha smirked. "And I never will. Now everybody get the hell out or there won't be a baby shower." Everone groaned and got up slowly. All of the girls hugged Kagome goodbye before they left. Inuyasha sighed in relief that the others were finally gone and escorted Kagome upstairs.

"Damn them..." Inuyasha growled as they walked into their room. "coming over uninvited. Who the fuck do they think they are?"

"Relax, Inuyasha. They only wanted to keep us company." Kagome cooed. Inuyasha stood up and walked into the bathroom to stare at himself in the mirror.

"Shit, I'm growing a fucking mustache!" he yelled and immediately started searching for his shaving cream. Kagome stared at him and giggled at his foolishness.

"Inuyasha... It should be in the basket where the shampoo and stuff is. If it's not there, check the cabinets." she smiled as he began digging into the basket, desperate to find what he was looking for. He smiled and kissed the bottle when he found it, causing Kagome to laugh, then instantly dabbed at his mustache.

"I hate facial hair..." he murmured. Kagome didn't hear him and tucked herself neatly into the bedsheets and started stroking her tummy.

"Baby?" Kagome asked cutely and Inuyasha kept staring in the mirror but turned his head in her direction, making a _hmm_ sound from the back of his throat.

"Do you think you can do that in the morning and come to bed?" she asked. Inuyasha smiled at her and continued.

"I'm almost done, babe. Just give me 30 more seconds, okay?"

"Kay." Kagome lay back down against the pillow and spread her legs as wide as she could to get used to the position she'd be in four or five months from now. Her and Inuyasha often practiced breathing techniques to help her get used to it. She took in a deep breath and let is out silinetly and slowly to relax herself and arched her back.

Reaching down to the hem of her shirt, Kagome lifted it up to reveal her pregnant belly and smiled. Her stomache was perfectly round with small pink stretchmarks at her sides and the bottom of her tummy. Her belly botton stuck out ever so slightly. She would sometimes have Inuyasha rub lotion or some kind of skin cream on her stomache to relax her. She closed her eyes, pretending to feel his hands on her.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard Inuyasha clear his throat. Looking up, Kagome saw him glaring down at her with a smirk, causing her to blush.

"You dreaming about me?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Absolutely." Kagome said as Inuyasha crawled in the bed next to her and kissed her forehead. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off then the lamp and cuddled beside Kagome.

"The shower is tomorrow." he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah but the birth is still months away." Kagome whispered back.

"It's going to come up eventually. I'll be by your side while you're delivering... I promise." Inuyasha stroked her belly with his large hand. "I can't wait."

"Me either." Kagome sighed, her heart was pounding. When her water breaks, her life will change more than it already has.

**I told you the new chappy would be up today! It's a bit late but it's up so I'm happy that I got it out of the way... Look out for new updates.**

**You guys are the most awsome people ever and it means a lot to me that you're submitting such nice reviews and making me feel fuzzy. I got so many messages on yahoo telling me that you guys are adding me as your favorite author and adding me and my stories to your favorites and alert lists. You guys are all very sexy and I love every single one of you so much! If that statement scared you, I apologize but I'm very hyper right now so please don't touch me. O.O;**

**Umm... Yeah... The next update will be up in about a week.**

**Peace.**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	30. Baby Shower part I

**Chapter 30 - Baby Shower part I**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the morning of the baby shower. They still had to set up the food and drinks, not to mention the chefs that had to prepare it. It was about 9 in the morning and Inuyasha had already woken up two hours earlier to make sure everything was prepared properly. The shower was from 2 to 6 and there were so many fun things in line for eveyone to do.

Souta and his band worked hard writing a song appropriate enough for a baby to hear and unknown to Kagome and Inuyasha, they wrote a love song. It didn't really have much to do with a baby at all but it was mainly written for the couple.

"Kagome, are you awake?" Inuyasha asked again. Gently taking hold of her shoulder, he gave it a small jerk causing Kagome to groan in her sleep as she shifted a bit. Inuyasha sighed and shoved her slightly again but she still didn't wake up.

Standing up, Inuyasha walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed one of Kagome's feet. _Sorry Kagome, but you gotta wake up now,_ he thought as he set her foot in his lap and ran one of his claws gently down the palm.

Kagome groaned again and kicked Inuyasha with her free foot, pushing him off the bed. She rubbed the bottom of her tickled foot against the sheets and rolled over, still fast asleep.

He stood up with his face red and slapped his forehead in frustration. He walked around the bed and knelt beside Kagome's head. "Kagome wake up, damnit!"

Kagome murmured something in the pillow but Inuyasha couldn't make out the words. He sighed again and bent down so he was leaning on her pillow. "What did you say?" he asked, his patience going down more.

"Psh oof." she said a bit more clearly. Inuyasha still couldn't make out what she was saying.

"What?"

Kagome groaned in frustration and lifted her head off the pillow to look at him with a playful death glare. "Piss off!" she yelled in his face.

"You bitch!" he yelled as he tackled her (as safely as he could) and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Ahh! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled while laughing. Inuyasha didn't stop and tickled harder causing Kagome's eyes to tear up. She arched her back and with all of the strength she had left, she shoved Inuyasha off her and grabbed her throbbing side, hoping the tickling sensation would go away.

Inuyasha stood up and smirked at her, "Get in the shower. We still have a few things to do before the shower."

"Like what?" Kagome frowned.

"Don't be stupid." Inuyasha said in a hispanican gay-guy accent and putting his hands on his hips. "Hello, we're like -- totally going shopping for the party!"

"And we couldn't do this a few days early because...?" Kagome rushed slightly while trying not to laugh at his accent.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, still doing the accent. "Honey, with all those clowns bustin' up in our crib like that, you should be thankful that you even have a chance to go shopping with _moi_."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Stop it, honey. It's not nice to make ignorant gestures... anyway... Oh my God, we're gonna get you the cutest sundress for you and Jr.!"

"Oh my God," Kagome said with fake excitement, "my baby's daddy is gay!"

Inuyasha laughed and pulled the blankets off the bed, "Come on." he said in his regular accent. He tossed her a towel and she walked into the bathroom...

-x-

"Ooh! This one, Kagome! Try this one!" Inuyasha yelled, seeing a sundress with yellow sunflowers all over it. Every time he saw something with bright colors, he'd freak out and beg Kagome to buy it.

This one actually seemed to catch Kagome's attention as she took the dress off the rack and examined it carefully. The last dress that Inuyasha picked out was very short and wouldn't even cover her ass, much to Kagome's dissapointment and she slapped him in the back of the head.

"Alright, I'll try it on." she said as she walked to the back of the store and into a changing room. Inuyasha leaned against the door of the stll she was in.

"When you're done come out and let me see, okay?" he said.

"Sure thing, son!" Kagome said then laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smirked. About 45 seconds later Kagome tried to push the door open and Inuyasha got off it then she made her way out.

It was a loose dress but it was small enough to cover her body. The dress had a single strap that wrapped around the back of her neck and went over the top part of her large belly and draped down from above her belly button. A small amount of cleavage was exposed and the dress ended at her knees.

Inuyasha whistled low. "You looks so hot..." he said.

"Gee, thanks." Kagome blushed. "So I'm wearing this one?"

"Yup."

"It's about time you chose something for me and stuck to it..." she rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "NO! Get the purple one over there!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "This is going to take a while..."

-x-

"We're here!" Miroku shouted excitedly as he, Sango and Kouga arrived in the back yard. Ayame had told Kouga that her grandmother would be giving her a ride so they wouldn't be arriving together. Izayoi squealed and ran up to hug the girls and shake hands with the guys.

"Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" Kouga asked frowning.

"Inuyasha is inside with Inutaisho helping the chefs in the kitchen by showing them where all of the spices are and such. Kagome is curling her hair. You shouldn've seen Inuyasha this morning. He kept pretending to be gay, going on about outfits and hair and shoes. He took Kagome shopping at about 10:30 this morning."

Kouga laughed.

Looking around at the decorations, everything was the same as it was two days earlier and Souta and his band had to tune their instruments and hook up the amps before they could play.

A few of the guests already arrived. They saw Shippo talking to Ayumi by the table where the chips and soda where already set up. Bankotsu was sitting on a chair listening to his ipod and Sesshomaru was helping Souta and the others. Yuka and Eri were in the other corner of the yard by the stage, having a conversation. There was music playing from a sterio by the stage.

Inuyasha came outside to see most of his invited friends standing around, enjoying themselves by dancing, talking or eating. He caught up to Kouga and they got into a conversation about Tila Tequila and Kristy.

After a while, everybody noticed that Kagome hadn't made it to the party and Inuyasha decided to go up and get her. Making his way to the top of the steps, he opened the door to find Kagome sitting with her head against the wall just staring...

"Kagome! What happened? Are you okay?" he asked while trying not to panic.

"No... I have a split end! How long have I had a split end?! Are you fucking serious? I just got my hair trimmed a week ago!" she exclaimed as Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Kags, I highly dout that people would get close to you just to see if you have split ends."

"But look!" she yelled again as she held out her strand of hair. Inuyasha stared at it for quite some time before finally seeing that her hair was split... in just that one spot. He sweat dropped again.

Without saying a word, Inuyasha stood up and went searching through one of his drawers. Kagome stared at him in curiousity. Her eyes widened when she saw him approach her with a pair of scissors.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a shakey voice. She continued to back up until she hit the wall. _Fuck._

"Just sit perfectly still." Inuyasha bent down and held her one strand, simply snipping off the end and _only_ the end. Kagome stared at him as he did it with a straight face. He pulled away and stood up to put the scissors back.

"All done." he said simply.

"No I'm not." Kagome said as Inuyasha turned around and raised a brow.

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded.

"I still have to curl my hair!" Kagome yelled back.

"Kagome! Damnit, just brush your and wear it straight like you always do. It looks fine." he said while walking over to her dresser and picking up her brush. "Come here." he commanded. Kagome sighed and sat on the corner of her bed while Inuyasha brushed her hair into a neat high ponytail.

When he was done, he escorted Kagome back downstairs and out into the backyard. Kagome was suprised and happy to see her friends and family gathered around and having a good time. Kagome's mother arrived and was talking to Inutaisho and Izayoi while Souta's band started to perform. She was also happy to see a huge pile a gifts on one of the tables be the house.

Kagome decided to relax and join the others by dancing and having a good time as well. Inuyasha was busy stuffing his face with food, much to everyone's amusement. Souta's band had just finished their first song and were now moving onto the second one. They decided to save their love song for the end of the party.

Kagome had soon caught up with her mother and they chatted and laughed over a conversation about girly stuff. It made Inuyasha proud to see that Kagome and her mother were getting along again and that she now liked him.

"Excuse me," one of the chefs called to Inutaisho from the door, "we seem to be out of ice for the smoothies."

Inutaisho frowned and ran inside.

Inuyasha wanted to make the party a bit more interresting as he watched one of the chefs bring out a large tray full of fried chicken wings. His lips curved up slowly and his devilish smirk began to appear. He looked around for his horn and found it laying on the table where the presents were. He brought it with him in case of emergency like a fire or somethingsince it was loud. He held it in the air and blew it hard. It was so loud that the band stopped playing and everybody looked at him.

"Thank you." he smirked. "Now I have an idea to make this party a bit more fun -- not that it's not fun as it is," he smiled at Kagome, "but who here is hungry?"

He heard mumbles from the crowd as a few people rose their hands, mainly guys. Inuyasha's smirk got wider. "Who here thinks that they can eat more food than anyone els?"

Now everybody got louder.

"Alright! Let me know who's going to participate in an eating contest and I'll divide the plates. There's still much more to eat since the chefs are still preparing so everybody who's eating, grab a plate and meet me by the food table!"

About half the party guests ran over to that table with plates while the other half watched with great interest. Souta and Kohaku, who were in the band, also wanted to participate so the sterio was turned back on.

The participates were: Kouga, Bankotsu, Shippo, Eri, Ayumi, Miroku, Kohaku, Kagome, Sango, Hojo, Izayoi and Souta. Of course, Inuyasha was the judge. he continued explaining the rules.

"The game is quite simple. Each round consists of a different food. The first round will be fried chicken wings. Toppings are not included and it isn't about who can eat the fasted, it's about who could eat the most. Throughout each round, contastants will get full and stop eating and the rounds will continue until there's only one person left. Don't start eating until everyone has a plate. When you're done eating your plate, sit quietly. For those of you who aren't joining, feel free to cheer on those who are. If you don't like the food, oh well. Kagome," he looked at her and smiled sweetly, "be careful of what you eat."

Kagome nodded in agreement. She suddenly remembered that she wasn't suposed to eat spicy food when on medication. Inuyasha noted to himself not to have any rounds with spicey food. He raised to horn.

As all of the joining contestants were given their first plate of 14 wings, the horn sounded and they instantly dug in...

-x-

Inutaisho walked into the house with the chef and escorted him his freezer room. Before opening it, he had to go over a couple more rules about it.

"Don't touch any of the food in here without permission and please, for you're safety, don't touch the teriyaki sauce. My wife and Kagome would have your head. The ice is usually on the shelf in the back and if the door closes while you're in there, wiggle the handle and it should open with no problems, understood? But the door almost never closes by its self so you should be fine."

The chef nodded. "Yes sir."

Inutaisho cleared his throat and opened the door but was suprised at what he saw inside the freezer.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

**Hi people! Here's my update. My update for _Titanic_ should be up soon too but to be honest, I didn't even start typing it so... yeah. I can still get it up soon, I promise. It'll be up tomorrow or the day after, kay?**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


	31. Baby Shower part II

**Chapter 31 - Baby Shower Part II**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

The hooded figure said nothing and jumped up, rushing past Inutaisho and into the kitchen. Inutaisho's eyes widened as he saw long black hair fall from the hooded figures face. He couldn't see the person but they had long black hair. The figure smirked devilishly and ran into that backyard...

"Alright!" Inuyasha yelled while sounding the horn again. "Congratulations, you all made it through this round. Up next is a french fry mountain challenge. In this round you will each get a mountain full of french fries and you'll have to eat all of them. No leaving just one fry behind, even if it's burned."

In about 2 minutes, the fries were passed out onto eat plate. Everyone had what literally looked like a _mountain _of fries. Inuyasha sounded the horn and they began eating again.

Inuyasha stood up and walked across the table of contestants. "Eat slow people. That faster you eat the faster your stomache fills up." Kagome shot him a glare. Inuyasha smiled to her. "Well... I said stomache not uterus." Kagome rolled her eyes as he took a fry off her plate and ate it.

"Mmm, these are good! I gotta put some cheese and gravey on these!" he sucked his fingers.

"You suck." she mutered. Inuyasha heard her and kissed her nose while she stuffed her mouth with fries. He looked around and saw everyone's mountain of fried slowly dissapearing. He knew that nobody would get full any time soon. Maybe the next plate. He mainly watched Kagome because he didn't want her to overstuff herself and get herself and the baby sick.

He smiled lightly as he watched her continue to stuff 4 or 5 fries in her mouth at a time. He noticed how she was one of the only one who actually smiled before putting more in her mouth.

Every time he looked at Kouga and Miroku he wanted to laugh, watching them stuff more food in there mouth than anyone els. Kouga was probably forcing himself to eat more than he could handle.

Suddednly Inutaisho yelled from inside the house and the hooded figure came out of no where and tackled Kagome to the ground. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he saw Kagome scream in pain and hold her belly while the intruder put full weight on her tiny body.

"Get off her!" he yelled as he grabbed the person by the back of the neck and threw them across the yard with his demonic strength. Inutaisho ran outside to see what happened.

"Somebody call an ambulance! Kagome isn't breathing right!" Izayoi yelled.

"I'm on it!" Yuka yelled as she pulled out her cell phone. Inuyasha turned his attention to the hooded figure that was now standing with shakey legs as if in pain. Inuyasha walked up to _it_ and pulled pulled off the hood. His breath caught in his throat.

"Kikyo?! What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked, his anger shooting up more.

"How dare you get the worthless slut pregnant! You should be ashamed of yourself. Do you have any idea how ugly your child is gonna be?" she yelled back.

"Kikyo?" Kagome moaned out. "Bitch... I'll kill you." she said as if the pain wasn't there. She stood up slowly but stumbled. Izayoi caught her with a worried look.

"Kagome, you're hurt. Please don't try to move."

"Get my bow and arrows! I'll kill this stupid fuck!" she yelled. Her wild temper made her feel less pain.

"Kagome, no!" Izayoi pleaded.

Suddenly Kagome grunted and fell to the ground holding her chest. Her face expression showing the pain she felt. Kikyo was the only one smirking and Inuyasha got so mad he dug his claws into her shoulder.

"Ahh! Let go!" Kikyo shouted as she began crying. She fell to her knees trying to pull away from the pissed off hanyou but he kept his grip on her. He forcefully pulled her back up to face him.

"Listen bitch because if I have to warn you again, I will kill you." he said through gritted teeth. "We are through. I want nothing to do with you. It was one thing of you to hit on me, but to hurt my pregnant bitch, you're crossing the line. **Don't touch Kagome.**"

With that, he let go of her arm with her blood in his fingernails. Kikyo crumpled to the ground sobbing while she held her wounded shoulder. Inuyasha didn't seem to care as he rushed over to Kagome's aid. Within minutes, an ambulance arrived and scooped up Kagome.

Inuyasha somehow felt like it was his fault and refused to leave her so hopped in the back of the truck with her. If it weren't for him having her eat so much food, she would've felt less pain. It was just him and her in the back of the truck so he was pissed to have to do nothing but sit there and watch her suffer. And to top it off, they had to reschedule the baby shower since it was completely ruined.

Inuyasha sighed as he look out the window then back at the pained Kagome. She groaned silently and tried to turn on her side. "Oooh!" she quealed. Inuyasha rushed by her side as rubbed her belly softly.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I can manage." she breathed out hoarsly. "I thought I was going into labor for a second."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"Relax, Inu. I'm gonna live."

"What about the baby?"

"I'm honestly not sure but don't give up hope." she smiled. "Kikyo didn't really hurt the baby but the way she jumped on me, I thought my sternum was gonna crack."

"Please don't say that." he said, tears slowly beginning to devolope. Kagome blinked twice before she realized what she was seeing. She thought she was just imagining it at first but it was real.

Inuyasha was crying.

For her sake too. She felt like kissing him but it was hard for her to move. Inuyasha sat next to her and held her hands in his as if making sure her pulse would never stop. She smiled weakly.

"Thank you," she whispered. Inuyasha nodded and kissed her cheek. The van suddenly came to a stop and the drivers rushed Kagome out and into the hospital. Inuyasha followed close behind.

"I-Is she gonna be okay?" he asked desperately.

One of the men turned to him, "She will but we're not so sure about the baby. We'll see what we can do so don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Inuyasha tried to walk into the room Kagome was in but was pushed back by a doctor. "Please don't worry. I'll do everything I can to help her and the baby but you're gonna have to sit in the wating room."

"No! I have to see if she'll be okay!" Inuyasha yelled as two men grabbed him by his arms and dragged him to the waiting room.

-x-

About 2 long hours later, Inuyasha slumped in his chair while slowly beginning to loose hope. He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees as he roughly ran his fingers through his hair. A tall doctor wearing white came into the waiting room.

"Mr. Takahashi, you can see Higurashi-san now." he stated. Inuyasha stood and followed him into Kagome's room. She was laying in the bed resting peacefully.

"Is she okay?" he asked quietly.

The doctor nodded. "She is and so is the baby. The only problem was that she wasn't breathing probably. Did someone hit her in the chest because she has a small bruise above her right breast."

"She was tackled. Some crazy bitch crashed our baby shower and attcked her." he said staring at Kagome. She grunted silently and shifted a bit. Inuyasha was releifed and sighed. "Thank goodness she's okay." he said under his breath.

"She and the baby are fine but she'll be in pain for a while so we're gonna keep her here for a couple nights." the doctor said softly. Inuyasha turned to him. "You're free to visit her any day from 11am to 9pm. Same for phone calls."

"What ever is best for her health."

"She should wake up soon. You can sit with her if you like and talk to her. She's able to stand up and go to the bathroom but I suggest that she gets plenty of rest. Rest will sooth her pain."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. If you need me, I'll be down the hall in the lounge." he walked away. Inuyasha sighed and shut the door then went to the chair at the side of the bed.

Tears formed in his eyes again and he began to sob silently. He covered his face with his hands because he didn't want to be seen in a weak state. Even though he knw Kaogme was okay, it just hurt him to see her suffer. He peaked through the crack in her fingers at her and saw he eyes start to open.

Quickly wiping away his tears, Inuyasha took her hand. "Kagome, are you awake?" he asked silently. She didn't reply. She must've been sleeping. Inuyasha let go of her hand and tried his hardest not to shed tears.

Feeling a vibration in his pocket, Inuyasha pulled out his cell and saw that Sango was calling him. He answered the phone as quietly as he could.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Me and the others are on our way to the hospital in your mom's limo. Is Kagome okay?" Sango's voice sounded.

"Yeah, she's fine but she's asleep so make sure everyone is quiet when they come in."

"Of course but they already know. It's a hospital, Inuyasha. Not a bar. We just got loaded so we'll be there in about 7 minutes?" she said. Inuyasha heard everyone chattering in the back.

"Okay but I think she's waking up so I'm gonna go."

"Kay."

With that, they hung up. Inuyasha glanced back over at Kagome and smiled weakly. Now that everyone els would be coming, he had to keep himself from crying. Everyone els must've been worried too if they were all coming. Inuyasha wondered why they were coming so late and better yet, how they'd fit so many people in one limo.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard the tiny woman in the bed squeak cutely then shift her position. Her eyes slowly opened, allowing the world to see her mud pools again. Inuyasha rushed to grab her hand again and looked at her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked desperately.

She turned her head slowly to look at him. "Inuyasha..." she breathed out softly. Her voice still sounded squeaky and slightly hoarse. Inuyasha guessed it was from the blow to her chest.

"What is it? Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little sore but I'm fine." her voice sounded more normal. "Thank God the baby isn't hurt."

"Yeah..." he whispered, staring into her eyes.

"We're totally pressing charges against Kikyo." she added then giggled. Her voice squeaked again and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at how cute it was. How cute she was. He leaned forward and kissed her nose.

"I'm so happy you're okay." he moved her bangs out of her eyes with his hand. Kagome smiled back up to him and closed her eyes again. She took a deep breath before staring blankly at the far wall. Inuyasha watched all her movements in fascination. At this point all he wanted was for Kagome to be okay. He gently began to rub her belly and kissed her forehead while she fell asleep slowly.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone from the baby shower stepped inside with balloons and gifts. Inuyasha stared at them as they quietly got comfortable. The whole room suddenly got warmer because of all the body heat.

"What's all this?" Inuyasha asked eyeing the gifts.

"Well, we felt worried and bad about Kagome's injuries so we wanted to hold the baby shower here instead." Izayoi explained. Ayame placed a teddy bear at the foot of the bed and sighed. Everyone else just stood against the wall and stared at Kagome with worried eyes.

Inuyasha sighed and scratched his ear before looking back at her. She grunted and reopened her eyes. She blinked a couple times before her vision came back to her and she saw everyone looking at her.

"You guys..." she whispered.

"Are you okay, dear?" Izayoi asked. Karori knelt beside the bed and stroked Kagome's arm.

"Yeah... what's going on?"

"We felt bad about the shower being ruined so we decided to have it here," Kohaku relpied.

"Yeah and since we can't perform here, we brought a tape with us so you can listen to the songs we wrote for your new family." Souta smiled. Kagome yawned and sat up slowly.

"Thanks, guys. I could use a party right now." she laughed. Inuyasha helped her stand up. He noticed that she was changed into white pants and a white T-shirt and she had a hospital band on her wrist.

"So are you staying overnight?" Karori asked.

"Yeah, I have to stay for 4 nights. The doctors just want to see if I'm strong enough to be up and around. Plus they're giving me more medication for the baby but I won't start taking it for another 2 days."

"Are you hurt?" Miroku asked.

"The only pain I feel is the little bruise on my chest. It's nothing really. Just a little black and blue mark." Kagome said feeling the bruise. She twitched slightly at the pain she felt when she touched it.

Souta popped the tap in a small player on the desk beside Kagome's bed and one of the songs started. Nobody really payed attention to it and began talking to each other about the days events. Kagome was on the bed nested in Inuyasha's cozy lap, her head rested on his chest while he leaned against the head board.

Everyone stayed to hang out for about an hour and a half before everyone decided to go home. They all said their goodbyes to Kagome but Inuyasha decided to stay and keep her company since it was only 7:30. They rested in her bed sheets while he rubbed her stomache.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should get our own place? Me being 21 years old and still living with my parents feels weird."

Kagome giggled. "Well I honestly don't want a huge place like you do but moving out sounds nice. I always wanted to settle in a quiet place where it would just be us. We have the money to move, ya know?"

"So you don't want a big house?"

"No. I like the idea of just 2 bedrooms, not 8." she sighed, "One for the baby and one for us. Maybe we can get a 3-bedroom and use the extra for an office or a playroom."

"That sounds nice." he said quietly. "So do you want to move any time soon."

"No rush. We can move whenever you're ready."

Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbow while he used his other hand to rub Kagome's belly. Kagome smiled up to him with a small blush. Inuyasha couldn't help himself as he dipped his head forward and kissed her passionately. He felt like he hadn't kissed her in days and was enjoying himself. He licked her bottom lip before entering his tongue in her mouth.

Kagome moaned silently as she wrapped her arms around his back. On the small radio, the slow song that Souta wrote for the couple began to play. Kagome tilted her head back slightly while Inuyasha continued to explore her mouth.

He pulled away and began to trail butterfly kisses down her jaw line. Kagome rubbed his ears and the back of his head softly to relax him. Inuyasha lifted his head to look at her, "It's gonna suck to sleep without you tonight," he said.

"I know." Kagome replied softly. "I love you so much..." she trailed off as Inuyasha moved to kiss her again. He pulled away and pulled her head to his chest, breathing in her lovely scent. He dug his nose into her hair and breathed softly. Kagome placed her hands on his chest and lightly kissed his collar bone.

They stayed in that cuddling position for a while before Kagome finally fell asleep. Inuyasha looked at her and lightly gave her a goodnight kiss. "I love you." he whispered. He flicked off the lamp on her nightstand and tucked the teddy bear from Ayame under her arm. He kissed her forehead one last time before leaving.

**I almost cried writing the last part of this chapter... YAY! I'm off punishment early! I guess my dad was feeling nice. I was let off yesterday and started typing it but didn't finish so... here it is! My update for **_**Titanic**_** will be up probably tomorrow... if not, then definately Thursday. I have to go school shopping tomorrow for sneakers. I was gonna post like 3 chapters for each story at one time but that would take to long to write. I wrote a lot for my new stories so I'm gonna type them up and get them on fanfiction soon. After today, my updates will be back to normal so keep a sharp lookout. I love you all and thank you for your patience.**

**Peace!**

_**-Lexy4KagInu**_


	32. Uh oh

**Chapter 32 - Uh oh...**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-.

The next morning Kagome was woken up by a nurse that came in to give her a small breakfast. At first the nurse set the food on the table next to Kagome's bed but when she shut the door it made a loud click sound. Kagome didn't mind. She yawned and stretched and made her way to the small bathroom in the back corner of her room.

When she got back in bed she saw the small glass of orange juice and a cereal bar. Kagome poued. _I can't stand hospital food,_ she thought childishly to herself and sipped her juice. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 12, meaning Inuyasha would show up soon and she was thankful of that. Until he showed up, Kagome decided to watch some early TV shows. There was some kind of music video countdown on the fuse channel so she decided to watch it while eating her tiny breakfast.

She perposly took small bits to calm herself. Her chest was still sore and she was still very angry with Kikyo. _When I'm through with my pregnancy,_ she thought dangerously,_ I'll be sure to hurt her __**very**__ badly._ She took another small bite of her cereal bar and set it down, not liking the flavor. She wanted to get something from the cafeteria but she was afraid to take the elevator alone.

She was currently bored out of her mind and she lay back in her bed. On the TV, a music video from Paramore came on. Kagome listened to the music but she ignored the video. She couldn't wait til she started taking her medication. She'd be sleepier but she wouldn't feel any pain for a while. Just one more day and she'd start taking it. She sat up hopefully when she heard the doorknob twist. Inuyasha walked in with a teddy bea and a big smile on his face.

Kagome squealed and jumped out of bed to give him a hug. "Hey, I missed you!" she squealed happily and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you too. I got you this on my way down here." he said as he handed her the stuffed animal. It was a light brown bear holding a heart that said 'Get well soon' and had a bow on its ear. Kagome smiled and queezed its stomache happily.

Inuyasha shut the door and guided her to the bed. They both sat in a comfortable silence (besides the TV but they ignored it) for about 2 mintues.

"Did you sleep well?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah but it was hard because I didn't have anyone to cuddle with. I'm just not used to sleeping in a bed by myself anymore since I've been living in your room for the past couple months."

"I know what you mean. I cuddled with your pillow, though. That helped a little bit but it still wasn't the same, ya' know? I needed my Kagome and know that she's here," he pulled her on his lap and buried his face in the back of her neck, "I get to cuddle with her all I want."

Kagome smiled and turned around and began to rub his ears causing him to purr happily. He kissed her neck as his hand drew circles on her stomache. She grabbed the sides of his face, gently forcing him to look at her then she planted her lips on his as he let her explore his mouth.

He tilted his head back, allowing her to get more access to him. She gripped his shoulders and moaned softly when his tongue started swirling desperately around hers. He brought his hands down to rest on her thighs since she was straddling him now. He left room between them so she wouldn't crush her stomache. He pulled away in need of air and began kissing her neck again.

"I can't wait," he moaned. "I can't wait until you come home again." he kissed her earlobe and down her jawline. Kagome tilted her head back to give him more room while trying her best not to moan.

"Me either." she replied.

"You're gonna start taking your medication tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. The docter said I need to take one tablet everyday around 3 or 4 o' clock and I need at least 9 hours of sleep everyday. When the medication runs out I have to go back for more."

"I'm glad you're getting better."

"Me too. The pain in my chest is finally starting to go away but I'm gonna have the little bruise for another couple weeks. It only hurts when I touch it." She poked her chest where the bruise was and winced. Inuyasha chuckled.

"When you come home I promise I'll give you a massage."

"Thank you." she kissed his nose and snuggled against him...

-x-

_Three and a half months later..._

Kagome and Inuyasha were having a little get-together at their new home, which Inuyasha purchased the previous month. They were finally fully moved in and wanted to celebrate their new home. They invited over a couple friends and played video games and hung out, making each other laugh and such. Kagome was now almost nine months into her pregnancy and Inuyasha had been jittery ever since.

The house they lived in was big, but not as big as Inuyasha's parent's house. It was a large victorian house with four bedroom and two bathrooms. One of the bedrooms had Inuyasha's weights and exersize equipment. One bedroom, they were saving for the baby, another was an office for studying and of course, the last one was the master bedroom which Inuyasha and Kagome slept in.

I was a nice fit for the almost-complete family. Kagome was about a week away from her due date but she'd been calm about the situation. The house was thankfully big enough for her. There were three rooms downstairs: a livingroom, dining room and kitchen. The bathroom was in the kitchen while the other one was upstairs with two ways to get in. Through the couple's bedroom or the hallway so it would be easy for Kagome to go whenever she needed to.

Inuyasha suggested that she'd wear dresses and loose skirts more often for more room to move around and incase she had an early birth, it wouldn't be too hard with having to remove a pair of pants. Although, she only wore Inuyasha's pants but only around the house. They were thankfully loose on her waist and didn't squeeze her bulging belly.

Inuyasha now had a job at a garage. The pay was acually pretty good so he was able to get more done around the house. He sometimes even got tips because he'd done the work so quickly with his demon reflexes. Usually when he had extra money he'd by something nice for Kagome like ordering her favorite foods. He didn't want her eating at a restaurant and then her water would suddenly break in front of God knows how many people.

Kagome lay on the couch on the living room wearing a pair of Inuyasha's blue sweat pants and a loose dark gray T-shirt that belonged to Souta. Inuyasha was in the kitchen preparing small food for everyone. He considered hiring a chef and maid but Kagome said she just wanted to live her life as a normal, middle-class family, even though Inuyasha was rich. He didn't mind cooking and cleaning for his mate.

Kagome yawned and stretched on the couch, waiting for Inuyasha. She wasn't really paying attention to the Tv since Miroku put on some football game and Sango was listening to her ipod. Ayame and Kouga hadn't showed up but that really wasn't bothing anyone. They hardly noticed. Inuyasha was so busy preparing the food, he wasn't tuned in on anything else that was going one. He'd been in the kitchen for almost and hour prearing food for his guests and mate (and child, which was in Kagome).

Souta was suposed to be showing up within a half hour but he was at work. Now that he was becoming a man, his mother decided that'd he act like one and get a job since he was always asking for money. Somtimes he even asked Inuyasha and Kagome for money so Inuyasha would get irritated and give him money andyway so he wouldn't have to hear the complaining.

Kagome was usually taken care of by Kohaku whenever Inuyasha went to work and Sango wasn't around due to her having classes. Kohaku didn't mind since Inuyasha paid him to babysit his girlfriend.

Inuyasha had to admit the he loved Kagome begin pregnant because it was funny and cute to watch her try to get around with her huge belly. He was always sure that she took baths instead of showers because he didn't want her to stand for too long, which was why she stayed home all the time. Inuyasha barely let her go to the store with him.

Kagome blinked and stared at nothing in particular, waiting for Inuyasha to finally come out of the kitchen. He said he was preparing one of her favorite meals and she was definately starving. She didn't dare to go in the kitchen though because she was afraid he'd tackle her (as safely as possible) and tickle her to death.

"So..." Sango murmured still looking at her ipod. Kagome turned to see what she was gonna say. "I see Miroku put a couple songs on here."

"And how would you know?" Miroku snapped towards his girlfriend.

Sango gave him a dirty look and flashed her ipod screen to him, "I don't listen to Plies!" she exclaimed. Miroku laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Kagome sighed.

"He's a good singer and all but he's too dirty."

"Which is exactly how I know Miroku put these songs on here." Sango murmured. She began scanning her music player again when Inuyasha walked in the room holding a plate of finger foods with and oven mit.

"You were in there all that time and this is what you're cooking?" Sango snapped.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. It's call an apitizer." Inuyasha yelled and Sango suprisingly winced.

"Ouch. Touchy, are we?" Miroku teased as her leaned forward to take a sample.

"I'm just aggrivated from the heat, is all." Inuyasha tried to fight back. He turned to Kagome. "Are you okay for now? I know you're hungry."

"What are you making?" Kagome asked cutely. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I told you, it's a suprise."

"Didn't you say you're making her favorites?" Sango asked.

"I have a lot of favorites." Kagome stated. "Please tell me?"

"Nope. You'll find out in 10 minutes." he said.

"I smell noodle broth..." Miroku murmured. Inuyasha whipped the oven mit at him.

"You're making ramen?!" Kagome squealed happily.

"Yeah but that's not all. Miroku, you say one more word that has to do with food or kitchens, I'm gonna rip your arm off and ram it up your ass."

"What the fuck does my arm have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Fuck you! That's what your arm has to do with anything!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled the oven mit away and slapped Miroku in the face with it and strolled back in the kitchen.

Sango whistled low, "He's moodier than you, Kagome."

"He's just stressing because my due date is coming up. You can't really blame him though. He's gonna be a father."

"Well then it's physical and emotional stress." Miroku mumbled rubbing the welt on his face.

"No, he just did that because he doesn't like when poeple mouth or question him." Kagome stated picking at a loose string from the couch. Sango ignored them both and continued listening to her ipod. Miroku sighed and changed the channel to some weird dating show and Kagome went back to sitting boredly on the couch.

In the kitchen, Inuyasha was preparing ramen and orange chicken for Kagome. Orange chicken seemed to be the main thing Kaogme ate whenever they went out to eat or ordered so he looked up a recipe online and decided to make it for the little party they were having. He was sure Kagome would be pleased with him for going through the trouble. Of course, he was a little nervous because it was his first time making ir and he prayed that it would come out right.

In about 20 minutes, it was done and he fixed the plates, putting Souta's, Ayame's and Kouga's in the microwave. He gave Kagome the most chicken since there wasn't enough for seconds.

He put a plate of chicken and a bowl of ramen on a seperate tray for everyone. For a drink, a simple glass of cool aid. It was the ed of February and the weather was only just beginning to warm up.

He stepped back into the living room with two trays in each hand. He'd decided to just make a seperate trip for the drinks. Everyone was delighted with the dinner, especially Kagome. When she saw the chicken she quealed and pecked Inuyasha on the lips. When she tasted it, she gave him a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek, which lightened his mood. Ayame and Kouga showed up shortly after. Everyone ate and talked. Souta soon showed up as well so the whole party was present.

"Can you guys excuse me for a moment," Kagome said lightly. "I gotta pee..." she said and made her way to the bathroom. After going, she went to the sink and washed her hands then played with her hair in the mirror. She had it down freely for the small occasion. Long and slightly frizzy, her own comfortable hairstyle to wear around the house. She would wear her hair out in public but it was usually tamed with some kind of hairspray or jell that Inuyasha would buy for her.

When she was about to leave the bathroom she hear something fall on the floor. When she looked down she realized there was a small puddle on the floor between her legs and her pants were wet. Her eyes widened slightly. _Didn't I just go pee?_ she asked herself dully as she grabbed a towel to clean the wet mess. When she bent down, she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen- a shockingly painful kind of pain that she never felt before.

"Oh!" she squealed as she hit the floor and lay on her back, holding her stomache. She began to sweat and breathed as hard as she could. She found it difficult to stand but tried anyway. She grabbed the counter of the sink and pulled herself up with one arm. Her other arm continued to hold her stomache.

"Inuyasha..." she moaned so quietly she couldn't hear herself. She stood up, her legs wobbily. Suddenly she fell over and landed harshly on her side, banging her head off the door in the process. Then she was unconcious.

**I'm sorry for the late update. I was grounded and I'm only allowed on the computer on the weekends now. I'm allowed on today because I got out of school early and did all of my chores. I honestly have no idea when my next update will be up but I hope soon... Until then, I hope you enjoyed the chapter since it's the second last one for this story.**

**Sorry for the sudden change in time but I'm trying to wrap up the story. Instead of making an epilogue, I'm just gonna make a whole part two but it's not gonna be called **_**The Tutor 2 **_**like I planned it would. When I decide on a title, I'll let you know in the story summary.**

**-**_**Lexy4KagInu**_


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue -- Happy Birthday**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would freak out and cry of happiness. But you don't see me doing that.

**Summary**- _At one point in his perfect life, Inuyasha is asked to have a personal tutor for math. What happens when Inuyasha falls for her and the two get a little 'too' personal?_

-x-

I know that my update is extremely late, but life is really getting in the way now. I'm in school and I'm not allowed on the computer from Monday to Thursday. My mother runs all these crazy scanning tests on my computer because it shut down completely and there's really no time for me to go on. Believe me, I was really pissed about not being able to go on.

This chapter is short and cheesy but I decided I'm _definately_ making a sequel to this story. Plus, epilogues are kinda supposed to be short... I feel like crying now since it's finished. The sequel won't be called **_The Tutor 2_** like I planned because it'll have nothing to do with a tutor anymore... Just look out for my name and the phrase: "_Sequel to **The Tutor**_... "

My sequel will be out in a couple weeks. I'm honestly not sure when I can update **_Titanic_** because the document was lost... Anyway... enjoy the chapter and please review.

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome!" a familiar voice sounded muffled from Kagome's state of mind. She had no idea where she was or what was going on. All she could remember was falling down and then nothing after that. She felt sharp pain in her side, head and mostly her stomache, her lower abdomen in particular.

Struggling to open her eyes, she squinted past her long, dark lashes and saw nothing but a long white hallway and lights bluring past her. She felt herself moving fast on what seemed to be a track. Suddenly she was jerked to the right down another and then through two red doors. She was being lifted carefully and set down on a more comfortable bed.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" the voice called again. "Kagome, I need you to stay with us." the voice sounded desperate-- scared. Kagome groaned her hands twitched, trying to move.

She opened her eyes about halfway and realized she was in a hospital room with about eight doctors rushing in and out, chattering excitedly. Then she made out Inuyasha's face in the crowd of excitement. She had to focus on him for a moment before her vision unblurred. He was staring at her with a worried expression, right next to her. She discovered that she couldn't move her left hand because he held it tightly in his grip.

"Kagome?" he said softly.

"She's awake. Thank goodness." an unfamiliar female voice spoke. Kagome assumed it was one of the many doctors crowding the little room. She looked around for more familiar faces and only recognized Inuyasha and Souta. She thought everyone else would be there but there was no one to be found that she knew of.

Suddenly the sharp pain from earlier made her clutch her stomache and squeal in pain. She shut her eyes and breathed heavily and finally admitted to herself that she was giving birth. She wanted to believe it in the bathroom but was too shocked to realize it. Inuyasha squeezed her hand slightly and brought his face close to hers. Kagome realized that it was a big day for him too. His first child was gonna be born.

"Kagome..." he called to her. She looked at him with a weak, pained expression. It killed Inuyasha to see her like this but it was for their baby. "It's okay, Kagome. I'm here. I won't leave your side." he tried to console her but it only made her feel more timid.

"Inuyasha..." she tried to call his name but it came out as a painful squeal. "I'm in so much pain... I can't handle this." she moaned, tears swimming down her cheeks. "It hurt so much!" she screamed suddenly and a doctor rushed over to her.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked in a soothing voice but it didn't help. Kagome screamed again, louder then before and Inuyasha tried his best not to let go over her hand and cover his ears. Just then, Izayoi, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Karori rushed into the room and to Kagome's side. Sesshomaru stood back with a video camera, not wanting to miss the birth of the newest Takahashi family member.

Inuyasha shot his brother a dirty look then looked back at Kagome. "It's okay, Kagome. I know it hurts but you have to this for our baby, okay? You're strong, I know you can do this. Don't give up."

"Kagome, shut your eyes," Izayoi whispered, pulling a strand of hair behind her ears. "It'll hurt a little less."

"I don't want it to hurt at all!" Kagome screamed again. The doctor tried to warn everyone away to give Kagome room but they all stayed at her side, not wanting to miss the precious moment.

"I need everyone to back away, please! I need room to do this." the doctor called in frustration. Everyone backed away immediately but Inuyasha stayed by Kagome's side. He allowed her to squeeze his hand as tight as she could but it didn't seem to console her enough. She was still screaming and her head wouldn't stay still as she continued shouting cusswords in anger, pain and frustraion. Her forehead began to sweat horribly but nobody seemed to notice.

Inuyasha was focused on the doctor between Kagome's legs, encouraging her to breathe and push. Kagome had a very hard time with it but succeeded. Inuyasha could smell the blood but ignored it. He buried his face in Kagome shoulder, rubbing her neck affectionally with his free hand to sooth her.

"I see the head!" the doctor shouted and smiled hopefully. Kagome broke out of her trance for a split second to smile proudly then continued pushing. Another minute and the baby was out, tiny, squishy and red. The most delicate thing Inuyasha ever saw.

"Congratulations!" the doctor commented as she wrapped the naked baby in a small pale yellow bundle. She handed the bundle to Kagome who was smiling proudly again. Kagome wrapped her arms around the boundle, careful to support the baby's head.

"It's a girl." Kagome whispered silently. Inuyasha leaned up on the bed to get a good look at his first child. She was so small and fragile, he was afraid if he touched her, she'd break or something. She had dark gray hair -almost black- and tiny triangles poking out of the top of her head. Her face held most of Kagome's features, execpt for the beautiful golden eyes.

Sesshomaru zoomed in on the baby's perfect complectiong. "She's beautiful," he smiled at the sight of his new-born niece.

"My goodness. She takes after her mother and father equally." Inutaisho mumbled.

"She's so pretty." Karori smiled, trying to hold back tears. Souta leaned on her shoulder and he, too, was sobbing with joy. Izayoi was biting her fingernails, trying not to squeal.

Inuyasha was in a daze. He couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful baby. His lips curved up on the edges and he regained conciousness. He smiled a big, dumb goofy smile and looked at Kagome.

"Can I hold her?" he asked like a child.

"Of course." Kagome said softly and handed the baby to him. Inuyasha hesitated for a second the grabbed the bundle the same way Kagome did, supporting the baby's head. He stared into the bundle at the tiny creature. She was sobbing unhappily but Inuyasha was happy anyway. Her hands were only about as long as his fingernails. Her fingernails were about as big as his eye pupils. Through her tears it looked as if she were trying to locate her mother but was utterly blind.

"Look at how chubby her cheeks are!" Souta squealed excitedly and everyone laughed.

The doctor approached with a clipboard, "Excuse me, miss?" she ushered towards Kagome. "What would you like to name her?"

Kagome smiled into the bundle. "Isabella." she said simply. It wasn't one of the names that she thoughts of naming the baby but it sounded like the most beautiful name in the world to her.

"Isabella..." the doctor repeated as she wrote it down in the clipboard. Kagome smiled at the squishy pink thing in the bundle. Inuyasha blushed when the baby hiccuped and slowly handed her back to Kagome.

"Wow..." Kagome murmured. The baby squeaked slightly and twitched her fingers, one of the only things she could do on her own for a couple months. Then she would be able to support her own head and hold her own bottle and crawl and walk and speak... Kagome smiled at the thought. Then she thought about how letting her child grow up would be the hardest part of parenting. She craddled the baby back and forth as gently as possible and kissed her forehead.

"Isabella," her and Inuyasha repeated to each other and smiled. Their life of parenting would begin now.

-x-

After 2 more days of being in the hospital, Kagome and Isabella were able to come home now. It was easier for Kagome to move around without her bulging stomache blocking off the view of her feet. Her stomach was still round, but flatter and soft. She'd have to exercise to get back into her regular body shape but she didn't really seem to care.

She was just glad to be out of the freezing hospital room, as she put it. She wouldn't have to miss everyone doing everything for her- Inuyasha would be in charge of getting her anything she wanted. She also happy about her little family being able to live together in one house. Inuyasha was still scared to hold the baby -standing up -he was never sure if he was supporting her head right- and decided that he'd hold her when she was a bit older. Kagome and Sango would always tease him about it and he'd just blush.

Currently, the small family was huddled in their little home at 9:30pm, minding their own business. The baby was changed, fed and put to sleep in her crib. Inuyasha moved the crib into his room. He didn't want the baby to wake up in the middle of the night and not be heard. This was Kagome's first night back home so she was silently praying that she and her baby would get at least 13 hours of sleep every day and not wake her at night. She was still sore with small bruises on her inner thighs. Her and Inuyasha agreed to not have sex for another 3 weeks.

With the winter just starting, Inuyasha was strict about keeping the baby warm so her bundled her up in his father's old red kimono and a _Whinnie the pooh _blanket. Kagome told him he was overdoing it since the heat was turned on but Inuyasha still wanted to be sure. Kagome rolled her eyes but was glad he was overprotective instead of uncaring, just like he was with her.

After tucking in the baby, the couple made their way their bed. Kagome was up and around all day, looking after the baby. She was suprised that she made it through the whole day without falling asleep. She wanted no complany since it was her first day taking care of the baby on her own -without doctors but still had Inuyasha's assistance.

Inuyasha sat Kagome carefully on the bed, not wanting her to walk around anymore. He could feel her exhaustion all through the day but every time he suggested she take a nap, she'd refuse and wait for the baby to go to sleep. Now he wouldn't put up with her walking anymore but she wanted to stay up a while longer to talk about _parent stuff._ Inuyasha was nervous but complied anyway.

The conversation really wasn't as hard for him to talk about as he thought. First she brought up things like shopping trips for the baby and how she didn't want the family coming over until the next day around 5:30 or so since she was tired. All things he could easily agree with.

"So that means Miroku and Sango and them can't come over either?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Kagome answer, poking her squishy stomche. Something she'd been doing since the day after she gave birth. "I do want them to come over but you know how things will get if we let everyone come over at one time."

"Yes, I do." Inuyasha answered simply. Kagome couldn't tell if he was agreeing to end the conversation or because he actually felt that way but continued anyway.

"Sango will want to hold the baby when my mother wants to hold the baby. And you know how Ayame gets over excited and she might pinch Bella's cheeks or something." she paused and giggled. "Not the I blame her."

"Bella has ckeeks like a hot-air balloon." he chuckled. "Warm and puffy."

"Ha ha." Kagome said sarcastically. "Just like your ass."

Inuyasha crack up as quietly as he could. He put his hand over his mouth so the hyena squeals wouldn'td slip through his lips. Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to touching her belly.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head.

"It's so... _soggy_ and squishy. Poke me." she said and Inuyasha whipered a small laugh until he saw she was serious. He extended his index finger and put the least amount of pressure on her tummy and smiled.

"Damn, you're warmer than the baby." he laughed again. Kagome couldn't helpt but giggle.

She reached up and rubbed his ears while he continued to rub her belly. She smiled and leaned her head into his shoulder.

"Well I gotta say, Inuyasha, thank you."

He raised a brow, confused.

"I mean thank you because you gave me something that I always wanted. I always wanted a baby girl. A boy would've been nice too but either way, I always wanted to be part of a happy little family. I always dreamed of having a husband and a kid or two and I'd be the loving mother and wife who stays home and cleans and looks after her kids while my husband stays out for a couple hours working. He'd come home and greet the kids and kiss me... We'd just be such a happy bunch that our house could burn down and as long as we'd have each other, it wouldn't matter."

Inuyasha watched her intently as she spoke, twitching when he heard the words _husband _and _wife_. Kagome didn't notice his reaction and smiled, looking at Isabella's crib. Inuyasha looked at the crib too, wondering what was running through Kagome's mind. He couldn't help but picture what he and Kagome would look like at their wedding, if they had one.

He followed his father's advice and bought him and Kagome a house for their new family. But now his savings were for a wedding ring. He still wanted to propose to Kagome. He was planning on it. He really wanted to take her on the most romantic day of her life to propose to her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome broke thought his thoughts. He looked at her and smiled.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You look thoughtful. I just wanted to know what was on your mind..." she began but he put two fingers over her lips and smiled wider, flashing his teeth. Kagome raised a brow at him as he slowly pulled his hand away.

"Someday." he said softly. Kagome's eyes widened slightly. She knew ecactly what he meant then she smiled. He leaned in and softly kissed her and pushed her down on the bed. "Now get some sleep. You deserve to sleep in, actually. I'm not waking you tomorrow. I'll take care of the baby til you wake, okay?"

"Fine," she cutely pouted and he chuckled, kissing her forehead. "'Night." she mumbled.

"Goodnight. I love you." Inuyasha replied.

He lay down, with her face buried in his shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around his torso while his were around her tiny head, running his fingers through her hair.

He took in a big whiff of her scent. While he drifted off into a deep, comfortable sleep, he mentally planned a date for the day he would represent the ring to her. He kept it hidden behind his old math book, with the rest of the memories of his beloved tutor that were packed away the attic.

**The End.**


End file.
